


A Plunge through the Void

by theCelticMyst



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 48
Words: 90,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theCelticMyst/pseuds/theCelticMyst
Summary: Catriona Cousland, former Grey Warden and Hero of Ferelden, was left in the Fade while Hawke and the Inquisitor stayed.  She was not killed by the Fear Demon she was left to battle, though.  Instead, a new series of rifts appeared and she jumped through one.  She found herself in a parallel universe where she had never existed and many of those she had known are different.  The rulers of Ferelden were different, indeed her beloved Alistair had not sacrificed himself for her and now sat on the throne.  One of her best friends, Leliana, was hardened and still bitter over the death of her beloved Tabris, the Hero of Ferelden.  Hawke was just as bitter, and now a man.  The Inquisitor had changed from a tough as nails Qunari, to a mage who needed a push in her love life.  She is still determined to defeat Corypheus, though, and is carrying the cure to the Calling.





	1. Left in the Fade

**Author's Note:**

> This started from a meme about Varric meeting the female Hawke from a parallel Universe and telling the male Hawke. Things got majorly changed, though, and instead it was the Hero of Ferelden who went through. It held more angst as she came from a universe where Hawke still had some happiness in her life, but where the HOF had watched her love die only to be overwhelmed by duty and the inability to escape it.

                The demon was huge. It looked like a giant spider, no giant wasn’t a big enough description.  It would tower over a giant.  Behind it was a green rift and the way out, but there was no way they were all going to make it. 

                “You go,” Hawke volunteered.  She held up her sword to fight the creature.  “The Wardens are your problem, Corypheus is mine.”

                “No,” Catriona Cousland, the Hero of Ferelden, objected.  Her golden blonde hair whipped around her in soft curls.  “You are right, the Wardens caused this and a Warden should fix it.”

                “The Wardens will need you to rebuild them and keep them from doing anything stupid,” Hawke objected.

                There was no way Catriona was going to let the other woman die.  Hawke had lost a lot, her brother and parents, but she still had plenty to live for.  Anders waited for her somewhere north, out of the reach of Corypheus.  The man Catriona still loved to this day had been dead for ten years, as had most of her own family.  Only her brother, the prince consort lived.  “I’m no longer a Warden,” she revealed.  “Anora and Fergus insisted that I take the cure first.  They want me to marry Arl Teagan and start producing an heir for them.”

                “How long have you been betrothed to Teagan?” Hawke was curious.

                “Five years, but you know he isn’t the man I truly loved,” Catriona pointed out.  “That man has been dead for ten years.  The man you love, the one you were willing to fight the chantry for, is waiting for you north of here.  I can’t let you sacrifice yourself, I don’t want him to go through the same pain I did.”

                Inquisitor Adaar looked between the two women, trying to decide which one would be left behind.  Both looked resolute, but he had noticed a sadness in Catriona that he did not know how to cure.  Leliana would likely kill him for letting her best friend die, but that crazy, chantry destroying, mage Anders would definitely kill him if he did not bring Hawke back.  Varric would probably help.  “Commander Cousland,” he addressed her by her official Grey Warden rank, “Watch our back.”

                She nodded.  “It will be my honor.”  She turned on the demon, brandishing a long sword in each hand; Star Fang and the Keening blade which she had carried with her since the end of the Blight.  She repeated the words _he_ had cried as he extinguished the light in her life and smashed her heart permanently when he sacrificed himself to destroy the archdemon at the end of the Fifth Blight.  “For the Grey Wardens!”  She charged as Hawke and Adaar ran through the rift and back to Adamant fortress. 

                One of the demons legs raced towards her.  She cut into it as she blended into shadows and appeared on the other side of the demon.  She cut the leg from the other side, severing it.  Great, only seven more.  She dive rolled to the next leg and managed to cut that one in two as well. 

                The demon swung the fangs in its great head down at her.  She jumped on its back and drove her swords into the top of its head.  It screamed as they both pierced.  The runes in Starfang glowed and the metal turned a bluish green.  The demon screamed and began to run.  She jumped from its back and watched it run away.  Great, now she was stuck in the Fade.  She _despised_ the fade.  It was then that she saw a rift quickly open and close.  Then another did the same.  When a third rift opened, she was ready for it; she jumped through and into Adamant Fortress.


	2. That's not Stroud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catriona begins to realize she is no longer in her own world.

Catriona quickly regained her feet as she completed her dive roll out of the Fade and into Adamant Fortress.  As she looked around, she was sure that she was in Adamant, but there was something definitely off.  Around her, dozens of voices gasped at once.

                “That isn’t Stroud,” one voice said.  Catriona could not tell who it was.

                “Who is she?”  Another asked.

                This was strange.  She saw a woman with tightly curled, copper red hair, held back in a ponytail and jade green eyes.  She had the anchor on her left hand like Inquisitor Adaar and wore a long leather coat.  The staff she carried clearly marked her as a mage.  Catriona wasn’t sure what was stranger a Qunari as the Inquisitor or a mage.  “What is going on?”

                “Who are you?” The mage’s voice was gentle, but firm.

                “She came through the rift as you were closing it, boss,” Catriona recognized Iron Bull, one of the Inquisitor’s companions, although far from one of his favorites.  Wait, he only called the Inquisitor boss.

                “Andraste has sent us someone else!”  One of the Inquisition Soldiers shouted.  Catriona knew him as well, his name was Jim and he was helpless as a soldier.  She was mildly surprised that he hadn’t fallen on his sword.  “Now we have two gifts!”

                There was only one person in the Inquisition that Catriona trusted to make any sense of this, although their own relationship had been strained for the last ten years; ever sense Alistair had refused to go through the ritual.  “Where is Morrigan?”

                “You want to speak with the witch?”  Now the feisty elf, Sera approached.  “I don’t think Andraste sent you at all.  You were sent by some dark demon, weren’t you?”

                “You could let her introduce herself, instead of throwing accusations,” this was Dorian, the handsome Tevintor magister-in-training.

                “I’m Catriona Cousland.”  Did she really have to introduce herself?  Strangely no one reacted.

                “Of the Highever Couslands?” Dorian inquired.

                “Yes.”  They really didn’t know who she was?  “I need to contact Queen Anora and her prince-consort, Fergus.”

                “Queen Anora?”  The blonde elf guffawed.  “She went tits up ten years ago.  Arl Eamon, well he’s just Eamon now, had her executed after King Alistair and the Hero of Ferelden offed the archdemon.  She wouldn’t accept Alistair’s rule, so she had to go.”

                “Eamon?”  Anora had banished Eamon for marrying an Orlesian.  At least that had been her excuse; Catriona was certain she just didn’t trust the old Arl after his part in her father’s death.  Then the rest of what Sera had said struck her.  “King Alistair?”

                “Yea, the king of Ferelden,” Sera looked at her as if she had gone insane.  “Where have you been?  Did something in the Fade take your memories?”  Then she drew out her bow.  “Are you really a Fade demon?”

                “She is no demon,” another elf, this one bald, laid a hand on Sera’s arm and pushed it down.  She had met him as well in Skyhold, it was Solas; an elven mage obsessed with the Fade.  “How did you wind up in the Fade?”

                It took her a few moments to process his question.  Alistair was somehow alive?  That couldn’t be, he had sacrificed himself to destroy the archdemon.  “I went in with Raven Hawke and Inquisitor Adaar.”

                “Who?”  the human mage’s eyes went wide.  “I am the Inquisitor, Siobhan Trevelyan.”

                “Who is Raven Hawke?” A handsome man who looked like a male version of Raven asked.  They had the same exact features; the coloring, the eyes, the exact expression that varied from smirk to sneer.

                “She is the Champion of Kirkwall.  I never knew she had a twin, but you must be her brother.”  How had these people never heard of her and why did she not know that Raven had a twin.

                “ _I_ am the Champion of Kirkwall,” the man insisted.  “I am sure you know who I am.  _I_ am Talon Hawke.  I…”

                “Woe, there,” Varric stepped forward.  “I’m sure she has read all of my books and knows all of your wonderful accomplishments.”

                Catriona wondered what strange dream she had fallen into.  There was a new Inquisitor and Hawke was now a man.  “I actually could not get through your Swords and Shields series,” she admitted to Varric.

                “What?”  The statuesque warrior, Cassandra, protested.  “It is so passionate, so riveting, so…”

                “Everyone has different tastes,” Varric took Catriona’s hand and led her to some stairs.  “Sit down, princess.”

                She gave him a little smile.  “I’m only a teyrna.”

                He sat down beside her.  “Haven’t you ever wanted to be a princess?”

                That question spoke volumes.  These people looked like the ones that she knew, but it was obviously not them.  Varric had written _The Hero of Ferelden_ about her.  He had showcased her romance with Alistair, although even he did not seem able to capture the depths of her grief over his death.  “I…” she felt the tears begin to flow and was ashamed of them.  “I… was engaged to a prince once, but… he died.”

                “She’s probably a spy for Corypheus,” the other bald mage, Vivienne announced.

                “She fell out of the Fade, like the Inquisitor did,” one of the Grey Wardens spoke up.  “It is obvious that Andraste sent us more help.”  Some of the Wardens actually stepped between her and Vivienne.

                Varric put a comforting arm around Catriona.  “I don’t suppose you have been suffering from Divine Bad Luck have you, Princess?”

                Catriona laughed.  “How much time do you have for me to tell you about it?  It could be your next book.”

                “Then you have to tell me,” he insisted.

                “I will one of these days,” she promised.  “Could you take me to Leliana and Morrigan?  Even if they can’t figure out what is going on, they may be among the few people who can verify the insane story I am going to tell you.”

                Blackwall walked up to her, took her hand, and bowed.  “We would be happy to escort you, lovely lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome.


	3. Welcome to Skyhold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes travel to and then arrive in Skyhold

Catriona was still shocked about how this world was so much like hers.  It _was_ hers, only the people had changed.  Hawke was now an angry man and the Inquisitor was a kind hearted mage.  She had wondered if the fate of his companions was different as well.  “So where is Anders now?”  She asked as they rode.  Was he also waiting for this Hawke to rejoin him?

               “Anders,” Hawke frowned.  “He is travelling with a group of mages north to the Anderfels.  They were so removed from the Inquisition that he wants to be sure they, too, managed to gain their freedom from those foul Templars.”

               “You aren’t a couple?”  She knew from talking to Raven that Anders swung both ways, as did Raven.  She wondered if this Hawke was similar.

               Talon Hawke laughed bitterly.  “No, I guess we could have been if I wasn’t foolish enough to get tangled up with Fenris.  That damned elf was sexy, though.  I could listen to him growl for hours.”

               “Oh, where is he now?”  Raven had told her that Fenris was hunting slavers in the north, near Tevintor.

               “He is dead,” Talon’s voice was cold.  “He hated mages beyond reason and sided with Meredith when she decided to kill every mage in Kirkwall.  He seemed to have forgotten that I am a mage.”

               “He turned on you?”  Catriona was surprised.  Raven had always talked about Fenris as if he were a good friend.  “Couldn’t you have talked him down.”

               Talon considered the question for a moment.  “I suppose that I could have.  Why should I, though?  Why should I have had to talk my own boyfriend into not betraying me or doing what was right by standing by the mages?  No one should ever have to talk someone who claimed to love them into not betraying them.  They especially shouldn’t have to talk them down when they grab Aveline’s two dumbest guards and attack them.”

               Catriona realized just what he was saying.  “You killed him personally?”

               Talon nodded.  “I used an ice blast and then a fireball.  It literally shattered him.”  He was silent for a moment.  “I don’t suppose you know what it’s like to kill someone you loved.”

               “No,” she admitted.  “I just got to watch, helplessly, while the man I love sacrificed himself to kill the archdemon.”  She could still see Alistair as he outran her to the dragon-like form of the archdemon.  She had tried to out race him, but while she was fast, his legs were longer.  She had still been running when he had driven his sword into the archdemon’s head and then crumpled in a lifeless heap.  She had fallen onto his body, clinging to him, begging for him not to leave her.  Yet she could do nothing, but let her tears fall as he grew cold and her world splintered into a million pieces and she’d wailed in despair.  “His legs were longer than mine,” was all she said now.

               Talon nodded.  “Bethany, my sister, was just closer to the ogre who killed her.  All I have left now is my brother.”

               “That is all I have left, too, and our relationship is not on good terms,” she stated and then realized that she was in a strange land and may not even have her brother left.  “At least that is all I had left.”

               Siobhan looked back at them.  “You fought an archdemon?  We may be dealing with another one.”

               “Corypheus’ pet,” Catriona recalled.  “I’m not sure what that dragon is.”

               “You were in Ferelden during the Fifth Blight, Princess?” Varric was interested.  “Can you tell me about it?  I’ve asked Sera, but she says she was too young to remember anything.  She only recalls a couple of Wardens being in Denerim.”

               “Can you believe the elf may have met the Hero of Ferelden and not remembered it?”  Dorian laughed.

               “Not all of us rub elbows with the nobs,” Sera snorted.

               “So the Hero of Ferelden only talked to other nobles?”  Catriona was curious about the Hero of Ferelden in this reality that she found herself in.  Was it her double?  Were they like Raven and Talon Hawke; not quite the same person, but close enough that they could have been twins?

               “How’d I know?” Sera shrugged.

               “The Hero was a city elf,” Blackwall revealed.  “He was not a noble, not that nobles don’t become Wardens.  That they do.”

               The Hero of Ferelden was not only a he, but a city elf?  Catriona almost fell off of her horse at that revelation.

               “Why are you so interested in the Hero of Ferelden?”  Talon narrowed his eyes at her. 

               “I remember them differently,” Catriona shrugged.  “I was in Ferelden during the Fifth Blight and thought I met the Hero.  I need to talk to Morrigan to figure out why.”

               “Blackwall, did you meet the Hero of Ferelden?”  Dorian quirked a well sculpted eyebrow.  “You are also a Grey Warden and you told Siobhan that you were in Ferelden during the Blight.”

               Catriona narrowed her eyes at him.  He claimed that he was in Ferelden during the Fifth Blight.  As far as she knew there had only been Alistair and herself there, until Riordan had joined them just in time to give them the dire news that whichever Warden slew the archdemon would die and to die before he could be of any real help.  “Really?  Where in Ferelden were you?”

               “I…” Blackwall stumbled.  “I was all over.

               Siobhan studied her, with a deep frown.  “You’ll be talking to my spy master first,” she decided.  “We’ll let Leliana figure things out.”

               “Fine,” Catriona shrugged.  That worked for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome.


	4. The Worst Version of I know a Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana and Morrigan question Catriona.

Catriona never failed to be impressed with Skyhold.  She watched as its tall stone towers rose into view, they seemed to hold up the clouds and sky as its ivory covered walls watched silently over the mountains.  Once again, while the setting looked familiar, Catriona could pick out definite difference.  More men guarded the entrance and walls, despite the army at their back who had attacked Adamant.  As she rode through the gate entrances, she noticed a sparring ring in the courtyard where there had been a field hospital.  The tower that had been dedicated to the Templar’s was now a mage tower.

                As Catriona watched, Cullen drew his horse up next to Siobhan’s.  When the Inquisitor stopped her horse, Cullen jumped from his own mount and carefully helped her down.  Siobhan seemed to be a fine rider, but Cullen was insisting on helping her dismount.  She noticed that both of their cheeks’ flushed rosily as their hands touched.  “Siobh… Inquisitor,” Cullen stuttered.  “I advise that you get a nice hot bath and some sleep before we meet with Josephine and Leliana to debrief them.”

                “Cull… Commander… that is a good idea, thank you,” she continued to gaze at him.

                “Well… I have reports,” he turned and hurried off.  Siobhan continued to gaze after him.  Catriona recognized the look on her face.  She had once gazed at Alistair like that.  He had eventually come to her and expressed his feelings, but she wasn’t sure she would have ever gone chasing after him if he hadn’t.  She had been too unsure.  Ex-Templars were notoriously bad at expressing their feelings. 

                She glanced at the Inquisitor’s companions.  “How long has that been going on?”

                “What are you talking about crazy, Fadey person,” Sera’s expression clearly indicated that she had no idea of the obvious attraction between the Inquisitor and her Commander.

                “They have been like that since I’ve known them, but it was more evident after Haven,” Dorian answered.  “Neither of them has a clue, though.  Neither does Sera,” he added.

                Siobhan, finally, turned her attention back to them.  “Cassandra and Iron Bull, escort our guest to Leliana.  I sent word ahead to her already.”

                “I’m going to,” Solas insisted.  He wanted to know how this woman had fallen from the Fade and didn’t want Leliana to kill her.

                “I’m going, too,” Varric had developed a protective streak where Catriona was concerned and he wasn’t going to let the former Left Hand of the Divine kill her.

 

                Catriona strode confidently to the rookery, where Leliana kept her office.  Cassandra and Iron Bull trailed after her, neither used to the person whom they were supposed to be guarding fearlessly walking to their destination.

                “Have you been here before?” Cassandra wondered.

                “Yes and no,” Catriona continued to climb the stairs.  She stopped as she passed Fiona, the head of the rebel mages.  Something about the woman was very familiar, yet she did not remember meeting her before.  After all, Inquisitor Adaar had sided with the Templars. “I’m sorry, do I know you?”

                The mage was surprised by the question.  “No, my lady, I do not believe so.”

                “That is not Leliana,” Cassandra growled.

                “Oh, I know,” Catriona did not move for a few minutes.  She turned backed to Fiona.  “If Sister Nightingale doesn’t put an arrow through my eye, do you mind if I ask you a few questions later?”

                “If you…” She became distracted by the amulet that sat near Catriona’s throat.  “Yes, I think I may have a question or two for you as well.”

                “Let’s go,” Cassandra prodded her.

                “I’m sorry, am I keeping you from a hot date?”  Catriona continued on her way.

                “Ugh,” Cassandra glared at Catriona’s back as if trying to decide where the best to slip a knife into it was.

                Catriona glided into the rookery and gazed at the doppelganger of one of her best friends.  The woman who was Leliana in this reality was glaring at her.  “Who are you?  Siobhan sent word ahead of you.  Like her, you fell out of the Fade.  Unlike her, though, no one seems to know who you are, you don’t exist.”

                Catriona sat down at Leliana’s desk and faced the doppelganger of her old friend.  “I am Catriona Cousland, the only daughter of Bryce and Eleanor Cousland.  When I was only 18 years of age, I was conscripted into the Grey Wardens.  I became known as the Hero of Ferelden for my part in defeating the archdemon during the Fifth Blight; although, that title should have gone to Alistair, the son of King Maric.  Two years ago I left…”

                “Lies!” Leliana had drawn a dagger and was appearing to consider using it on Catriona.

                “No, they are not,” Catriona lifted a haughty chin, displaying that she had been raised a noble.  “Now will you let me finish or would you like to shout some more?  Two years ago, I left to find a cure for the Calling.  I had hoped to do this for others who were conscripted like me, but hadn’t had any intention of taking it myself.  However, what I want seems to have never mattered and Queen Anora, along with the Prince Consort Fergus, insisted I take it myself.  They wanted me to produce an heir for Ferelden as Anora is barren and has no siblings, Fergus is my brother.  I was expected to marry Arl Teagan of Redcliffe two months from now, because, once again, what I want never seems to matter.  I insisted on taking the cure to the Grey Wardens myself, but discovered that they had gone bat shit crazy and embraced blood magic.  I fled from Commander Clarel and her homicidal mages and ran into my friend, Raven Hawke.  She’s the Champion of Kirkwall, by the way.”

                “No one tell Talon that,” Cassandra muttered.

                “He’ll get a kick out of it,” Varric assured her.

                Catriona continued her brief, although she was listening to Cassandra and Varric.  “Raven introduced me to the Inquisitor, Kahless Adaar, and brought me to Skyhold.  Our investigations into the Wardens’ activities and connection to Corypheus first took us to an old fortress in the Western approach and then to Adamant Fortress.  During the battle in Adamant, we fell from the roof and Adaar opened up a rift into the Fade where we got to fight the cronies of a huge fear demon.  We were about to go through another rift, back into Adamant when the fear demon showed up.  I stayed behind to battle it so the others could escape.  I was still battling the demon when a new rift appeared and then another.  I took the next one out and found myself back in Adamant… but my world had changed around me.”

                “You expect me to believe that the Inquisitor was a Qunari named Kahless Adaar and that somehow history changed to make Trevelyan Inquisitor instead?”  Leliana made a dainty snorting sound.

                “No,” Catriona clarified.  “I expect you to believe that I come from a similar world, where the Inquisitor _is_ a Qunari.  Where I was the Hero of Ferelden and where Hawke is a woman.”

                “Hawke is really going to get a kick out of that,” Varric chucked.  “He’s been wondering who this Raven you keep mentioning is.  It’s him as a woman!”

                “It was done through the Fade,” Solas interjected it is possible.  Each decision people make shape the world, what if somehow there are parallel worlds where they made different decisions?”

                Leliana shuddered.  “I don’t like the thought of that.”

                “Then how else do I know you, but you don’t know me?” Catriona challenged.

                “You don’t know me,” Leliana turned her back on her.

                “Really?” Catriona challenged.  Then why have I been wondering why you are wearing those ugly, clunky, Ferelden boots on your feet?  You believe that sometimes girls just need to have pretty feet.”

                Leliana looked down at her boots and frowned.  She still had the pair of blue satin shows that Tanis had given her during their time fighting the Blight.  Her life was too unpredictable, though to indulge in such fancies now.

                “As if Leliana would be so frivolous,” Cassandra made a disgusted noise.

                “There is nothing frivolous about fashion,” Leliana disagreed.

                “I also know that your mother was from Ferelden, but that you were raised in Orlais,” Catriona continued.  “She was a servant of Lady Cecile and returned to Orlais with her.  She died when you were very young, but Lady Cecile finished raising you.  She made sure you learned sing and dance to entertain her.  When she, too, died, you became a Bard.”

                “Everyone knows that she was a Bard,” Cassandra interjected.  “That is why she made a perfect left Hand to the Divine.”

                “Did they also know that her mother smelled like Andraste’s Grace and that she still loves the smell?”  Catriona challenged.  “Or about Marjoline?”

                “Andraste’s Grace?”  Varric grinned at Leliana.  “It’s nice to know what type of flowers to bring her.”

                “They grow wild in the Brecilian Forest,” Catriona informed him.  “I gave my Leliana some from there.”

                “How could you…” Leliana trailed off.  She was going to ask Catriona how she could have given her Andraste’s Grace from the Brecilian Forest if they had never met, but she recalled that that was exactly where Tanis had picked Andraste’s Grace for her.  She still had a couple of sprigs pressed in a book as a reminder of her lost love.

                “After you became a Bard, you fell in with a patron named Marjoline,” Catriona wondered what Marjoline’s fate was in this parallel world.  “You loved her, but she used you.  She used everyone.  When you discovered that she was…”

                “Enough!”  The last thing Leliana wanted was her secrets spread around the Inquisition.  She was growing convinced that Catriona did indeed know everything about her.  The only people she had told the full story of Marjoline to were Tanis and Divine Justinia.  Justinia was once Sister Dorothea, the woman who had rescued her from Orlais.

                “I can go do the same thing to Morrigan if it would make you feel better,” Catriona offered.

                “It might,” Leliana admitted.  “I still can’t accept you as the Hero of Ferelden, though.  He was a great man… the greatest I have ever known.  That day on the battle field, I thought we had been blesses by the Maker when the archdemon fell.  Then… then everything became damned… as he, too fell to the ground.  You will never understand how such joy can turn to such tragedy in a heartbeat.  You will never know the pain it caused, so never again try to use that title.”

                Catriona stood and advanced.  “I would gladly shed that title, but never try and tell me that I don’t know what you felt.  I remember clearly the archdemon faltering.  I went to take the killing blow only to have Alistair stop me.  He told me he loved me, kissed me, and charged.  I tried to stop him, but… his legs are longer than mine and he got there first.  I watched him take that killing blow, knowing what was coming and helpless to stop it.  I saw the sword go in and prayed for a miracle that never came.  The beast died and so did the man I love.  I know that pain intimately.  I ran and gathered up his body and cursed myself for not being able to convince him to go through with Morrigan’s dark ritual.  If he had just lain with her and conceived that child, we could have still been together.  Yet, he refused to commit an act that he saw as a betrayal to me or to bring a bastard into our world who would never know his father.  All I could do was ask for one more night with him and pray to the Maker that if He could not spare Riordan long enough to make the killing blow, that he would let it be me.  Since that day, I have been a slave to my duties as that was all I had left.  So don’t tell me I don’t know that pain.  That pain and I are on intimate terms, it is my closest companion anymore.  I am engaged to a man I don’t love and my brother has become cold and commanding towards me.  You, or rather the other Leliana, became so absorbed in her duties that she had little time for me.  Of course, I too, tried to throw myself into my Grey Warden duties, only to be yanked away by the queen and prince consort as I was their closest living relative.  Do you think I wanted a cure for the Calling?  It only meant that I would be tied to Teagan longer and raising children for him and for the royal couple for that many more decades.  I doubt they would have let my children be mine.”

                Neither noticed that Varric had grabbed one of Leliana’s scrolls and was furiously writing on it.  Nor did they notice that Cassandra had become riveted on their conversation.

                Leliana had grown pale.  “What ritual?  Are you saying there was a way to spare him?  That he didn’t need to die?”

                “Morrigan had some dark ritual that was supposed to keep the Grey Warden who killed the archdemon from dying,” Catriona confirmed.

                “Iron Bull, have Morrigan brought to me,” Leliana ordered.

                “I’ll ask her nicely, but I’m not messing with that witch,” Iron Bull announced.  “I’ve a healthy respect for that woman; she scares me even more than you do.”

                “There is no need,” Morrigan walked in.  “I was on my way here, anyway.  The entire fortress is abuzz with the news of the second woman to fall out of the Fade.  I had to see her for myself.”

                “Hello, Morrigan,” Catriona greeted the other woman.  Morrigan’s hair was a bit shorter than she recalled, and she seemed harsher.  Otherwise, however, she was identical to the Morrigan that Catriona knew.  She wondered what had happened to harden all of these people she had known.

                “Do I know you?” Morrigan let her eyes skim up and down Catriona.

                “No,” Catriona gave a little smile.  “But I know you.”

                “’Tis a bit disturbing to know,” Morrigan commented.

                “Come on,” Varric urged.  “Tell us some of her secrets as well.”

                “I doubt she knows those,” Morrigan laughed.

                “Oh, you’d be surprised,” Catriona began, sadistically enjoying the little game.  “I know that you grew up in the Korcari Wilds and used to talk to the trees, as you had very little human contact growing up.  I also know that you are freaked out a bit at how much people seem to like to touch.  Then there was the incident with the mirror… do I need to rehash that tale with others around.”

                “No,” Morrigan said quickly.

                “I also know that your mother is Flemeth: The Witch of the Wilds and that she did indeed have many daughters.  Shall I relate their horrible fate?  It is a fate that you, yourself have tried to avoid.”

                “I would rather here about this dark ritual,” Leliana interrupted, her face was paler than usual.

                “It sounds as if your new friend here already knows of it,” Morrigan glanced disdainfully at Leliana.  “The only person I have ever told about this ritual was Tanis Tabris; he who became known as the Hero of Ferelden.”

                “Did you not even try to approach Alistair about it?”  Catriona wondered.  “Perhaps he would have done the ritual if you had approached him directly.”

                “Alistair hates me,” Morrigan reminded her.  “There was no way he would have done the ritual.”

                “What ritual?”  Leliana still wanted to know.

                Catriona turned back to her.  “The reason that Flemeth saved myself and Alistair… or I guess here it would be Alistair and Tanis from the Tower of Ishtal during the Battle of Ostagar was because she needed the youngest Grey Wardens.  I guess if I hadn’t been with Alistair during the battle, she would have left me to die.  At least she would have wanted to use your Tanis.  She then sent Morrigan with us to fight the Blight.”

                “I remember Tanis once wondered why she did that if she would need to take over Morrigan’s body one day,” Leliana remembered.

                “Morrigan’s mother wanted to possess her body?” Cassandra blurted out.  She had seen abominations, mages who had been possessed by demons, but never heard of one mage possessing another.

                “Do we need this audience?”  Morrigan shot Cassandra a warning look and received a disdainful glare in return, although Cassandra’s hand went to the hilt of her sword.

                Varric shot Catriona a glance that begged to let him stay.  She had to suppress the grin that wanted to appear when she realized that he was writing down everything that was being said.  “I think I do need the audience,” she declared.  “After all, I am trying to prove who I am here.  Flemeth sent Morrigan with us to perform this ritual,” she continued.  “She needed a Grey Warden’s… seed, but it had to be a Warden who had not been tainted for too long.  She wanted to conceive a child with the Warden.  If the child was conceived shortly before the archdemon was killed, the taint it inherited from its father would have attracted the soul of the Old God and it would have become part of the newly formed baby.”

                “’Twould have been the best thing for all parties involved,” Morrigan pointed out.  “After all, we saw the alternative.”

                “The soul of the Old God entered the closest Grey Warden and killed him,” Leliana murmured.  She could still see Tanis making that final, killing, blow and then falling to the ground… dead.  He had taken her heart and her light with him that day.  She had tried to put the pieces back, but had to admit that what was left was a hard shell and wondered if he would even recognize the sweet, timid bard in the hardened spymaster she had become.  Yet now she learned that there had been a way for him to stay with her and he hadn’t taken it.  She turned on Morrigan.  “Did you tell him what would have happened if he didn’t do the ritual?”

                “Riordan had already explained that to him,” Morrigan’s voice was still disdainful.  “I explained to him what needed to be done to avoid that fate and he refused to do it.  He claimed that he loved you too much to betray you like that and then called me some very choice names.”

                “So instead he…” Leliana cut off her words, but Catriona could easily guess what she was going to say, because she had railed such words at Alistair’s grave.  “Why didn’t he try to go to Alistair?  Why didn’t you?”

                Morrigan turned to Catriona.  “Catriona isn’t it?”

                “Yes, Catriona Cousland,” she introduced herself.

                “Did I go to Alistair in this… alternate reality… that you seem to come from?”  Morrigan prompted.

                “No,” Catriona recalled that night.  “You came to me and asked me to speak to Alistair on your behalf.  You believed I would have more luck convincing him.  I don’t know if it was more luck, but it wasn’t enough.  He refused to produce a bastard son whom he would then be expected to ignore like his father ignored him.  It didn’t matter how much a pleaded.”  She had indeed pleaded, begging him not to discard any future they might have together.  He had just held her and promised her that everything would be all right.  They had spent that night wrapped in each other’s arms; it had been their last night together.

                “Catriona is who she claims to be,” Morrigan declared.  “It seems that in some world… similar to ours, she and not Tanis became the Hero of Ferelden.”

                “How did you end up in the Fade, though?”  Solas, finally, spoke up.  Catriona had forgotten that he was even in the room.

                “I was with the Inquisitor and Raven Hawke at Adamant.  We were chasing after Livius Erimond, a Tevintor Magister who had fooled the Orlesian Wardens into aiding Corypheus.  We were on a roof when it crumpled, Adaar opened a rift and we fell into the Fade,” Catriona explained.  She swore she had already told this story to Inquisitor Trevelyan.

                “I think he was asking how the Hero of Ferelden ended up with the Inquisition,” Varric prompted.  “We want to know your full story.”

                “Very well,” Catriona settled back.  “After the Fifth Blight, Anora took the throne.  With Alistair dead, there was no one left to challenge her claim; shaky though it was.  To solidify the claim, she convinced my brother, Fergus Cousland, to become her prince consort.  As the head of the most powerful of Ferelden’s nobles their union kept many other families from challenging her.”

                “Fergus Cousland, the Teyrn of Highever, had just lost his wife and son at the beginning of the Blight,” Leliana recalled.

                “He did, when Howe attacked our castle,” Catriona confirmed.  “I still remember finding Orem and Oriana’s bodies.  I don’t think he’d been ready to move on yet either, he became so cold after that.  Living with Anora seemed to harden him even more than their deaths did.  He didn’t even show any affection to me, anymore.  I was a tool to the pair of them, a tool they used more than once.”

                “But you were a Grey Warden,” Cassandra objected.  “Surely they could not just order a Commander of the Grey around at their whims.”

                “They made it very clear that _everyone_ in Ferelden answers to them,” Catriona recalled her own outrage at that.  “The Wardens started sending them copies of my commands.

                “I had been a Warden for three years when they decided that my duties to them were more important than mine to the Wardens,” Catriona confided.  “I took up my duties as the Teyrna of Highever full time and the Grey Wardens appointed a new Commander to Amaranthine.  Two years later, they arranged for me to marry Arl Teagan of Redcliffe.”

                “You are married to Arl Teagan?” Iron Bull chimed in.

                “We’re still only betrothed,” Catriona smirked.  “I have found new ways to put off the marriage.  However, the latest one was Anora and Fergus’ doing.  Fergus came to Cousland Castle and ordered me to find a cure for the Calling.  He and Anora had failed to produce an heir and thus I had to provide one for them.  So I went, although I secretly hoped to never come back.  I did, indeed, find the cure.  When they received word that I had, Fergus ordered me to take it immediately.  So, I did.  However, I didn’t want them using the cure as a weapon against the Orlesian Wardens, so I went to them first.  That’s when I ran afoul of Clarel and Erimond for the first time.  Luckily, I had met Raven Hawke on my travels and she aided me in my escape from them.  I was still in hiding when Varric contacted her about Corypheus.  I had taken the cure, so I wasn’t hearing the false Calling.”

                “You are the Hero of Ferelden and you are just doing what your brother tells you!” Cassandra made a disgusted noise.  “How did you build an army if you just do what you are told all the time?”

                “Now, Seeker, she can’t just refuse orders from her rulers,” Iron Bull objected.

                “No, she’s right,” Catriona shook her head.  “I should have stood up to them several times when I didn’t.  I think that’s why I was willing to stay in the Fade.  I have just been doing what was told of me for years.  I had my heart stomped on and I think I left a big part of myself in someone else’s grave.  I hadn’t felt truly alive between the death of the archdemon and leaving for that quest to find a cure for the Grey Warden Calling.”

                “You wanted the Cure to kill you,” a blonde young man suddenly appeared in front of her and Catriona jumped. 

                “Easy there, kid,” Varric held out a hand to him.  He turned to Catriona.  “Princess, have you met Cole?”

                “No,” she studied the spirit.  “In my reality, he seemed to be avoiding me.”

                “You are in a lot of pain,” Cole agreed.  “You wanted the cure to kill you, so you could be with the ones you love.  Those who are left… they have grown cold to you or abandoned you.  Your brother began to see you only as a tool the crown could use and Leliana, your Leliana, was so wrapped up in being the left hand that she didn’t see you suffering.  Even when you were at Skyhold… the other Skyhold, she didn’t see behind your false smile, she was too busy with her spies.  Zevran ran from the Crows and thought he was leaving you safe and sound.  You’re not alone now… you’re here with us.”

                “That’s right,” Varric slipped an arm around Catriona.  “They kid and I will make sure Inquisitor Trevelyan adds her to our inner group and you’re going to help us fight Corypheus.  We’ll be your family now.”  He looked back at Leliana.  “You can question her later.”

                “I think you need a drink and to meet my Charges,” Iron Bull decided.  “If the boss doesn’t want you to fight for her, then I want you to fight for me.  If you can fight an archdemon, I’m sure you have skills I can use.”

                Leliana and Morrigan watched them leave.  They noticed that Solas stayed behind, though.  “Well?”  Leliana looked back and forth between the pair.

                “’Tis a mystery,” Morrigan decided.

                “She’s who she says she is,” Solas confirmed.  “It’s up to you what you want to do now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome.


	5. Drunken Plotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catriona gets to know some of her new companions better after they drag her to the Herald'sRest

                Catriona allowed Varric and Iron Bull lead her to the Herald’s Rest.  Despite having been in Skyhold before, she had not taken the time to relax with a drink at the fortress’ tavern.  A minstrel played near the set of stairs that led to the second floor and a surly dwarf took the drink orders.

                “What would you like, Princess?”  Varric approached the bartender while Iron Bull took her into the corner where he usually sat.

                “A Witch of the Wilds would be nice,” she called to him.

                “A what?” the bartender groused.

                Catriona left Iron Bull’s side and walked to the bartender herself.  “It’s Tequila, Sweet Vermouth, and Chambord.  You should have all of the ingredients.  The Inquisition is well stocked after all.”

                “This is what happens when they start recruiting fluffy nobles,” Cabot, the bartender, grumbled.

                “I’ll be happy to show you,” she moved to stand behind the bar and pulled out the ingredients. 

                “Fine,” he continued to grumbled, but watched her.

                Then she seemed to realize what she had just done and shrank a little.  “You don’t mind, do you?”

                “Go right on ahead, princess,” he grumbled.

                “My mother taught me to mix drinks right before she taught me to mix my own poisons,” Catriona confided to him.  “She said it helped to know which ones to slip to your enemies.  Although most of the poisons and coatings were for my sword blades and not slipped into the drinks of unsuspecting victims.”

                “That’s good to know, who knew that Fereldens were so devious,” he was trying not to smile at her.  “You are Ferelden, aren’t you?  You sound like it.”

                “I’m from Highever,” she agreed.  “Yes, I am also a high falooten noble, but we’ll just keep that between you and me for now.”  She added just a dash of lemon into the drink as well.

                “Tell me you’re a mage,” he didn’t want competition.

                “No, I’m trained as a rogue and can do no magic,” she sighed.  “I had friends who were mages, once upon a time.”

                “You still do,” Talon Hawke plunked down on a stool across from Cabot and Elissa.

                “Oh?”  Elissa smiled at him.  “I thought you and Siobhan thought I was an imposter, or spy, or something.”

                “Don’t let her intimidate you,” he assured her.  “When she fell out of the Fade, everyone thought she had killed the Divine.  You fell out and all we lost was Stroud.”

                “I didn’t know him,” she started to walk out from behind the bar.

                “Wait,” he protested.  “Aren’t you going to make me a drink first?”

                She laughed.  Talon seemed to have a chip on his shoulder, but she was beginning to like him.  If his life had been even half as rough as Raven’s, and her own for that matter, she couldn’t blame him for his attitude.  “Fine, what will you have?”

                She began to pull bottles out again.  This time she mixed red wine, dark rum, elderflower, cachaça, and honey.  Then she stirred it with a cinnamon stick.  When she was done stirring, she added a pinch of nutmeg and a lemon wedge on the edge of the glass.  “I call it _The Spirit Healer_ ,” she presented it to him.  “I suspect that we both could use some spirit healing.”

                “Truer words have not been spoken,” he sipped the drink and almost cracked the barest hint of a smile as she came around the bar with her own drink.  “Why don’t you and Varric join me for a bit? “

                “I’d like that,” she hopped onto the stool on one side of him.  Varric took the other side.

                “How did your meeting go with Leliana?” Talon half expected the spy master to either force the rogue who had fallen from the Fade to become a backup Herald of Andraste or to slip a blade between her ribs.

                “It was… interesting,” Catriona decided that ‘interesting’ was the best word for it.  The doppelganger of her best friend was so cold and harsh, yet she was wary of Catriona.  “It isn’t easy for anyone to meet a stranger who knows so many of their secrets.”

                “Enlightening is what it was,” Varric revealed.  “Did you know that princess, here, is carrying a cure for the Grey Warden’s Calling and that she seems to know many of both Nightingale and the Swamp Witch’s secrets?  She knew things that my network had never uncovered.”

                Catriona took a sip of her drink.  “I had to prove that I’m me.”

                Talon realized that he truly did like her, even if he had expected someone who carried the title of Hero of Ferelden to be more assertive and at least a bit defiant.  Then again, she had moved in on Cabot’s territory without hesitation at first.  He wondered how badly she had been beaten down by the Ferelden royals that she had sworn fealty to, because his suspicions were that she had once been a much stronger person.  One who did indeed lead armies.   He wondered how that person would have dealt with Meredith and Orsino compared to the one he now shared a drink with.  “And did you prove that you are you?”

                “I hope so,” she took another sip.

                “And who exactly is Catriona Cousland?”  He wondered as he studied her.

                “She is a woman who once had the world at her feet, who was dealt one blow after another,” she sighed.  “Still, she had a purpose and dreams.  Then she let duty get in the way.  How could she not when those who were giving the orders could easily take what she had left?”

                “And did they?”  He wondered and glanced at Varric who gave an encouraging nod.

                “They did,” she took a longer drink.  “The first thing they took was my dog, Barkspawn.  He was sent to the kennels to stud, so could I really complain?”

                “You named your dog Barkspawn?” Varric interrupted.

                “I did,” she confirmed.

                “What a coincidence,” Varric was grinning.  “Hawke’s dog has the same name.”

                “Really? “She looked at Hawke who winced in embarrassment.  “Where is he now?”

                “He is off exploring Skyhold somewhere,” Talon admitted.

                “Well,” she continued her story.  “After that, they decided that they needed me to run things in Highever, as Fergus couldn’t do that and be the prince consort.  I, actually, refused at first as I felt that my Grey Warden duties were more important.  I was a Commander and rebuilding the Ferelden Warden’s was a dream that Al… let’s just say it was a goal I had.”

                So, she had once stood up to her royal bastard of a brother, Varric noted.  He also noticed that Hawke’s eyes had narrowed a bit.  “So what did they say to change your mind?”

                “They didn’t,” she took another long drink, emptying her glass.  “They wrote to Weisshaupt and made it clear that if I wasn’t removed as commander and sent back to my home in Highever, they would once again exile the Wardens from Ferelden.  So the Warden leaders at Weisshaupt did exactly as they asked.  I suspect that Anora was hoping they wouldn’t, so she could get rid of all of the Wardens.   I had defeated her father in single combat and then let Alistair behead then.  Next, I put him on Ferelden’s throne instead of her.  I think she always wanted revenge on just not me, but all Grey Wardens.”

                “If you put Alistair on the throne, then why is Anora queen in your…” Hawke broke off in mid question when he realized that Varric was vigorously shaking his head.

                “Alistair sacrificed himself to kill the archdemon,” Catriona’s voice was flat and she stared at the bottom of her empty glass.  She didn’t realize Cabot was listening to their conversation, but didn’t react when he took her glass and began making her another drink.  “He had let Anora live and granted her the throne in case of his death.  All of Ferelden would have been better off if I could have just gotten to the archdemon a little faster.”

                “Did they at least leave you alone once you were running your teyrn?”  Talon changed the subject.  He wasn’t exactly sure what was between her and Alistair, but was quickly realizing that it was a topic that he needed to wait until he knew her better to breach.

                “They did for a few years,” she gratefully took the new drink from Cabot.  “But Anora would never be happy if I was and she managed to turn Fergus so heartless.  He no longer resembles my brother.  Five years ago, he insisted I attend some party or other.  In the middle of the party, he announced my engagement to Arl Teagan.”

                “I believe you mentioned that before,” Varric interjected.  “That you were engaged to him, I mean.  Are you saying that you didn’t even agree to the engagement?”

                “Nope,” Catriona took another drink.  “I was never asked.  Teagan went to Fergus and he liked the union.  He later said that he needed me to start producing heirs and I liked Teagan well enough.”

                “Did you?”  Talon could just imagine his dearly departed sister, Bethany’s reaction if he had agreed to a marriage proposal on her behalf.

                “I liked him before then,” she grimaced.  “We had flirted and I was nominally interested.  After that, our relationship was a bit more strained.  Our wedding was originally scheduled for three years ago, but I kept having it pushed back and then Anora and Fergus sent me to find a cure for the Calling.”

                “Why would she want to cure the Calling if she hated the Wardens?”  A new voice asked.

                Catriona hadn’t even realized that Blackwall had come and sat on her other side.   He had been listening in on the entire conversation.

                “Queen Anora is barren,” she announced.  “She had been married to Cailan for five years and never had children with him either; Fergus had a son before Howe killed him.  They needed the Taint out of me so I could have children whom they would take and raise as their heir.  It seems that I have become so weak and pitiful that they thought I would just hand over my own child.”

                “I wish I had been there, my lady,” Blackwall leaned towards her.  “I would be happy to defend your person and your honor.”

                Catriona smiled, but inwardly cursed herself.  When had she become the type who needed a rescuer?  Still, it would have been nice to have a handsome knight, or anyone for that matter, who would stand up with her.  She supposed she had become tired of standing alone.

                “What are your plans now, Princess?”  Varric thought it was high time to stop questioning the woman about her painful past. 

                “Well, if Leliana doesn’t try to have me killed, I would like to join the fight against Corypheus,” Catriona announced.  “Raven had brought me to Skyhold to help the Warden and to stop that arch-darkspawn.  I would like to still do so.   I may have been forcibly removed from the Wardens and am not even one anymore, but I do know how to handle a sword.  After all, I was fighting a fear demon in the Fade before I wound up in your world.”

                “Really?” Blackwall considered.  This was a woman who had defeated an archdemon.  Although she may seem to have been in need of rescuing, that didn’t mean she wasn’t good to have in a fight.  “I would be happy to talk to the Inquisitor for you.”

                “Thank you,” she smiled at him.  “That brings me to my second little project.  What is going on between the Inquisitor and Commander Cullen?”

                Varric grinned.  The woman was obviously quite observant.  “You noticed that, did you?”

                “Noticed what?”  Talon was confused.  He had heard no rumors of anything going on between the pair.

                “Siobhan can be a bit of a flirt,” Blackwall conceded.  “I haven’t heard of anything going between those two, though.”

                “Have you seen them together?”  Catriona looked back and forth between the two men.  “I have been in love before and they remind me of how Al… he and I acted before either of us finally said anything.”

                “You have been in love before, my lady?”  Blackwall seemed to recall her mentioning a fiancée before Teagan.

                “Was that the king you were betrothed to?”  Talon wondered.

                “What do you have in mind, Princess?” Varric might be the one who loved to collect and tell stories, but he would wait until he pried further.  He suspected he knew exactly who the man was, but wanted to be sure first before he moved her story along to a more happy ending.

                “We need to get the pair of them together,” she announced.  “Before one of them does something stupid and they miss their chance to build something special.  As it is, they will be pining for each other until they’re old and she is trapped in a political marriage.”

                “I have the perfect co-conspirator in mind,” Varric stood.  “Wait here… and don’t get too drunk before I get back.”

                “Hey where did Varric run off to,” Sera pounced into his empty stool.  She then smiled mischievously at Talon and Catriona.  “Are our two visitors getting along well?  Let me help.  She set a glass down in front of both of them.  Have a drink on me.”

                Blackwall eyed Sera suspiciously.  “What are you up to, Sera?”

                “What?”  She lifted her hands in defense.  “I’m just playing nice with the new guys.  After all, I want them to feel welcome.  I here they are both great heroes.  I’m not going to poison them.”

                Talon said nothing and took a long drink.  Catriona, however, pushed her own glass back.

                “Oh?”  Sera scoffed.  “I see.  It’s not good enough for your high and mightiness.”  She took a drink from her own glass.

                “Antivan Crows killed a friend of mine by poisoning his whiskey,” Catriona commented.  “He loved Antivan Whiskey.  I haven’t been able to drink it since, but had always preferred it with ice.”

                “Oh,” Sera wasn’t sure what to sat to that.

                “Really?”  Talon turned and had and ink stain from the cup that Sera had given him above his lip. 

                “Got you!”  Sera pointed at his lip.

                “What?”  Talon’s voice dropped dangerously as Cabot quickly whispered about his change in appearance.

                “Oops!  I’ve got to go,” Sera jumped up and ran, with Talon chasing after her.  It wasn’t until she reached her room that she noticed she had her own ink stain.  Somehow the little Ferelden princess had switched their glasses.

                               

                Catriona and Blackwall were still alone when Varric returned with Dorian.  Blackwall was peppering her with questions about her time as a Grey Warden.

                “Where’s Hawke?”  Varric jumped back up on his barstool.

                “He went chasing after Sera,” Catriona explained.  “She tried to pull some prank with the glasses and got him.  That is the glass that was safe,” she indicated Sera’s real glass.

                “Thanks,” Dorian took the drink before Varric could and sat down on the other side of Blackwall.  “I hear that you have a mission that requires my singular expertise, my lady.   Don’t worry, I am here, I will help you.”

                She smiled at him.  He certainly was a charmer, she never understood why he and Adaar never got along.  “Thank you.  I am happy to nefariously plot with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to Save Game online, from whom I have stolen many cocktails from.  
> Comments are always welcome.


	6. Let's Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra challenges Catriona Cousland to spar with her.

 

                Catriona was determined to meet with Fiona, the head of the Mage Rebellion, whom she had briefly met the day before.  Blackwall had told her the night before that Fiona had also been cured of the Calling.  Part of her wanted to compare notes on their cure.  Another part was just curious to meet her, for Fiona had been killed by Inquisitor Adaar in her own reality.  The mages had been corrupted by Coryphaeus and Fiona had led the attack on Haven.  Yet here, Inquisitor Trevelyan had rescued the mages and it was the Templars who had been corrupted.  Such small decisions could have such reaching consequences, she mused. 

                She briefly wondered what had happened to her in this reality.  Was she even a ‘her’?  After all, Raven Hawke was now a man.  Her musings were interrupted, though, when Cassandra stepped directly into her path. 

                The Seeker wasted little time with niceties and got to her point.  “Varric has petitioned that you be added to the Inquisitor’s inner circle and Blackwall is insisting that as the Hero of Ferelden in some alleged parallel world, you must be a highly skilled warrior.  All I see, though, is the pampered princess that Varric has nicknamed you.”

                Obviously the woman doubted her story.  “Are you calling me a liar?  I was fighting a fear demon, a giant’s version of a giant spider, before I ended up in your world.  If I didn’t know how to handle a sword, I’d be dead by now.”

                Cassandra wasn’t sure if she was questioning the story or just wanted to see if she could rile the fallen hero.  A part of her hoped that in the woman, who did indeed look like a fairytale princess, truly resided a warrior worthy of respect.  “Prove it then.  You’ll spar with me.”

                Catriona sized up the woman.  She was taller and more muscular than Catriona herself, but she was smaller than an ogre or that blasted fear demon.  “Are we using blunted weapons?  I don’t want to accidently cripple or kill you.”

                Cassandra repressed her smile; so there was still a spark of fire in the other woman. Good.   “Do you really think you can?  We will use blunted weapons so you won’t hurt yourself when you fall on them.”  She led Catriona to the sparring ring and picked up a sword and shield.  She was surprised when Catriona chose a pair of swords; not a pair of long daggers or longsword and dagger, but two long swords.  Perhaps she had just gotten more than she bargained for.

                Swords held before her, Catriona turned back to Cassandra.  It was times like these when she felt like her old self; this was something the ruling couple of Ferelden couldn’t take from her.  Indeed, she had continued her training as she had governed her lands, adding to her skill rather than letting it go rusty.  She studied her opponent, quickly noting the way she held her sword and shield and her most vulnerable areas.

                Cassandra narrowed her eyes at the manner in which Catriona held the swords; the other woman did indeed know how to handle two longswords at once.  It was a skill she had never seen before, interesting.  She opened with a lunging charge only to have Catriona blend into the shadows and come up on her from behind.  She tried to increase her barrier as the woman swept out with her leg and slashed both swords at once.  Cassandra jumped, but still had difficulty maintaining her balance, while a blunted sword struck against her hip.  She belatedly realized that it had been aimed at her lower back.  She lifted her left arm in a shield bash only to have her competitor dive roll under it and come back up behind her again.  This time one of the swords slid through her shields and nicked her lower back.  The woman could very well cripple her if she wanted.

                As Elissa dodged a payback strike, she noticed that they were gaining an audience.

 

 

                The first to arrive to watch the women sparring was Cullen.  He had been leading his men through drills when they began to become distracted.   As he followed their “, he saw the pair fighting.   He wished his soldiers were half as good as either woman in the ring.  Cassandra was a force to be reckoned with in combat, but the newcomer was more than holding her own. 

                As he approached the ring, he was joined by Varric.  “This is interesting,” Varric commented.

                “They are both good,” Cullen acknowledged.  “I didn’t think I would ever see a rogue who could successfully duel Cassandra, but she can.”

                “Isabelle might have half a chance against the Seeker,” Varric mused.  “That’s part of what’s so interesting.  She and princess have some of the same moves.  Look there,” they watched as Catriona managed to upset Cassandra’s balance and then hit the tip of one of her blunted swords against her jugular.  “That is one of Isabelle’s moves.”  They then watched her deliver a kick below the belt to the Seeker.  “That’s not.”

                Blackwall rushed to them.  “I heard that Cassandra was picking on Catriona.”

                “Relax, Hero,” Varric continued to watch the women spar.  “Princess is an ex-Grey Warden.  She can definitely hold her own.”  He watched Cassandra try a lunge and slash, but Catriona once again had dodged the move. 

                “She’s faster than I am,” Sera had joined the watchers.  “That’s no fair.”

                “And her daggers are bigger than mine,” Cole too had come to watch.  “She feels different now, though.  She’s less sad and the real her isn’t buried.  This is good for her.”

                “I think so too, Kid,” Varric grinned as Iron Bull also ran up.  “So, what do you think, Tiny?”

                “I hope the Inquisitor doesn’t want her,” Iron Bull was grinning from ear to ear.  “I would love to have her in the Chargers.”  He groaned as Cassandra took another kick and ended up on her butt, but the Seeker sprang back to her feet.

                “I’m putting my money on the princess,” Varric declared.  “Does anyone want to back the Seeker?”  Soon bets were flying on who win the sparring match that was turning out to be one of the best fights those in Skyhold had seen in months.

                “Did I miss it?”  Dorian came rushing to them.  “I heard Cassandra may have bitten off more than she can chew.”  Cassandra managed to land a shield bash against Catriona’s right shoulder.  The former Hero was lifted into the air, but did a flip so she landed on her feet. 

                On the other side of the ring, Siobhan had walked out into the courtyard with Leliana and Josephine.  She had seen Cassandra batter away at a giant while the rest of her party seemed near death’s door and barely look the worst for ware, but now the Seeker was teetering. 

                She performed an intricate move that Siobhan had only seen Cullen make, only to have Catriona easily dodge it. 

                Catriona was becoming winded.  “I should have warned you that I used to spar with someone who was trained to be a Templar, it was on a regular basis for a year.”

                Cassandra let out a war cry that seemed to strengthen her guard and followed it with Wrath of Heaven, which should have stunned Catriona.  Catriona responded with              a Captivation Song, a skill only known to bards which in turn stunned Cassandra as well.

                “It looks like we have a minute’s respite,” Siobhan was amused by the turn.

                “That is a bard’s trick,” Leliana mused.  “An advanced one at that.  Who taught it to her?”

                “My guess would be you,” Josephine pointed out.  “At least you in another world.”

                When the stuns wore off, Catriona unleashed the move she called the Punisher.  Her swords moved at a dizzying speed and Cassandra knelt.  “I yield.  You win this round.”

                “I don’t believe it, the Seeker is down.  Catch me, Blackwall,” Sera pretended to faint.  Blackwall just let her fall to the ground.

“Good,” Catriona let her arms drop.  “It’s been a long time since I’ve had a fight this tough.”

“Good to know,” Cassandra laughed.

Catriona turned to walk away and that was when she noticed the audience they had attracted.   Most of the Inquisitor’s companions were there, along with the rest of Skyhold.  She had just wanted to see if she could talk with Fiona, now she had half the Inquisition talking about her.

“Did you see that?”  One soldier commented.  “She defeated the Seeker.”

“The Maker sent her here for sure,” another agreed.  “It is the sign of his favor.”

She saw Siobhan’s eyes fly to Cullen and could feel the moment their gazes met.  There was heat there that made her wonder how all of Skyhold hadn’t caught on to the pair’s feelings for each other.  She also saw Varric grinning at her, the look he gave her reminded her of the one her father had on his face the first time she had beaten one of her fighting instructors.  It warmed her heart. 

                “I suggest you bring the lady into your inner circle,” Josephine told Siobhan.  “We can certainly use her skills with a sword.

                “We’ll discuss it father when we meet at the war table,” Leliana announced.  “I will send a message to Cullen, but I want to meet in an hour.”

                Siobhan nodded absently as she watched Cullen turn back to his men and ordered them into formation for further drills.

                Iron bull picked up Catriona and carried her to the Gnawed Noble Tavern for a victory drink and to attempt to talk her into joining his chargers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Concerns are welcome. Yes, I stand by the winner of this fight.


	7. Guess Whose Coming to Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana and Josephine plot

The War room of Skyhold was spacious and well-lit by the natural light coming through its windows.  In the middle of the room was a large table set with a large map of Thedas.  Each of the Inquisitor’s advisors had markers on that map.

                Leliana stood between Josephine and Cullen as they waited for the Inquisitor.

 Siobhan didn’t take long.  She had her tight red curls pulled back in a ponytail and sill wore the same low cut black top and black pants that she had had on earlier.  “I’m sorry I’m late.  I got into another argument with Vivienne about mages and mage circles.  If that woman had her way, we’d all be trapped permanently in towers with a Templar holding our literal leashes.  I swear that woman wishes she could be a Templar,” she glanced at Cullen.  “No offense.”

“There is none taken,” he assured her.  “I am no longer a Templar,” he reminded her.  “And I personally believe Madame de Fer may be as formidable as Meredith was.”

“After watching Catriona and Cassandra this morning, I am willing to believe she has killed an archdemon,” Siobhan changed the subject.  Cassandra had told her about Catriona’s claims the night before, after Cassandra had left Leliana that was.  “We can definitely use her help.”

“She killed an archdemon?”  Cullen hadn’t heard the details of Catriona’s conversation with Leliana and Morrigan.

“It seems that Catriona has come to us from another world… one similar to ours.  Many of the same people even exist, but different decisions have caused … changes.  From what I have learned, not only did Catriona survive a fight with a fear demon, she is the Hero of Ferelden where she comes from.  She led the army that defeated the archdemon during the Fifth Blight,” Leliana explained.  “She also claims to have found the cure for the Grey Wardens Calling.”

“That’s wonderful news for the Wardens,” Josephine was excited.  “They will no longer be at the mercy of Corypheus’ Calling.”

“Fiona was cured of the Calling,” Siobhan recalled.  “Why don’t we put their heads together and see what they can have ready for us?”

“Agreed,” Cullen’s hand rested on his sword.  He would rather not have to kill anymore Wardens.  They were an honorable order and two had saved him during the uprising of Kinloch Keep.

“I am also going to send out letters to the leaders of both Ferelden and Orlais,” Leliana continued.  “They will be interested in this cure.”

“So we can expect both King Alistair and Emperor Gaspard to be at Skyhold at once?”  Josephine didn’t like that idea.  The two rulers didn’t get along, especially as Gaspard had never hid the fact that he was open to attempting another conquest of Ferelden.

“I’m sure you can convince the two countries to finally come to piece, Josie,” Leliana assured her.  “After all, Corypheus should be a big enough threat to get them to finally work together.

 Siobhan knew she was going to regret this.  “Fine.”

“Good.  I have also invited the Couslands,” Leliana added.  “That should even out things with the two countries.  It will be fun.”

“I’ll increase the guard rotations,” Cullen bowed to Leliana and Josephine.  He stopped in front of Siobhan and hesitated, his right hand going to the back of his neck.  “Um… Inquisitor… if you need me, you know where to find me.”

Siobhan watched him leave.  “I think I will check out things in the Emerald Graves while the royals arrive.”  She didn’t want in the middle of that pandemonium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and concerns are welcome.


	8. Tales of the Untainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona and Catriona discuss their history and how they were freed from the Calling.

Catriona wondered if she should clean up before she sought out Fiona.  The duel with Cassandra had left her quite sweaty.  The Seeker was tough, Catriona was just glad that she was fast.  She had reached the stairs leading up to the library where she had last seen the mage, when she was intercepted by one of Leliana’s scouts… or was he one of Cullen’s soldiers?  Catriona had met the man before, but had never been sure.

He wore a green hood and a dopey expression.  “Mistress Leliana wants to see you in Ambassador Montilyet’s office.”  He stood as if waiting for something.

She sighed.  She was never going to get to see Fiona at this rate.  “Fine, did she say when?”

“Right now,” he still stood and now scratched his butt. 

“I think I remember where it is,” she made her way through the main hall and into Josephine’s office where the ambassador sat behind a large desk, chatting with Leliana.

Josephine smiled at her, although Leliana studied her coolly.  “Ah, there you are, my lady.  I would like to formally welcome you to the Inquisition.  After your sparring match with Cassandra earlier, I am sure that you will be an asset to us.”

“It was impressive,” Leliana admitted.  “I have never seen her bested.  I hope you can apply as much skill to the mission that I am giving you.”

“What mission?”  After the last one that Anora and Fergus had sent her on, Catriona was weary.

“You claim to have a cure of the Warden’s Calling and have taken it yourself,” Leliana began.  “You are not the only ex-Warden here who has managed to somehow become free of their Taint,   though.  Grand Enchanter Fiona has also managed to free herself from the Calling.”

“I had heard such rumors,” Catriona confirmed.

“I want you to work together to administer the cure to those Wardens who are not allied with the Inquisition who also desire to be free of it,” Leliana continued.  “While their ability to sense darkspawn will doubtlessly be needed again, it is allowing Corypheus to influence them now.”

“Agreed,” Catriona gave a single nod.  “I would be happy to work with Fiona.  I was looking for her when you asked to see me.”

“I’ll arrange for you to have a workspace in the library, as well as a place in the mage tower to administer the cure with several healers nearby,” Josephine announced.  “We have already talked to Grand Enchanter Fiona.  She is waiting for you in the library.”

 

 

Catriona walked from Josephine’s office and through the main hall into Solas’ study, where the closest stairs into the library were located.  She found this reality’s Solas to be a bit more warm than the one where she came from.  There, Solas was openly hostile to her.  She had been told not to take it personally as he hated the Grey Wardens and she, as the Hero of Ferelden, was the epitome of one in his eyes.  Here, he was too fascinated by the fact that she had travelled through the Fade to remember that she had once been a Grey Warden.

“My lady,” he nodded at her as she passed and she flashed him a shy smiled, before turning and walking up the stairs.

As she entered the second floor of the tower where the Inquisitor’s library was kept, she saw Dorian and Varric whispering in the corner.  Dorian’s eyes widened a little as he saw her and he rushed to her side.  He then gently grasped her arm and pulled her into his favorite alcove.  “I must speak with you, privately, for a moment.”

“Has something gone wrong with our plans?”   She hoped not.  She wanted to see someone she liked get a happy ending.  Raven was happy, but she was still dealing with the fall out of being in love with a radical rebel.

“What?”  Dorian obviously had not been thinking about Cullen and Siobhan when he pulled her into the alcove.  “No, I am going to go talk to Cullen in about an hour.  Varric will make sure Siobhan comes when I need her to.  I wanted to…  I just… well, I know what it is like to have someone trying to control your future.  I have feared living a life where I am forced to become a façade of what others wish me to be; where I am trapped and screaming to get out, only no one hears me.  If your brother or his wife ever finds a way to get to you, know that I’ll be here to defend you.  Duty isn’t worth sacrificing your happiness for and I won’t let you do that again.”

Catriona suddenly burst out crying and threw her arms around him.  He gathered her close and held her as she shed a layer of weight and oppression put upon her by those who convinced her that her duty was worth more than herself.  She didn’t know when she had become such a weeper, but it had been too long since she thought that someone had had her back.  She’d been so alone.

“You and I are too pretty to be cry, at least to be crying so much, my lady,” Dorian patted her back.  “I’m here for you, everything will be all right.  Now dry those beautiful blue eyes.”

“Thank you, Dorian,” she kissed his cheek.

“Besides,” he grinned at her.  “You mustn’t forget that you are the bad ass who beat Cassandra in a skirmish.”

“Yes, well,” she wiped away her tears.  “Don’t tell her, but she was tougher than the Archdemon.  I should go find Fiona,” she hugged him again.

“Well, I don’t know how you do it, Dorian,” a cool voice interrupted them.  “You seem to have so many women eating out of the palm of your hand, my dear.”

“Of course I do,” Dorian smirked at Vivienne.  “I am the prettiest thing they have ever seen, as well as the most suave and charismatic.”

Vivienne stared condescendingly down at Catriona.  “Give it up, dear heart, he’s not into you.”

Catriona stared her down.  She was not going to give them woman the benefit of seeing that she had been crying only moments before.  It had been years since she had thrown diplomacy and manners to the wind, but she felt stronger with Dorian at her back… plus, she _had_ just beaten Cassandra in a sparring match, she could feel her old self determined to stay and not be pushed down and locked up again.  “You’re Orlesian aren’t you?”

“Of course, I am,” Vivienne was quite proud of the fact.  “I was Empress Celine’s Court Enchanter.”

“Until you were replaced by Morrigan,” Catriona added.  “Even the empress realized she was upgrading when she swapped you for a Ferelden.  I must go find Fiona, we have important business.”  She nodded at Vivienne.  “Orlesian Cheese crumpet.”

 

 

Catriona soon found Fiona reading a book on the legend of the magisters who had gone into the Fade and caused the Blights.  When she saw Catriona she stood.  “My lady.”

“Fiona,” Catriona smiled at her as she sat down across from her.  “I have wanted to talk to you anyway, but it appears that we shall join forces to cure as many Grey Wardens as are willing.  I have a cure with me, but am curious to learn how you managed to free yourself of the taint.  I also want to know how you are related to the Theirins.”

“The Theirins?”  Fiona’s voice pitched up a little.  “I’m…” she coughed.  “I’m not related to the Theirins.”

“Really?”  Catriona studied her.   “I met both Maric and Cailan, but I … knew… Alistair quite well for a while.  You stand like he does and your eyes are the same, as is the way you tilt your head when you are thinking.”

“Alistair has Maric’s eyes,” Fiona replied, then her eyes widened and she swallowed.  “I… met Maric before and it was Alistair who threw the mages out of Ferelden.”

Catriona played with the amulet around her neck as she continued to study the older woman, she was definitely hiding something.  “Why don’t I tell you about how I was cured from the Taint and then you can tell me your whole story.”

“Very well,” Fiona fidgeted.  “Why don’t you go first, as you actively sought a cure?”

“All right,” Catriona began her tale.  “After the crown of Ferelden ordered me to find a cure, my studies took me west of Orlais into the wilds of Thedas…”

 

Neither Catriona nor Fiona realized that they were attracting an audience as Catriona told of her adventures in the far west.  “After I had all of the ingredients, including the Dragon’s Blood and the blood of a Mayriel family, which were the two hardest to get, I returned to Ferelden,” Catriona concluded.

“The Mayriel family?”  Fiona had never heard of them.

“They are an off shoot of the Theirins,” Catriona revealed.  “Aife Theirin fell in love with an elf and ran off with him.  She was disowned by her father, King Arland.  The pair fled to west of Orlais to escape his wrath and started the Mayriel clan.  Where I come from, there are no other known Theirins left and I am the one who discovered the lost line.”

“No other…”  Fiona’s eyes went again to the pendant around Catriona’s neck, which Catriona was again playing with.

Catriona shook her head.  “Not after the deaths of King Cailan and Alistair.  So,” she took a deep breath and blew it out.  “Tell us how you managed to become un-tainted.”

Fiona looked at the audience gathering around them.  “I would rather do this with a bit more privacy.”  Most of those around grumbled, but left.  Varric, Dorian, and Menaerva were all that was left.

“Dorian,” Catriona was surprised to realize that he was still there.  “Didn’t you have a somewhere you needed to be soon?”

He winced.  “I do.”  He vaulted over the nearby railing to the circular balcony which overlooked the first floor of the tower and used a barrier spell to slow his fall.

“Dorian!”  They heard Solas’ voice float up.  “Those papers you are standing on are important.”

“It all began when Warden Commander Genevieve had a vision of her brother in the Deep Roads,” Fiona began her tale. 

Catriona listened without interruption of her recollection of her first visit to Denerim and Genevieve’s recruitment of Maric to their quest, when she had meant to get Loghain’s help.  Still, both men had been in Ortan Thaig before, and that is where Genevieve was sure her brother was.  She first interrupted Fiona when she retold of how Duncan had stolen a dagger from the mage’s at Kinloch Keep and had almost been caught.  “Wait, so Vivienne followed him out of the meeting, thinking he had left because he wanted to have sex with her?”  Catriona could not contain her unlady like snort.  “I’m sure she still thinks that about any man she might set her frozen heart on.  What’s even better is that he hadn’t even noticed her during the meeting.”

“He still ended up having sex with her,” Fiona pointed out.  “Because he was a single man… and she was as easy cat in heat who hasn’t seen a tom in years.”  She continued her story, as she and her companions then descended into the Deep Roads.  At one point they had encountered a dragon and at another a very powerful sloth demon who sent them into the Fade.”

“I met up with one of those in Kinloch Keep,” Catriona interrupted.  “How did you ever get away from it?”

“It was Maric,” there was light and affection in Fiona’s tone that she was unaware of and her eyes sparkled a bit at the memory, something few who had been in the Fade would do.  “He got us out.  He broke out of his own dream, with some help from a spirit and came to rescue us all.”  She then told about being captured by the Architect.  “He wanted to force the Joining on all people and have them live in harmony with darkspawn, thus ending the Blights.”

“I recall that crazy, weird darkspawn,” Catriona revealed.  “I met him during my time in Amaranthine.  I killed him by the way,” her voice was nonchalant.

“Oh, good,” Fiona nodded.  “He totally deserved it.”

“I also killed a weird talking brood mother,” Catriona recalled.  “The entire thing was bazaar; it was almost like a bad dream after eating too many clams.”

“I didn’t see any weird talking brood mothers,” Fiona gave a half smile.  “What I went through was bad enough.”  She then told about escaping with Maric and a handful of other Grey Wardens who included her Commander, Genevieve, and Duncan.  They had made their way to Kinloch Hold only to be captured by Orlesian mages who were in league with the Architect.  The Orlesians had orchestrated a coup and taken over the circle.

“Why did Maric let so many Orlesians into Ferelden’s Circle of Magi?”  Catriona wondered.         

“He had nothing to do with it,” Fiona dissented.  “It would have been the Chantry moving them in.”

“I would bet Vivienne was in on it,” Catriona mused.  “She was yet another Orlesian they slipped into Ferelden.”

“I had never thought of that before,” Fiona admitted.  “It is possible.”  She then told of how Loghain had grown suspicious when he had received no word from either the circle or Maric.  By the time the general had come to the rescue they had already defeated the Orlesians and the Architect had fled.  All that were left though were Fiona, Duncan, and Maric.  “Duncan and I reported to Weisshaupt.  By the time I left, I had been freed from the taint.”

“Is there any detail you aren’t telling me?”  Catriona pressed.

Fiona glanced over to where Varric was still listening to the two women intently.

“Please don’t ask me to leave,” Varric pleaded.  “I promise to keep quiet anything you don’t want told.”

“There are reasons I don’t want what I am about to tell you to get out to too many people,” Fiona warned.  “If I find that you have published it, the Maker himself will not be able to help you.”

“Deal,” Varric nodded.

“I gave birth while in Weisshaupt,” Fiona revealed. 

“The Architect got you pregnant?” Varric’s eyes actually widened.

“No,” was all Fiona said.

“You would have gotten pregnant in the Deep Roads,” Catriona deduced.  “If the baby’s father was Duncan, there wouldn’t be such a need for secrecy.  The baby was born in 9:10 Dragon, correct?”

“Yes,” Fiona conceded.

Catriona’s hand went to the pendant around her neck, fiddling with it; a pendant that was once Fiona’s.  “That is why you were startled when you saw the amulet I wear.  You last saw it when you put it on that baby.”

“Yes,” Fiona confessed.  “So that is his pendant.  How did you end up with it?”

“He gave it to me when we became betrothed,” Catriona could still recall how nervous he was when he gave it to her and the vows they had made to each other.

                _“Here,” he had said slipping it from his neck and putting it on hers.  “I’ll give you a proper ring when we finally wed, but for now take this as a token of my fidelity and devotion to you.  I am yours as you are mine.  I swear that I will love you forever, even death could not stop the way I feel about you nor could it stop me from trying to return to your side.   For even without the Chantry’s blessing, we are but two parts of a whole.”_

_She had thrown her arms around and kissed him.  “I swear that I will love you and only you; not until the end of my days, but for forever and all the days after._

                “What happened…?” Fiona wasn’t sure she wanted to know, not when she could see the tears welling in Catriona’s eyes the sad smile on her face.

                “He sacrificed himself to kill the archdemon,” Catriona’s voice was small and soft.  “His duty, like Maric’s, was to his people.  I am the one who put him on the throne.  Maybe if I hadn’t…. he wouldn’t have… he would have let me make the sacrifice.”

                Fiona took the younger woman’s hand and held it.  “You know what it is to love another.  Is there any circumstance that would have made you _let_ him sacrifice himself when you could have taken his place?  Don’t think that he did it for his country.  I had Duncan take my son to where he felt he would be safe and loved, and away from the miseries of being royalty.  I wanted him to have a normal life.  I sacrificed my relationship with him rather than have him carry the burden of being the son of an Elven Mage who was also a Grey Warden.  It wasn’t until later that I realized I would never be a Grey Warden and returned to the circle.  Sacrifices shouldn’t be made for duty, they are made for love.”

                Catriona nodded.  “I think that is a good piece of advice.  Now let’s see about getting this cure ready by the time the Grey Wardens arrive.”

                “I…” Varric choked back tears.  “I need to go get a friend in place for an impromptu date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged.


	9. It's Just a Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Siobhan play chess.

                Cullen glared at the pile of reports in front of him.  He usually enjoyed his work, what he was doing was important.  It was vital that his men be in peek condition to help the Inquisitor.  He didn’t want to deal with it at the moment, but taking a break would be self-indulgent.

                “Hey there handsome,” the voice at the door caused him to jump, scattering a couple of pages.  He looked up to see Dorian smirking at him.

                “Is there something I can help you with?”  Cullen leaned back in his large, cushioned chair.

                Dorian strolled in, looking around.  He was rarely in Cullen’s office.  It needed some decorations.  There were bookshelves and a training dummy, that was about it.  After he took care of Cullen’s love life, he would need to take care of his lack of decorating talents.  “I heard that you play chess.”

                “I do,” Cullen agreed.

                “I have been looking for a partner,” Dorian intentionally took a long pause to let the double entendre hang in the air.  “That is a partner for chess, so few around here play it.  I have not found any who would be a real challenge, but I heard that you might actually make me have to play with my eyes open.”

                “I’m busy, Dorian,” Cullen objected.  He hadn’t had a good chess game in months, though.

                “Oh, I guess the rumors of your skills were overly exaggerated,” Dorian shrugged.  “If you are afraid to challenge me, just say so and I’ll let you get back to work.”

                Cullen hated to admit that he was giving in to Dorian’s needling, but there was no way he was going to let the Vint think he was the better strategist.  “Very well, I guess I can take a break to show you how we play chess in Ferelden.”

                “Oh good,” Dorian pranced in place.  “I’ll go set up the board in the gardens.”  He danced out of the Office.

                “I’m going to regret this,” Cullen muttered as he followed Dorian.

 

 

                Siobhan circled a target, twirling her stave around.  She shot out with a blast of cold and froze the dummy.  She then consumed it with a fireball.

                “You need a moving target to practice on,” Cassandra declared.

                “How do I use a moving target without killing it?”  Siobhan questioned.

                “I suggest you spar with me,” Hawke walked up to her and bowed.  “Although, sparring sessions between the pair of us would not draw as much attentions or bets as watching the Seeker there get her ass handed to her by a woman who was smaller than her and didn’t even carry a shield.”

                “She was a rogue,” Cassandra’s teeth gritted.  “And the bloody Hero of Ferelden.”

                “At least you now acknowledge who she was,” Hawke continued to needle.

                “I also recall that she has mentioned that where she comes from, you are a woman,” Cassandra reminded him.”

                “Yes, a pretty woman who is still the champion of Kirkwall,” he bowed to Siobhan.  “Will you honor me with this bout, my lady?”

                She smiled.  “I’d like that,” she followed him to the ring, where they circled each other.  She still twirled her staff as eyed him.” 

                “Are you going to fight or are you going to take up quarter staff fighting,” Talon challenged.  “I could have…”  He stopped talking for a minute.  While he was distracted by her staff she had summoned an ice mine.  She waited until he defrosted.  “Good one,” he complimented her.  Then he shot a low wattage fire ball at her.

                She sent out a blast of cold and froze the flame; it fell in a loud clunk between them.  She then fade stepped behind him and tapped him on the back of his shoulder.  “I’m over here.”

                He laughed and spun around.  “You’ll have to show me that one day.”

                “I’m sorry to break up the comradery,” Varric strode to them.  “I need to talk to the Inquisitor for a moment.”

                Siobhan leaned against her staff.  “Go ahead Varric.”

                “Walk with me,” he moved away from the sparring ring in the courtyard of Skyhold to its beautiful, tranquil gardens.

                “Are you keeping secrets from me, Varric?”  Hawke’s voice was half angry, half hurt.

                “No,” Varric raised his hands.  “I’ve got some doozies for you, as a matter of fact.  As soon as I’m done talking to the Inquisitor I’ll come and tell you.”

                “What’s wrong, Varric?”  Siobhan followed him as he led her further into the gardens.

                “Do you think Hawke is too mad with me?”  Varric glanced back in the general direction of the courtyard.

                “You brought me to the gardens to ask if Hawke is mad about you keeping problems from him?”  Siobhan was a bit confused.

                “What?”  Varric blinked.  “No.  I just wanted to ask if you were planning to take Princess with us to the Emerald Graves.  I believe she’s more than proven she can handle herself in a fight.”

                “Leliana will want her here for the Grey Warden cure and to help deal with the nobles,” Siobhan demurred.  “Then again, she did beat Cassandra in a sparring match.”

                “I don’t trust Nightingale not to kill her when we all turn our backs,” Varric confided.  “Princess knows Nightingale’s secrets; he deepest and darkest.  Who knows what she has on the Orlesians.   I do know that she… knows more about King Alistair of Ferelden than he knows about himself.”

                “Fine,” Siobhan conceded.  “I’ll take her.  What secrets does she know?”

                Varric spotted Dorian and Cullen playing chess and guided Siobhan towards them.  “Some of them are so deep and dark that I’ve been sworn to secrecy.  Ask her about the rest, but when you do… ask gently.  He left scars that have yet to heal.”

                “King Alistair did?”  Out of all of the royals she had had to deal with, he was the nicest.  He hadn’t exactly been kind when he booted the mages out of Redcliffe, though.  She wondered what Catriona had done to incite his ire.  “What did she…?”

                “Gloat all you like, I have this one.” She knew the voice that interrupted her.  It was deep and smooth and somehow always managed to make her heart skip a beat.  She tried to school her face so she didn’t appear to be a school girl with a crush and turn to see Dorian and Cullen sitting together, a chest board between them.

                “Are you… sassing me, Commander?”  Dorian cocked his head.  “I didn’t know you had it in you.”

                “Why do I even…” Cullen saw Varric and Siobhan approach.  He was surprised they had come on him unaware, he was usually hyper aware of Siobhan’s presence.  He had been since he first met her in Haven.  “Inquisitor!”  He began to stand.

                “Leaving are you?”  That wouldn’t do, Dorian decided.  He hadn’t dragged Cullen out to the gardens only to have him run the moment their other query arrived.  “Does this mean I win?”

                Cullen sat down and flashed him a combative look.

                Siobhan crossed her arms.  “Are you two playing nice?”

                “I’m _always_ nice,” Dorian looked from Siobhan to Cullen.  “You need to come to terms with my inevitable victory.  You’ll feel much better.”  He moved his knight.

                “Really?”  Cullen moved a rook.  “Because I just won and I feel fine.”  He chuckled as he leaned back.

                Dorian studied the board and then raised his hands.  “Don’t get smug.  There will be no living with you.”  He stood.

                Cullen looked over at Siobhan and couldn’t keep the grin off of his face.  “I should return to my duties as well…” He just couldn’t give up a chance to have some one on one time with her, though.  “Unless you would care for a game.”

                She tried not to grin at him, but still had a little smile on her face.  “Prepare the board commander.”  She took Dorian’s vacated seat.  Neither one of them noticed the two men pat each other on the back as they walked off.

                Cullen’s smile widened as Siobhan sat across from him.  “As a child, I played this with my sister.  She would get this stuck-up grin whenever she won… which was all the time.  My brother and I practiced together for weeks.  The look on her face the day we won...”  His grin faded a bit.  “Between serving the Templars and the Inquisition, I haven’t seen them in years.  I wonder if she still plays.”

                “Tell me about your family,” this was the most he had ever revealed about himself to her.  “You have siblings?”

                “Two sisters and a brother,” he confirmed.

                “Where are they now?”  Her oldest brother was still with their father, but her two sisters and other brother had all been sent to serve the chantry.  She still thanked the maker that they had not been at the conclave.  Siobhan made her opening move.

                “They moved to South Reach after the Blight,” he studied the board.   “I do not write them as often as I should.”  He looked at the piece she had already moved.  “Ah, it’s my turn.”

                “All right, let’s see what you’ve got,” she waited for him to make the next move.

                They had played for two hours, talking about themselves and each other’s families before they noticed.  He learned that she played the rebec and did so well.  She even promised to play for him some time.  She also happened to be a skilled herbalist and could not just mix medicines, both body lotions and fine smelling salts and perfumes.  She could even name all of the stars and constellations in the sky.  Along with those talents, she had a passing interest in history and politics that served the Inquisition well.

She learned that his singing voice was well trained, although she already knew it was pleasing from their trip from Haven to Skyhold.   He was also a fine cook, although he didn’t have much time for it.  Plus, he was possibly a finer painter than Solas.  She hadn’t revealed that she could draw, although she was much better at charcoal than paint.  He might want to see some of her drawings and the last three had been of him.  “Could I see some of your paintings some time?”

                He smiled sadly.  “I haven’t had much time since the breech tore open the sky and what I brought with me from Kirkwall was destroyed in Haven.  Perhaps I should find the time to start a project,” he mused.

                “I would like to see it, if you do,” she wanted to encourage him, but her voice was soft and a bit tremulous when she spoke.”

                “This may be the longest we have gone without speaking of the Inquisition or related matters,” he observed.  He leaned forward.  “To be honest, I appreciate the distraction.”

                She moved a piece and leaned forward a bit herself.  “We should spend more time together.”

                His head jerked up and he smiled.  “I would like that.”

                She found herself gazing at the scar on his lip instead of looking at the piece she was moving.  She wasn’t even sure where she had set it down.  “Me, too.”

                His head cocked and his expression softened.  “You said that.”  He settled in his chair a bit, still leaning towards her.  “We should… finish our game.  Right.  My turn?”  He moved his piece.

                Her gaze had moved from his scar to his amber brown eyes, there were flecks of gold in them.  She turned her attention to the board to make her next move.

                Another half an hour passed, this time in silence, with the couple giving each other long, lingering looks as they moved their pieces.  Finally, Cullen leaned back as he studied Siobhan’s latest move.  “I believe this one is yours.  Well played.  We shall have to try again some time.”  His voice made it clear that he was looking forward to the experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always encouraged.


	10. The Depressing Story Takes a Musical Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catriona gets a new friend, has dinner, and sings

                Catriona was debating whether or not to stop in at the Herald’s rest as she carried the object she had just picked up from Bonny Sims to her room.  Bonny had shared with her a little tidbit.  Cullen had purchased an object from the same artisan who supplied Bonny with Catriona’s new prize and the purchase had not been for him; it had been for the Inquisitor.  Both she and Bonny had expressed their hope that it was a token of his affection.

                She heard the sound before she reached her door.  There were several unhappy meows.  She cautiously opened the door and discovered a dozen cats in her room.  “What could she not find more?”  She had a pretty good idea who was behind the violation of her personal space.  Sera had been shooting her daggers after she had switched their glasses, so Sera had ended up the one inked.  Then there had been the wobbly stool the next time she had gone to the Herald’s Rest.  The one Sera didn’t see get switched with her own.  Still little tricks in the Herald’s Rest were different than an invasion of her personal space.  The question is what to do.  Did she pull something back or just injure the second rate archer?

                She walked in and shooed the cats out.  Perhaps she should fill Sera’s room with Mabari War hounds.  She thought she had herded all of the cats into the halls, when she heard the softest mew behind her.  Turning around, she saw a tiny, black kitten sitting on her pillow.  It appeared to be barely weaned.  “Aren’t you going to go with your friends?”

                “Mew,” it yawned and then curled back on the pillow.

                “Oh, you think you are going to stay with me?”  She sat down on the bed.  It stood up again and crawled onto her lap, then settled back down.  She laughed as she petted it.  “Oh, is that the way things are going to be then?”

                It meowed in agreement.

                “What do I name you, then?”  She studied him.  “Black cats are said to guard against the undead and are wonderful in battle against undead creatures.  I shall name you Falon’ Din after the Elven God of the dead.  Do you like that?”

                The kitten raised his head and gave an approving mew.

                “Oh, good,” she continued to stroke him.  “Shall I stay in and keep you company tonight or go on ahead to the Herald’s Rest?”

                The kitten responded by climbing on her shoulder.  Then it looked at the case that she had set on the bed and meowed, as if telling her to take it as well. 

                She waited until the kitten had settled and then grabbed the psaltery case.  Perhaps she could find somewhere private, under the stars, to play.

 

                The Herald’s Rest was busy when Catriona walked in.  The Inquisitor and her councilors were busy elsewhere, but half of her inner circle was there, drinking.  Iron Bull was holding court, while Cassandra read in a corner, with a glass of red wine in her hand.   Blackwall sat at a table with one of Cullen’s lieutenants; she was an attractive woman who had made love sick eyes at Cullen one too many times in Catriona’s opinion.  The lieutenant had done more than make eyes a few times from what she heard, but Cullen was oblivious to her.  She had actually seen Siobhan look at the woman with a calculating expression that made her think the Inquisitor was trying to decide on a horrible mission to send the lieutenant on.

                She noticed Sera and Cole having some sort of balancing competition, which Dorian and Varric were taking bets on.  The two amateur bookies waved at her as she made her way through the tavern.

                As she passed the minstrel she noticed she was singing a song about the downfall of the Grey Wardens again.  Catriona stopped and listened for a few minutes.

_Oh, Grey Warden,_

_What have you done?_

_The oath you have taken_

_Is all but broken._

_All is undone._

_Demons have come_

_To destroy this peace_

_We have had for so long._

_Ally or Foe?_

_Maker only knows._

_Ally or Foe?_

_The Maker only knows._

 

She had to give Maryden credit for the words.  She had no longer known if those she had once fought alongside were friend or foe when she had returned with the Cure.  A handful of Wardens had been given the Cure now, but the rest were being made to wait until the royal parties had arrived and ‘discussed’ the matter with the Inquisition.  Catriona couldn’t believe when Josephine had told her and Fiona to stop.  Wardens were not to interfere in local politics, which she totally had when she was a Warden, but no one seemed to say boo when local politics interfered with the Grey Wardens.  As for their oath, no it wasn’t broken.  Even with the fear of dying before them, they still took steps to protect Thedas from the Blight.

She mulled over those thoughts as she approached the bar.  Cabot had a wide smile for her.  “Shall I get you something or do you wish to make it yourself?”

“You don’t mind?”  She was already moving behind the bar.

“I’ve begun to get requests for your little frou-frou drinks,” he admitted.  “When you are done being a warrior, I suggest you open a tavern somewhere.  Just make sure it is nowhere near me, so you don’t start stealing my customers.”

“That’s so sweet,” she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“Enough of that already,” he batted at her.  “Don’t you have enough men pining after you?”

“I don’t have anyone pining after me,” she laughed as she reached for a bottle of white rum.  Falon’ Din jumped down onto the bar and began batting at one of the bottles.

“Oh, I know of a couple who definitely are,” he assured her.  “You, however, my dear are still too hung up on someone else to notice.  Perhaps it’s time to let go.”

She pulled out the ruby port and thought for a few minutes.  She was in a new world, wasn’t this the time to finally move on to someone new?  “When I find the right person to let go for, hopefully I will.”

“And who is this little one?” he reached out and petted the kitten.

“Someone decided to fill my rooms with cats today,” she looked over to where Sera and Cole were having their little competition in time to see Sera fall to the floor, hitting her butt hard.  “I herded the rest out,” she added berry syrup to her drink.  “This one decided I was his human, though.”  She added a dash of lime juice.

“Did I hear right?”   Dorian and Varric pulled up stools in front of her.  “Someone filled your room with cats?  What do you plan to do about it?”

She smiled at him.  “I was hoping you would help me with that.”

 

By the time the trio was done plotting, they had also been joined by Blackwall and Hawke.  Catriona now sat on a stool, while Falon’ Din was on the counter, liking from a bowl of milk that Cabot had brought out for him.   Maryden was now singing about Sera, the song was downright creepy.

“Well, I’ve had a drink and plotted revenge,” Catriona announced.  “I think I’ll be going now,” she grabbed her psaltery case and her kitten.

“What is that?”  Varric nodded to her case.

“It’s a psaltery,” she blushed.  “I just picked it up and was going to find someplace private to play.”

“Sorry, Princess, but you don’t get to be alone just yet,” Varric decreed.  “I want to hear you play.”

“But… Maryden plays here,” Catriona pointed out.

“The patrons would probably prefer you,” Cabot grumbled. 

“Hawke,” Varric motioned him over and began whispering.  Hawke nodded and then looked back at Catriona and their friends.  “I’ll meet you there.”

“Wait,” Dorian motioned to Blackwall and began talking rapidly to him as well.  Varric and Blackwall left together. 

“Come on,” Hawke picked up Catriona and her case, throwing her over his shoulder.  Meanwhile Dorian scooped up the kitten in his arms.  Dorian didn’t see Iron bull watching him with an intent expression.  They strolled up the stairs to the second floor and then the third.

They hadn’t noticed Cole return to his customary spot in the loft, but his eyes widened as they hit the third floor.  “Is she injured?”

Catriona lifted her head, laughing.  “I’m fine.”

“You can come join us if you want,” Dorian offered.

“No, go on.”  Cole watched after them.  “Her back is no longer exposed, it is protected.  Now she can heal and become herself again.”

 

Hawke took Catriona up to the ramparts between the top of the Herald’s Rest and Cullen’s office.   He gently set her on her feet and handed her her case.  “There you go, go ahead and get it tuned.  Varric and Blackwall will be back in a moment… then we shall jam.”

“Jam?” She questioned, but her companions didn’t answer.  Hawke looked out across the mountains and Dorian petted Falon’ Din.

“Fine, be that way,” it surprised her how much she trusted them, but Dorian was quickly becoming the older brother that Fergus should have been.  No, she realized, it was more.  He and Varric were taking the place of her own parents.  Soon, Dorian would probably be trying to pick out her clothes.  She smiled at the thought as she tuned her psaltery, she was sure she would look fabulous if he did. 

As soon as the instrument was in tune, she began to play.  Soon her voice joined in as well, she hadn’t song in years, so she was hesitant at first; she was well trained, though, and it showed.  It was a song that she had learned in the far west while on her quest, one that spoke to her own heartbreak and gave voice to it.

_I'm so tired of being here_  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

_These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

_These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

 

                By the time she was done singing, Blackwall and Varric had returned.  Both were carrying cases of their own.  They quickly began to unpack them.  Blackwall handed one of the cases to Dorian.

                Dorian brought out a dulcimer and hammer.  “Play a C for me, princess,” he instructed Catriona.  As their instruments belonged to the same family, he wanted to be perfectly in tune with her.  “Perhaps our next song should be a little happier,” he commented as they listened carefully to each other’s C.

                “Where did you learn that one?”  Hawke asked as he lifted his sackbut out of its case.

                “It was in a town about a hundred miles west of Orlais,” she explained.  “The minstrel who wrote it had lost a child and was still in mourning.  I realized how well it spoke to my own grief and asked her to teach it to me.”

                “Did they teach you anything else, Princess?”  Varric took out a set of drums.

                “A few songs,” she admitted. 

                “We’ll have to have you teach us some later,” Blackwall produced a pan flute and blew experimentally. 

                “You all play?”  She found this delightful.  While Alistair had a great singing voice, and could play the lute, he had always demurred to do so when Leliana was around.  He didn’t think he was as good as her, so she had never had a group of people to play with.  “So this is what you meant by having a jam?”

                “That’s right, princess,” Varric grinned.  “Our own private music session, while the rest listen to Maryden sing about our allies and enemies.”

                “That worked in theory,” a deep voice commented.  “Carrying the lady up here was too conspicuous.”  Iron Bull was watching them.  “Please continue, though.  I loved the last song.”

                “I guess one audience member isn’t bad,” Blackwall commented.  They quickly conferred on what to play.  The next song was ‘Starkhaven Fair.”

                Catriona began the song her voice reaching out to the stars.

_Are you going to Scarborough Fair_ __  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Remember me to one who lives there  
He once was a true love of mine

Dorian joined in for the second verse.  Neither noticed that Sera had now joined them and that she and Iron Bull were now dancing together.

_Tell him to make me a cambric shirt_ __  
Parsley sage rosemary and thyme  
Without no seams nor needle work   
Then he'll be a true love of mine 

 

Jim marched into Cullen’s office.  He had been slumbering peacefully during his patrol when he was awakened by singing.  He wasn’t going to let those hellions disturb the peace and quiet of Skyhold, even if they were part of the Inquisitor’s inner circle. 

Yet the man he admired and cherished from afar was not there.  The Inquisitor wasn’t with her rabble raising cronies.  She must have called yet another pointless meeting in the War Room.  He headed there.

As he stepped out he could hear the music and Catriona and Dorian’s voices blending together.

_Tell him to find me an acre of land_ __  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Between the salt water and the sea strand   
She'll be a true love of mine

 

“We need to look into the ruins the Dalish were investigating on my last trip to the Emerald Graves,” Siobhan’s voice was firm, but she glanced over at Cullen to gauge his reaction, and to again study the scar on his top lip.  How would it feel if he kissed her?  She shook her head, he didn’t think of her like that and she needed to get her mind back into the war.

“Our scouts report that Corypheus is desperately searching every elven ruin he can find,” Leliana added.  “He is after something.  We need to find out what.”

“Perhaps the royals can help when they arrive,” Josephine voice was light and sure.

Cullen groaned and Siobhan closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.  “Any word on when they’ll be arriving?”  She would make sure she was gone by then.

“They are all making preparations and will be here in a month,” Josephine was busy preparing for so many prestigious guests.  She felt like a kid in a candy shop.

“I will send word to Rylen,” Cullen commented.  “I think he may need help in the Western Approach.”

Siobhan smiled at him, Cullen obviously wanted to be gone by then, too.

“I need you here, commander,” Josephine argued.  “I know you met the king of Ferelden once at Kinloch Keep and he was also trained as a Templar.  I need your help with him.”

“Tomorrow, the first of our guests will arrive,” Leliana confided.  “My scouts have reported that…”

The door was flung open and Jim walked in.  “Inquisitor, you must do something about your friends!”

“Scout!”  Cullen’s voice was harsh.  “What are you doing here?  Unless Corypheus is attacking as we speak, you have no reason to come bursting into the war room!”

Jim squelched.  His Wullen Cullen was mad at him, worse the Inquisitor was looking at Cullen as if she were a damsel in distress and he a brave knight on a white charger who has rode in to save her.  Yet it was her friends who had interrupted his mid-patrol nap.  “The Inquisitor’s… friends are on the battlements, near your offices, Commander.  They are… singing and playing instruments.”

“They are!”  Leliana smiled.  Jim wondered who she was planning to kill, he hoped it wasn’t him.  “I will go and… investigate this.”

“We should go see this ourselves,” Siobhan looked at Cullen.

He blushed a bit and put his hand to the back of his neck.  “If you would like to, Siobh… Inquisitor.”

“It’s Siobhan,” she took his arm and led him out.

Jim followed them slowly.

 

Leliana was halfway to the battlements when she began to see the outlines of the small group on the walls.  The music began to softly drift down to her.

_Tell him to reap it with a sickle of leather_ __  
Parsley sage rosemary and thyme  
And gather it all in a bunch of heather   
Then he'll be a true love of mine

 

She rushed up the stairs and saw Sera and Iron Bull still dancing, although Bull was shooting furtive glances at Dorian.  Catriona and Dorian continued to sing together, as they played.  Leliana joined in halfway through the third verse.

_Are you going to Starkhaven Fair_   
_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_   
_Remember me to one who lives there_   
_He once was a true love of mine_

“Leliana!” Catriona grinned at her.

“Catriona,” Leliana greeted her warmly for once.  She looked halfway down the stairs.  Cullen and Siobhan were standing side by side, enjoying the music.  Jim was standing behind him, looking expectant.  “Jim, go get my lute.  It’s in the locked box in the rookery.”

“We’ll be singing The Night the Lights went out in Kirkwall next,” Dorian informed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first song is from Dragon Age Inquisition  
> The second song is My Immortal which was 'borrowed' from Evanescence, whom I made into a band of minstrels in the far west.  
> The third song is Scarborough fair, a folk song with no proprietary ownership of which I'm aware.
> 
> Comments are encouraged.


	11. Come the Couslands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cousland Clan comes to meet their newest member.

            Catriona was practically humming as she dressed the morning after the impromptu jam session with her new friends; as well as an old one.  It was the first real peek she had gotten of the old Leliana, the friend who had disappeared to serve Justinia.  She wanted to crack that shell and get more of her old friend to return.  As she dressed she glanced at her kitten, Falon’ Din.  He had slept beside her during the night.  When she had risen, he had glared at her a second, then stretched and moved to her pillow; where he curled up and went back to sleep.

            She made her way to the kitchens for breakfast and then to the dining hall where she sought out Varric.  Siobhan and Dorian sat nearby talking.  “So what are your plans for today, Princess?” Varric inquired.

            “I think I’m going to spar for a bit in the courtyard,” she had had no lack of willing practice partners, those willing to try their hand at beating her, since she had gone up against Cassandra.  “Fiona and I are still waiting for the royals to come before we can help more Wardens.  Then I’m going to try and get Leliana to go clothes and shoes shopping again.”

            “Really… shoes?”  Varric thought.  “Is that her weakness?”

            “It used to be,” Elissa confirmed.  “However, lately she…”

            “Varric,” Cassandra stood before their table, looking a bit nervous.

            “Hawke should be here any minute now, Seeker,” Varric told her.  “I’m sure this time he will sign your copy of _The Champion_.  I explained to him why your copy has a hole in it.”

            “No, that’s not it,” Cassandra sat down.

            “Your copy of _The Champion_ has a hole in it?”  Catriona took a bite of oatmeal and studies Cassandra.  “I’m sorry, but I have to ask… why does it have a hole in it?”

            “That’s not important,” Cassandra’s voice was firm.

            “I’ll let Hawke tell you,” Varric assured Catriona.  “I’m sure he would be happy to tell you anything.”

            “I… I heard you guys last night,” Cassandra admitted.  “When you were… on the battlements.  I… I didn’t know you played the drums.  They are so… primal… and romantic.  Could you show me how to play, even a little?”

            Varric was taken aback.  “You want me to try to teach you to play the drums?  Sure, it’ll be fun.”

            A soldier stopped by the table, as Cassandra tried to cover up how happy she was that Varric was agreeing to teach her.  “My lady,” he bowed.  “You are wanted in Ambassador Montilyet’s rooms right away.”

            “Of course,” Cassandra stood.

            “No, I’m sorry,” he bowed again.  “She has requested Lady Cousland’s presence.”

            “Mine?” Catriona glanced at Varric, who shrugged.  “I’ll go immediately.”

 

            Catriona walked slowly to Josephine’s office, wondering what the ambassador wanted.  Had the Orlesian royals shown up already?  Perhaps Celine and Gaspard each wanted to set a trap for the other.  What she found in Josephine’s office wasn’t what she was expecting.

            Fergus stood in front of Josephine’s desk, studying her.  Catriona took an instinctive step back.  For a brief second she wondered how Fergus and Anora had tracked her to an entirely different reality, and then she realized that this wasn’t the same Fergus.  He had a few laugh lines by his eyes, eyes that were much livelier, and his hair was shorter.  He also lacked a beard and mustache.  Fergus, for his part, was studying her.

            A plump, short woman with strawberry blonde hair and the brightest sea green eyes that Catriona had ever seen stepped out from behind Josephine’s desk and slowly circled her.  “You are exactly what Carrick would look like if he were born a beautiful woman,” she declared.

            “Catriona, this is Fergus Cousland and his wife, Emelie,” Josephine introduced them.  “Fergus, this is Catriona Cousland.  I told you her story, at least the one she told us.”

            “Well, either she’s telling us the truth or the Maker sent Thedas more help through the Void,” Emelie commented.  She smiled.  “I’d like to think it’s both.”

            “So in some other reality, I have a little sister rather than a little brother?”  Fergus shook his head.  “Am I still the best brother ever?”

            “Um…”  Catriona hesitated.

            “What?  Am I a total dick or something?”  He joked.

            “You are, you really are,” she sighed.

            Emelie shot him a warning glance.  “How did that happen?  I love you, Ferg, but I don’t see how I would allow you to treat your sister so.”

            “He married Anora MacTir,” Catriona explained.

            “If she wasn’t dead, I’d kill her myself,” Emelie muttered.  “Well, you are part of our family now.  I’ll make sure you are treated better than that.”

            Catriona couldn’t help but smile.  She had walked into the room and been adopted into a family just like that.  This is what the Couslands had been like when she grew up, if you were one of them, they would protect and defend you with their last breath.  Emelie seemed to be the anti-Anora.  “Thank you…”  She stopped as the door opened and she heard Leliana laugh.  She almost couldn’t believe her ears.

            “All of the patrons at the Gnawed Noble Tavern, actually stood and saluted him with their drinks as he left,” a male voice was saying.

            “I need to visit Denerim more often,” Leliana had her hand on the arm of a handsome man who did indeed look like a male version of Catriona. 

            Catriona’s jaw about dropped as she stared at a peaches and cream complexion that compliments curly golden blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes.  The biggest difference was the scar that ran from the tip of the man’s left ear and along his jaw to the point of his chin. 

            “Pup,” Fergus spoke up.  “Meet your twin sister, Catriona.  Cat, this is Carrick.”

            Carrick’s eyes were wide as he took in the woman who would have been his spitting double if not for her gender.  “So you’re me… if I had been a girl.”

            “Apparently,” Catriona agreed.  “So, you were told about me then?”

            “I received word in Denerim,” Carrick confirmed.  “I’m one of the king’s top advisors.  Fergus insisted that I come ahead of the royal party and meet you, too.”

            “I’m sorry he wasn’t here with Fergus to greet you,” Leliana spoke up.  “He was giving me an update on what was happening in Ferelden’s capital.”  She didn’t miss the look Carrick gave Leliana, but the former Bard seemed oblivious.  

            “So I heard,” Catriona confirmed. 

            “I’m sure you have plenty of questions for each other,” Emelie interrupted.  “I thought we could have a nice family picnic outside of Skyhold where we could ride and enjoy the views.  Otherwise, I’m afraid we’ll have you two comparing any freckles or moles in front of poor Josephine.  Do you ride, Cat?”

            “Of course,” she followed her new sister-in-law out.  “I am a Ferelden, not an Orlesian.”

 

            Catriona found herself sitting on a blanket not far from the road that led back to Skyhold, as four horses gently grazed nearby.  Her newfound family sat with her, with a basket between them.  She had described to them how she had been left behind in the Fade and found herself in Adamant Fortress.

            “You really did step out of the Fade,” Carrick shook his head, grinning.

            “I have two big questions for you,” Catriona told her brothers.  “One is for Fergus and the other is for Carrick.”

            “I’ll answer first,” Fergus volunteered.

            “How did you meet Emelie?”  Catriona wondered.  “She is a much better sister-in-law than Anora, I must tell you.”

            “I would hope so,” Emelie snorted in a very unlady like manner.  “I am a very minor noble from Starkhaven.”

            “She was helping the mage underground,” Fergus grinned affectionately at his wife.  “She is very brave.  Her new prince, Sebastian…”

            “The Flaming Loon,” Emelie interrupted.

            “Yes, he is,” Fergus agreed.  “Anyway, he returned to Starkhaven to visit about a year before the Mage-Templar War began; even though he still lived in Kirkwall, he would visit and consider whether to rule or stay in the chantry.  He caught her and some of the mages she was helping to smuggle out of both Kirkwall and Starkhaven.  She killed four of his soldiers and escaped south, to Highever, with half a dozen mages in tow.  She strolled right into our castle and demanded that I help them.  How could I not?  I admit it; I fell for her very quickly.”

\           “Did you have any problems from Starkhaven?” Catriona had only had to deal with Prince Sebastian of Starkhaven twice.  Emelie was right; he was a religious zealot and a nutcase.  For the Maker’s sake, he had a codpiece made to look like Andraste.  He had an image of the Maker’s bride on his prick.

            “He came by and demanded I release the rebel and the apostates to him,” Fergus shrugged.  “I refused and he went to the king.”

            “What did Al… the king do?”  She needed to keep the ruler of Ferelden separate from the man she knew.  He wasn’t _her_ Alistair.

            Carrick grinned.  “He told Sebastian that he suspected that Sebastian was harboring lunatics and idiots in Starkhaven and Kirkwall and that he would have to hand all of those over first, especially the religious zealots who put images of the Maker’s Bride in front of their pricks.”

            “Have I mentioned that Carrick is best friends with the king?” Fergus laughed.  “They are like two peas in a pod.  I swear if they weren’t both straight, they would be a couple.”

            “As for how I escaped during Howe’s attack,” Carrick quickly changed the subject.  “I went through the servant’s quarters.  I wanted to stay and protect mum and da, but… mum said she would make sure I couldn’t give her grandchildren if I didn’t leave.  There were very few patrols near the entrance, Howe didn’t know about it.  I was ambushed by a patrol of three guards,” he rubbed his scar.  “That’s how I got this.  My first instinct was to go to Ostagar, to warn Fergus, but I quickly realized that Howe would be expecting me to go that way.  Although, he luckily hadn’t yet considered that I might escape.  Instead I went north.  I loyal sea captain took me to the Storm Coast where I sought help and protection from Elfstanna.  Were you also there, in that parallel world, Cat?”

            “I was,” she confirmed.  “Duncan had come to Highever to recruit for the Grey Wardens.  He conscripted me and then got me out… also through the servant’s entrance.  I did go to Ostagar, but Fergus was out scouting somewhere.”

            “If you were in Ostagar, then you probably know Al…” Carrick stopped talking and stood up, drawing his bow.  “Red Templars!”

            Catriona sprang to her feet, Starfang and Duncan’s sword in each hand.  Four Red Templars, red lyrium jutting from their engorged, muscular bodies, approached them with drawn swords.  Behind her Emelie and Fergus had sprung to their feet, also armed with a sword, but neither had packed a shield.  They moved back to back.

            Carrick loosed an arrow, hitting a Red Templar in the eye.  It still advanced, but the next arrow hit its jugular and the next one its other eye.  Finally, it fell dead.

            Catriona dive rolled behind another Red Templar and crossed her swords, beheading it.  The third Templar had drawn a bow and shot an arrow at her, which she deflected by crossing her swords.  She then blended into the shadows and reappeared in front of that Red Templar, before it could draw its sword again, she beheaded him.

            The fourth Red Templar was now standing beneath Fergus and Emelie who were stabbing it to make sure it was really dead.

            “Most family picnics aren’t this exciting,” Emelie commented.  “We should do this more.”

            “What are Red Templars doing so close to Skyhold?”  Catriona scanned for any more.

            “How did they get passed Leliana’s scouts?”  Carrick wondered.  “We need to go tell her.”


	12. Playing Chess With Oneself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carrick and Catriona play chess.

Leliana’s scouts were trembling in fear as she questioned them one after another to discover how four Red Templars had come so close to Skyhold.  After two hours, she went in search of Carrick and Catriona.  She found them together, playing chess.  A large group had assembled around them; Varric and Dorian were taking bets.

            “This game could go on for days,” Dorian decided.  “Perhaps we should start a pool on how long it will go one.”

            Indeed, the pair had been playing the entire time Leliana questioned her scouts, to no avail.  They had good naturedly bantered as they played, yet they each seemed to possess an uncanny ability to get into the other’s thoughts and read their mind.  Carrick had spent the last ten years as one of the king’s advisors and insisted he was the superior player.  Catriona, on the other hand, had led an army and spent a few years as a Warden Commander.  They were both five steps ahead of the other.

            “We have to get them to play cards together,” Varric insisted.  “Could you see them playing Wicked Grace together?”  

            “If this continues, though, we are going to have problems arraigning a certain dinner date tonight,” Dorian warned.  He jutted his chin to where Siobhan was watching the game with Hawke.

            “Even Curly is here,” Varric nodded to where Cullen stood with some of the soldiers, contemplating the board.

            Leliana stormed into the gardens and up to the chess playing twins.  “Could you try to leave one of our invaders alive next time?”

            “Leliana,” Carrick smiled at her.  “I apologize if our dispatching of your enemies has caused you trouble.  I promise that next time, I will try to maim instead of kill.”

            “No, you won’t,” Cullen countered.  “That’s ridiculous.  Leliana, I will continue to order my men to kill Red Templars on sight.  I will not chance them getting into the keep and to Siobh… the Inquisitor.”

            “Perhaps we could come to a compromise,” Carrick suggested, he didn’t see Catriona move one of her pawns.  “I’ll be happy to help you investigate how Corypheus’ people got so close to the fortress.  With the royals coming, it is likely that a trap was being set for one of them.  Let the Couslands help you make sure your land is secured for this conclave.”

            Leliana thought for several moments.

            “It’s your turn,” Catriona commented as Leliana bit her lower lip.

            Carrick carelessly moved one of his rooks as he looked back at Leliana.  She, finally, gave him a nod.  “Agreed.  We’ll find out who is behind this.  I hate to think that one of my scouts must be involved, but how else did they get near the castle?”

            Catriona carefully moved another piece and then turned her attention back to the spy master.  Whichever scout was behind the breech had better run before Leliana got her hands on them.  Leliana turned to Cullen.  “I will send you a copy of my report as soon as I know anything.”  With that she left.

            “So how long have you had a thing for Leliana?” Catriona waited for Carrick to make another move before she asked the question.  Sure enough, he placed his bishop in the wrong spot.

            “I… uh… do you have to ask that _now_?  We have an audience,” he looked around nervously.

            “Don’t worry, Piper,” Varric patted him on the back.  “Most of us have figured it out by now.”

            “Piper?” Catriona looked from Carrick to Varric and back.  “Do tell.”

            “Later, Princess,” Varric promised.

            “Fine,” she moved her queen, taking Carrick’s Bishop.

            “Wait!  What!”  Carrick protested.  “Fine, so help me instead of using my pain against me.”

            “You would do the same thing to me,” Catriona moved her Reverend Mother to the perfect spot to trap his king if he dared move it forward.  “You would also help me, so how can I help you.”

            “How do I court her?  I think she is still mourning Tanis after all of this time,” he quickly moved his second rook.  “How do I get her past that?”

            “I’m not sure how to get her to move on,” Catriona kept her eyes on the board.  She seemed to have the same problem.  Was it time to, finally, move on?  How could she convince Leliana to do the same?  The only way was to make her realize that Carrick was worth it.  She took his rook with a pawn.  “You should start by actually trying to court her.”  She watched as he moved his queen out of danger.  “Start with gifts, specifically shoes and flowers.  She loves Andraste Grace; they remind her of her mother.”  She moved one of her rooks into place; now if his queen tried to save her king, she was dead.  “She also loves music and dancing.  Can you serenade her?  Do you play a musical instrument?”

            “I could sing to her,” he moved a pawn to go after her king, not realizing that his own was in danger.  “I also play the bagpipes.”

            “Ah, Piper,” she moved her knight into place to take his queen.  She should have his king in two moves.  “If you want, I and some of my friends here also play instruments, we would be happy to help you.”

            “Really?” He moved his king to take her knight and protect his queen.  “I would like that.  If nothing else, it could be fun.”

            She glanced at Varric and Dorian who both nodded.  “We’ll serenade her tonight then.”  She moved her Reverend Mother.  “Checkmate, by the way.  The king should never sacrifice himself to save the queen.”

            Carrick smirked.  “His queen was worth it.  I’ll see tonight, little sister.”

            “We’re the same age,” she called after him as he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome.


	13. An Unexpected Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Siobhan's friends trick them into a romantic dinner.

            Watching the twins play chess made Cullen contemplate talking Siobhan into another game.  He smiled as he read yet another report, this one from Rylen in the Western approach.  She had actually beaten him and that just made her even more attractive.  He shook his head and reminded himself that she was the Inquisitor and he one of her advisors, he had no business thinking about how attractive she was; or how kind, funny, and brave she was either.

            Two scouts came into his office, Alix and Jim.  Alix carried a small stack of letters for him.  She set them on the desk.  “I was told that the top letter is urgent,” with that she bowed and left.

            Jim stood watching him, scratching his bum.  “Yes?  What is it… Jim?”  Cullen had to think of the scout’s name for a brief moment.

            “Do you think it wise that the Inquisitor is leaving when the Orlesian Royals are due to arrive?  Plus, I don’t like having Ferelden’s most powerful noble family in residence.  The Orlesians might see it as us having bias towards Ferelden,” Jim objected.

            Cullen glared at him, secretly enjoying watching Jim quell under his gaze.  “It is not your place to question the Inquisitor’s decisions.  If you have concern about the Couslands take it up with Josephine.  She is our diplomat.  I like to avoid the nobles, although the Couslands aren’t as bad as most.  Now unless you have anything important, you are dismissed.”  He enjoyed watching Jim scurry out.  At least the scout wasn’t complaining about the Inquisitor’s friends playing music at night.  Honestly, he found it soothing. 

            Since Alix had said the top letter was important, he went ahead and opened it.  The writing was familiar, but he couldn’t place it.

            _If you want to learn more about the Red Templars that were spotted near Skyhold, come to the old library under Skyhold at 1700 hours tonight.  Come alone._

            The letter wasn’t signed.

 

            Siobhan sat back on the plush, light green couch set near the railing to the stairs leading up to her room.  In her hand were the correspondences that had been delivered to her an hour before.  So far she had gone through two marriage proposals, an appeal to come take care of a particularly evil bear in the Emerald Glades, and lewd proposal that didn’t ask for marriage to be involved.

            She opened the fifth letter. 

            _Inquisitor,_

_I must speak with you concerning a matter that affects you and the Inquisition.  It is vital you come to the old library under Skyhold at 1700 tonight.  Come alone._

            The letter was not signed and she did not recognize the hand writing.

 

 

            Cullen nodded to Josephine as he walked through her office to a small staircase tucked into an alcove.  He wondered who had wanted to meet him and what information they might have on the Red Templars the Couslands had encountered outside of Skyhold.

            He saw no one as he made his way through the dusty old rooms in the basement.  He could easily turn the rooms down there into extra barracks.  He could see how he could convert one room into an emergency war room.  As he entered the library, though, he stopped.

            The room had been cleaned.  The giant cobwebs that had once been strewn across the room were gone.  The dust was cleared away and the floors gleamed.  On the table in the middle of the room, candles now burned and two plates sat; they were heaped with food.  Who had sent the note?

            “Cullen?”  A familiar voice asked behind him and he turned to see Siobhan.

            “Siobh… Inquisitor,” he quickly corrected himself.

            “Did you want to see me?”  She looked around the room, scanning the now polished bookshelves.  “It wasn’t your handwriting on the note.”

            “I, too, received a note,” his hand went to the back of his neck.  “But it wasn’t your… I mean I recognize your handwriting.  It wasn’t you.”

            “No,” she looked at the table.  “You arraigned for dinner?”

            “What?  No!”  The hand was still on the back of his neck and he was turning red.  “However… since it’s here and you are… I mean we are… it would be a shame to let it go to waste.”

            She grinned at him.  “I agree.”  She sat down, as he reached for the bottle of wine that had been left there and popped it open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome.


	14. Courting Leliana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor's Inner Circle help Carrick to begin wooing Leliana

            Varric had a pronounced swagger to his walk as he sauntered along the courtyard of Skyhold, carrying his dauntless drums, as he strode to join his companions under the tower where the Inquisitions Spy Master both plotted against her enemies and where she visited the Fade at night to dream of what she would do to those very enemies.

            As he approached his comrades, Carrick was pacing nervously, his bagpipe resting on his shoulder.  Dorian and Catriona were tuning their instruments together, while talking softly.  Blackwall and Hawke were glaring at each other, making Varric wonder what… or who… the point of contention was.  He knew they had both been flirting with Catriona, but Blackwall had not taken steps to do anything more and Hawke still seemed bitter about Fenris’ betrayal and subsequent death.

            Carrick nodded as Varric joined them.  He blew out a deep breath.  “O.K.  We’re all here, are we ready?”

            “How did our little dinner arrangement go?” Dorian wanted to know first.

            “I peeked in on the enchanting couple having a sumptuous meal together, just the two of them,” Varric grinned.  “It was a lovely idea that you and Princess came up with there, Sparkler.  They were laughing and looking quite relaxed.  I wasn’t even aware that Curly could laugh.”

            “Nice,” Carrick had to smile a little.  After all, he had written one of the notes for his sister.  “Could you help me with my love life, now?”

            “Are you sure you don’t want to woo someone safer?”  Varric wondered, looking up at the rookery.  “There are bears that are probably safer to romance.”

            “Well… Cassandra is kind of cute,” Carrick admitted.  “However, it is Leliana whom my heart doth pine for.”

            “Come on, Varric,” Catriona encouraged him.  “Are you not going to help in a case of true love?”

            “I don’t know if it is true love or true lunacy,” Varric grumbled, but he got into position as his friends began to play.  Once again, Catriona and Dorian’s voices melded into a lovely duet.   At least the voices were lovely; he thought the words too cheesy.

 

            _Look into my heart and you will see_

_That it belongs to only thee_

_Take me as I am_

_Take my life_

_I will give you all_

_Once you are my wife._

_Don’t tell me your love isn’t worth fighting for_

_For there is nothing I want more._

_In everything I am_

_I am your man._

As the pair stopped singing and began playing complicated notes, Jim came striding from the battlement.  “What is this racket?  Are you trying to announce our location to Corypheus?  I’m sure that he can hear you from where ever his secret base is.”

            “Oh, lay off, Jim,” Leliana’s voice drifted down from the balcony that wound around the rookery.  “I believe I was being serenaded and you are interrupting them.”

            “Why did you stop?”  Siobhan’s voice came from behind Jim.  “We were enjoying the music.”  She and Cullen had emerged from the old library when the music began.  She had been about to ask him to dance with her when the music stopped.

            “Sanpai,” Jim ignored Siobhan and addressed Cullen.  “They are disturbing the peace again.  You can’t just let them keep doing this.  They are only getting away with it because they are _her_ friends.”

            Siobhan glared at him.  “If you want to have a snit about it, go find Vivienne.  Then you can have little snits together and leave the rest of us in peace.”

            “Sanpai…” Jim turned to Cullen. 

            “You heard the Inquisitor,” Cullen snapped.  “Go.”

            He stormed off, passing Maryden who was also shooting daggers at the little music group.  Several of the patrons at the Herald’s Rest had come out to hear Leliana being serenaded rather than stay and let her play.  As Jim passed, she heard him murmuring about another lost nap.

            “Now that that’s taken care of, where is my music?”  Leliana demanded.

            “I’m so sorry for the interruption, my lady,” Carrick bowed.  “And might I say that cloak you have on matches your eyes beautifully.”

            She laughed as her suitor and his comrades began to play again.  When he then lifted a single flower up to her, she soon realized it was Andraste’s Grace and came running down to him

 

            After two more songs, a crowd had gathered.  Leliana still returned to her rooms, but she surprised Catriona when she asked the other woman to come up with her.  They had climbed half the stairs in silence before Leliana spoke.  “Did you know that Tanis had always wanted to learn to play the bagpipes?  Alas, as an elf who grew up in the Alienage, he couldn’t afford one.”

            “I’m sorry I didn’t know him,” Cat wondered what this other Hero of Ferelden was like.  “From what I’ve heard about him, he would have wanted you to be happy.”

            “As your Alistair would have wanted you to be,” Leliana pointed out.  “I used to be a romantic and I must admit that I really enjoy Carrick’s company.  I’ll make you a deal.”

            “What deal?”  Catriona was leery.

            “I will give your brother a chance, if you give one of your suitors a chance,” Leliana gave Catriona a side look, judging her reaction.

            “What suitors?” Catriona wasn’t aware of having any suitors.   She hadn’t had a suitor since Fergus had had Nathaniel Howe killed for daring to be a Howe _and_ thinking he was still good enough to woo a Cousland.

            Leliana laughed again, she had forgotten how wonderful a sensation it was.  “How did you and any version of Alistair ever get together, especially back during the Blight?  He was just as shy and obtuse.”  When Catriona didn’t answer, she continued on.  “Just don’t reject anyone without giving them a chance and Carrick and I will continue to figure out how Corypheus got Red Templars close to Skyhold while you are with the Inquisitor in the Emerald Graves.”

            “Agreed,” Catriona nodded.

            “Good,” Leliana continued up to her rooms.  “Then after you return and have given the cure to the Ferelden Grey Wardens, we will go to Val Royal and do some shopping.  I have realized that you came through without any extra clothes and we both need new shoes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged.


	15. Meanwhile in Denerim...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair has been having some strange dreams and is about to leave with the Grey Wardens to Skyhold.

            Alistair Theirin, the King of Ferelden, tossed in his large, plush bed as old dreams visited him once again.  He often dreamed of the Blight still, but the dreams were not all based in reality, at least not in his reality.  Sometimes he dreamed that the Hero of Ferelden wasn’t Tanis Tabris, but someone else.  There was a Dalish elf who had been in love with Zevran, not Leliana.  Other times, it was a commoner dwarf who was absolutely devoted to Morrigan.  He recalled always thinking that dwarf was crazy.  A few times, it was a dwarven princess.  More than once, it had been one of his nobles.  She was not just any noble, but the youngest Cousland.  He had never told Carrick of those dreams, not because of Carrick’s reaction to being a girl was unpredictable, but because of his feelings for that woman.  It was _her_ he dreamed of yet again.

            They were standing at the gates of Denerim, ready to go in and fight the archdemon.  She was saying goodbye to those companions she was leaving behind.  He was afraid that she planned to leave him, as well.  That he could not allow her to do, because he had refused to go through with the ritual with Morrigan the last night in Redcliffe.  It was a dark ritual and one that asked too much, or so it had seemed at the time.  Only now did he realize what he might be giving up in exchange.  No, if Riordan did not make the killing blow to the archdemon, then he would.  It would not be her, of that he was determined.  He smiled as she approached him.  “Are you ready, my dearest?”

            She looked up at him, a sad, trepid smile on her face.  “I love you.”

            “And I you,” he swore.  “Always.”  He knew it would be always, too, as he followed her into the city. 

            In his bed, the king thrashed as he dreamed of fighting through his capital city to the top of Fort Drakon where the Archdemon waited.  He looked down at Riordan’s crushed body, knowing what he had to do.  He did it, too.  As the Archdemon faltered, he told the woman that he would always love how he felt about her.  He heard her shout at him that his kingdom needed him and that it needed to be her who was sacrificed, as he ran to the Archdemon.  She was running behind him, but she was not fast enough this time.  He brought his sword down on the Archdemon’s head and jerked awake.

 

            Alistair was still affected by the dream the night before as he dressed and prepared to leave for Skyhold.  He had waited for the Ferelden Grey Wardens to join him before riding out.  He wondered if some of them were as nervous as he was about a possible cure for the Calling.  The Inquisition said it wasn’t a possibility, but a fact.  A loud knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.  “Yes?”

            Nathaniel, the Commander of the Grey at Amaranthine strode in.  “We have arrived your majesty.”

            “We’ll be leaving within the hour,” Alistair informed him. “We will arrive after the Orlesian cheese crumpets, but that means our backs will not be exposed to them as we travel.”

“Very good, your majesty,” Nate nodded. “Will Carrick be joining us?” He had butted heads with Carrick after he returned from the Free Marches upon hearing about the death of his father at Tanis Tabris’ hand. However, as he was the head of the Ferelden Grey Wardens and Carrick was one of Alistair’s closest friends and advisors, the two men had been required to work together and eventually became pseudo-friends.

“He is already there,” Alistair confided. “He and Fergus went to the keep about two weeks ago when Leliana sent them a note about a ‘family matter’ that she wanted them to address at Skyhold.”

“A family matter?” There weren’t many Couslands left, Nate regretfully recalled. He only knew of Fergus, Fergus’ wife, and Carrick. “Is she trying to get Carrick married off finally? The Couslands need new blood.” He glanced at his king. “The same can be said of the Theirins.”

“So Eamon keeps reminding me,” Alistair chuckled. “This Cure that the Inquisition claims they have may help with that. Are you planning to take the cure?”

“I want to check it out first,” Nate confided.  “I still have a couple of decades before I have to worry about the real Calling taking me.  However, I might meet a woman one day who would convince me to make an honest man of myself and add to the Howe blood line.”

“Nate the Rake an honest man?”  Alistair laughed as they went to join the rest of the Ferelden Wardens.  “That is as likely as Corypheus deciding to spend his efforts clothing and feeding orphans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged.


	16. Leave Taking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor and her inner-circle, including the Warden, leave for the Emerald Graves.

Fiona walked with Catriona to the stables before she joined the Inquisitor and several members of her inner circle on their way to the Emerald Graves.  She wondered what her son’s life would have been like if things had been different and he had met the trepid woman who was slowly emerging out of her shell ten years ago.  She had tried to keep up on his life and looked like he was becoming a slave of duty like his father had become.  “The Ferelden Wardens should be here by the time you return,” she hugged Catriona as they reached the stables.

“We’ll start giving the cure then,” Catriona allowed herself to stay in Fiona’s arms for a moment.  “I’ll send you letters while I’m off fighting Red Templars and Venatori.”

Fiona chuckled.  “I miss the excitement of fighting creatures of evil sometime,” she admitted.  “I think it is one of the things that I missed before I was cured.  I lost the comradery and feeling of family from being a Grey Warden, but I found a new purpose; one that was just as fulfilling.”

“We could try to get the Inquisitor to let you come with us,” Catriona suggested.

“Oh, no,” Fiona laughed.  “I have a herd of mages to take care of and they would be a bit amiss if I got myself killed.”

“Some of us would be more than a bit put out if Cat got herself killed, too,” Hawke joined them.  “I think I will join you, just to ensure that doesn’t happen.”

“You are joining us?” Siobhan had come up behind him.

He turned to her and gave her what _he_ thought was his most charming look.  “Catriona has inspired me to rejoin the fight of good against evil.  I thought I should have left for Weisshaupt Fortress by now, but realized that I haven’t because Corypheus should be my concern.  I, like our refugeed hero here, have lost a lot in my life, but now I realize that means I need to fight to protect what is left and will, therefore, be joining your inner circle.”

“Fine,” Siobhan let out a long sigh.  “If you want to come along, why not?  I could probably use an extra mage, especially since Dorian is sitting this one out.”

Varric smiled as he joined the group.  “Everything is taken care of,” he told Catriona, as he gave a significant glance to Siobhan’s back.  “ _Everything._ ”  He led his horse out and walked it towards the gates.  He never mounted before they left.  While he could ride well, it was still not his favorite activity. 

Catriona finished checking her own horse and was about to mount when her new found brothers rushed up, determined to see her off.  Fergus was full of hugs, while Carrick insisted on giving advice and made her swear to take care of herself.  She made sure that he remembered to take care of her kitten while she was gone.

Josephine was right behind the Couslands.  “I will hopefully have a peace accord smoothed out between Orlais and Ferelden before you return, Inquisitor.  You won’t have to overly worry about politics.  I’ll take care of them.”

“Please don’t arrange any more balls that I will have to attend when I get back,” Siobhan pleaded.

“Oh, a ball, what a splendid idea,” Josephine perked up.  “With Emperor Gaspard and King Alistair here, that would be a wonderful idea.”

“An empress was murdered at the last ball we attended,” Siobhan reminded her. 

“That’s true, I should start looking into appropriate entertainment now,” Josephine turned to go.”

“Josie!  No!”  Siobhan shouted after her.

“What’s wrong, Siobhan?”  Cullen was hurrying to her, carrying a package.

“I made the mistake of saying the word ball to Josephine,” she admitted.  “Now she is determined to throw one.”

Cullen groaned.  “I leave for the Western Approach tomorrow.  Hopefully, she will have one without us.  Speaking of which, Dorian is now coming with me.  He said he wanted to consult with Professor Frederic about a matter of draconology.  If it will keep you safe when fighting dragons, then I’m all for it.  I…”  His hand went to the back of his neck.  “I… have a… present for you,” he presented the case to her.

“Thank you, Cullen,” she opened the case, expecting a weapon.  Instead, she found a rebec; it and its bow were obviously brand new.  She ran a loving finger against the neck of the instrument.  He had remembered that she played.  “Thank you, Cullen.  I love it.”

“I…” the hand was still on the back of his neck and he began rubbing it.  “I wanted you to be able to play again.  I also… I… I want you to make sure you stay safe while fighting those Venatori and giants in the Emerald Graves.”

She smiled.  “I’ll try.  Don’t do anything rash in the Western Approach.”

“I’ll see you as soon as we’re both back,” Cullen swore and stepped back, he didn’t plan to return to his office until she rode out.  He saw the last five members of her party approaching.”

Vivienne’s back was stiff.  “I don’t know why you insist on these stunts, Sera.  We are trying to leave, yet you are still begging for attention.”

“Vivienne, you can kiss my lily white butt cheeks,” Sera announced.  The elf was covered in glitter and could not get it off.  “I obviously didn’t do this to myself.  It’s that little princess; she’s getting revenge on me.”

“Does she have a reason to?” Blackwall pointedly asked.

“It was funny,” is all Sera said in her defense.

Iron Bull picked off a piece of glitter and laughed.  “Yes, this is.”

Varric laughed as he saw them.  “I might have to start calling _you_ sparkler now, Buttercup.”

“Let’s go,” Siobhan didn’t bother to hide her laugh as she mounted her horse and headed through the gate, glancing back for one last look at Cullen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged.


	17. The Royals Arrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Orlesian and Ferelden royals arrive at Skyhold

The day after the Inquisitor left, Cullen departed from Skyhold with a legion of soldiers, some scouts, and Dorian.

Just three days after Cullen fled to Echoback Fort, Gaspard arrived with his most loyal bastion of soldiers and his cousin, Merina. Merina was still in her last years of her teens and drove Gaspard a bit crazier. She complained about the long journey to Skyhold. Then she was put out that the Inquisitor had not greeted her personally. Plus, she kept treating his men as if they were her personal servants. Poor, Gabriel looked as if he were actually contemplating killing his emperor’s cousin. Gaspard knew he wouldn’t, though.

As soon as he reached Skyhold, Gaspard put his cousin in Josephine’s hands. “She is part of the peace accords, take care of her,” he instructed.

Leliana and Carrick watched as Gaspard walked away. “What was that all about?” She wanted to know.

“I have an idea,” he revealed. “I’ll tell you about it later.

She smiled at him. “You do like to stay informed, don’t you,” she found that to be downright sexy.

“I am one of the king’s top advisors,” he reminded her. “How can I be effective if I don’t know everything that is going on?”

“That is a great point,” she smiled. “I completely agree.”

He thought for a few minutes. “I bet the spoiled Orlesian Cheese Defiler knows a lot of Gaspard and Orlais’ secrets. Perhaps we should have someone befriend Merina and … strike up conversations. You could take her sh.oe shopping.”

“Not I,” Leliana mused. “I’m too obvious due to my position.”

Carrick thought for a few minutes. “Doesn’t Josie have a little sister… Yvette, who was at the Winter Palace when Celine was assassinated? Has she returned to Antiva yet?”

“Josie does have a sister,” Leliana let an evil smiled spread across her face. “She is still in residence here at Skyhold. I’ll arrange for a ‘chance’ meeting between the two. I don’t think she’s a good enough actress to be a spy, but I think I can still use her.” She kissed his cheek. “You have good ideas, I like having you around.”

A foolish smile spread across his face. Thank you.

 

A week later, the Ferelden force which was accompanied by a large group of Grey Wardens appeared. Alistair was happily greeted by Leliana and then Carrick. Nate and Carrick nodded curtly to each other, but otherwise, each ignored the other’s presence.

“What was the emergency that demanded your family’s attention?” Alistair questioned his friend.

Carrick grinned. “I have a twin sister. She is in the Emerald graves with the Inquisitor right now, but I want to introduce you two as soon as she gets back.”

“She’s a pretty version of him,” Leliana actually giggled.

“I’m very pretty,” Carrick pouted.

“Of course you are,” she patted his cheek. “We’ll have a pretty contest between you and Dorian as soon as he gets back.”

“Alistair…” Carrick gripped his friend’s arms. “She has a cure for the Calling. She and Grand Enchanter Fiona have administered it to some of the Inquisition’s Wardens. So far, they are fine. Did you know that Fiona used to be a Grey Warden?”

“What?” Alistair stepped back. Fiona used to be a Warden?

His thoughts were temporarily interrupted as Josephine rushed into the courtyard of the keep; she had planned to greet the royals herself. “I’m sorry, I was tied up talking to Gaspard, your majesty,” she was noticeably flustered. “His cousin wants to arrange a shopping trip with my sister, Yvette and it will take an entire battalion to coordinate. I’ll show you to your rooms and we’ll begin discussing the peace treaty and cure with you at dinner.”

“Grand Enchanter Fiona was cured as well,” Carrick continued on as if Josephine hadn’t interrupted them. “They tried to put her back through the Joining, but it didn’t work. They haven’t tried putting Cat through the Joining again.”

“Cat?” Alistair glanced at his friend as they followed after Josephine. “Who is Cat?”

“Catriona Cousland,” Carrick beamed. “My twin sister.”

“Carrick,” Alistair stopped walking and looked into his friend’s eyes. “You don’t have a twin sister.”

“I do now!” Carrick had a bounce in his step as he continued along. “Have you heard about the second woman who has fallen out of the Fade; delivered to us by the Maker himself?”

“I heard rumors, but I didn’t believe them,” Alistair admitted. “I just thought it was Orlais trying to get power by claiming one of their own is also chosen by the Maker.”

“Oh, she isn’t Orlesian,” Carrick assured him. “The Maker wouldn’t send us an Orlesian. He sent through a Ferelden… a Cousland at that; Catriona Cousland to be exact.”

Alistair’s steps faltered for a moment. That name sounded awfully familiar, but he wasn’t sure why.  “This is the twin you mentioned?”

“Yep,” Carrick agreed.  “He sent her from a parallel world.  I’ll have her explain it to you once she returns.  I think you’ll like her… like a sister I mean.  She had some horrible heartbreak in her past, but hasn’t told me who hurt her so badly.  She is oblivious to the fact that she has two men chasing after her.”

“Really?”  He would like her like a sister?  Alistair mulled that over; she had to be better than his own sister, whom he had only met once.

“Blackwall and Hawke both seem interested,” Carrick announced.  “I think she and Hawke would be great for each other and I am trying to steer her that way.”

“What’s wrong with Blackwall?”  Alistair had to question.

“He’s Orlesian,” Carrick shrugged.  “Fereldens don’t let those they love marry Orlesians.  This is why I have to talk to you about this agreement that Eamon wants you to make.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged.


	18. A Day in the Emerald Graves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor and her companions spend a typical day in the Emerald Graves.

"You're mad! Who races in without a plan? You're not invincible!" Vivienne screeched at Hawke as she barely avoided being stepped on by a gigantic foot.

“Plans are for wusses like you,” Hawke countered as he sent a hail of fireballs down on the giant that was trying to squish Vivienne, as Siobhan caught the creature in a static cage that shot lightning at it. “Right Varric?”

“I don’t know, Hawke, this may not have been your brightest idea,” Varric was fighting a second giant with Catriona, Sera, Cole, and Blackwall. Meanwhile, a bronto had also charged into the fight. It had made the mistake of charging at Cassandra though and found it was facing an immovable obstacle. Cassandra calmly held off the creature with her shield as she slashed at it with her sword, her expression stoic and unchanging.

“I have always found that a plan helps,” Catriona slashed at the giant’s tendons with her swords, in a dual sweep. The she attacked the calf with a punisher. “After all, no one is going to remember a glorious frontal assault.”

“Wise words, my lady,” Blackwall lunged at the creature’s knees.

“Hey, watch this,” Iron Bull picked up Sera and threw her at the giant the mages were fighting. She let loose an arrow as she sailed onto its shoulder. The arrow lodged in its ear. Then she unleashed a thousand cuts with her dagger as she danced down its back.

As the giant Sera was on fell to its knees, Catriona leapt onto the back of the giant that she was fighting. She plunged both swords into its neck and rode it down as it fell to the ground. She then deftly slid her sword out of the giant’s neck and re-sheathed them.

“You are not putting those bloody, gore covered swords away like that,” Vivienne was affronted.

Catriona blinked at the woman and started to clean her swords before she stopped herself. She had let two royals dictate her life for ten years and had managed to finally escape them; she wasn’t going to let an Orlesian Cheese Crumpet determine her actions.

“Here,” Hawke hurried to her side and took one her swords from her hand. He then rushed back to Vivienne and used the hem of her robes to clean the weapon. “There we go, it’s nice and clean. Let me have the other one now.”

“You will not touch me again,” Vivienne was indignant.

“That’s not what you said last night, baby,” Hawke winked at her.

Vivienne gasped. “I have never…”

“I’ve heard that you have,” Catriona spoke up. “With Duncan of all people.”

Hawke was delighted to see his timid Cat becoming stronger and more forthright. “What?”

“I’ll tell you what I heard after we get to camp,” Catriona promised.

“He makes you less sad,” Cole commented to Catriona as they watched Siobhan claim yet another landmark for the Inquisition. 

She wondered how and why the Inquisition was claiming the landmarks.  Did they plan to take them back to Skyhold, study them, or just claim general ownership?  Then Cole’s words registered.  “He who?”

“Hawke,” he clarified.  “You’re less sad when he is around and he is less angry.  This is good; it makes it easier to be around the two of you.”

Did Hawke make her happier?  She supposed he did and she was kind of glad that she made him less angry.  After all, they had both been dealt some pretty shitty hands by the Maker.  She needed to accept that Alistair was gone and had been over a decade.  Now that she was free from Anora and Consort Fergus’ manipulations, perhaps it was time to try to find happiness somewhere new, hadn’t she promised Leliana that she would try.  She wanted this Leliana to lose some of her hardness and find happiness.  Could she expect less for herself?  She would think over it after the next phase of her diabolical plan was in play. 

 

“So, Inquisitor,” Varric had pulled out his drums and gave them a little rhythmic triple tap.  “I believe Curly gave you a present.  Why don’t you get it out and try it out.  It’s not every day that a handsome man gives a beautiful woman a present after all.  Perhaps it means something.”

Siobhan blushed, but did pull out the rebec.  “He found out I play and was just being nice.”

“Are you saying you aren’t interested?”  Catriona produced her psaltery, enjoying the concept of playing together and of Siobhan joining their little musical relaxations.

“What?” Siobhan’s voice raised up a few octaves.  “Why?”  Was Catriona interested in her Cullen?  The former Hero of Ferelden was quite lovely and could probably turn his head if she wanted to.  “Are you interested in him?”

Catriona actually laughed.  “I don’t think you would need to worry if I was.”

Siobhan blinked in confusion.  “What do you mean?”

“Nothing,” Catriona shrugged.  “I know I wouldn’t want a lightning bolt up my bum, which would be the likely result if I did pursue him.  I just am wondering why you aren’t a little more active in your own pursuit.”

Siobhan was now pink.  “I… I don’t…”

“The Inquisitor is not going to waist her time mooning over one of her advisors,” Vivienne’s voice was clipped.  “She is far too busy.  I’m sure you and Hawke did not waist time with silly romantic pursuits when you were saving Ferelden or Kirkwall.”

Varric was surprised that neither hero killed Vivienne on the spot.  Instead Catriona turned pale, but there was a simmering rage that he could see rising from her neck.  Hawke was red and was obviously trying to recall why he _shouldn’t_ kill Vivienne.  “Without love, what are we even trying to save?”  He questioned.

“Yeah, shut your pie hole, you Orlesian Cheese Crumpet,” Sera shouted.

Color returned to Catriona’s face as she realized that Sera had been picking up on her own insults of Vivienne.  “Sera, Vivienne is from Orlais.  We must give her some slack for the natural curdling of the brain that their regrettable fashion causes.  What I mean is… we must give some slack to pies and their holes.  They aren’t as bad as Orlesians.”

“Right you are,” Sera held up a hand that Catriona slapped.  “Now why don’t you play something that Iron Bull and I can dance to?”

This time it was Siobhan who chose the music, while Varric and Catriona joined in.  Hawke began singing as he picked up on the song.

_This fragile life is like the Waking Sea_

_The gentle waves, or the up surging Breaks_

_A gentle Breeze or a thunderous storm_

_A magnificent dream is left in our wake_

Hawke’s voice was not as smooth or decadent as Dorian’s, but it wasn’t bad. Then Cassandra, who had been watching Varric play his drum, joined in. Her voice would not be described as the screeching of bats, for bats were more on tune.

_The sun was sparkling off of the shifting water_

_The dolphins in the distance began to play_

_The crashing waves and beautiful day held music better sweet_

_And there upon the shore we carelessly lay_

“Seeker,” Varric gave her a pleading look. “I have heard a gurgut pick a fight with a wyvern. That sounds they made was more pleasant. Please, have mercy on us. I’ll give you more drum lessons.”

“Ugh,” she frowned at him, but it was now Siobhan who began singing. Her voice was untrained, but sweet.

_We woke in the morning at the siren’s call_

_We boarded the ships, were dutiful_

_The sun was rising in the eastern sky_

_Just as we set out and let the sails fly_

_Hailing, longing, pulling, back to you_

Siobhan and Talon’s voices blended on the last line. They continued together and Catriona’s voice joined in.

_The shore grew smaller as we sailed away_

_On water that counts the passing days_

_Through the months of peace and the years of war_

_Holding onto the lives we love, fearing those will be the loss_

_Hailing, longing, pulling, back to you_

Sera and Iron Bull stopped the impromptu rumba they had been doing and started listening to the words, each thinking of the times that war had touched their lives, although neither had ever been separated from someone they loved. The singers continued.

_We crossed to the sea through raging storms_

_To the shores we had not known_

_Beyond the beaches full of stone_

_Until we reached the mountains of frost_

_Hailing, longing, pulling, back to you_

Cole came and sat beside Varric and Cassandra. He rather enjoyed the music that had become more common since the Hero had stepped out of the Fade. “The song makes her yearn to be with him again,” Cole commented.

“She who?” Cassandra asked.

“The Inquisitor yearns for her Commander,” he confided as the next verse started.

_What is this life that pulls me away?_

_We have a home, yet we can not reside_

_For there is a quest that pulls me onward_

_Yet my heart is full when you are by my side_

_Hailing, longing, pulling, back to you_

_Hailing, longing, pulling, back to you_

“Your bird wants your princess to start yearning for him, even though he’s still angry at life and sure that anything he claims as his own will again be taken. He was scared and angry at being scared. Neither of them wanted this life, so he wants her by his side so they can aid each other,” Cole revealed to Varric.

“Really?” Varric glanced at Hawke who was leaning towards Catriona, singing to her. He wanted his friend happy, but his princess was still shy and wounded. She needed to recover more of herself before she spread her wings to fly some more.

Cassandra followed his gaze to where Hawke was now smiling at Catriona. “Hmmm…. The Champion of Kirkwall and the Hero of Ferelden together, what a romantic notion.”

Unaware of their companion’s thoughts and musings into his personal life, Hawke gently gripped Catriona’s right arm and smoothly slid his hand down until he gripped her hand.  “Might I see you to your tent for the night, my lady?”

She thought he meant to merely escort her to the opening of the tent itself, which was only twenty feet away, but wasn’t sure.  Was he propositioning her?  How did she feel about that?  She liked him as a friend and there was potential for more, but she didn’t want to rush anything.  She promised Leliana that she would be open to finding new love, but she wasn’t ready for… that… yet.  Besides, she needed to talk to Varric alone.  “Thank you for the offer, but I have a private matter to discuss with Varric.  I hope you sleep well, though.”

He sighed, disappointed.  Then he kissed the hand he gripped.  “As I hope you do, my lady.”  Hawke noticed Blackwall’s scowl as he walked to his tent and began to saunter.

Catriona and Siobhan went on to have a lovely duet, playing a haunting melody without words.  The music was soft and yearning.  When they were done, Sera was asleep by the fire; never having returned to her own tent.  Cassandra then retired for the night, as did Blackwall and Siobhan.

“Finally, the Inquisitor sleeps,” Varric sat down next to her.  “Dorian will arrange for the message to Cullen to be delivered tomorrow.  He’ll ensure that the requisition’s officer get the other message to the Inquisitor as soon as they are nearby.  We just have to make sure we stay around camp for the next few days.”

“How do you plan to do that?”  She wondered.

He grinned.  “Oh, I have some ideas.  Why we do wait, perhaps you can tell me what is happening between you and Hawke.”

“I have no idea,” she admitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged.


	19. Villainous Villains Do Villainous Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corypheus sends out assassins.

 

“Our agents in the Emerald Graves report that there was very little at the Knights’ Tomb,” Calpernia carried a stack of papers to Corypheus. “There were Dalish Elves and Inquisition soldiers both there, which those odious Red Templars slaughtered. Those creatures have no couth. They are savage barbarians.”

“They are good men who were used by the Chantry,” Samson’s deep, rugged voice cut in. He walked into the room, carrying his own reports. “The Chantry would take they had to give and then spit them out. At least now they serve a god who has not abandoned them.”

Both Calpernia and Samson now faced the man, or rather arch-darkspawn, they now thought of as their god. Corypheus sat on a throne on a raised dais in one of Dumat’s forgotten temples. When a mere mortal, he had been the Old God’s head priest. “Did they find anything?”

“No, my lord,” Calpernia gave a little bow. “However, my Venatori have been able to confirm that the rumors of an ancient elven temple in the Arbor Wilds are true.  We have lost several in the venture, but they continue to ascertain the exact location.”

“Very good,” Corypheus nodded.  “I am pleased, Calpernia.  Let me know when they have more.”  He turned to Samson.  “What about the rumors circulating about the Inquisition.”

Samson blanched.  “Our spies in Skyhold confirm that both Emperor Gaspard of Orlais and King Alistair of Ferelden are there now.  Alas, the Templars I had sent to infiltrate the keep were discovered and killed.  Worse, my spies report that they are there not only for a peace treaty, but because of rumors of a cure for the Grey Warden’s Calling.  It somehow undoes their Joining.”

Corypheus laughed, Samson kept his face stoic through the unpleasant experience, though.  “The Wardens who serve me are too afraid of the Blight to take any cure for their Calling, not if it means that they are no longer Wardens.  They will not leave me for this and the Inquisition will not get close enough to force any cure upon them.”

“Of course, my lord,” Samson bowed.

“Send word to the spies,” Corypheus instructed.  “We are going to send them a couple of assassins.  I want the spies to make sure they blend in as servants.  They will kill King Alistair and frame Emperor Gaspard for the deed.  When Orlais is blamed for the death of yet another Theirin, the other countries will turn on them and there will be nothing the Inquisition can do about it.”

“Very good, my Lord,” Samson bowed.

Corypheus turned back to Calpernia.  “Send Elaine and Fredrick in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged.


	20. Free March Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen is forced to deal with trouble in the ranks caused by a pair of Free Marchers

Echoback Fort was enjoying a rare moment of quiet.  Cullen was sitting behind the desk in Rylen’s office with his eyes closed.  There were several letters in front of him, but he refused to look at them for a few minutes while he enjoyed the unusual bit of peace.

Alas, the peace did not last for long.  The sound of two soldiers fighting flew through the air, shattering the peace he had been enjoying.  “The Chantry not only caused this mess, Grand Cleric Elthina was one of the criminals that made the mage rebellion necessary.”

“She was a great woman who was slaughtered by the Apostate Anders,” that soldier had a Starkhaven accent.  “He is a terrorist and I don’t see why the Inquisition will not bring him to justice.”

Cullen let out a little groan.  He had been in Kirkwall when the explosion that killed Elthina happened.  He had thought her a pious woman, too, once upon a time.  Then he had reflected on Meredith’s crimes and how Elthina must have known what was going on in The Gallows, but did nothing to stop it.  He stood slowly, wondering why Rylen hadn’t broken up the fight yet.  He would have to do it himself.

“And what about the conditions in Kirkwall?”  The first soldier continued.  “The Chantry there was grand.  I saw the gold etching that was everywhere.  The statues were magnificent and candles always burned.  The priestesses clothes always appeared new and in pristine condition.  Meanwhile, everyone who didn’t live in Hightown suffered.  There were refugees who had to turn to crime so they could survive; only they had to compete with all of the other desperate criminals who could find no other way to keep from starving.  Elthina wasn’t seeing that her flock was fed or that her people had roofs over their head.  Do you know how many of the poor and needy I saw receiving aid in the Chantry?  None!”

Cullen realized the soldier was right, he had never seen the Kirkwall Chantry giving aid or succor to the needy.  Indeed, the only hospital that gave out charity was Ander’s little clinic.  The people of Lowtown had depended on him.

“She had other concerns,” the Starkhaven Soldier defended the Grand Cleric as Cullen marched over to where the two soldiers squared off.  “The mages of Kirkwall were all using blood magic and becoming abominations!”

“Who told you that?”  He could now see the two fighters and Rylen running up to them.  “Was it your prince?  The one she was likely screwing behind a statue of Andraste?  I’ve heard how devoted he was to her.”

The soldier from Starkhaven pulled his arm back to punch his comrade, but Rylen had reached the pair and grabbed the soldier’s arm.  “That is enough you two.”

“What was this about?”  Cullen demanded to know, although the answer was obvious.  “How did this start?”

“Curtis,” one of the other soldiers indicated the man from Starkhaven.  “Started criticizing the Inquisitor and Allen didn’t like it.  Curtis isn’t happy about the Inquisitor’s orders to send soldiers to help Lady Aveline in Kirkwall against Prince Sebastien of Starkhaven.  You see, Commander, Aveline and Sebastien…”

“Yes,” Cullen interrupted.  “I know them both personally.  Go on.”

“Somehow, that turned into Curtis criticizing the Inquisition for recruiting the mages and letting Anders go,” another soldier spoke up.  “It turns out that Allen is from Ostwick, but was the son of a merchant who did business regularly in Kirkwall.  His mother took him on her trips to Kirkwall and Allen didn’t like what he saw happening in the city.”

“I can’t say that I did, either,” Cullen nodded to Allen.

“That’s when they started fighting about Grand Cleric Elthina,” a third soldier reported.  “Curtis looks up to her as a martyr and Allen… doesn’t think she was a very good person.”

“Allen,” Cullen addressed him first.  “While I understand your anger, this is an army and you have caused a disruption in the ranks.  You will have an extra shift on the duty roster as punishment.”

“Yes, Commander,” Allen gave a curt nod.

“As for you, Curtis,” Cullen addressed the Starkhaven Soldier.  He forcibly kept his hand from the hilt of his sword when he had learned that Curtis was openly criticizing his Inquisitor.  He also personally saw Sebastian as a symbol of his own regrettable prejudices of the past, only Sebastian had not gone through the harrowing experiences that Cullen had.  He didn’t trust this man to valiantly serve the mage that he, Cullen, secretly loved.  “You are being reassigned to the night watch in the Fallow Mires.  You will take care of the latrine duties for them.  If you dare criticize Inquisitor Trevelyan in my hearing again, you will find your next duty to be… unpleasant.”

“But Commander,” Curtis protested.  “You can’t…”

“Dismissed!” Cullen barked and turned.  “Rylen with me.”

“Commander?”  Rylen followed.

“I want to make sure…”  Cullen was cut off as he noticed Dorian hurrying towards him.  He didn’t know that Dorian was capable of hurrying.

“Commander,” Doran stopped to smooth the collar of his tunic.  “This message just arrived this morning and I must leave immediately.”  He handed the message to Cullen.

Cullen read quickly, his blood turning cold as he did so.  Siobhan and her party had run into trouble and were trapped in a chateau in the Emerald Graves.  They needed help immediately.  The letter didn’t say how much help, it only asked for Dorian and anyone he chose to take with him.  “I’m coming with you.”

“If you wish,” Dorian nodded.  “I could probably use your help, but we can’t waste time.  We must leave immediately.”  He turned to a random scout.  “Go saddle my horse… and Commander Cullen’s.”

“Rylen ready your two fastest riders to come help us,” Cullen ran to gather his things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged


	21. Plotting in the Graves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor's friends plot against her... for her own good.

“Did the Emerald Graves have all of these giants and brontos when the elves dwelt here?”   Sera wondered.  “Did it make them more elfy to have to fight them?”

They had spent the two days fighting yet more giants and brontos before they found themselves stuck at camp.  There seemed to be no end of them.

“You have to admit that it would make their lives more exciting,” Iron Bull pointed out.  “Plus, those guys have great loot.”

“I wouldn’t know anymore,” Sera griped.  “We have been stuck in camp for days because the Orlesian Cheese Curd is too sick to fight.”  Vivienne had awoken several days before to find that her temperature was elevated and she had turned purple.  Cassandra wouldn’t let Siobhan anywhere near Vivienne, in case her disease was contagious, so she was tended to by Talon Hawke.

Varric and Catriona had confided in Hawke how Vivienne really became ill.  They told him of their plans and how they were using Vivienne to keep Siobhan at camp.  Vivienne’s ‘disease’ was the result of some local herbs that were slipped into her food.  They were even teaching Cole to slip things into food and drinks when the person wasn’t watching.  Sera wasn’t sure what they were up to, but when she saw that, she had to join in.  Now she and Catriona were bonding and rubbing off on each other. 

Catriona also began to teach Cole to replace one of his daggers with a long sword.  She divided her time between him and learning Sera’s Thousand Cut move.  She also seemed to somehow be in the middle of the hostility between Hawke and Blackwall, although she couldn’t figure out the cause.  While Hawke was tending to Vivienne, which involved convincing her she was dreadfully ill and trying to pry her secrets out of her, Catriona asked Varric about what was happening.

“Come take a walk with me, Princess,” Varric invited.  “I believe you need to collect herbs anyway.”

“I do,” she grabbed a basket and called out to the others that she was going to pick elf root for Vivienne.  Then she followed Varric.

“Princess,” Varric watched her collecting the berries that were turning Vivenne’s skin purple.  “You have been in a relationship before.  You have mentioned a fiancée who died.”

“Yes,” she confirmed.  “Then Nate Howe began to court me about a year later.  I wasn’t over Al… my fiancée yet; I asked Nate to give me time, but didn’t discourage him.  Fergus had him killed, as I had no right to let a Howe to court me.”

“You have every right to let whomever you please court you,” Varric countered.  “If you can learn to love again, you need to embrace that person.  Has there been anyone since?”

“Fergus… the Fergus from the other reality… didn’t see things that way,” Catriona thought to the new brother she found.  “The Fergus here would likely get smacked by his wife for even thinking about it.  Emilie is good for him.  A few years after Nate was killed, an Orlesian count, one I had only met once, asked for my hand as part of a political alliance.  Fergus and Anora refused, because he was Orlesian after all.  Then a couple of years later, they decided to give me to Teagan, without a word to me.”

“Well,” Varric looked back towards the camp.  “Hawke was enamored with Fenris.  He thought Fenris was the love of his life and returned his feelings.  He protected him from Danarius and comforted him after Fenris’ own sister betrayed him.  Fenris put him through an emotional rollercoaster, though.  He acted as if he was impassioned by Hawke, but then after their first night together, he left him.  A couple of years later, Hawke met a former Antivan Crowe named Zevran.  He and Zevran were hooking up and Fenris cock-blocked them, laying claim to Hawke; even though they hadn’t been together since that first night.  A few months later, he told Hawke that he had loved him the other time and couldn’t imagine having to live without him; only to betray him several months later after the Kirkwall Chantry was blown up.  Fenris joined Meredith and turned on all of the mages, including Hawke.  He showed up with two of Aveline’s guards and actively tried to kill Talon, who he had professed to love just that morning.  That’s when Hawke killed him.”

“Wow,” at least Catriona was sure that Alistair had truly loved her. 

“He… he is attracted to you,” Varric revealed.  “I think he may have developed feelings, but he is scared.  Promise me something, Princess.  Promise me that when he gets the courage, you’ll give him a chance.”

Catriona thought for a minute, Hawke was preferable to Teagan and she enjoyed his company well enough.  “Very well, I agree.”

“I must also ask you one more thing,” he noticed that she hadn’t said her ex-fiancée’s name and wondered why.  It seemed to be too painful for her, but if he was going to get her and Hawke together, as he saw that they could find happiness together, he needed to get her past that pain.  “You said your fiancée was named Alistair and he was a prince and Grey Warden.  Would that be the same Alistair who rules Ferelden?”

She took a deep breath.  “Yes, Alistair Theirin; Maric’s bastard son.”

“Andraste’s holy knickers,” Varric cussed.  Did she realize that Leliana had summoned him to Skyhold?

 

As they got back to camp, they heard Siobhan playing the rebec.  It was another haunting melody.  She was singing about a woman who was desperately in love, but feared that the man she cherished did not return her affections.

“I have received word from Dorian,” Varric informed her.  “Our plans are still in place.”

 

The next morning, Siobhan was worried that Vivienne’s symptoms continued.  “Could we send her back to Skyhold in a litter of some kind?”  She asked Iron Bull.  “Have any of your chargers ever had this disease.  What do you do?”

“Hawke isn’t a healer,” Iron Bull pointed out.  “I think you should summon Solas to take a look at her.”

Siobhan nodded.  “Agreed.”  She went to the requisition’s officer.  “I need you to send a letter to Skyhold and ask that Solas be sent to take a look at Vivienne.”

“My lady,” the requisition officer held out a letter.   “This came for you.”

Siobhan opened the letter and began to read.  Her heartbeat sped up and her breath came in short gasps.  “What is he doing, going to that chateau… he’s in trouble!”  She whistled for her horse and turned to her companions.  “Cullen is in trouble.  He went to the chateau near the crystal grace patch and tried to send for help.  I have to go now.”

“Why would he do that?”  Cassandra questioned.  “He isn’t stupid.”

“I don’t know, but I have to help him,” Siobhan mounted her horse.  “Are you coming or not?”

“Of course we are, Inquisitor,” Varric climbed on his horse.  He sat Orlesian style, with one leg bent in front of him.  Yet he managed to still look suave.

Catriona jumped on her horse without a word, as did Sera and Cole.  “What about Vivienne?”  Iron Bull questioned as he mounted.

“We can’t just leave her here,” Blackwall objected when he saw Hawke emerge from her tent and also begin to ready his horse.

“I sent for Solas,” Siobhan waved concern for the troublesome mage away.  She and Vivienne butted heads about the mages and everything else.  She was trying to find a way to eject her from the Inquisition anyway.  “She’ll be fine.  Let’s go.”  She rode away.

 

Cullen barged through the doors of the beautiful chateau that was ideally nestled near the river and a beautiful patch of crystal grace.  “Siobhan!”  He shouted.

“I see no sign of her, ser,” one of his soldiers pointed out.  “Are you sure she’s here?”

“The note said she was,” he kept his hand on the hilt of his sword and he continued to shout her name, running through the estate.  He made his way upstairs to the library.  It was then that he heard a loud crash and heard his own name being shouted.

“Cullen!”  It was Siobhan’s voice, calling to him.

“I’m here!”  He shouted back, running to the sound of her dulcet tones.  He saw her at the base of the stairs.

“Cullen!”  She ran up them and he caught her on the landing, pulling her into his arms.  “Why would you go after a group of Red Templars here?  Why didn’t you send me a message to take care of them?”

“I didn’t,” he continued to hold her close.  “You were trapped here by Venatori.”  He pulled back to inspect her.  “Are you O.K.?”

“I’m fine,” she assured him.  “There were not Venatori here.  The Venatori were west of here, they were trying to capture some of the giants.  I received a message that you were in trouble.”

“No, the message said you were,” he ran his hands over her, checking for injury.

“You came running from the Western Approach to the Emerald Grades, because you thought I was in trouble?”  She slowly smiled.

“I…” his hand went to the back of his neck.  “Well… I…”

“I thought you were in danger,” she said softly.  “I… actually think of you quite a lot.  It’s nice to know you would come running if you thought I was in trouble.”

“Well… I…” The hand moved from the back of his neck to the back of hers.  He placed his other hand on her lower back and pulled her back against him, then his mouth came crashing down on hers.  The kiss was full of passion and possession.

Siobhan hesitated for a moment, startled.  She felt everything in her melt and her power of thought seemed to diminish, then she wrapped her arms around Cullen and held on as his tongue slid sensuously against her lips.  She opened them to let him plunder her mouth, her own tongue moving to welcome his as they melded even closer to him.

It was some time before the couple finally came up for air.  “I’m sorry,” he murmured as she tried to catch her breath.  “That was… well, that was quite nice.  Have I mentioned that I’m crazy about you?”

“You are?” she smiled.  “Good, because I can’t stop thinking about you.  Do it again.”

He obliged bringing his lips down on hers again and holding her close.  When they made their way down the stairs some time later, they were both startled to realize that they were now alone.  There was a message waiting for them.

_Dear Lovebirds,_

_It’s about time you realize that you were meant for each other.  The chateau is still perfectly safe, peaceful, and has been claimed by the Inquisition.  Have fun for as long as you can.  When duty calls, we will be waiting for you at Skyhold._

_P.S.  Your horses are stabled and fed and there is plenty of food in the kitchen._

“Those little…” Siobhan stared at the note.

“Hmm…” Cullen wrapped his arms around her from behind and began kissing her neck.  “Is it too soon to… well, we have this beautiful house to ourselves and all those bedrooms.”

Siobhan leaned back against him and tilted her head to give him better access.  “Did you have some ideas, my dear Commander?”

He laughed and swept her up into his arms.  “Oh, I have many.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged.


	22. Approaching Skyhold or evil laugh, evil laugh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor's Inner Circle approaches Skyhold. They are attacked by yet more Red Templars

“Anger is stupid, and stupidity will kill you more surely than your opponent’s blade,” Blackwall gently advised Sera. They were on the last leg of their journey back to Skyhold. The castle rose above the mountains as a beacon to hope to those who came.

“I’m not exactly angry,” she sniffed. “I just can’t believe such an elaborate prank was planned without including me in on it.”

“The more people who knew, the less likelihood of success,” Dorian shrugged. “Sorry, little one, next time we will make sure and include you.”

“And you,” Sera turned on Catriona. “You act all poor and helpless, despite claiming to be the bleedin’ Hero of Ferelden. Then you beat Cassandra and a sparring match and now you’re pulling elaborate pranks. The next thing I know, you’ll be throwing yourself at handsome men and seducing royalty while you plot world conquest.”

“She is too brilliant to go for royalty,” Hawke maneuvered his horse a bit closer to Catriona’s. “She needs a champion to equal her reputation as a hero. The royals and their insipid nobles would just bore her.”

“I’m an insipid noble,” she pointed out.

“You may be a noble,” he reached out and stroked her cheek. “But you’re definitely not insipid.”

“Um… thanks?” Her brows furrowed in confusion.

“Cat,” he coughed. “I have something to ask you. Would you…”

He halted when Dorian pulled his horse to a stop and held up a hand. As they came to a standstill, he pointed. “Venatori!”

Sure enough, there was an encampment with five Venatori sitting around. “I don’t like that they’re this close to Skyhold,” Cassandra murmured.

“I don’t like them at all,” Dorian countered.

“Why don’t we kill them and then discuss what we don’t like about them afterward,” Hawke dismounted from his horse. “Have I mentioned that my ex is from Tevintor?”

They silently crept up on the encampment. Dorian set fire mines through out, as the rogues all blended into the shadows and crept closer. Then Hawke lifted his staff and brought a rain of fireballs down on the Venatori.

The mage managed to transport out, only to be pierced by one of Sera’s arrows.  She had dive rolled forward, hit him, and immediately slid back into the shadows.  He turned, only to have Catriona use her dual long swords to cut off his head.

One of the soldiers managed to dodge the hail-fire, only to step on one of Dorian’s mines and incinerated.  The other three were taken out by the initial attack.

“Why didn’t Leliana’s scouts already find these cretins?” Cassandra demanded to know.  “We are only an hour from Skyhold.  They shouldn’t be this close.”

“You can discuss it with her when we arrive,” Blackwall went back to his horse; the others followed suit.

They could see the gates when Hawke decided to speak with Catriona again.  “Cat… could I take you to the Herald’s Rest for dinner tonight?”

“Sure,” she smiled.  “Who else is coming?”

“I mean just you and me,” he corrected her.

She glanced at Varric.  Varric had encouraged her to give Hawke a chance, although he hadn’t said anything about it since she had confirmed the name, and full identity, of her dearly departed fiancée.  “I guess that wouldn’t be too bad.  It might even be nice.  Sure.”

Hawke was actually smiling when they reached Skyhold.  He wasn’t going to let anything mess up his date with Catriona.  It was the first time since Fenris that he was truly interested in anyone and he planned to keep her interest.  His biggest competition was with Blackwall, but he had noticed that man tended to be skittish when too many Orlesians were around.  With the Orlesian and Ferelden royals at Skyhold, along with their plethora of vassals, his biggest competition was out of the way.

 

“The Inquisitor’s inner circle is nearly at the gate,” Leliana announced as she strode into Josephine’s office, Carrick at her side.

Josephine looked up from where she had just planted her face in her hands. She was sitting across from Emperor Gaspard and King Alistair as she once again tried to negotiate a peace treaty between them. Neither sovereign was cooperating. Alistair had called some of Gaspard’s demands “the nonsensical ravings of an insane despot.”

Gaspard in turn called him a “Bastard cult member who has an unholy obsession with cheese.”

At that point, Josephine had put her face in her hands and began quoting the chant of light in Antivan. How was she supposed to broker a treaty from the pair when they couldn’t agree on anything? “The Inquisitor isn’t with her?”

“It seems that she and Cullen are still in the Emerald Graves,” Leliana enlightened her. “I heard something about Red Templars and Venatori.”

“Yet they think they can deal with it with just the two of them?” Gaspard wondered at the foolish vanity of the Inquisitor and her Commander.

“They’re very good,” Josephine assured them, even though she wondered herself at what Siobhan and Cullen were thinking.

Carrick smiled at Alistair. “My sister is with the Inquisitor’s inner group. You should come out with me and meet her.”

“What sister?” Alistair wondered again.

“Didn’t I tell you?” Carrick could have sworn he had. “She came from a parallel dimension. She is basically me, but a girl and the Hero of Ferelden.”

Alistair did now remember Carrick mentioning her. He had a flashback of the dream of the woman outside of the Gates of Ferelden, ready to lead an army against the archdemon; the female human hero. He could still feel an echo of the tenderness and devotion that the man in the dream felt for her, as well as his determination to protect her life at all costs. “It has to be more enjoyable than these negotiations,” Alistair shrugged non-chalantly. He went out to the courtyard with Carrick. Gaspard decided to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encourged.


	23. The Evil Author Insists on Continuously Torturing the Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catriona Cousland arrives back in Skyhold. Alistair is there, angst happens.

Catriona rode through the gates of Skyhold, towards the stables. She looked around at all of the people gathered to meet them. It was obvious that that the Grey Wardens of Ferelden had arrived. Not only had the number of Wardens increased, she swore she Nathaniel Howe among them. She smiled fondly at his dark head. If Nathaniel were still alive, perhaps Zevran and Wynne were as well.

She turned away from the Wardens as she heard her name called. She had a smile on her face for Carrick, as she spun toward the direction of his voice. The smile faltered, though, as her eyes landed on the man beside her. It was him; she tried to tell herself that he wasn’t the same man that she had known, that this was someone new. She realized that she wasn’t listening to herself when she launched herself from her horse and into Alistair’s arms.

“Well, hello,” he caught her and pulled her to him, as she wrapped her arms around him and held on. He smiled down at her. “I’m glad to meet you, too. Carrick has been singing your praises.” He didn’t add that his dreams about what could have happened during the Blight made him feel as if he already knew her. He wondered if Leliana and Zevran ever had those dreams and made a mental note to ask them.

She pulled back a little, but couldn’t bring herself to stop touching him. He was alive and he was real. “Of course he has, he’s my twin.”

“That I am, apparently if I was a woman and Duncan had been visiting us, I would have been the Hero of Ferelden,” Carrick was confused at Catriona’s reaction to Alistair. He supposed that meant she had known Alistair in the other world, but he hadn’t heard that she had even hugged Leliana or Morrigan when she saw them; much less thrown herself into their arms. He only now realized that she had never talked about the Alistair from the other reality in front of him.

“Are you saying that you aren’t as wonderful as he says you are?” Alistair teased.

Maker, she had missed his sense of humor; even his bad jokes. “I’ll leave that up to you to…”

“Why are your hands on my fiancé,” a shrill voice, with a thick Orlesian accent, interrupted.

Catriona turned her head to see a dark haired woman, with dark eyes, and wearing a maroon bodice with a pink skirt designed to be in tattered layers. A small blue hat perched on her head. “Fiancé?” She looked from the Orlesian to Alistair. Her Alistair would never marry an Orlesian, even if he did joke about running away to Orlais where they would eat cake and live in sin. This obviously wasn’t her Alistair no matter how much she wanted him to be. She pushed away from him.

“Yes,” Marina declared “We will be wed and unite to bring peace between Orlais and Ferelden.”

“I see,” she stood firmly on her feet, even though she wanted to crumble to the ground and howl in fury and despair. He isn’t your Alistair, he’s a stranger.  She kept repeating that to herself as she held her head high, but refused to look at either of them.

“Marina,” Alistair addressed the newcomer in a warning voice.

“We’ll talk later,” Carrick addressed Alistair, but he threw a supporting arm around Catriona’s back and pulled her against him, shielding her. He wasn’t sure what exactly was going on and she may appear fine to everyone else, but he knew her as well as he knew himself. He turned his twin with him so she now faced her friends within the Inquisitor’s inner circle.

Cassandra, Blackwall, and Iron Bull all looked thoughtful. Sera appeared to be plotting something. She looked over at Merina and muttered something about bees and earwigs. Dorian was studying Alistair, not that she could blame him, Alistair was rather cute. Hawke looked angry, but that was his expression half of the time. Varric was stroking Bianca and looking between Alistair, Merina, and Gaspard who was standing behind Merina.

“Emilie wants to see you,” Carrick said in a loud voice. “We shouldn’t keep her waiting.” With that, he threw her over his shoulder and bounded up into Skyhold.

Catriona let out a laugh and lifted her head, to see both Alistair and Gaspard watching her and her brother. Alistair was smiling at the pair. Maker’s Breath, she had missed seeing that smile. How could she stand back and let him marry an Orlesian? It was no longer her place, though to stop him from doing anything.

Carrick carried her to Fergus and Emilie’s room and deposited her gently on the bed. “All right, tell us what is going on with you and Alistair.”

“Alistair? What did his majesty do?” Fergus stepped forward.

“He,” Catriona took a deep breath. She let it out as Emilie sat on the bed beside her and began rubbing her back. “He died. In my world, he…” She felt her tears begin to fall.

“He sacrificed himself for her,” Fiona stood in their doorway. “I’m sorry to intrude, but I saw part of what happened in the courtyard. I was… concerned when I realized that she was about to face him.” Fiona knelt on the floor in front of Catriona, took out a handkerchief, and began wiping away the tears. “I’ve been avoiding him, myself. I found that hanging around with Morrigan does the trick.”

Catriona laughed at that. “I might have to try that.”

Fiona looked at the Couslands. “In the reality that she comes from, Alistair and Cat were in love, they were engaged to be married. Then he sacrificed himself to destroy the Archdemon, so she wouldn’t.”

“He’s your fiancé?” Fergus repeated.

“No, he isn’t my Alistair,” she sniffed. “Apparently, he’s some Orlesian tart’s fiancé. Who was she anyway?”

“I didn’t even know he was engaged,” Emilie admitted.

“He wasn’t when I left Denerim,” Carrick was certain. “The woman was Merina DeChalons; she is a cousin of Emperor Gaspard. Now that Celene and Florian are dead, she is in line for the throne. She will likely be named heir if Gaspard does not produce an heir of his own within the next five years or so."

“Is he looking for a new wife then?” Fergus wondered. “Perhaps some poor milksop girl who will be a little biddable broodmare for him?”

“I haven’t heard,” Carrick shrugged. “But Merina claims that she and Alistair are betrothed."

“I don’t think he would agree to such a match,” Fiona mused. “It would weaken Ferelden. Alistair’s more of his father’s son more than even he thinks.”

Catriona shook her head. “He didn’t deny it.”

“Would a new nephew or niece brighten your day?” Emilie stroked her hair.

Catriona let her tears flow as she laid her head in Emilie’s lap and let her tears flow.”

 

 

Alistair wasn’t sure what had happened. She had just been in his arms; the Hero of   
Ferelden from his dreams. The human one, that was. He had also dreamt of a dwarf who had been smitten with Leliana and an elf who was deeply in love with Zevran. Catriona Cousland, though, had been his. Somehow, she was real and she had been right there. Then she had pulled away from him and looked at him as if he were a stranger. He turned to Merina. “We are not betrothed.”

“Of course we are,” she pouted. “Pardy promised me that we are and he won’t agree to a peace treaty unless you say you’ll marry me.”

“Merina,” Gaspard shook his head. “Leave this to me. I’ll take care of everything. Alistair, I have sent my requests to Denerim and your top advisor, Arl Eamon, is agreement with my demands. Your own regent realizes that this union is what is best for Ferelden’s security. It is time you do as well.” He turned on his heal and strode to the main hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mwa, ha, ha!*  
> Comments are encouraged.


	24. Bad Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Warning: There is a NSFW scene at the end that can be skipped if necessary.  
> *Disclaimer: These characters took over this story chapters back, don't blame the author for their true personalities coming out.  
> Hawke takes Catriona on a date, things don't go well.

Catriona let the water slide from her skin as she lifted her arm from the hot bath. Dorian had ordered one for her while she was with her family. He had had sprigs of lavender added and sent a glass of wine. Somehow, a little plate of cheese cubes had also been sent to her; all the servant would tell her was that it did not come from Dorian.

She picked up one of the cheese cubes and studied it. A part of her wanted to believe it came from Alistair. He did view cheese as the ultimate comfort food, after all. Yet, she kept reminding herself that he wasn’t the man she had once known and loved. He was someone new. He might have been born the same person, but he had different experiences; the fact that he was still alive confirmed that. Plus, her Alistair wouldn’t marry an Orlesian princess.

She tried to put him out of her head as she continued to soak. Instead, she thought about what she would wear to dinner that night. Hawke was planning to swing by her room and escort her to dinner at the Herald’s Rest. She would try to put Alistair and the Orlesian Ditz completely out of her mind, at least she wouldn’t let thoughts of the king disrupt her night.  She might have to go one day at a time, but it was time to start anew.

When Hawke arrived at Catriona’s door to take her to dinner, she was dressed in a low cut white chemise under a blue and white print bodice and a blue full circle skirt. Her hair was pulled up so her curls loosely tumbled down around her neck and face, set in it was a sapphire circlet given to her by Emilie. The only other ornament that she wore was the Andrastian amulet that once belonged to Alistair’s mother.

He kissed her hand gallantly as he greeted her and then kept a hold of it as he led her to the Harold’s Rest. She wasn’t sure how she felt about it, but let him. As they entered the tavern, he led her to a small table, with just two chairs and motioned for one of the tavern wenches. They ordered food and Hawke asked for two glasses and a bottle of good wine. Then they sat talking.

“Do you read Varric’s books?” Hawke asked as the food was delivered.

“I have read the first two installments of Hard in Hightown,” she admitted. “I am still near the beginning of the third one. I had read The Tale of the Champion, but that was before I went into the Fade; so it was about Raven.”

“It’s too bad that you didn’t have a copy of it on you,” he took a bite of the phoenix leg. “I would love to see what’s different.”

“I admit that I have asked for a copy of The Tale of the Hero,” Catriona sipped her wine before returning her attention to her spiced bronto stew. “Leliana has talked a little bit about Tanis to me, but I want to know what he was like and what he did differently than I did.”

“Anders had known a dwarf who used to run with Tabris during the Fifth Blight,” Hawke revealed.

“Do you mean Oghren?” Catriona’s Oghren had died when a particularly nasty, talking broodmother had sent her forces to attack Vigil’s Keep.

“A drunken redheaded dwarf?” Hawke questioned.

“That’s him,” she confirmed.

“He described Tabris as…” He stopped as he noticed two women pull up chairs to their table and sit down.

“I can’t believe it, it really is you,” the young woman had an Orlesian accent and wore a low cut white chemise with short sleeves. Over the chemise was a maroon stomach cincher with green ties. Her skirt was scandalously short. It was as if an Orlesian seamstress had travelled to Ravaini and become inspired, or possibly crazed. The maroon skirt was just above the knees in the back and middle of the front, but it sported to lace stays that lifted the sides of the front to just under her thighs. Her long boots would have made Isabela weep in envy.

“It’s really you,” her companion had a thick Antivan accent. She was also dark haired and dark eyed, but reminded both Hawke and Catriona of Josephine. She wore a green and peach dress done in large stripes and with poufy sleeves. It had a solid green bodice that had only a central tie and the skirt was lifted artfully in the middle so its ankle length became knee length. She, too, wore beautiful high, black leather boots. “I can’t believe that I have now met both the Inquisitor and the Champion of Kirkwall now.  If only the Hero of Ferelden were still around so I could have met them.”

“I’m Marina, the heir to Emperor Gaspard,” she leaned towards Hawke, giving him a prime view of her pushed up bosom. “This is my friend, Yvette. Here sister is Josephine Montilyet, the top advisor to the Inquisitor.” She reached out a finger and stroked Hawke’s hand. “I’m your biggest fan. Could you tell me about some of your adventures?”

Catriona gave a shake of her head, but he ignored her and began his story. “Well, there was this one time that Sebastian and Isabela had gotten in trouble when she had a fight with a sailor whom she had once slept with. Only, it turned out that he was really a slaver. When Fenris found that out, he even got Anders and Merrill to go help them out. Well, by the time we had arrived, they were on a ship that was a good five feet out in the bay. I, naturally, stripped down and jumped in the water to get to my friends…”

What in the name of Andraste’s twisted nickers was going on?  She had agreed to have dinner with the man and had kept the date, despite her earlier upset, and now he was allowing the woman who claimed to be Alistair’s fiancé to horn in on their date.  Catriona turned and noticed that the spot usually occupied by Bull’s Chargers now held the Ferelden Wardens.  She may no longer be one of them, but had once fought with them and she was sure their stories were better than the one Hawke was now telling the two bimbos.  She grabbed her drink and gulped it down as she walked to them, trying to bolster her courage; afraid of rejection.

Nate looked up at her as she approached.  “You’re Carrick’s sister, aren’t you?  Lady Cousland?  I saw you in the courtyard earlier.”

“I am,” she confirmed.  “Do you mind if I join you?”

“You are the one who is going to force some cure on us?” Sigrun, the rogue dwarf, frowned at her.

“I’m not forcing anything on anyone,” Catriona raised her chin a little.  “I am offering a cure to those who wish it.  No one will take it who isn’t ready to remove themselves from the Calling.  We still need Wardens; there are two more Old Gods out there.  That means two more Blights.  I used to be a Warden; I know what they do and what it’s like.  I know the good and the bad.”

“Oh, ignore Sigrun.  She’s always irritable,” a warden in black leather, advised.  “Come sit down and join us.  I’m Ephine.”

“Catriona Cousland,” Catriona sat down near the Warden.  “Are you going to take the cure?”

Ephine nodded.  “I’ve put in twenty years of service.  I transferred from the Free Marches after the Blight.  I did my stint, it’s time to retire rather than go into the Deep Roads.  I heard you stepped out of the Fade in Adamant.  What was that like?”

Catriona sat back and began her tale.  That turned into the Wardens each sharing their most harrowing encounters.  They were listening to a burly man, named Sam, describe an encounter with a blighted werewolf, when Alistair walked in and plopped down next to her without saying a word.  She was a bit troubled, that it felt the same sitting next to him and she had to remind herself again that he wasn’t her Alistair.  “So, have you ever faced a blight werewolf?” He asked her as Sam finished his story.

“Actually, I have,” she admitted.  “It was in the Blackmarsh.”

“You went to a place called the Blackmarsh?  Why?” Alistair wondered.

“That’s in Amaranthine,” Nate revealed.  “It used to be cursed by a blood countess.”

“I…”  She wished she had a drink in her hand.  “I… was actually there with you, Nate.”

“Catriona is from a parallel world to ours,” Alistair explained.  “Carrick told me about it.  She was even the Hero of Ferelden there.”

“Carrick told you that?”  She guessed it wasn’t a secret, but she wasn’t sure how she felt about this Alistair knowing that in another place, they had known each other quite well.

“Um…” He hesitated and blushed a little.  He was so cute when he blushed, she thought.  “I may have dreamed of some of these other realities and… remember seeing them.”  He was too embarrassed to tell her that he remembered being in love with her.  The more time he spent near her, the more he was beginning to realize those feelings were very real.

“Really?”  What had he dreamed?  Did that mean, somehow, her Alistair was part of him?

“I…” He hesitated.

“That’s it, she has our king stumbling.  If she weren’t Ferelden, I’d think this an Orlesian plot,” Ephine joked.

“I need another drink,” Catriona stood.  As she turned towards the door, she saw Josephine dragging Merina’s friend out by her ear.  She guessed that _was_ Josephine’s sister.  She could hear the girl’s protests from outside as she approached Cabot.

“More wine or would you like to mix yourself something,” he grinned at her, not saying anything about her change of drinking partners.

“I think I’ll mix something myself, if you don’t mind,” she decided.  She went behind the bar and mixed rose and strawberry liqueur with vodka and garnished it with a cherry.  She blatantly realized that it was a drink she had invented in memory of her and Alistair’s first time together, it had been the night they both lost their virginity.  It was a night she would never forget.

“I’ll have what you’re having,” a familiar, and loved voice, cut into her thoughts.  She looked up to see Alistair smiling gently at her. 

“Here, I haven’t touched this one yet,” she handed him her drink and began making one of her own.

He took a sip.  “This is good.  What do you call it?”

“It’s First Knight,” she finished making her drink.  “I named it after someone I once loved.”

“He was a lucky, lucky man,” he held out a hand to her to escort her back to the Wardens.  She took the hand without even thinking.

“I was the lucky one,” she said.  As she settled back down in a comfortable chair, next to Alistair, she noticed Dorian and Iron Bull drinking together.  Iron Bull was trying to get Dorian to teach him how to play the dulcimer.  Dorian wasn’t saying no, he was obviously shocked by the request.  She then looked over to the table where her stew sat, getting cold.  It was now empty.  That should bug her, but Alistair began telling a joke and she was too busy laughing to care.  Maker, she had missed that sense of humor.

 

Varric walked into the Herald’s Rest, planning to check up on Hawke and Catriona on their first date.  He really had thought they would be good for each other, and then he had seen her launch herself into the King of Ferelden’s arms without even thinking about it.  He saw Hawke nowhere, but he did spy Catriona.  She was curled up in a chair next to her prince and smiling.  He hadn’t seen her look like that before, as if the happiness that had once been squashed and killed in her had re-sparked and was determined to return to life.  He thought he had seen the beginning of it when she had been united with her family.  It was obvious that being with Alistair nourished the growing spark.  He wondered if his princess even realized how she looked at the king, her prince, when he wasn’t looking at her.

He then noticed Iron Bull and Dorian.  Both were obviously drunk and were singing about a very talented sailor named Three Eyed Willy.  He was stumped as to where Hawke had gone off to, but figured he'd corner his friend about it later and would find out how his date had ended up in the middle of a group of Grey Wardens, laughing merrily and looking as if she’d known the lot of them for years.

 

“Thank you for seeing me back to my rooms,” Merina ran a finger from Talon Hawke’s neck down to his groin.  “Would you mind coming in?  I want… I have a copy of _The Champion of Kirkwall_ and I would be ever so… grateful… if you would sign it for me.”

He looked down at her, she had her head down a little, almost coquettishly, but her eyes were raised looking at him and she was biting her lower lip lightly.  He suspected she wanted way more than a signature.  She was lovely and the outfit she had been wearing had caused him to get hard the moment he had seen it over an hour before, and he had yet to calm down, there was no harm in a little romp with an Orlesian coquet he reasoned.  “Of course,” he gave a little bow.  “I must do my duty to my fans after all.”

She smiled at him and took his hand as she led him in.  “Good.”  The room was decorated in dark blue and gold.  The chest, wardrobe, desk, and chairs were a dark brown color, as were the legs of the large bed.  Merina went to the desk and produced a book and long quill.  She then went to the bed and leaned back on it, placing the book on her stomach, so it was propped up by her chest.  “I would _love_ for you to sign it now.”

He sauntered over to her and took the quill from her hand.  He then stood with his legs on either side of her and signed his name on the book.  Next, he ran the feathered part of the quill along her cleavage.  “Is there anything else I can do for you, my lady?”  He took the book and placed it at the end of the bed, as he continued to stroke her with the quill.

“What would you like to do to me?” She loosened the tie on her chemise and pulled it down, exposing her breasts.  “Is there something you would like to do with these, perhaps?”  She reached out and ran and hand along the erection that his pants did little to hide.  “I see that you do.”

He ran the feather of the quill along one of her nipples.  “Perhaps I do,” he laid the quill down as he grasped her waist and maneuvered her further on the bed, then brought his mouth down on hers.  The kiss was gentle for the first moment, and then both set of lips flowered open as tongues met in a sensuous dance.  She moaned and moved against him.

Hawke, finally, levered up a bit, but only to trail kisses down her neck and to her exposed chest.  He drew one nipple into his mouth as he rubbed the other nipple between his thumb and index finger, tugging a little.  He gently bit down on the bud between his lips when she called out his name.  Merina was obviously no shy virgin and he suspected he was going to really enjoy being inside her delectable body.  He could feel her arching against him, and one of her legs was wrapped around his torso so the heel of the boot was digging into his back urging him on.  He gave the nipple a departing lick as he pushed up onto his hands.  “Are we getting impatient, my lady?”

She pouted.  “I need you in me, can’t you tell?”  She had hiked up her short skirt and now rubbed herself against his hard cock, only her smalls and his trousers keeping them apart.  “I need you in me.”

He tore off his shirt and then moved back to clasp the waist band of her smalls, pulling them down past her knees, but not touching those spectacular boots.  Grasping her knees, he spread her back out, exposing her.  “What part do you need in you?” She was dripping wet as he put his hand on her and slid the tip of his thumb in.

She moaned and bucked a bit.  “I need something bigger than that,” she groaned out, as he circled the thumb.  “We can play more next time I get you in here.”

“Oh?”  He removed his hand so he could slide up her and plant a firm kiss on her lips; he then began nibbling at her neck.  “Are we going to have a next time?”

“Of course,” she pushed him up and pulled off his shirt.  Then she ran her hands along his chest, letting her lips follow the path.  “I think we’ll enjoy playing with each other too much not to have another go… perhaps several trysts as there are plenty of nooks and crannies in Skyhold and you can’t deny you’re enjoying yourself now.”  Her hands had reached his trousers.  She untied his lacings, freeing his stiff shaft.  “See?”  She ran her fingers along the length of him, letting her finger tips play with his balls and then slid back up to rub the tip of him.

He grinned wickedly.  “You’re a naughty girl.”  He had tumbled Isabela a few times for fun, but was beginning to suspect that the Orlesian noble presently pleasuring him could give the pirate a run for her money.

“It takes a naughty girl to please a naughty boy,” she spread her legs back out and put her hands on his now naked butt to urge him forward.  “Come play with me my naughty boy.”

He quickly untied her stomach cinch, then pushed her down and lined himself up with her entrance.  Then he slowly slid into her.  “Is this what you want, my naughty wench.”  He pulled slowly out and then back into her.

“Oh, yes,” she moaned and she lifted her hips in time with his.  “More, harder!”

He obliged, increasing his speed and slamming into her again and again.  She met him thrust for thrust.  Her still booted legs wrapped around him, urging him deeper and deeper.  He was right, she was even better than Isabela.  He lost himself in her, giving into the primal urge to go deeper and harder into her and she kept pace, coaxing him on and on until he heard her cry out and felt her pulsing heavily around him, hugging him deep.  It only took a few more thrusts until he emptied himself into her velvety folds; holding her tightly.  His head buried burrowed into the crook between her neck and shoulder as he continued to empty into her.

After several moments, he slumped off of her.  He turned his head to see that she was still catching her breath.  She was right; he was going to find a chance to sneak off with her again.  He didn’t think either of them was interested in romance, but she was the best screw he’d had in years.  “I hope you enjoyed the autograph.”

She giggled.  “I did.  You have an excellent quill, ser.”

He sat up and pulled his pants up, leaning forward to give her a departing kiss before he found his shirt.  “Let me know if you need anything else signed.”  With that he sauntered back to his room as she fell into a contented sleep. 

He was surprised when Varric met him near the door.  All the dwarf said was, “I’m disappointed in you Hawke,” before he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, the author does not take responsibility for the actions of her characters, who have minds of their own, even when those characters turn out to be douche-bags. 
> 
> Comments are encouraged.


	25. Get Away From My Cure and My Man, Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair decides that he will oversee the cure being given to his people. One of the two assassins makes a move.

_My grandchildren are going to be idiots_ , Fiona thought as she put together the rumors that she had heard flying around Skyhold.  She sat in the Mage’s tower, with a book in front of her.  The Grey Wardens would arrive soon for their cure, but she was still waiting for her partner to arrive.  The partner that she hoped would be the mother of those idiot grandchildren.  She just needed to get those she cared about to see reason.  They obviously could not, though. 

She had to admit that she, herself, was being a coward.  Her son was in Skyhold, but she was avoiding him.  She doubted he could tell that she was his mother, he had evidently been clueless when she had encountered him in Redcliffe.  He was still clueless about certain things, she figured.  She had heard about Catriona jumping into his arms when she had returned to Skyhold and about Gaspard’s cousin claiming she was his fiancé.  She had rejected Maric’s request that she move to Denerim, with their son, because that was what was best for both Ferelden and Alistair.  Marrying an Orlesian with such close ties to the Empire’s throne was not what was best for either Ferelden or Alistair.

Then Catriona had gone on a date with Hawke.  She knew Hawke was considered a hero and he had helped to free the Circles of Magi, but she didn’t trust him.  She had heard rumors that he had slept with half of his friends and he was too cocky.  She suspected that he was the type who looked out for himself first and foremost.  Besides, Catriona may not think of her son as _her_ Alistair, but he was.  A few changes in life experience wouldn’t have dimmed that good heart and sense of humor that he had inherited from his father.  He _was_ Alistair.

“The Wardens should be arriving soon,” Catriona walked up to her table.  “Let’s get that cure ready.”

“How was your date the other night?” Fiona asked casually.  “It was dinner with Hawke, wasn’t it?”

“Ugh,” Catriona began mixing ingredients.  “Let’s just say it was so bad that he sent me a bouquet of daisies this morning as an apology.  I hate daisies, they’re ugly.”

“So, it was a miserable night?” Fiona tried to act concern, although inside she was gleefully rubbing her hands.  That’s right, Hawke might as well stay away from her future daughter-in-law.  “What did he do?”

“Luckily, the entire night was not a loss,” Catriona decided.  “I spent most of it with the Grey Wardens.  Al… Alistair even came and joined us.  I… I know I should stay away from him, but I’m having a hard time doing so.  I… well, he barely knows me and I… I _threw_ myself at him.  I keep reminding myself that he isn’t my Alistair, but he looks and sounds like him and… he has that same sense of humor.”

“That’s because he _is_ Alistair,” Fiona gently pointed out.  Then she repeated her previous question.  “So what did Hawke do to get you to abandon him for the Wardens?  I know that a guy from Kirkwall isn’t as fun to be around as other Wardens.  That’s just par for the course, though.”

“We were eating dinner when _she_ came up and started asking him about his adventures,” Catriona explained.  “She brought a friend with her, I think it was Josephine’s sister.”

“Who is _she_ ,” Catriona sounded almost cattish.  Fiona was happy to see this side of her finally coming out.  It was about time the woman her son loved, even if he didn’t realize it yet, reemerged.

“Merina, Al… Gaspard’s cousin who plans to become Queen of Ferelden,” she couldn’t even bring herself to call the other woman Alistair’s fiancé.  “She was wearing an outfit that no respecting Ferelden would ever wear and making sure that Hawke go a good view of her cleavage.  “So what does he do?  He happily tells them about his adventure and forgets I’m there.  I wonder how long it took him to realize I was gone.”

“Hence the daisies,” Fiona hedged.

Catriona gently stirred the ingredients to the cure clockwise three times.  “Yes, he sent daisies, which I hate.  How am I supposed to move on when the man I try to move on pulls a jerk move and then the doppelganger of the only man I have ever loved appears and is nice, and sweet, and funny.”

“He isn’t a doppelganger,” Fiona put a finger under her chin and turned Catriona’s face to look at hers.  “He is Alistair.”

“Are you beautiful ladies talking about me?” Alistair walked into a room with a smile for both of them.

“Um…”  Catriona felt her heart speed up as he walked to them.  She tried to once again remind herself that this was not the man she loved, but Fiona’s words echoed in her ears.

“Your majesty,” Fiona stumbled.  “I am surprised to see you.”

“Why?”  He wondered.  “I am a Grey Warden after all.  I, too, need the cure.  I know things didn’t go well between us the last time we met, Grand Enchanter Fiona, but I hope we can put this in the past.  I want to…” he hated to admit that he wanted to get to know Catriona better, but he had come up with the perfect excuse to be near her.  “As king, I feel it is my duty to ensure this cure is safe before the Grey Wardens of Ferelden take it.  I also… insist on being there when it is administered to the Wardens under my kingdom’s care.”

“You would do a lot for your kingdom, wouldn’t you?” Catriona observed.  “Even sacrifice everything.”

He smiled sheepishly.  “I have always hoped to find someone I would sacrifice even more for.”

“Is that not your fiancé?” She needed to remind herself that he had one of those.

“She’s not my…” He needed to get the fact that he was not going to marry Merina through Gaspard’s head before he reminded the rest of Thedas.  “No treaty has been settled on.”  That was because he had no desire to settle on a treaty that involved him marrying an Orlesian, especially Gaspard’s cousin?”

“Are you and Gaspard hammering out a peace treaty?”  Did that mean he wasn’t engaged to the Orlesian Salope?  Catriona dared not allow herself to realize just how much she hoped that was the case.

“We’re trying,” he smiled ruefully.  “Josie is determined that we do and I wouldn’t want to disappoint her.  She’s a bit … scary, but not as scary as Leliana.  I wonder what happened to that sweet bard I used to know.”

“So do I,” Catriona mumbled.  Her mind was still reeling from the fact that Alistair called the Inquisition’s ambassador Josie instead of Josephine.  Was there something between them?  It wasn’t until he questioned her that she realized she had spoken out loud.

“You knew Leliana before?” Alistair sat down.  “Would you tell me how?”  Carrick had already told him that Catriona was the Hero of Ferelden in a parallel reality, but he wanted to hear her story from her own lips.

“I…”  She hesitated.  How much did he know?  After the other night, he had to have realized that she was once a Grey Warden herself.

“You can tell me about how you met her while we oversee the cure that you are giving to the Ferelden Grey Wardens,” he decided.

“ _We_?”  She repeated.

“I will be the first to take the cure,” he announced.  “When we are sure I’m fine, I’ll also be here when you give the cure to my men.  I may no longer serve the Wardens, but I am the King of Ferelden and I have a responsibility to the men.”

Catriona wasn’t sure how she felt about spending so much time with Alistair.  Half of her was dancing with joy inside, while the other half was terrified.  She could not hide from herself, though, how much she enjoyed his company and wanted him nearby.  From the look on Fiona’s face, she was equally torn, but neither could send him away without telling him all of the reasons why they were doing so.  Knowing Alistair, he would still stay after that.  “Of course you do.”  She took a mug and began pouring the concoction from the pot she had used to make the cure.

“Your ladyship,” an Antivan woman, whose dark hair was pulled back in a short braid, appeared before them.  Her tidy tunic and skirt had patches of flour on it.  “I was sent to help you, please let me prepare the mug for the king… and the mugs for the rest of the Wardens.”

“No,” Fiona and Catriona shouted together, Fiona grabbed the mug and held it close.

“Who are you?  Who sent you?”  Catriona doubted that Leliana would have let anyone near the cure without telling Fiona and herself first.  Was Gaspard sending in spies to try and discover how to make the cure?  She would gladly show anyone who would ask, but she wasn’t letting them near to chance the futures of any Grey Wardens, especially not Alistair.

“I am Mary and the Inquisitor sent me of course,” the Antivan woman shrugged.

“The Inquisitor has not returned from the Emerald Graves,” Catriona was growing suspicious.

“Well, of course she did not do so herself,” the woman laughed.  “Lady Cassandra did it on her behalf.”

“Go back and tell Cassandra that the only person I will allow near this cure before it has been safely administered to the Ferelden Wardens is Morrigan,” Catriona ordered.  She was a bit surprised at herself; it had been years since she had stood up to someone of a higher rank.  This was her prince they were talking about, though, and she wasn’t going to take any chances with his life.

“Ugh, not Morrigan,” he gave a mock shudder.  “Wait?  Morrigan is here somewhere, why didn’t anyone warn me.  Protect me.”

            Fiona laughed, but Catriona found herself momentarily returning to a room in Redcliffe Castle where she had pleaded with him to go through with the dark ritual that Morrigan wanted to perform.  She didn’t feel that it would be cheating; it would be securing their chance at a future together.  He had refused, though.  He had made that same ugh noise and shuddered in the same exact manner.  Not only did he not want to touch Morrigan, but he was unwilling to create a child who would never know his father.  Instead, he had pulled her close and held onto her for the entire night.  He had thrown away _them_ and forced her to be the one to live alone. 

            “Just tell Lady Cassandra thank you, but the cure is too important to bring in anyone new at this point,” Fiona instructed.

            “As you, wish,” it was evident that Mary wasn’t happy, but she turned on her heel and left.

            Alistair touched Catriona’s arm.  “Are you all right, Cat?”

            She turned to him.  For a moment she wanted to rave at him in anger, she wanted to scream that he had caused her to go through years of pain and heartache because he wasn’t willing to fight harder for _them_.  She had to again remind herself that this was not the same man and he wasn’t the one who had done that to her. “Yes, I’m fine,” she grabbed the mug and handed it to him.  “Drink up, my… your majesty.”

            Alistair took the cup, swallowed, and passed out; as he lost consciousness he realized that Catriona was wearing his mother’s amulet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome.


	26. Eavesdropping Works Sometimes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair pretends to be unconscious and learns more than he planned to.

Alistair slowly became aware of the world around him; he was lying on a soft surface. It took him several moments to realize that it was a lap. Better yet, he was being cradled while a hand was gently stroking his hair. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. He heard two familiar voices speaking. One was sweet as angels and the other… the other reminded him of being safe, protected… warm. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to be moved yet.

“Perhaps I should give Hawke another chance,” it was Catriona’s voice.

Alistair had to stop himself from sitting up and shouting ‘no!’. He realized that it was her lap his head was cradled in.

“You’re only thinking that because you are mad at Alistair,” Fiona’s voice this time. “Why are you suddenly mad at him?”

Mad? Why was she mad at him? Alistair wondered what he had done.

“Why do you think I am mad at Alistair?” Catriona tried to keep her voice cool, but a waver betrayed her.

“I can read you quite well, princess,” Fiona revealed. “What did he do?”

“It wasn’t exactly him,” Catriona admitted. “It was the Alistair from my world. When he, this Alistair,” she stroked his hair again. “When he shuddered and said ugh, it reminded me of the night Morrigan came to my room and requested I ask him to do a dark ritual with her; it would have ensured that the Grey Warden who killed the archdemon didn’t die with him; the archdemon that is.”

“I know how an archdemon is killed,” Fiona confirmed.  “I was a Warden once upon a time.”

This was the first Alistair had heard of the ritual. He wondered if Tanis had known.

Fiona was still a bit baffled by the ritual. “If there was a way that neither of you had to die, why wouldn’t he have taken it?”

“He claimed he couldn’t bring himself to be with her; that he would never betray me like that, especially with her,” Catriona’s voice was bitter now. “He also didn’t want to create a child who would grow up without knowing his father. His childhood took a bad turn when Eamon married Isolde and he rather resented his father hiding him. He only King Maric a handful of times. Wasn’t it a bigger betrayal to give up our one chance to be together? He decided that we weren’t worth fighting for and left me to go on without him. According to Morrigan, when the archdemon’s soul was destroyed, so was his. He didn’t love me enough to fight for me… for us.  He wouldn’t even be waiting for me at the Makers side, because he chose oblivion instead.”

Alistair was baffled. Did she really think that? There was no reality in which he would choose oblivion over someone he loved, although he had to admit that death was preferable to sex with Morrigan.

“I’m afraid part of it is my fault,” Fiona declared. “Maric wanted us to stay with him, he asked me to. I didn’t want him tainted by a known association with an elven mage, though, and I didn’t want Alistair to live with the burden of being of prince and the expectations that went with it. Maker knows it didn’t make Maric happy. I asked Duncan to place Alistair with someone he trusted. I didn’t want him to deal with the stigma of being the child of an elf and a mage, either, so Duncan had them lie to him about who his mother was. A servant in the castle had recently died in childbirth, her baby with her, so they passed him off as that child. If I had stayed, he would have known his father better and I doubt that he would have been so determined not to sire a bastard of his own. I just didn’t want him to be raised as the king’s elven bastard. I wanted him to live his own life.”

What? Alistair tried to wrap his head around what he was hearing. He had been lied to about who his mother was. His mother was Fiona, the head of the mage rebellion. The woman he had tossed out of Redcliffe was his mother.

“Don’t think he didn’t love you, though,” Fiona continued. “I’m afraid his father and I didn’t set good examples of how to fight for love.”

They didn’t think he knew how to fight for love? Alistair was surprised, a bit hurt, and determined. Worse, because of that, Catriona was considering giving Hawke a chance to win her affections.  The night they had spent drinking with the Grey Wardens was enough to convince him the feelings in his dreams about her were quite real.  There was no way he was going to let Hawke have her without a fight.

“How long were you unconscious after you took the Cure?” Fiona wondered.

Catriona stroked Alistair’s cheek.  “I… don’t know.  I was alone during the time, so no one was there to tell me.  I don’t think it was this long, though.  I hope he is all right.  Where are those healers we called for?”  She laid his head down on the floor, but leaned over and kissed his forehead before she began to stand up. 

Alistair used his position to grab her and tumble her to the floor beside him.  He opened his eyes to find himself staring into a pair of outraged cornflower blue orbs.  “Hi.”

She smacked him playfully on the shoulder.  “How long have you been awake?”

“Longer than I should admit,” he confessed and grinned.  “I’m a bad, bad man.”

She couldn’t help but giggle.  “We called for some beds before the rest of the Wardens take the cure.  We have two healers coming, but we should still take this slow.”  She slowly climbed back to her feet.

Alistair joined her.  “I am still insisting on being here.”

She nodded.  “So tell me about your life,” she instructed as she sat down.  She would probe later into just how much he had heard between Fiona and herself.

 

As the first of the Grey Wardens came for the cure and the Healers then oversaw them, Alistair related the story of his life to Fiona and Catriona.  Catriona wasn’t sure if she was surprised or comforted that it followed the story of her Alistair exactly.  Did that mean that Eamon and Isolde were just born manipulative jerks?

It seemed that the former Arl and Arlessa of Redcliffe were now on Fiona’s shit list.  When Alistair related his treatment in Redcliffe after Eamon had married Isolde, the mage clearly wanted to ride to Ferelden and give the Orlesian born former arlessa more than just a piece of her mind.  “She made you sleep in the stables?”  Fiona had repeated five times, interrupting Alistair’s story.  If Catriona hadn’t already known that the mage was really Alistair’s mother, there would have been no doubt left in her now.

“Yes,” Alistair confirmed.  “She was jealous of the rumors that Eamon was my real father and wanted me out of her sight.”

“Did Maric do nothing about this?” Fiona asked through gritted teeth. 

“How could he without revealing to the world that he was my father?” Alistair wondered.  “I mean, many of the nobles already knew, but if he publically declared it, I would be a threat to Cailan’s claim.”

“How?” Catriona had always wondered.  “Cailan was more than five years older than you and his mother was Queen Rowan.  His claim would always be stronger.”  Then it hit her.  Maric and Eamon weren’t concerned about Alistair’s claim being equal, they were worried about someone looking close enough at his parentage to realize that he was the son of an Elven Mage Grey Warden and not a simple serving girl.

“Perhaps that is a question for Eamon and my father,” Alistair countered.  “Unfortunately, my father is long dead and thus can not answer for himself.”

“Where is Eamon now?” Catriona wondered.

“He is acting as regent in Denerim,” Alistair explained.  “We are in communication, but it is best that he stay there.”  He didn’t add that he had received a letter from Eamon just that morning encouraging him to agree to the marriage alliance that Gaspard wanted.  He planned to talk to Carrick about it that night.

“So how did you end up with the Grey Wardens?” Fiona prompted, although she knew.  It was she who sent Duncan to Alistair when she learned that he was being trained to be a Templar.  She had never wanted her son to be a mage hunter and had learned that he didn’t want that either.

Alistair related the tale of Isolde insisting that he be trained by the chantry as a Templar.  It would take care of any threat to Cailan’s throne and would get him out of Redcliffe village altogether.  He went on to tell of his anger at Eamon when he sent the boy away.  During his story, his eyes again went to the amulet around Catriona’s neck.  He was sure that it was the same amulet that had shattered when he threw it against the wall in his anger, yet there it was.  He then told of his studies and how he would scream and cause people to come running, because he hated the silence.

By the time he was done, they had administered the cure to six of the Wardens and the sun was beginning to set behind the mountains.  He touched Catriona’s cheek.  “Next time we do this, I want to hear your life story.”

“O.K.” She agreed.  She didn’t know how he would react to that.  How much did she admit to?  How did you tell someone that in another reality, they were the love of your life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome.


	27. Interesting Dinner Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catriona and Leliana have dinner, they are joined by another pair.

                “Congratulations, Uncle Carrick!”  Alistair toasted his best friend as they sat in the Herald’s Rest, enjoying a succulent beef stew.

                “Fergus is ecstatic,” Carrick admitted.  “Well, he is both ecstatic and terrified.  This is the first member of the next generation of Couslands since Oren.  Even Catriona is excited.  I guess that, where she is from, Fergus’ second wife couldn’t have children.  They sent her to find the cure to the Calling just so she could have children again.”

                “Who did they plan to be the father?” Alistair wondered.  “Who was his second wife?”

                “Which question do you want me to answer first?”  Carrick leaned back and studied Alistair.  “Actually, let’s play a game.  You answer my questions and I’ll answer yours.”

                Alistair kept now secrets from Carrick; he was the one person the king trusted above all others.  “Fine,” he agreed.

                “Good,” Carrick signaled a barmaid for another mead.

                “Don’t you mix your own drinks like your sister does?” The barmaid teased him.

                “Alas, I didn’t get that part of the potions mixing lessons from our mother,” he sighed.  “Plus, I like mead, it’s sweet and simple, but has a kick to it.”

                “That also explains why you like Leliana,” Alistair commented.

                Carrick laughed.  “That it does.  Anyway, I have a question first.”

                “Go ahead,” Alistair nodded.

                “What are you thinking, agreeing to marry Gaspard’s vapid cousin, Merina?”  Carrick demanded.  “It is a horrible idea for both you and Ferelden.  You lived with having an Orlesian pseudo-step-mother, do you really want to live with someone who just as vapid as Lady Isolde?”

                “I haven’t agreed to it, yet,” Alistair sighed.  “However, Gaspard is insisting that it be in any peace treaty he signs.”

                “Your children would be Orlesians,” Carrick pointed out.  “They will be raised by an Orlesian Cheese Crumpet and will be just as vapid and corrupt as their mother.  You might as well just hand over the throne to Gaspard; the throne our grandparents died to get back from them.  Another war with Orlais is preferable to that.  I’ll make sure that Josephine Montilyet, whom I assume is trying to pressure you to agree to the hair brained scheme.”

                “She is,” Alistair agreed.  “Eamon wants me to give in as well.  He sent me a letter that arrived yesterday morning.”

                “Eamon has terrible taste in women,” Carrick pointed out.  “Plus, he seems desperate for you to marry and have babies.”

                “Hopefully the cure will allow me to have babies,” Alistair was still a bit worried about that.

                “Well, alternate world Fergus was sure it would, that’s why Catriona was sent to find one,” Carrick repeated. 

                “So who was the father of this child supposed to be?” Alistair asked again.

                “Arl Teagan,” Carrick revealed.  “It seems that they had been engaged for the last five years.”

                “She’s in love with Teagan?  Then why is she thinking about giving Hawke another chance?”  Alistair found himself plotting Teagan’s death.  He wasn’t sure when it had happened, but he had fallen hard for Catriona and he was willing to fight any competition for her, even if she was still unaware of his feelings.

                “Not exactly…” Carrick trailed off as Catriona and Leliana walked into the tavern.  A silly smile lit his face.  He motioned to the two women.  Leliana came to the table, but Catriona veered off.

                “Where is Cat going?” Alistair realized his voice was a bit whiney as Leliana sat down. 

                “She’ll be joining us in a second,” Leliana assured him.  She studied Alistair for a second.  She was well aware of Catriona’s past relationship with her own Alistair and was now beginning to regret the promise she had wrangled from the other woman to be more open to new love.  Perhaps it was her own feelings for Carrick that were warming their way into her heart, but it was obvious that the king and lost hero had strong feelings for each other and she wanted true love to win.  She hadn’t been this sentimental since she lost Tanis and fleetingly wondered what she would do if he somehow came back to life and wondered into her world, unable to remember her or what they had once had.

                “We’re playing a little game right now,” Alistair revealed.  “It’s called truth, where we answer questions honestly.”

                “Oh, this isn’t the game for me then,” Leliana stood back up. 

                Carrick laughed and pulled her back down.  “We aren’t asking those types of questions.  These are a bit simpler.  Besides, I thought you would love such a game; all those secrets waiting to be revealed and collected.  Alistair was just asking about Cat’s engagement to Arl Teagan.”

                “She never agreed to marry him,” Leliana revealed.  “We’ve talked about that time in her life.  Her Fergus just decided that she would marry him and that was that.  I don’t think she would have, though.  She had managed to put it off for five years and the quest to find the cure to the Grey Wardens Calling seems to have been aiding in the return of her spine and personality.  Then again, she was left for dead in the Fade, so that took care of that.”

                “She was left for dead in the Fade?”  Alistair had heard of that being exactly what happened to Stroud.  He stood, ready to go find the Inquisitor and challenge her for daring to do that to Cat.  Only, the Inquisitor was still with Cullen in the Emerald Graves and she had left behind Stroud, not Catriona.

                “Yes and the Maker delivered her out of the Fade to us,” Leliana declared.  “Many Wardens no longer have to worry about falling prey to Corypheus’ false calling thanks to her.”

                Alistair wondered if Catriona was also the reason Leliana seemed more like the faithful bard he had met back during the beginning of the Fifth Blight.  She was softening.  He glanced at Carrick that influence could also be from other sources.  His gaze then wondered to Catriona, who was standing by the bar, setting out four glasses.

 

                “I hear you spent a good portion of your day, yesterday, with His Majesty King Alistair yesterday,” Cabot’s voice had a teasing undertone as he talked to Catriona while she made drinks.

                Catriona looked over at the table where Alistair sat with her brother and Leliana.  “What have you heard about us?”

                “I’m a bartender,” Cabot reminded her.  “I know everything.  I know about your past relationship with him, even though you haven’t told him about that.  I believe he knows more about it than he is letting on to you, by the way.  I know that Princess Merina of Orlais has declared that he is her fiancé, but he has never said that is the case.  I also know that you were in here on a date with Hawke, who is determined to get a second date, but that you didn’t leave together.  You went and hung out with your former comrades instead.”

                “He was too busy telling stories about himself to empty headed girls to notice I had even left,” she grumbled, as she finished mixing drinks for herself and her dinner mates.

                Cabot grinned.  When Cat had first come to Skyhold, she wasn’t the type who would have gotten up and walked out on a date for that offense.  She was finding herself again and it was good to see.  “I think you picked the more interesting dinner conversation choice that night.  I also heard he has sent daisies twice now, with requests that you go back out with him.”

                “She doesn’t like daisies,” Cole appeared behind them.  “She likes roses and the man who gave them to her made her laugh.  She doesn’t think he’s him, anymore, but he is.  Only, a few of his experiences were different.  The outside is older, but the inside… it is him.  No one can destroy a soul.  It was just transported… to another place… elsewhere.  Dimensions through the veil, until it found itself again and latched on.”  He nodded towards Leliana.  “Her love… that’s where he went… to where he fled, but there was no Warden to make him the hero.”

                “What are you saying?” Catriona was afraid to try and interpret his words. 

                “You are happier,” Cole smiled at her.  “The pain is less, the hurt is deadening.  You are becoming you again.  I’m glad.  I like you better than the broke, dying bird.  You are becoming a fierce wolf again; the pup the wolf was supposed to grow into.  The Seawolf’s pup is becoming the wolf she was always meant to be.  You do not need a bird of prey, though.  Your mate… is of the dragon.”

                Catriona glanced at Cabot to see if he knew what Cole was talking about; when she glanced back he was gone.  “What the…”

                “There you are, princess,” Dorian sauntered to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  “I hadn’t seen you for a few days and was worried.”

                She grinned at him.  “You just miss Siobhan and need someone to fret over.”

                “What brings you here?” He asked.  “You aren’t here to just help Cabot serve drinks are you?”

                “No,” her eyes sparkled.  “I actually convinced Leliana to come out for dinner.  The moment she spied Carrick and Alistair, she insisted we join them.  I thought I’d grab us a few drinks… and some cheese.”  She held up a platter she was absconding with.

                Alistair was it, not his majesty or the King of Ferelden, Dorian noted.  Good, he knew enough of her background to know who the handsome prince that she had lost was.  He had better treat her right, though.  “Does that mean you won’t be joining me for a bite to eat?”

                She glanced over to where Iron Bull was waiting for Dorian to return, sans the Chargers.  “Are you sure you even want more company?”

                “What do you mean?” He looked over at Bull.  “It is just Iron Bull.  Krem is off with the chargers on a secret mission.  Well, it isn’t that secret.  Josephine is worried that Siobhan and Cullen haven’t returned from the Emerald Graves and wanted to send a contingent of soldiers out to help them.  Bull insisted on sending the Chargers so they could warn the couple to return before the rest of the Inquisitor’s advisors find out the real reason they haven’t returned yet.”

                “She is a buzz kill, isn’t she,” Catriona sighed.  “She probably would have loved Fergus and Anora, the other Fergus that is.  I must say that I prefer him with Emilie.”

                “Hmm,” he thought that Cat’s sister-in-law definitely had a good effect on her.  She was the sweet, nurturing type his princess needed after she had been ground down by a despotic shrew.  “I won’t keep you longer; you need to go reconquer your prince.”

                “Dorian!” Her voice rose. 

                “He’s handsome,” Dorian observed.  “He is also well educated and has a great sense of humor.  If he were into men, I’d take a shot at him myself.”

                “No, you wouldn’t,” she hefted the tray.  “You would still want me to go win him back, because you are just that good of a person.”

                “Me a good person?”  He gave a mock shudder.  “I am an evil Tevinter Magister and don’t you forget it.  If you don’t fight to get your man back, I will show you just how evil I can be.”

                “He isn’t my man,” she objected.  “He just looks like him.”

                “I have been studying the Fade and theories on parallel dimensions with Solas,” Dorian confided.  “He’s your man and you need to go win him back.”

                “He has a fiancé,” she objected.

                “That’s right, he does,” he moved her out from behind the bar and patted her butt playfully.  “Only he wasn’t there for the engagement, and may not yet know that she was without him for ten years, now go get him.  Oh, meet me later in the stables.  It’s been too long since we played together.  I’ll make sure Varric is there with his drums.”

                Catriona was shaking her head as she walked back to the table where Leliana waited with Alistair and Carrick.  She set down the cheese and drinks, unconsciously placing the cheese closest to Alistair.  She had made another First Knight for Alistair, a mixture of ginger ale, strawberries, and honey that she had nicknamed the Nightingale, and a mix of bourbon, moscato, and mandarin that she liked to call the Guilty Pleasure for Carrick.  She had a First Knight for herself as well.  She realized that she had been drinking the one thing that reminded her most of Alistair since he had returned to her life… or the man who looked like him did… and had similar memories… and almost the same personality.  He was harder than her Alistair had been, but he would have to be to rule Ferelden well.  Hadn’t she told him to stand up for himself more?

                “What were you and the Tevintor Magister discussing?” Alistair wondered. 

                “Dorian?”  Catriona glanced back at him.  He was sitting back with Iron Bull.  “I think he might be trying to use Bull’s interest in music to win him over, but doesn’t realize it.”

                “Are you guys playing again soon?”  Leliana hated to admit how much she loved the little impromptu musical performances.

                “Tonight, in the stables,” Catriona confirmed.  “So what were you guys up to?”

                “We were playing a little game,” Carrick grinned.  “One that Leliana is used to playing, I’m sure.  We are telling the painful truth to questions asked.  So, what secrets are you going to reveal, little sister?”

                Catriona paled a bit.  “Can’t I just take a dare and do something embarrassing?  I have secrets that I may not be ready to reveal yet.”

                Leliana pouted, she hadn’t even realized that she still could.  What was hanging around the Couslands doing to her?  “Come on, you’re safe with us, you know that.  No one loves you more than we do.”

                Catriona looked around.  Dorian was back at Iron Bull’s side, laughing at something the Qunari double agent said.  Varric had entered with Hawke and they looked like they were considering coming over to her table, but then Varric said something and they walked away.  Leliana was right, those at the table managed to represent everything from her life she had lost and never thought to get back.  “All right, ask.”

                “Oh, we have already asked embarrassing questions,” Carrick waved a valiant arm.  “We’ll let you go first. 

                “Fine,” she smiled at Alistair, who was popping a piece of cheese in his mouth.  “In the other reality, you played the lute.  Do you here?”

                Alistair chewed, trying to buy himself time.

                “He learned while studying to be a Templar,” Carrick confided. 

                The questions were easy at first as they enjoyed their dinner.  Then Alistair asked one that had been bothering him.  “Cat, why did you stay behind in the Fade?”

                She sipped her drink, reminding herself she had promised to tell the entire truth.  “Hawke, Raven Hawke that is, had Anders waiting for her.  I had no one and I…” she took another drink.  “I was hoping that Morrigan was wrong about your, I mean the other Alistair’s, soul being destroyed when he slew the archdemon.  I wanted to be reunited with you… I mean him.”

                “Anders, you mean the mage who destroyed the Chantry, that Anders?” Carrick changed the subject.

                “He did destroy the Kirkwall Chantry,” Catriona agreed.  “It wasn’t like the mages were going to win their freedom without a war, though.”  She had tried to argue this several times, but was used to Fergus or Inquisitor Adaar shouting her down.

                “You’re right,” Alistair squeezed her hand.  “They had tried to have their wrongs addressed before, but the Chantry wasn’t listening.  Before the Inquisition, no one was able to challenge the Chantry; what they decreed was what was enforced.”

                “His cause was right,” Leliana agreed.  “But his methods were wrong.  He killed innocents, including Grand Cleric Elthina.”

                “Elthina was guilty of…” Catriona waved a hand.  “No, let’s not let that ruin dinner.”

                “There is another question I would like to ask you,” Alistair decided to try and change the subject again.  “But I want to ask in private.”

                “You have secrets you want to keep from me?”  Carrick was a bit hurt; Alistair was his best friends after all.  “Cat has secrets that you want to keep from me?”

                “This isn’t the place,” Alistair looked around.  “I’ll tell you when I’m sure.”

                Which secret had he stumbled on?  “Alistair, I don’t mean to keep things from you.  I would never intentionally hurt you, you know that; right?”

                “Nor I you,” he swore.  “This is a secret that many have kept, though.”

                “What is…” Catriona trailed off as a waitress came to their table bearing a strawberry tart and a glass of strawberry wine, which she set in front of her.  “This is from Hawke.  He says that he thought someone so sweet, should enjoy something else sweet.”  She stared down at the tart.  “Well, it’s better than daisies.”

                “You’ve eaten daisies?” Alistair teased.  He wasn’t comfortable with other men sending her drinks, food, or flowers, even though he hadn’t done any of those things… yet. 

                “No,” she laughed and offered him a bite of the tart, which he took.

                He chewed, hating to admit the tart was tasty.  “Good, I don’t imagine they taste very good.  I’d like to take a walk on the battlements later… so we can discuss that… question.”

                “O.K.”  She smiled.  “Meet me in the stables later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome


	28. It is a Better Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The assassins strike

“Why do people say no offense right before they offend you?”  Merina studied the new bracelet on her wrist; it was a solid gold bangle with an engraving of the city of Kirkwall’s symbol on it.  “I also don’t see why I have to eat dinner with you.  Why can’t I go to the Herald’s Rest with Yvette?” 

“Yvette is not allowed to step outside her room, except in her sister’s company for another week,” Gaspard informed her.  “It seems that Josephine did not think her sister’s actions were worthy of a Montilyet.  I must say that your own actions must also be called into question.”

“How?” She challenged.  “How have I acted any differently than any other member of our family?  I see what I want and I go after it.”

“You openly chased after the Champion of Kirkwall and seduced him,” Gaspard pointed out.

“Are you having me followed?” She was only a little affronted.

“Of course,” Gaspard shrugged.  “I have no problem with you luring men or women to your bed.  In this case, he was handsome and had a daring reputation.  Although he seems more than ready to win another woman back, so I suggest more discretion in the future.  He might become… difficult if he thinks your little trysts will cost him her.  That may lead to Ferelden finding out about it.  King Alistair is rather austere.  If he found out about your extracurricular activities with Hawke, he would use them as a reason to refuse to the marriage alliance that I have been insisting be part of the peace treaty.  He is already resistant.  I don’t need you giving him excuses to push through a treaty without the marriage contract.”

“I am a member of Orlais’ royal family,” she followed Gaspard as he led her through the courtyard.  “He should be honored to have the chance to marry me.  He is lucky that he is so cute and rugged, otherwise it would be I who objected to this union.”

“You’ll marry a wart faced buffoon if I tell you to,” Gaspard announced.  “I’ll also have you followed to make sure you don’t advertise your interests so publically.”

“By who,” she challenged.  “Tell me what sniveling servant you have looking over my shapely rear all the time now?”

“I will be,” Cardiel, one of the five soldiers following after them answered.  His voice dripped sarcastic enthusiasm.  “I will be with you as you go shopping in Val Royal with your little buddies and go chasing after chevaliers and pretty sable boys.”

“I would never stoop so low,” Merina sniffed.

“It will be more entertaining than guarding Gaspard,” Celeste, one of his fellow guards, pointed out.  “As if anyone would dare try to kill the emperor while he was here in Skyhold.”

“True, true,” Cardiel nodded.  A sound from behind him caused him to turn.  Instinct took over as he stepped behind Gaspard, intercepting the poisoned tipped throwing knife that had been meant for him.  Celeste stopped and knelt over him.  She plucked out the knife carefully. 

Not even noticing what was happening behind them, Gaspard and Merina continued on.

“I’ll find Lady Nightingale and take this to her,” she promised.

“Good,” Cardiel gasped out.  “It’s better this way.  I protected the emperor and now… I don’t have to… endure Princess Merina and… Lady Yvette’s _brilliant_ conversations anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged.


	29. People Do Stupid Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is some more talking, then more singing, and then more talking.

Catriona watched Leliana rushing along the courtyard with an Orlesian guard as she made her way to the stables, carrying her Rebec.  Dorian and Varric would be joining her later, but she wanted to spend some time by herself.  She had a lot to think about.

The foremost thing on her mind was a handsome, blonde king.  There was something harsher about him than when she had known him ten years before.  Of course there was, he was ruling Ferelden.  She kept trying to remind herself that he wasn’t the person she knew ten years ago, but the more she was around him, the more she didn’t believe that.  Worse, her heart refused to believe it.

She reminded herself that he was engaged to Gaspard’s bimbo cousin.  Yet part of her rebelled against that.  She couldn’t let him marry an Orlesian.  Even if she no longer had a claim to his hand or heart, she was a Ferelden noble and marrying an Orlesian wasn’t in the best interest of Alistair or his kingdom.   Things would be easier if she knew how he felt, but Alistair had never been one to move fast or reveal his feelings before testing her.  She recalled him hesitantly asking her if she was going to miss their constant travelling and camping during the Blight, it turned out he was asking if she would miss him. 

She let out a watery laugh at the memory as she stopped to stroke Clove.  He had wondered if he would miss her, Maker she had ached for him when he was gone.  Fergus and Emilie had arranged for her to have her own horse while she had been in the Emerald Graves.  Her kitten had abandoned her for the horse it seemed.  He deigned to come to her room for meal time, but Falon was obviously in love with the horse and the horse with him.  “What do I do?” She asked the pair.

“You go back out with me,” she whirled to see Hawke leaning against a beam and flashing her a roguish smile.

She studied him, debating what she should do.  Dinner had gone horribly; he had ignored her so he could enjoy being the iconic hero to two empty headed girls.  Still, she had enjoyed his company before then.  He could be charming when he wanted to be.  “Another dinner?”

“So you can disappear on me before I notice?” He gave a little chuckle.  “Maybe another time, why don’t you go out riding with me first?  I see that you have a beautiful mare of your own and I know you’re a good rider.”

It would be nice to get out of Skyhold for a while and enjoy the fresh mountain air.  “When?”

“Let’s go after lunch tomorrow,” he suggested. 

“I’m overseeing the administration of the Cure of more Grey Wardens tomorrow,” he enlightened him.  She had promised Alistair that she would tell him her life story then.  She wondered if she could glaze over her relationship with him. _Sure, there was a Blight, my life fell apart, and I was turned into an emotional invalid, but that’s not important._

“All right,” he wasn’t going to let her get away that quickly.  Sure, he was having a bit of fun with Merina, but he had had a bit of fun with Isabela when he was Fergus and things had been good… until they hadn’t.  “The day after tomorrow, we’ll go riding after breakfast.”

She thought about it.  What would it hurt, going riding with a friend?  “Very well, we’ll go riding for an hour or so.”

“Good,” he kissed her cheek and walked away whistling.

“Hawke,” Varric was standing before him, arms crossed.  “What are you doing?”

“What?”  Hawke was hurt.  “I’m making a date with the most beautiful woman in Skyhold.  We’re just going riding.  You want me happy, don’t you?”

Hawke was Varric’s best friend, but that didn’t mean he was going to let him hurt his princess, besides Varric knew where her heart lay even if she did not.  “I care about you, Hawke, but if you hurt her I’ll make sure you have a date with Bianca.”

 

 

Catriona tried to squelch the feeling of guilt that clutched at her as she walked up the stairs of the stable to the loft and began to tune her psaltery.  She wasn’t with Alistair, no matter how much part of her wished it was otherwise.  Maker, she wished it was otherwise.  He had a fiancé, though; someone he planned to wed and have a family with.  She thought of Merina holding Alistair’s baby and almost sobbed.  Could she really go out riding with Hawke when she wanted to go scream at Alistair, because he dared be with someone else?  She closed her eyes and began to play; unaware that she had an audience.  Then she began to sing, letting her voice and heart express emotions that she didn’t have any other voice for.

_I don’t wanna think about the things we’ve been through_

_Though it’s hurting me, now its history_

_I’ve tried all my tricks and stood my ground, yet now I’m in the dirt_

_It no longer matters, shattered is my dagger_

_The winner takes it all, the loser standing small_

_No victory, no destiny._

_I was in your arms, thinking I belong there,_

_I figured it was my right, held safe and tight_

_Building us a clan, that was my plan_

_But I was a fool, playing by the rules_

_The Maker will throw the dice, his will as cold as ice_

_And someone down here loses someone dear._

_The winner takes it all, the loser has to fall_

_It’s simple and its plain, why should I complain?_

_But tell me, does she kiss you like I used to?_

_Does it feel right, love without the fight?_

_Somewhere deep inside, you must know I miss you,_

_What can I say?  Rules must be obeyed._

_The Maker didst decide, I must needs abide._

_He took you away; I can not just try and reclaim you today._

_I don’t wanna talk if it makes you feel sad,_

_And I understand, you already agreed to give your hand_

_I don’t want it to make you feel bad_

_Seeing me so tense, no self-confidence_

_The Maker took you away._

_He returned you to my world,_

_But you aren’t mine to hold._

When she looked up, she realized that she wasn’t alone.  “Who has done you wrong?” Alistair stood before her.  “Tell me so I can help protect you, my lady.  I can’t see anyone willingly choosing another over you.”

_I know I’m counting on you to protect me_.  The memory of Alistair saying those words to her in the Korcari wilds flashed into her mind.  “I don’t need your protection, I’ve kept myself alive this long.  In another world, you once trusted me to protect you.”

“I bet we protected each other,” he grinned and then his face fell.  “Were you just singing or was that song actually about someone or to someone?”

“It is about someone, something I need to say to them,” she admitted.

He blushed a bit, embarrassed about what he was going to say next.  Then a stern expression passed over his face.  Catriona suspected it was the expression that he had on his face when he had kicked the Rebel Mages, including his own mother, out of Redcliffe.  “Tell me who.”

“I…” How could she just blurt it out that in another world he was the love of her life and his engagement to Merina De Chalons was breaking her heart?  Maker, how could she also admit to him or herself that this harder side he had developed was a complete turn on to her?  “I… so how are things with your fiancé?  Do you…”

“My what?” He wondered how Carrick had not told her that he was _not_ engaged to Merina.  “I’m not…”  He trailed off, the possibility that the song had been about him occurred to Alistair; he had not even considered that she was singing to him.  Could he be so lucky as to win her heart?  From what Cole had said to him and his recurring dreams, it was evident that the _other_ him had.  That had been ten years ago then, surely she had moved on.  Who wouldn’t want to win the heart of one such as she? 

“I see you decided to give Hawke another chance,” Varric’s voice interrupted the pair.

_No!_ Alistair bit his tongue.  There was obviously at least one other man trying to win her heart and she was letting him woo her.  How was he supposed to compete with the handsome champion of Kirkwall?  “You are going out with Hawke again?”  Alistair tried to keep his voice casual.

“Why would you do that, princess?” Dorian pranced into view.  “If a man were to ignore me during a dinner that was supposed to be just the two of us, I wouldn’t give him the time of day every again.”

“Dorian, you’re too pretty to be ignored,” Catriona pointed out.

“Yes, I am,” he agreed.  “You’re nothing to be sneezed at either, though.  You are too precious to me to let anyone just ignore you.”

“It’s only a ride in the mountains outside of Skyhold,” she promised.  “And it will only be for an hour or so.  He can ignore me all that wants.  I will be there for the fresh air.”

Varric stayed quiet as his loyalties warred within him.  He loved Hawke like a brother, but knew about his little romp with Merina.  When he had confronted Hawke about it, Hawke revealed that both he and Fenris had had a side thing going with Isabela when they were together.  There had been times when they had brought her into their bed with them, but there were also times when they had both frolicked with her behind the bar in the Hanged Man on a more one on one basis.  Hawke has also occasionally banged Merrill when she was available and Fenris had not been.  The pair claimed that as long as they knew they loved each other, it didn’t matter where they took their pleasures.  Varric was certain that Catriona didn’t think that way and, even though Hawke’s feelings towards her were genuine, she would be extremely unpleased to find out about his unrestrained relationship with Merina.  “Let’s just get this little show going.”

“Oh, were you expecting an audience?” Alistair wondered.

“No,” Dorian conceded.  “But I’m here, so you know there will be one.  Who can resist this face?”

“I know I can’t,” she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Then he began to play, the song was fast and lively.  It was Alistair who began to sing.

_When I wake up, well, I know I wanna be_

_I wanna be the man who wakes up next to you_

_And when I go out, you know I wanna be_

_I wanna be the man who is going out with you_

_If I get drunk, well I hope you like to drink_

_Because I’m going be the man who gets drunk with you_

_And when I battle, oh you know I’m gonna be_

_I’m gonna be the man who battles for you._

_But I would fight a dozen dragons_

_And I would fight dozens more_

_Just to be the man who fought a hundred dragons_

_To protect your lands forever more_

_When I’m defending our lands_

_Oh you know I’m gonna be the one protecting you_

_And when we defeat the darkspawn and Orlesians_

_I’ll be able to start a family with you_

_When I return from war, when I return from war, Oh you know I’m gonna be_

_I’m gonna be the man that comes back home to you_

_And when I grow old, well, I wanna be_

_I want to be the man who’s growing old with you_

_But I would fight a dozen dragons_

_And I would fight dozens more_

_Just to be the man who fought a hundred dragons_

_To protect your lands forever more_

Alistair’s voice was just as rich and deep as Catriona remembered.  She recalled him saying he had been given lessons in the Chantry and they served him well.  She looked up and was startled to realize that he had turned and was singing to her.  Dorian was grinning and Varric was once again thoughtful.

Others had also gathered and were watching.  Hawke was there and looking perturbed.  Beside him was Merina, who was pouting.  The scout Jim was looking livid.  He looked like he wanted to object to their musical exhibition, but didn’t dare.  Surprisingly, Gaspard was standing behind his cousin, looking for the entire world as if he were at the opera.  Indeed, he thought playing and singing in stables was as cultured as Fereldens ever got.  Cassandra was also in the crowd, she leaned against one of the beams that ran through the stables and gazed admiringly on the musicians. 

Dorian and Varric ignored them all as they began playing _Dragons, Mabari, and and Grey Wardens_.  Then there was _Blue Trews_.  After _The Ballad of the Tevinter Magister and the Ferelden Mabari_ , Alistair took Catriona’s hand and led her away.  Neither said a word as they left the stables.

Hawke watched after them, glowering.  Merina leaned into him whispering, and then she glanced back as if watching for someone.  Hawke nodded and left.  Merina followed five minutes later. 

Varric glared at her backside, and then noticed Cassandra still leaning against the pillar.  “Come here, Seeker,” he held out a hand.  Cassandra actually blushed a bit as she walked to Varric.  “Sit here,” he indicated the floor in front of him. 

She glanced back at him, trying to keep a straight face and sat between Varric and his drums.  He put his arms around her and grabbed her hands, positioning them to beat the drums.  He then glanced at Dorian.

“We’ve lost two people, I guess I will have to sing as well,” Dorian thought about the next choice.  “Let’s do _The Lullaby of the Two Moons_.”

Varric guided Cassandra through the lullaby as she snuggled back against him, delighted at her own progress.  She thought herself quite the demon on the leather.  When they finished that song, most of their audience began to wonder off and Dorian decided to show Bull a little more about how to place the Dulcimer. 

“I need some advice, Seeker,” Varric reluctantly admitted.  “You’re a strong, capable, battle toned woman.”

“Yes, I am,” she confirmed.  “You’re just noticing this now?

“Um… no,” he admitted.  “It’s just… I have a friend…. Well, I have two friends that this involves.  One of my friends… likes… the other friend, but he is having casual sex with someone else.  She doesn’t know and I don’t think she would approve.”

“Of course she wouldn’t,” Cassandra was outraged.  “You would never do that, would you?”

“My lady,” he continued to show her how to drum.  “I was faithful to a woman even after she married someone else.  I believe that when you give your heart, you give everything including your body and soul.”

“Good,” she wondered which friend he was talking about.  It sounded like Isabela, but Varric had said _he_.

“Also, I’m sure this other friend is in love with someone else,” he still regretted telling Catriona to move on rather than to find Alistair and fight to get back everything she had lost.  Seeing them together, he had no doubt that the Maker had made them for each other. 

“And this other person that she is in love with?  How do they feel?”  She was becoming interested in the drama.

“I don’t know if he realizes it, but I am a good enough observer of people to be sure that he does indeed love her too,” Varric was sure of it.  “As a matter of fact…  I think the Maker made them for each other and He has tried to bring them back together.”

“How romantic,” she actually sighed.  “So where it the problem? If the Maker made them for each other, then you shouldn’t help your friend keep them apart.  You should be choosing the side of the maker… and of love.”

“Love,” Varric sighed.  “Of course.”  He kept his arms around her as he continued to drum.  Who would have thought that it would be the Seeker who would someday persuade him to champion the cause of love, even if it meant going against his best friend and that he would side with the Seeker against Hawke.

Alistair kept ahold of Catriona’s hand as he led her up onto the parapets.  They passed a sleeping scout as Alistair sought privacy for them.  His head nodded along with the lullaby that Dorian and Varric were playing in the distance.

“Should we wake him up?” Catriona asked.  “Wasn’t he just in the stables a few songs ago?  How has he fallen asleep already?” 

Alistair continued walking until they were out of Jim’s ear shot.  “You agreed to tell the truth earlier… and well…” he turned to face her.  “I would like it if we swore to each other to always tell the truth.”

“All right, she agreed, hesitantly.  There were things that she wasn’t ready for him to know, but she missed the intimate trust that they had had between each other. 

“Good,” he blushed a bit.  “I…” he actually turned red.  “I woke up sooner than I let on after… well, after I took the cure.”

“How are you feeling now?”  She tried to change the subject.  “Have there been any ill effects from the cure?” 

“Not that I’ve noticed,” he thought about it and shook his head, then he went straight back to his topic.  “I heard a bit of what you and Fiona were saying.”

“While your head was on my lap,” she recalled.  She also recalled kissing his forehead; he’d been awake for that and said nothing.

He grinned foolishly at the memory.  “Yah, it was.”   He’d like to do that again.  “Well…” He still couldn’t believe he had been lied to for all of his life.  “Is Fiona my mother?”

“You should really talk to her about this,” she hedged, looking over her shoulder at the courtyard.

He pushed her gently back against the wall.  “Cat… you just promised.”

She looked down, then back towards the main hall.  “She is.”

He took a step back, then a step forward and laid his forehead against the wall next to her; unconsciously he sought warmth from her.  “How?”

“She had sex with Maric,” Cat laid her head against the shoulder.  “It was in Ortan Thaig, in the Deep Roads.  You were the result.”  She didn’t add that she thought he was the best thing to ever come out of the Deep Roads or that she still remembered making love to him, the other him, in Ortan Thaig.  They had snuck away from their companions into an old, crumbling building and then lost themselves in each other’s arms.  Having denied themselves for several nights, due to the lack of a tent and privacy, Alistair had been quite ardent on that occasion and she was shocked the archdemon, much less any darkspawn hadn’t heard them.  Oghren had kept making lewd comments for days after that, although he was highly impressed with Alistair’s bronto and how it had made Catriona ‘howl like a ban sidhe’.  He wouldn’t tell them what a ban sidhe was, though.  Just remembering it, with Alistair so close, made her aroused; which shocked her as she hadn’t had sex in years and hadn’t wanted to.

Alistair gave a little chuckle.  “We’ll I figured the first part had to be true if she were my mother.  But… in the Deep Roads?”

“Don’t knock it until you try it.”  Her face turned red, had she really just said that?

He pulled back a little and smiled down at her.  “Have you… with whom?”

She was still beet red and refused to look at him.  “Um… a fellow Grey Warden.”

“Who?”  He was going to kill the Warden that had dared touch her.  Alistair found himself shocked at his own thought.  OK, not kill, he was just maim or severely injure them.

“You… the other… you,” she finished lamely.

He remembered that she had been angry with him when his head was on her lap because, in her world, he hadn’t gone through with some ceremony with Morrigan.  So they _had_ been together romantically.  He must have been a fool to choose death when there had been a way to keep her.  “Well, if it were with you I can see how the Dark Roads wouldn’t have been a hindrance,” he drawled out, his voice deepening.

She fought not to giggle.  Damn him, that voice had been one of the things she had quickly fallen in love with.  “Um… thanks?”  Great, first she was trying to keep herself from rubbing against him and now she was trying not to giggle like a Chantry School girl.

“Who else knew?” He pressed.

“Eamon and Duncan,” she revealed.  “Duncan is the one who took you to Redcliffe.  Well… Maric also knew, of course.”  She glanced at his face when she said Duncan’s name and was glad that the expression that flitted over it wasn’t grief.  It was more of nostalgia mixed with anger.

He took her hand again, not ready to give up having her alone on a beautiful moonlit night.  “So, tell me about your mother and what you know of mine… besides the fact that I kicked the woman, my own mother, out of my country that is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two songs are, obviously, taken from ABBA's The Winner Takes it All and the Proclaimers 500 Miles. I changed some of the words, but used some of the originals as well.
> 
> Comments are encouraged.


	30. A Typical Day in Skyhold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some excursions out of the castle, Red Templars attack, there is some sparring,etc.

Alistair let out a little groan as he woke.  He quarters in Skyhold.  He had spent the day before with Catriona and Fiona… his own mother, not that he had confronted her with that knowledge.  Instead, he had continuously coaxed Cat into telling him her life story while they continued to administer the Cure to Grey Wardens who sought it.  Well, most of it.  She still wouldn’t tell him why she was wearing his mother’s amulet.  He still planned to get that out of her.  He wondered if she had taken it after he died.  After the story, he had wanted to find a necromancer to raise Anora’s body so he could kill her himself this time.

He reluctantly got out of bed.  He didn’t expect today to be as pleasant as yesterday.  After a quick breakfast, he was supposed to continue negotiations with Gaspard.  Only Gaspard refused to limit the number of soldiers stationed along Ferelden’s border or to agree to not build any new fortifications in the eastern section of the Dales and Exalted Planes.  Meanwhile, he still had no intent to marry Merina De Chalons.

As he began dressing, there was a soft knock on the door and Claudio and Benedick, his valet and seneschal, walked in.  “I have several messages from Denerim,” Benedick handed over a pack.

Alistair began reading them as he dressed.  The first one was just a standard report, although it did appear that there was a minor crisis as the castle was running low on the cheese.  The second was from Eamon.

_Alistair,_

_It has come to my attention that there have been some difficulties reaching a peace agreement with Orlais.  I am to understand that you refuse to marry Princess Merina De Chalons, the cousin and heir, of Emperor Gaspard.  I must advise you, once again, that such a marriage would be to the benefit of Ferelden and its people.  The conflicts with Orlais have raged for generations and the cost in lives, lands, and coin have been staggering.  Furthermore, Orlais is the only country to whom we share a border.  A close marriage alliance would help to assure peace in our lands and allow us to relax the security of our own borders.  I myself am married to a beautiful, sweet, Orlesian flower and have found nothing but bliss with her.  Please quit dragging your feet and do your duty as king, marry Princess Merina._

_Your Loving Uncle,_

_Eamon_

Alistair stared at the letter.  He had always trusted his uncle’s judgement and supposed he should in this, too.  However, he also recalled how unpopular Eamon’s marriage had been with the other nobles and Cailan.  Plus, he would never describe Isolde, Eamon’s wife, as sweet.  The woman had made the years they both lived in Redcliffe castle a nightmare for him, she had managed to take his home from him before she had had him physically removed and sent to the Chantry to study to become a Templar. 

Still, he had been king for ten years and had still not chosen a queen.  Eamon often railed at him over what he was waiting for.  What was he waiting for?  He wasn’t sure, but it was something… or someone. 

“Alistair, there you are,” Carrick’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Carrick?”  What would Ferelden’s highest noble families say if he married an Orlesian?  What would they say if he married one of their rank?

“We have another peace treaty squabble scheduled this morning.  I’m not letting you go in there alone again.  As your top advisor, and the only one in Skyhold, I insist on being present,” Carrick announced.

Alistair would be glad to have him in there.  “You’re very welcome.  Someone has been relaying the minutes of the meeting to my other advisors in Denerim, though.  This came this morning,” Alistair handed his uncle’s not to his best friend.

Carrick read the note, his face turning a bit red.  “Has your uncle been mixing elfroot and deep mushrooms and smoking them again?  As a Cousland, I can assure you that a marriage to an Orlesian will not be welcome.  My grandfather died fighting the Orlesians, as did your grandparents.  Heck, Eamon’s grandfather died in our effort to drive them out.  Merina is too close to the throne, this is an effort to unite both countries under Orlais if Gaspard has no children,” they walked into Josephine’s office.  “Don’t do it.”

“Don’t do what?”  Gaspard asked from one of the plush couches set before the fireplace, Merina was at his side.

“Gentlemen welcome,” Josephine quickly stood.  “Sit down and get comfortable.  I have been telling Emperor Gaspard and Princess Merina of the ball that I have arranged for next week.  Now that the Inquisitor is returning to Skyhold, I have been able to begin preparations.”

“Ferelden’s nobles have spoken and they will not agree to the marriage arrangements outlined in your proposed treaty,” Carrick announced, ignoring Josephine’s prattling about a ball.  He had not sat, but stood in front of Gaspard; the picture of Ferelden’s warrior nobles who were proudly descended from warlords and were ever ready for battle themselves.

Leliana and Cassandra had entered the room, unheard, behind them and Leliana now smiled at the picture Carrick made.

“Gaspy,” Merina’s lower lip trembled.  She would not let the Ferelden nobles be so mean to her when she was their queen.

“It’s all right, Merina,” Gaspard patted her knee.  “If you need assurance that I am not trying to just find a suitable husband for my cousin, let me add a marriage agreement.  I will wed from among Ferelden’s top nobles.  I had hoped to bid for the Inquisitor’s hand in marriage while here, but she has made herself absent from Skyhold.  Lady Cousland, Catriona Cousland, is quite lovely and reputed to be an excellent warrior.  To show my good will, and that I do plan to produce my own heir, I will marry her as part of this agreement.”

“Never!” Alistair shouted.

“My sister is not chattel to be given to anyone!” Carrick’s hand went to one of his daggers.  “She will marry when and whom she pleases.”

Cassandra had to admit that the two Ferelden men who fumed at the mere idea of an arranged marriage for a woman they cared about quite romantic.  It had to be Alistair and Catriona that Varric had spoken of when they were in the stables.  The look on the king’s face told her of feelings that the king himself may not realize he held.  She also recalled Catriona’s comments about her relationship with Alistair in her other reality.  She would have to speak with Varric about making sure the Maker guided those two back together.

“Gentlemen,” Leliana spoke up.  “We don’t have to time to discuss a peace treaty right now.  Gaspard, you are aware that one of your guards was murdered the other night, aren’t you?”

“Of course, but he was a guard,” Gaspard was obviously not overly concerned.  “It is part of the game, you expect guards to die.  It’s their job.”

“We don’t expect them to die here in Skyhold,” Josephine was affronted by the very idea.

“Still, we’re concerned,” Cassandra announced.  “We’ll be increasing patrols and want to know where all of you are at every moment.”

“I refuse to have you watching me,” Merina lifted her chin.  “I’ve done nothing wrong.”

“We don’t like assassins coming after us in Ferelden,” Carrick announced.  “We’ll be happy to cooperate.”

“I’ll talk to Cullen when he returns,” Leliana announced.  “He is due back today.  Meanwhile, I would like to ask you some questions in private Gaspard. Follow me.”  She turned and left.

“I need to go let Fergus and Catriona know,” Carrick decided.  “Fergus will want to put guards on Emilie, she’s not going to like that.  Where is Catriona?”

“I believe she was supposed to go riding with Hawke this morning,” Josephine supplied.

“She can take care of herself and he is quite capable,” Carrick didn’t like the idea of Hawke wooing her, though.  He was too angry and morally shady. 

“Do you know where they were riding too?” Alistair implored Josephine.  He got the directions, but found that he was cajoled into taking Merina with him.  It seemed that, despite Carrick’s statements, Josephine was encouraging a marriage union between the two countries.

 

“Is it too early to tell you that I want to be your favorite hello and your hardest goodbye?” Hawke questioned as he and Catriona meandered their way through a nearby valley that was purported to have a beautiful view of a frozen waterfall.

Catriona didn’t answer at first.  What did she want?  Her answer had been the same one it was ten years before when Zevran started asking her such questions, but could she have it, what and who she truly wanted, now?  He was someone else, someone a bit harder on whom the mantel of king now sat well.  Did she want to throw away a relationship with someone who could make her happy, on someone she could probably never have back?  Her mind raced as they came upon a waterfall that somehow was frozen on the outside, but still had running water on the inside.  Sunlight glinted off of the ice, making it appear as if crystals were running down the mountain.

As Hawke helped her off of her horse, she finally answered.  “I think it may be a bit soon, after all we have both said some pretty hard goodbyes.”

“That we have,” he agreed as he drew her into his arms and turned her so they both faced the waterfall.  Then he turned her to face him.  “Is it too early for this then?”  He melded his lips to hers.

His lips were warm, but as the warmth began to infuse her another voice popped up in her head.  _That wasn’t too soon was it?_   That voice was deeper and more cultured, it was a voice that could still cause reactions in her just with its intentions.  She heard a horse whinny and laughing.  Hawke pulled away.

“Look here, boys,” it was a Red Templar, there were a dozen more behind it.  The voice indicated that the Templar was a male, but with all of the red lyrium jutting out of it, it was hard to tell.  It threw a dead scout on the ground and advanced.  “It looks like we are going to have more sport.  Let’s kill the dark-haired one and have some fun with the little blonde.”

“But our contact said that no one else would be in this area.  We were supposed to wait for…” one of the other Red Templars began, but was cut off by their commander.

“Our contacts our mewling fools whose only redeeming purpose is that they secretly serve our god,” the commander unsheathed his sword and advanced on Hawke.

“Get behind me,” Hawke instructed Catriona.  “I’ll protect you.”

Catriona went to Clove and pulled out Starfang and the Maker’s Hand, a sword that Siobhan had made for her from dragon bone and inserted with runes after Catriona’s sparring match with Cassandra.  “I can take care of myself, thank you.”  She advanced on the Red Templars, which one of you wants to take on the little blonde first?”

 

“I told Yvette that the yellow just wouldn’t do, but she rejected the green gown that I insisted she wear to the ball,” Merina had been chatting to Alistair about clothes for the last half hour.

He had only been half listening to her.  “What ball?”

“The one Lady Josephine is planning, silly,” she laughed.  “It’s just next week, so there is little time to prepare.  We have to do with the seamstress that Josie is having brought to Skyhold or the clothes that the merchants of Skyhold have for sell, and no one wants premade clothes.”

“The last time you Orlesians danced, Empress Celene died,” Alistair pointed out.  “I don’t know if I want to go to a ball where you guys are at.”

“You don’t want to dance with your own fiancé?” She pouted.

“You are  not my fiancé!” He roared.

“I am, you just have to accept it,” she shrugged.  “Don’t yell, you’re ruining our romantic outing.”

There was a scream in the distance and the clashing of swords.  It was in the direction of the waterfall “Catriona!”  Alistair urged his horse into a full gallop.  The scene he emerged on made his heart run cold while it caused his heart to accelerate.  There were eight Red Templars standing around Hawke and Catriona and five dead ones near Catriona’s feet.  He watched as she made a whirl wind maneuver and sliced at four of her attackers with her blades.  Two more fell.  She then sliced low and sent a Templar to his knees, as he came down she beheaded him, yet had her other sword up to parry an incoming blow; she was a thing of beauty as she fought.

Alistair let out a battle cry and hit one of the Red Templars with his shield as he sliced at another.  The one he hit with his shield flew into the waterfall, cracking the icy shell.

“Alistair?  What are you doing here?” Catriona maneuvered so they were back to back fighting.  She managed to counter his moves as if they had fought together countless times and she could anticipate his next maneuver and enhance it for maximum kill.

Meanwhile, Hawke began throwing fireballs, managing to take out three more Red Templars.  They could hear Merina shrieking in the background.

Then there was a clarion call and the sound of lightening cracking.  A storm cloud appeared and the lightning began to hit only the Red Templars.  Then Krem’s voice rang out across the mountains.  “Chargers, horns up!”

Bull’s chargers, along with Siobhan Trevelyan and Commander Cullen appeared.  It was Siobhan who had cast the lightning storm.  As she jumped from her horse, she caught three more Red Templars in a static cage.  As they tried to run out of the area, the cage would throw them back and strike them with yet more lightning. 

Cullen stayed close to Siobhan, protecting her as she continued to cast and killing to Red Templars who came too close to his love.  The chargers took care of the rest of the Red Templars.  A blast of lightning hit the waterfall and freed the water from the ice.

As the last of their enemy fell, Siobhan rushed to the scout to check them.  She really did care about her people, Alistair realized.  He had to admire the care she took of them, especially when she turned to Cullen and announced that the scout wasn’t dead yet.  “We have to get her back to Skyhold,” she insisted.

“Let me take a look,” Skinner went to the scout and immediately began to work on her.

Merina dismounted from  her horse and ran to Hawke.  She threw her arms around him.  “My hero!  I’ve been saved by the Champion of Kirkwall.”

“Because she was in so much danger,” Catriona muttered.

Alistair grinned at her.  “She was, she just doesn’t realize that it wasn’t from the Red Templars.”

“I’ve stopped the bleeding, but she needs a healer now,” Skinner reported.

“You can put her on my horse,” Alistair volunteered.  “I think Clove can hold both Cat and I, we’ll ride back to Skyhold together and let Leliana know what’s going on while you ride at a slower pace with the injured scout.”

“Agreed,” Skinner and Grimm laid the scout gently across Alistair’s horse as Alistair and Catriona mounted Clove together and started off.

Catriona looked back as she heard the rush of water.  “Look at that,” she put a hand on Alistair’s leg.  “The waterfall, the water’s running free now.  I think I like better that way.  See the way it reflects the sun’s rays.”

“I’ll bring you here tomorrow and see if it is still running free,” he promised.

“I would like that,” she agreed.

Merina watched as those who had stood against the Red Templars rode away.  Then she turned to Hawke.  “Well, it looks like we’re all alone, just you and me.  What ever shall we do?”

Hawke waited to make sure the others were out of view before he answered her.  “It’s cold out here, you can’t be suggesting what I think you are.”

She laughed.  “Oh, my naughty boy,” she slid her hands under his cloak and then under his tunic.  “You are a mage, I’m sure you have some spells that you keep us warm.”  She nipped his ear.  “Or you could come up with other ways to keep us warm.”

He pulled her against him, so she could feel how excited she made him before kissing her deeply.  “I’ll think of something, my naughty little girl.”

 

Catriona was exceedingly aware of the fact that she was pressed against Alistair as they rode back to Skyhold.  She tried not to overly enjoy the feeling of Alistair’s arms around her as they pressed on.

“So,” he said after several minutes.  “That is my mother’s amulet around your neck, isn’t it?  How did you come to be wearing it?”

“I was wearing it when I went into the Fade,” was all she said.

“Cat,” his voice became hard.  Dang, why did she find that a turn on?  “Why were you wearing it when you went into the Fade?”

“Because I haven’t taken it off since you put it on me,” she admitted. 

“I put it on you?” The arm around her waist tightened pulling her even more firmly against him.  “When?”

“Well, the other you,” she couldn’t ignore the feeling of him firmly against her back, his warmth seeping into her.  “When you… when we became engaged.”

“We’re engaged in your world?” He smiled.  “You agreed to marry me?”

“Of course I did,” she bit her tongue before she started spouting protestations of love.

“So,” he drawled out in a deep, sexy voice.  “Does that mean…”

“Alistair!”  Carrick ran to them as they rode through the gates of Skyhold, interrupting Alistair’s suggestion.  “What’s wrong.  Catriona, are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” she assured her twin.  “We were attacked by Red Templars, though, and one of Leliana’s scouts is badly hurt.  The Chargers are bringing her back right now.”  She slid from the horse.  “Where is Leliana?  I need to let her know that Corypheus’ people are getting a little too close to Skyhold.”

“I’ll take you to her,” Carrick turned to Alistair.  “Could you have one of the stable boys take care of Clove for us?”

“I’ll see to her,” Alistair assured them.  “After all, I had to sleep in the stables myself after Eamon married Isolde,” he muttered.  Eamon did have rather bad taste in women and he needed to remember that as he endured more peace talks with Gaspard.

 

Due to their injured burden, the Chargers, along with Cullen and Siobhan, arrived at Skyhold half  an hour after Alistair and Catriona did.  Skinner carefully took his charge to the surgeon, while Dalish and Rocky ran to get some healers.

Cullen knew he should be anxious to get to work, and should feel guilty that he had neglected it when he really did not have time to.  Yet he wished he was back on his little impromptu vacation with Siobhan.  He guessed they should be grateful for the reminder of their need to get back to their duties… and that the Chargers were so loud.  When they had charged into the villa, he and Siobhan had been stark naked.  They had been sitting on one of the chateau’s many beds while she played the rebec and he sang, he could just see Krem reporting that to Iron Bull… actually, Iron Bull would probably get a kick out of it.

All he wanted to do was bundle Siobhan up and carry her to the small room over his office, but Corypheus hadn’t gone on vacation.  The injured scout was proof enough of that.  He grabbed Siobhan’s hand and pulled her to him.  “I need to get to work, will you come and share dinner with me?”

“If I can get out of whatever state dinner I’m sure Josephine has planned for tonight,” she wasn’t looking forward to that.  “She probably will want you there, too.”

“I’ll see you there if I can’t wriggle out of it,” he decided.  “It’s too bad you’re the Inquisitor and are always expected to go to boring events of state.”  He kissed her quickly and turned to go.

“Wait,” she grabbed his hand.  “We have to report to Leliana and see what she wants to do about the Red Templars getting so close to Skyhold.  As commander, you should come to.  It’s a matter of security.”  They walked a little too close for mere friends, much less mere Inquisitor and advisor, as they walked to the rookery.

They found Leliana already in conference with Catriona. 

“Do you remember when the darkspawn attacked our camp during the Blight?” Catriona was asking.  “Wait, I’m sorry, I forgot that wasn’t you.”

“Apparently it was,” Leliana gave a light laugh that caused Siobhan to look around to see who her spy master was planning to kill.  “I do indeed remember darkspawn attacking one night.  Tanis had just had a nightmare about the archdemon.”

“It wasn’t a nightmare, though,” the same thing had happened to Catriona.  “The archdemon had seen us and sent the darkspawn.  He could sense the taint in Alistair and I and used it to locate us.  Corypheus didn’t just stumble onto Skyhold, nor did his Red Templars.  I have only seen one of your scouts asleep on the job and I’m sure one out in the mountains wouldn’t be.  You have a double agent and we possibly have spies.”

“Not just spies,” Leliana sighed.  “One of Gaspard’s guards was killed a few nights ago.  He dismissed it as a victim of the game, but it may not be.”

“Alistair,” Catriona took a step to go.

“He can take care of himself,” Leliana reminded her.  “He hasn’t let the crown force him to become soft.  Well, not much softer, perhaps a bit.”

Still, Catriona was uneasy, but it was no longer her place to be at his side, guarding him.  Well, it never was here.

“It might be best if we get the kings back to their kingdoms,” Cullen suggested.  He would be more than happy to see them go.

“It would make the Inquisition seem weak if we sent them away,” no matter how much Siobhan would rather they be elsewhere, she couldn’t let that happen.

“I’ll increase security,” Cullen sighed.  “I’ll also begin questioning my soldiers.”

“I’ll begin investigating my own scouts,” Leliana wasn’t happy about having to look to her own people, but she had uncovered two traitors already.  She hated to admit that she may have more.  “Then we’ll begin to question the staff.”

“I can have Josephine start that,” Siobhan volunteered.  “And here I was hoping to investigate why Corypheus is so interested in elven ruins.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Catriona didn’t like being useless.  It was funny after all of her time being reminded that her first priority was her duties to the throne and her family that she couldn’t stand by for once and just twiddle her thumbs.

“I need you to keep taking as many of the Grey Wardens from Corypheus’ influence as possible,” Siobhan told her.  “If we can’t concentrate on how to defeat him, knowing that you are taking away those he plans to subjugate helps.”

 

Alistair found it quite relaxing to rub Clove down.  “You had quite the ride, didn’t you, pretty lady, and with an extra rider.”  He held out an apple to the horse and she took it happily. 

“You seem quite fond of that horse, your majesty,” A voice commented behind him.

Alistair turned and found himself looking at his own mother.  He had yet to confront her with that knowledge, though.  How did he admit he knew, especially after he had banished her from his kingdom.  What kind of son was he?  Then again, what sort of parents did he have?  His mother let others lie to him about her identity and his father virtually ignored him.  “She’s a good horse.”

“And what about her owner?” Fiona pressed.

“She isn’t a horse,” Alistair pulled out another apple for Clove. 

“That’s not what I mean and you know it,” Fiona folded her arms.

“Are you giving me parental advice now?” Alistair’s voice became hard.

“So you know,” she let out a long breath and bit her lower lip.  “When… How long have you known?”

“It was the day I took the cure for the Calling… or is it a Cure for the Joining?”  Alistair wondered.  “I woke up earlier than I let on and heard you and Catriona talking.”

“Did you pretend to still be a sleep to eavesdrop or to keep your head in Cat’s lap?” Fiona raised an eyebrow.

“Um…” His skin pinked, he couldn’t believe he was blushing in front of his mother.  He was a king and had ruled a country for ten years, but here he was blushing.  “That isn’t what’s important.  The important thing is that you weren’t there when I was growing up.  Where were you when I was forced to sleep with the mabari after Eamon married Isolde?”

Fiona hoped to come face to face with the Orlesian Trollop Eamon had married.  She would put a fireball up that woman’s stark white ass.  “I was in a Mage Circle.  As you know, those places aren’t the easiest to just leave and I didn’t know what was happening to you.  When I learned that you had been sent to the Chantry against your will, I sent Duncan after you. Besides, I still didn’t want the stigma of what I am to mess up your future.”

“What you are?” He was confused.  She was an ex-Grey Warden and a powerful mage; the woman who had led the Mage Rebellion.

“I am an elf and a mage, two things that are despised in both Ferelden and Orlais,” she pointed out.  “Your father asked me to stay with him in Denerim, with you.  You would have both suffered for your association with me.  I wanted you to have the best future possible free of any stigma from me or your father.”

Alistair had seen too much bigotry in his own country to refute her words.  “That didn’t exactly work out,” he pointed out.   Then he had a thought.  “It took you ten years to send someone to save me?”

“I thought your father was keeping a better eye on you,” she was chagrin.  “Plus, you were getting an excellent education.  Although, it obviously didn’t teach you how to talk to women”

“There were women there,” he protested, although he knew she was right.

Fiona touched his hair.  “Your father had more experience when I met him and he had grown up among an army and been betrothed in an arranged marriage when he was a child.  So, are you as fond of Clove’s owner as I believe you are?”

He blushed as he poured his heart out to his mother.

 

Catriona grabbed a pair of practice swords as she approached Cassandra.  “I need to talk to you a moment.  Why don’t we spar again?”

“Are you sure you want to do that?”  Cassandra hid the copy of _Swords and Shields_ that she had been reading.  “You got lucky the first time.”

“Lucky?”  Catriona laughed.  “I’m the Hero of Ferelden, I’ve killed an archdemon and several broodmothers.”

Cassandra liked this more confident side of the Hero that was coming out.  She grinned and grabbed a shield and practice sword and then walked into the central sparring ring.  “What did you want to talk about?”  She took a judging swing at Catriona.

“A woman from the kitchens came into the Mage Tower when Fiona and I were preparing the first batch of the Cure,” Catriona easily dodged the swing and slipped behind Cassandra.  “She wanted to administer the Cure to Alistair.” 

Cassandra managed to move before she was completely flanked by Catriona.  “King Alistair?”

“The very same, he was a Grey Warden you know,” Catriona dodged under Cassandra’s shield bash and hit her leg.

“He was your Grey Warden,” Cassandra couldn’t help but smile, even as she lunged at Catriona.  “He _is_ your king.”

“Yes, I’m Ferelden,” Catriona parried and swept both swords at Cassandra.  “She said that she was sent by you.”

“I sent no one,” Cassandra blocked one sword with her shield and the other with her sword.  “You said she wanted to administer the Cure.  What happened?”

“I told her no and sent her away,” Catriona made a whirlwind move that scored Cassandra’s arm.

Cassandra moved her shield into a defensive wall as she thought.  Catriona was right to be worried.  She noticed that they had once again attracted a crowd.  Even Gaspard and his cronies were watching.  “I need to talk to Leliana about this, do you think you would recognize the woman if you saw her again?”

“Of course,” Catriona aimed low, under Cassandra’s guard to trip her up.

“What’s going on here?”  Alistair was running to them.  The look in his eyes would make many scared, but Cassandra found herself smiling at the passions she saw running there.

“We’re sparring,” Catriona answered.  “What does it look like we are doing?”

“She is a Seeker,” he pointed at Cassandra, his expressions stern and hard.  “Do you know how well trained they are?”

Catriona was surprised that he hadn’t already heard that she had beaten Cassandra the last time they sparred together.  She found herself becoming indignant.  Even when she was being ground down by duty and the Crown, no one had questioned her fighting ability.  Alistair had seen her fight earlier that day, why was he questioning her abilities now?  “I’m aware of that, it’s what makes her such a great opponent.”

Alistair had an irrational image of Cassandra somehow hurting Catriona as they fought.  “You could get hurt.”

Did he really just say that?  “Yes, she can beat you and she could hurt _you_.  So you should be worried if you were fighting her,” she found herself mouthy in her indignation.  “I could easily beat you, too, though.”

“You think you can beat me?  I was trained as a Templar,” he reminded her.  “I know how to fight.”

“Here,” Cassandra handed him the practice sword and shield.  “You’ll need these.”

Alistair pulled off his heave tunic and then his shirt, baring a chiseled chess and abs, before he took the items from Cassandra and nodded at him.  As he faced Catriona, he failed to notice that Varric was taking bets and the odds were in Catriona’s favor.  “I’ll try not to hurt you,” he vowed.

“I don’t think that will be a problem,” at least it wouldn’t be if she could keep her eyes away from his torso.  He still remembered running her lips over those lovely pecs more than once.  Her Alistair never doubted her fighting prowess, though. 

He was obviously holding back as he lunged at her.  She easily feinted around his sword and came up with a light tap to his bare shoulder.  He was impressed that she so easily evaded him.  He had fought at Zevran’s side as he used a sword and dagger, but he belatedly realized that he had never seen anyone use two long swords before Catriona.  He lunged at her, not playing this time.  Only she wasn’t where he had last seen her, she had somehow maneuvered behind him and kicked the back of his knees.  That hurt!  He swung out with a shield bash, only belatedly realizing who he had planned to hit, but his shield met empty air.  It was as if she could anticipate his moves.

Catriona belatedly realized that it was almost unfair that, even though it had been ten years, she had often practiced with Alistair and knew his moves.  He, on the other hand, did not have the experience his other self had and could not as easily anticipate hers.  Well, that’s what he got for acting like she was some wilting Orlesian.  She pulled a dueling move, and upset his balance, while moving her swords in.  He ended up on his knees in front of her, with her swords poised at the front of his neck; her arms were around him.  Without thinking, she laid a quick, affectionate kiss to the back of his neck.  “Yield.”

What had just happened?  Alistair had no idea how he had just been so easily bested.  It was then he heard cheering.  In his haste to protect her, he had failed to realize that they were surrounded by a large crowd.  And had she just kissed his neck?  “Obviously, my lady, I am at your mercy.”

“I wish,” her voice was not full of joy at her victory, but had a tinge of sorrow.  She relaxed her arms and stepped back.  “Haven’t I told you that I can take care of myself.”

“I think I need you around to take care of me,” he joked. 

“Once upon a time,” she sighed and walked away to put up the practice swords.  It was then that she noticed Gaspard eying her with an intense look that made her quite uncomfortable.  She shook it off, sure she was imagining things.  They were having a formal state dinner that night and she needed to get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are solicited.


	31. State Dinners are Just Like Sunday Dinners With the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a State dinner, people get angry, people die, etc. Warning: NSFW content near the end.

Catriona was more than grateful to Belle for offering a wide range of clothes, along with weapons and armor.  Leliana had also been helpful as well, providing her with garments for different occasions.  She was even among those who the seamstresses and designers that Josephine had brought to Skyhold were making gowns for the ball the Inquisition was holding for the royal heads of state.

Alas, she didn’t quite have anything appropriate for a State Dinner and a rebellious streak that was trying to rise back up in her urged her to just wear the tunic and leggings that she now had on.  She laid two dresses on her bed.  One was a simple Highever style with a blue overdress and white underdress.  The other was more of a Denerim style.  It had a light blue chemise.  The tunic was a dark rose and the full skirt was a light rose color with a light blue stomach cincher. 

There was a gentle knock on her door that interrupted her musings.  A maid came in and curtsied.  “I’m sorry to interrupt, but I was told to bring this to you.  Emperor Gaspard sends it with his compliments and asks that the vibrant warrior he was delighted to watch earlier wear it to dinner tonight and that you sit by him.”  She laid a dress by the other two.  “I also have a note from Lady Josephine requesting that you follow Gaspard’s invitation for the sake of the treaty between Ferelden and Orlais.”

The dress was Orlesian style.  It was quite pretty.  The bodice was a princess cut and the skirt full, both were a deep royal blue.  The skirt split open to reveal an embroidered gold underdress.  It was a lovely dress and would work well for the dinner, but part of her rankled as she took the letter.  Sure enough, Josephine was asking her to wear the dress and eat at Gaspard’s side.  She thought she was passed having to give in to duty, despite what she wanted.  She guessed it wouldn’t hurt this one time, but was leery of what the next requests coming from Josephine and Gaspard would be.

She changed into the dress and went in search of Emilie to have her lady’s maid do her hair.  She supposed she should secure one for herself again… eventually.  She more enjoyed being part of the Inquisitor’s inner circle and adventuring off to defeat Corypheus.

Emilie looked up from where her lady’s maid was twisting her hair up in a complicated braid.  “Ah, there you are.  Nice dress, although it’s a little too Orlesian.”

“Thanks,” Catriona sat down on Emilie’s bed.  “It is a gift from Emperor Gaspard.”

“What!” Emilie jumped, causing Kendra, her lady’s made to put a restraining hand on her shoulder and to glare reprimmandingly.  “And you’re wearing it?  Are you interested in him?  Are you bespelled?  You should have Fiona check you.”

Catriona stood and handed her the letter.  Emilie read while Kendra finished her hair.  Then she stood and motioned for Catriona to take her place.  “I’ll take this letter to Fergus,” Emilie swore.  “I don’t care if Josephine is the Inquisition’s diplomat.  You are my sister, not a pawn or bait.”  When Catriona’s hair was also done and they began to make their way to the banquet hall, Emilie’s gate was one of soldier about to go to war.  Josephine had met her match.

 

Siobhan smoothed down the skirts of her imperial wasted, emerald green dress and looked down at the voluminous skirt as she made her way to the banquet hall.  Her red curls were piled on top of her head, with emerald tipped pins strategically place, and she thought she made an interesting picture.  She hoped that Cullen would deem to show up so she could get his opinion.  It had only been a matter of hours since they had last seen each other, but she already missed him. 

As she approached the doors to the banquet hall, she noticed the Couslands talking in quiet, but harsh voices.  She wasn’t sure what was going on, but Gaspard and Josephine’s names were brought up several times and both Fergus and Carrick looked as if they were going to strangle someone.  She wondered if she needed to save her diplomat from Ferelden’s premier noble family.  She caught Catriona’s eye and motioned her over.  “What’s going on.”

Catriona sighed and rubbed the space between her eyes with her left index finger.  “Josephine has requested that I let Gaspard woo me.  My brothers are not happy about this.”

“Did you have any interest in the man before this?” Siobhan wondered.  Were Josephine and Leliana really trying to use her people as bait?  Worse, Catriona had gone through too much at the hands of her other family to do this to her.

“I had only met him a few times,” she shrugged.  “I  have no idea why he is suddenly interested in me.”

“If you don’t want to be bait, just let me know.  I’ll talk to Josephine for you,” Siobhan began.    
“I’ll…”

She broke off as she heard Merina and another noble talking.  “I hope Commander Cullen comes to dinner,” Merina was saying.  “He is sooo handsome.”

“I know,” her companion responded.  “I saw him at the Winter Palace, but there was a whole crowd around him.  Then when I arrived, he was gone; first to the Western approach and then to the Emerald Graves.  I heard the Inquisitor had him on some mission with her.  Like he was fall for her obvious tricks when he could have someone like me.”

“You can have him after I’m done,” Merina laughed.  “I’d like to have him command me in the sheets a few times first.”

Siobhan was suddenly glad that Cullen had decided not to attend the dinner.  This way he wouldn’t have to see her casting nasty spells on Orlesian maids.  As it was, she had to satisfy herself with the little electrical jolt that she sent Merina’s way, which caused the princess to jump and yelp.  “Who are they?”

“The dark haired one in that hideous purple dress is Princess Merina, Gaspard’s cousin.  She is supposedly engaged to Alistair.  The brunette with her is Claytina, a minor Orlesian noble,” Catriona informed Siobhan.

“There is no way that King Alistair is married to an Orlesian,”  Siobhan was confident.  “I remember my father once commenting that he was surprised Arl Eamon wasn’t run out of Ferelden when he married an Orlesian lady.”

“He should have been,” Catriona grumbled.  “That woman is a…”

She stopped as Gaspard stepped before her and bowed.  “May I escort you into dinner, my lady?”

Cat stilled herself a minute.  One dinner with Gaspard wouldn’t hurt anything.  “You may,” she put her hand in his and let him lead her in.

Siobhan watched them for a minute and then followed. 

“There you are,” Josephine rushed to her. “The nobles have been asking after you… and the Commander.”

“Cullen is eating in his office,” Siobhan’s voice was flat and cool.  “You will not be using him as bait for the Orlesians.”

“Nor will you use my sister again,” Carrick hissed from behind her.

Josephine showed them to their chairs as she tried to explain how they could use Catriona and Cullen to their advantage.  By the time dinner began to be served, neither was convinced.

Alistair came and sat down beside Carrick.  “Why is Catriona sitting by Gaspard?”

“Ask Josephine,” Carrick took a drink. 

“Emperor Gaspard has expressed an interest in getting to know her better,” Josephine bristled.  “It is in the best interests of Ferelden and Orlesian politics that she let him.”

“She agreed to it?” Alistair’s face flushed red.  He wasn’t sure why he was so infuriated, but he was; at Josephine, Gaspard, and Catriona.  As he watched, Hawke sat down next to her and began whispering in her ear.  She certainly wasn’t lacking for suitors.  He had even heard that she had flirted with Blackwall, but the man was making himself scarce since the Ferelden Grey Wardens had arrived.

“She was conditioned to agree to this sort of thing for the past ten years thanks to Anora,” Carrick hissed.  “She and the other Fergus used her as a political pond and their personal tool.  I’m so glad Eamon had that witch killed.”

“Well, well, well, what have we here?” Morrigan walked up behind Alistair.

“Morrigan,” the king jumped and looked like he wanted to hide under the table.  “How long have you been in Skyhold?”

She laughed.  “Longer than you have, fool.  Why are you letting Elissa sit by Emperor Gaspard.  Aren’t you going to fight for your mate?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he kept his eyes forward, refusing to look at her as she went to sit down near the mages.

“May I have your attention!”  Gaspard stood.  “As many of you know, marriage contracts have been woven into the peace treaty that I am here to hammer out with my neighbors to the East,” he gestured a cup to Alistair.  “I would like to propose another… Lady Siobhan, a union between us would strengthen both Orlais and the Inquisition.  Will you do me the honor of being my wife?”

The only person who looked relieved in the room was Catriona, several looked livid, and Josephine was delighted.

Siobhan stood as well.  “No.  That will not ever happen, your majesty,” she grabbed two plates and walked out.

Gaspard turned to Catriona and winked. “I guess that means I’m still single.”

She turned a pleading look to Alistair, hoping he would come to her rescue; he was pointedly looking away from her. So she turned her gaze to Leliana who just shrugged.

Alistair, finally, looked back to her as Gaspard motioned for an elf of Antivan decent to come forward. He motioned to his plate. “Hector.”

“Really?” Alistair snorted. “The Orlesians have food tasters, they really are wimps.” He watched as Hector took a bite and stepped back. Then his hands went to his throat and he turned purple. He banged his back against the wall twice, then fell on the floor dead.

Gaspard shrugged and pushed away his plate.

Cassandra and Leliana shot to their feet. Cassandra ran to Catriona, grabbed her arm, and dragged her away as the Inquisition guards and several mages ran to the elf.

“So dinners with Orlesians are like their balls,” Carrick observed.

 

“Cassandra mentioned that a woman from the kitchens wanted to administer your cure to Alistair,” Leliana commented as the rushed to the kitchens.

Catriona lifted her skirts as they ran, she had a knife sheathed near her ankles and another one on her thigh.  That didn’t include her bodice dagger or the Lady’s Hair dagger in her up do.  “It looks like she wanted to poison him.”

Cassandra was a bit impressed to realize that Catriona was just as heavily armed as Leliana was.  She was more delighted by the look in Cat’s eyes.  “She tried to kill your king.”

“No one tries to kill my prince,” she kicked the kitchen door open while Leliana produced a dagger of her own.

“What is going on here?” The head cook demanded.

“Corypheus has an agent among your people,” Leliana announced.

“That’s ridiculous,” the cook insisted scanning her people, they all looked nonchalant.

“That’s her,” Catriona pointed to one of the kitchen maids.

“Isabell?  No,” the cook laughed.  “She came highly recommended from the kitchens of Prince Sebastian in Starkhaven.”

“You know you can’t trust a man who has an image of Andraste in front of his prick,” Catriona pointed out.  Catriona approached Isabell, her daggers still drawn and Leliana behind her. “We just need to ask a few questions.”

Elaine, her name was Elaine not Isabell and she was glad to think of her true self again,  gazed at the two rogues and admitted to herself that Corypheus had never been that scary. Still, her orders were clear and she was not to be caught. She couldn’t reveal the two double agents that Corypheus already had in Skyhold. She smiled cockily. “So is Gaspard dead?”

“No,” Cassandra answered. “But an elven servant is and you will answer for your crimes.”

“What crimes?” Elaine, the woman those in Skyhold had known as Isabell, laughed. “I am serving my god and he will find me when he has taken the golden city.” She pulled a vial out of her apron and upended the contents into her mouth. It only took her a moment to die.

“Andraste’s tangled hair!” Leliana spat as she went to the assassin’s side. “Get me a couple of Healers in here.”

“She’s dead,” Cassandra pointed out.

“Could Dorian or another mage bring her back and question her?” Catriona suggested.

Cassandra shook her head. “Necromancy doesn’t work like that. It is a wisp that would occupy her body and it would have no access to her memories.”

“I doubt she was the only assassin Corypheus sent us,” Leliana grit her teeth. “Maker’s hairy armpit. There has to be a traitor who got them in.”

“We’ll start questioning them in the morning,” Cassandra determined. “I’ll talk to Cullen. We’ll start with the soldiers.”

“We question everyone,” Leliana insisted. “We’ll find any others and whoever let them in.”  She turned to the head cook.  “You’re first, Mildred.”  When Mildred looked terrified, the rest of the kitchen staff began to be worried.

Siobhan was blissfully ignorant of what was happening in the kitchens as she rushed to Cullen’s office.  She much preferred a quiet dinner with the man she loved than a dinner with the heads of the Inquisition’s neighboring countries.

“Siobhan,” Cullen couldn’t have stopped the smile that spread across his face at seeing her if he had wanted to.   “How was dinner?”

“I don’t know yet,” she set one of the plates down in front of him.  “I’m pretty certain you have been cooped up in here working and haven’t eaten dinner, though… so eat.”

“Why Inquisitor,” he smirked at her.  “Are you taking care of me?” 

She smiled and took a bit of food.  “I would like to… a little… if you’ll let me.”

He took her hand and guided her over to him, then set her on his lap.  “Why don’t we take care of each other?”  He speared a piece of roast and placed it gently in her mouth.  “Did anything interesting happen before you left and should we expect Josephine to come storming in here with some of my soldiers so she can drag you back to the dire dinner?”

“I don’t know if she will or not, but I’m done,” she then decided she had to tell him.  “Gaspard proposed to me in front of everyone.”

Cullen’s voice grew cold.  “And what did you say?”        

She drew back and looked at his face, there was anger… but also pain.  She reached up and stroked his cheek.  “I said no and then I grabbed two plates and came to you, the man I love.”

He rested his forehead against hers.  “I’m sorry, I… I’ve never felt… I… well, when this is done, when we defeat Corypheus, I don’t want to move on, not from you.”

She kissed his nose.  “Like I would let you.  I’ve never been in love before, but I’m not going to just give you up… ever.”

He pushed the plate aside and sat her on the table.  “I…”  The plate that he had pushed aside had pushed a blue bottle to the edge of the desk.  It fell with a loud crash.

Siobhan looked down at the bottle.  “Cullen…”

Cullen just shook his head and swept his arm across the desk, scattering the contents to the floor.  He then gripped Siobhan’s waist and turned her so she was sitting length wise on the des and pushed her a little more to the middle.  She scooted back as he swung up on the desk.  Then she lay down as he moved up on her, arching her back as his hand caressed her breast and he kissed her.

After several moments she pushed gently at his shoulder.  “Your armor is crushing me.”

He knelt back on the desk and began quickly removing his armor, she leveled up and began to help him.  When they heavy metal was strewn across his office floor, Cullen gently pushed Siobhan down onto her back.  He proceeded to slowly disrobe the dress she had donned for the State Dinner, he let his lips languidly follow his lips. 

Siobhan gently shuddered as Cullen took his time slowly undressing her, worshipping her body as he did so.  She tried to reciprocate, but when she reached for the hem of his tunic, he caught her wrist, kissed it, and placed it above her head.  “Cullen,” she pleaded.

“Yes?  What do you need, my love,” he adored seeing her lose herself in the passions he brought to her. 

“You!”  She crushed her mouth to his and tore his tunic off before he could stop her.  “I need you!”

“You have me,” he assured her.  “Always.”  He quickly shed his trousers and entered her, joining their bodies together and setting a steady pace as their breath synched and they became one. 

She felt as if she were both a goddess and a supplicant as she felt herself surrounded and joined by him, holding on as their passions build higher and higher taking them to a world without rifts and Red Templars, to one where there was only them until they crashed down as everything exploded inside them.  Neither heard the door open or see the person who walked in and quickly out.

When they were done, Cullen bundled Siobhan up in his arms and carried her up to his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged.


	32. The Green Eyed Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor meets with her advisers as Alistair and Catriona have a fight.

Siobhan blushed and could not help the smile that spread across her face as she looked at Cullen across the War Table. It didn’t help when he gave the table a little shake, proving it was just as sturdy as his desk.  Morrigan was droning on about ancient elven temples and she knew she should be paying attention, but she had never had such a hard time doing so.

“We should go to the Arbor Wilds immediately,” Leliana declared.

“What?” Siobhan looked over at her, ignoring Cullen’s chuckle.  “The Arbor Wilds… yes, the Temple of Mythal, we need to get there before Corypheus.”

“You still have a spy somewhere in Skyhold,” Josephine pointed out.  “And we have a royal ball, with two rulers, in less than a week.  You are not leaving before then, Inquisitor.”

“It will take us that long to get all of our troops together,” Cullen pointed out. 

Siobhan nodded.  “Cullen will get the men ready.  Meanwhile, Leliana’s scouts will find the temple, but Leliana will stay here to continue investigating our people.  Josephine you will speak with Emperor Gaspard and King Alistair to get additional aid. Hopefully, the Ferelden and Orlesian Grey Wardens who have been cured of the Calling will be ready to fight as well.  Together we will bring down Corypheus.”

“Yes, Inquisitor,” her advisors nodded.

“’Twill do,” Morrigan nodded.  “May I speak with you alone for a moment,” she gestured for Siobhan to follow her out.  “I am certain that there is an eluvian in the Temple, but there may be more and we must be cautious.  ‘Twould be a shame to lose any ancient artifacts or lore that could teach us of the Ancient Elves.”

Siobhan followed her towards the main hall.  “I’ll be sure Cullen speaks to the soldiers and I will have a chat with my party.”

“Good,” Morrigan stopped as she heard raised voices.  “What has that fool done now?”

“They aren’t mine!”  It was Catriona’s voice and she was obviously upset.

“You went there with Hawke yesterday,” Alistair sounded critical and disgruntled.  “How else would they have gotten there?”

“We’re not the only people who went there and I was busy fighting Red Templars,” Catriona’s voice had a timbre to it and it was rising.  “I am not the type who kicks off my smalls for just anyone.  If you were _my_ Alistair you would know that. I thought… well, never mind what I thought.”

“What do you mean, I’m not _your_ Alistair, I _am_ Alistair,” his voice was now softer and confused. 

Morrigan and Siobhan could now see the pair.  Catriona looked like she wanted to cry and Alistair was holding a pair of lace smalls that sported tiny purple bows.  Morrigan plucked the smalls from his hand.  “I’ll just give these to Leliana, I’m sure she will know who they belong to and how the owner was separated from them.”

“They’re obviously Orlesian,” Catriona sniffed.  “As if I would….”  She just shook her head, Siobhan hurried to her side and put an arm around her.

“You wore an Orlesian style dress last night,” Alistair countered, although his voice was less angry as it was hurt.

“I…”  She shook her head.

“Come on,” Siobhan led her away. 

Morrigan snorted.  “You truly are a great fool.”  She grabbed Alistair by the ear and began to drag him towards the war room.  “You are going to go see Leliana with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged.


	33. You're Never Too Old to Be Lectured By Your Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes get ready for the upcoming ball.

“If you bring that brocade anywhere near me, I’ll wrap it around your neck and strangle you with it,” Cassandra glared at a seamstress.  “I don’t see why I have to go to this ball after all.”

“You’re a Navarran Princess,” Dorian, the only man present in the Inquisitor’s private quarters at the moment, reminded her.  His companions included the seamstresses, along with the Inquisitor, the reluctant Nevarran princess, and the daughter of Ferelden’s most powerful noble family.`

“Sera and Vivienne don’t have to be here,” Cassandra pouted as she sat on the bed.

“That is because the seamstresses are afraid of Sera,” Siobhan revealed, they all nodded in agreement.  “So she doesn’t have to go.  Frankly, Josephine is terrified that she will show up in a stained tunic and leggings and insult all of the Orlesians.  Vivienne only uses her own seamstress.”

“She uses Kemonie D’Vea,” the head seamstress commented.  “He is a pretentious hack, who follows whatever fad is popular in that Maker forsaken kingdom.”

“I think I should just sit this ball out with Sera,” Catriona plumped down on Siobhan’s bed, much to the displeasure of the seamstress who had been stitching heavy silk into an emerald green under dress.  “I don’t feel like dancing.” 

“Perhaps you will if you see the new design that Emperor Gaspard sent you will change your mind,” the head seamstress opened her sketchbook.  “He even sent a good number of sovereigns along for new material, he wants blue and gold silk and brocades for this.  Lady Josephine was overly delighted when she heard that he had done so, she asks that you wear the dress he is paying for and dance at least two dances with him.”

Catriona didn’t even look at the sketch, she just placed her head in her hands and tried not to cry.  “Great the Dissolute Duke wants to make my life harder.”

Melody, the seamstress who was determined to still finish the dress she and Catriona had agreed on spoke up.  “We are making her ladyship a Highever style gown.  She is from the greatest province in Ferelden, not the dredges of the fad obsessed face covered fops.”

Dorian sat down beside Catriona and put his arm around her, drawing her against his side.  She laid her head on his shoulder and let her tears start to fall.  “What has happened, my darling princess?”

She couldn’t believe that she was once again crying in front of everyone.  She could almost see the archdemon coming back to life to laugh at her.  Of course, it was Alistair’s sword that had ended the demonic creature, not hers.  “It’s,”  she tried to hold back a sob.  “Alistair… he… he is so like my Alistair, how could I not love him?  But… he first acted like he had feelings for me, too.  Then he got so cold towards me.  First it was when I sat with Gaspard during the dinner.  The next day, he took me to that waterfall, we were walking hand in hand, when he found someone’s smalls.  He accused me of … I don’t know what… with Talon Hawke.  Even if I had slept with Talon, which I didn’t, it’s not like Alistair has made a definite move, I’m a single woman who is free to fall in love with whomever she chooses.  Or I would be if I could ever stop loving that idiot.  Before, he had insisted on being with Fiona and I when we administered the Cure to the Grey Wardens, but he stopped.  He has been there only once, but didn’t talk to me the entire time.  He mostly just asked Fiona about what she remembered of her relationship with Maric.”

“He did what?” A new voice asked from near the stared entrance into the Inquisitor’s private rooms.

“Fiona,” Catriona lifted her head and looked at the woman who had birthed the love of her life.  “What are you doing here?”

“Apparently finding out that Alistair needs a good tongue lashing,” she commented.  She didn’t even care that Catriona had let slip that she had had any ties with Maric.  She had disclosed as much to Siobhan already. “I have also decided to attend this ‘diplomatic’ ball.  I know that Vivienne is having Kemonie D’Vea do her dress.  Which means it will reflect her over-pretentiousness and that of others who give Orlais a bad name.  I want someone better, so I came here.”

“Perfect,” Catriona gave a watery laugh.  “Gaspard sent a design and money for fabric.  I think it will probably be perfect for you.”

“Did you mean what you said about being in love with King Alistair?”  Dorian searched her face.

Catriona laid her head back down on Dorian’s shoulder.  “I keep telling myself he isn’t _my_ Alistair, but he still has the same sense of humor, the same code of honor… the same… look, I love his smile and that twinkle in those big eyes the color of the sun glinting off of a bronze blade when he makes a joke, especially a bad one.”

“Well, then,” Melody took her hand and guided her to her feet.  “We’ll just have to remind him of the beautiful princess he is in danger of losing.”

“I suggest we lower the top of the dress a little,” Dorian suggested.  “She can show a little more cleavage.”

Melody nodded and made a mark.  “I also want to embroider the skirt and bodice now.  Plus,  think we need something more for her hair.”

Dorian studied Catriona.  “A circlet, perhaps one with tiny gemmed metal flowers.  What is your favorite flower, Cat?  I know you hate daisies.”

“Roses,” she responded, she immediately thought back to the first time that Alistair had given her a rose.  He had said it reminded him of her, something beautiful and amazing found among so much darkness.  It had turned out to be enchanted and never withered, she had had the rose at Adamant and it was still among her belongings.

“Good,” Dorian nodded.  “I’ll take care of everything.  When we’re done…” He stopped as someone else walked in.

“What?” Sera questioned.  “Is there a reason I shouldn’t be here?  Anyway, I decided to come and talk with the little princess.”  She did stop and glance at the half dressed Siobhan, who was swathed in half sewn dark orange.  “And to get a look at what they are putting Her Lady Bits in.  It has to be better than that boring formal uniform from the Winter Palace.”

“What is it, Sera?” Catriona was leery.  Sera hadn’t tried to pull a prank on her in several weeks, not since they returned from the Emerald Graves.  She knew the other woman was just trying to think of something particularly mischievous.  She had been too caught up in her own drama to think of retaliation.

“I have heard from some of my people,” Sera announced.  “They know whose smalls were left by the falls and they were likely trying to set you up.  Come talk to me on the balcony so we can have a bit of privacy.”  Sera walked out to the Inquisitor’s remarkable balcony, with Catriona fallowing, and stopped to admire the spectacular view of the mountains.

“Do you mean that they were planted to cause a fight between myself and Alistair?” Siobhan questioned.

“It could have been on purpose or just an accident,” Sera shrugged.  “They belonged to Princess Merina.  She likes stepping on the little people, sometimes literally.  She’s the nobs that give other nobs bad names.  You’re a nob who seems to be stepped on and kicked by other nobs, and you are too busy protecting the little people to notice.  So I guess that means you are kind of people, too.  So we should have peace between us and go after the nob who is nobbier than most.”

“You mean Merina,” Catriona liked the sound of that.

“She’s a nob who can’t keep her knickers on and kicks people at the same time,” Sera observed.  “You can’t let your hot to trot king who likes to hang out with his people take that back to them.  He needs someone who cares about his people, but Dorian seems to be taking care of that.  I say we combine our powers and pull off a prank, not one that makes her look good, but one that will get a bit of revenge and let the people have a good laugh.  What do you say?”  She held out a hand.  Meanwhile, she would think of something to do to Josie to get back at the way she was treating her new friend.

Catriona smiled and shook her hand.  “Oh, I’m in.  Together, we should be able to come up with something… creative.”

 

Alistair happily shooed his tailor out of his room.  He had just wasted twenty minutes of his precious time with a check of measurements for an outfit for a ball where he had to rub elbows with Orlesians.  Carrick was right, though, the Fereldens couldn’t appear shabby next to their overly aggressive neighbors who had a penchant to swoop.

“The ball won’t be as bad as you think, Alistair,” Carrick assured him.  “Just think of all of the pretty ladies who will be lining up to dance with you.  It would help if Merina didn’t keep telling them that she is your fiancée, though.  Have you agreed to marry her?”

“No,” Alistair plopped down in a soft, plush arm chair.  “Gaspard has been pressing it, alas, after the Inquisitor refused his proposal.  He says that the only way he will back off from the request is if I agree to have your sister marry him.”

Carrick’s back stiffened at that.  “Alistair, you may be my best friend, but Catriona is going to marry whomever she wants.  Don’t even think about ordering her to marry him.”

“When have I ever forced anyone to marry for a political alliance, especially against their will?” Alistair was a bit offended.  “I would never… not to _her_ … I won’t make her do anything she doesn’t want to.  She’s… well, she’s special.”

Carrick’s eyes narrowed.  How had he not seen this before?  The way that Cat had refused to say Alistair’s name before he had come to Skyhold and how Alistair had sought out her company, should have given him a clue to something.  Leliana had revealed a little about how Cat had suffered a great loss and seen the man she loved die, just as Leliana herself had.  Yet it was only now that he was cluing into the fact that the man might have been Alistair.  “What is going on between you and my sister?”

“Nothing,” Alistair assured him.

“But do you want there to be?” Fiona asked from his doorway. 

Alistair jumped.  “How long have you been there?”

“Long enough,” she strolled in.  She stood in front of the king and crossed her arms.  “We need to talk, young man.”

“I’m hardly young,” he snorted.

“I bet she could still put you across her knee,” Carrick ventured.  “Let your mom lecture you, it looks like you both need it.”

“My…” Alistair looked around Fiona to Carrick.  “You _know_!”

Carrick shrugged.  “Cat is my twin, she told me as soon as she knew that you knew.  She thinks it’s wonderful, by the way.  I guess you used to think some awful shrew was your sister.”

Alistair sighed.  Sometimes he thought he was at a big disadvantage when it came to Cat; she knew much more about him than he did about her.  “Yes, I want there to be more, but she is with Talon Hawke.”

Carrick laughed.  “Talon Hawke?  Where did you get that idea?  Sure, they went out like twice, but that is it.  You might as well accuse her of being in an illicit relationship with Emperor Gaspard; not that _he_ wouldn’t like that.”

“But…” Alistair stammered.

“When she hasn’t been with me for the last week, she has been with the Ferelden Wardens,” Fiona revealed.  “I think she is seriously contemplating going back through the Joining.”

“Why would she do that?” Alistair wasn’t sure why that panicked him so much.

“She didn’t want to join the Wardens in the first place,” Carrick revealed.  “We talked about that.  I would have loved to be recruited, but she told me that she was conscripted.”

“They were the only place she has felt safe and wanted between the Fifth Blight and when she ended up here with us,” Fiona revealed.  “I tried to go back through the Joining after I was cured, but it wouldn’t take.”

“If that’s what she wants, then we’ll support her,” Carrick looked at his hands.  “We want her happy, but were hoping to have her back in Ferelden near her family when this was over.”

“It doesn’t help that you seem to be behind her latest crying bout, Alistair,” Fiona turned back to him.

“What?”  Alistair felt his heart drop.  He was making her cry?

“Tell me about this falling out that you two have had,” she stopped him when he opened his mouth.  “And don’t tell me that you don’t know what I’m talking about.  You barely show up when we administer the Cure, even though we have another dozen Wardens to go, and when you do come you don’t talk to her anymore.”

“She’s… with Hawke,” he said lamely.  “I found… some… smalls.”  He blushed when he said smalls.  “We were at the Falls and she had been there alone with Hawke the day before.  I know Leliana said they couldn’t be hers that they were to ‘froo froo’ for any Ferelden, even a noble.  Who else, though.  I’ve seen the way Hawke looks at her, he wouldn’t have another girl up there would he?  The only other one he was alone with was Merina.  They wouldn’t…” He stopped.  If Merina had been with Hawke, he had a perfect excuse to refuse her. 

“Would he?”  Carrick questioned. 

“You seem to believe that _Cat_ would,” Fiona pointed out.  “Cat is a Ferelden noble who lost her virginity to a man she loved with all of her being; one she saw sacrifice himself to protect her and his kingdom from an archdemon.  She isn’t the type to just spread her legs for someone she thinks is cute.”

“ _Mom!_ ” Alistair put his hands over his ears.  He could not believe what had just come out of his own mother’s mouth.  His thoughts went back to his dreams, though.  So in some reality, Cat’s reality, he had sacrificed himself to kill the Archdemon.  He remembered Leliana’s screams and cries when Talon sacrificed himself and could swear he had heard Cat scream and cry the same way.  Had he in some form caused her that pain?  Was he causing pain now?  Could he be so lucky that she still cared for him?  _Him?_

Fiona’s mouth dropped open and tears filled her eyes.  “Did you just call me mom?”

Carrick hugged her from the side.  “It’s a beautiful moment.”  Then he glared at Alistair.  “Hurt my sister and I hurt you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged.


	34. Balls of Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie's ball is more eventful than she planned.

 

Josephine was still bristling from her last conversations with both the Inquisitor and Leliana as she did a quick walk through the hall that was now serving as a ballroom.  It seemed the pair were upset about her using Catriona Cousland to help aid negotiations between Ferelden and Orlais.  She wasn’t sure why they didn’t see how letting Gaspard court the woman didn’t aid both countries, especially since Siobhan stubbornly refused to even consider a marriage alliance with the emperor.  Having a Ferelden as Gaspard’s wife would help ensure the security of peace between the nations, why did no one else see that?

Then she faced another rebellion within the Inquisition.  She had thought that they should wear the formal uniforms that they had worn to the Winter Palace.  However, Siobhan insisted that it emphasized the idea that the Inquisition was just a military force and that the uniform made her look like a toy soldier… and clashed with her hair.  Leliana insisted that she wanted to wear something pretty, something she could wear her new shoes with.  She was sure that this side of Leliana coming out again had something to do with Carrick.  The Couslands were becoming something of an irritant she realized.  Still, they were a powerful family and it was best to keep them appeased.

She took a breath as she did a second lap around the hall.  The food was ready, flowers and ornamentations were spread throughout and there were a number of tables and comfortable chairs where guests could talk and rest their weary feet.  Yet something was now missing, someone had taken something out of the room, she just couldn’t put her finger on what.

 

Catriona had donned a beautiful wool Kinsale cloak with silk lining to keep her warm when she transversed the courtyard and windy halls of Skyhold to the modified ballroom.  It was the same emerald green as her dress and the large hood hid her hair as it framed her delicate face.  She stood with her brothers and sister-in-law preparing to go to the ball.  Turning towards Carrick, she raised a delicate eyebrow.  "I know you would rather enter the ballroom with Leliana on your arm.”

“I am thrilled to be entering with my twin on my arm,” Carrick insisted.  “She is a capable woman, with great taste, who has fought giants and an archdemon.  She has even beaten me at chess.”

Catriona grinned and linked her arm with his.  “Well, when you put it ….”  She was interrupted by a nervous cough and turned to see King Alistair approaching them.  He was particularly handsome at the moment, making her breath catch more than usual at the sight of him.  He wore a black coat with gold embroidery over a white shirt and black doublet and leggings.  He was carrying something in his hand.  “Your majesty,” she nodded curtly, trying to sound casual and nonchalant as she reminded herself that he had been cold to her for almost a week and was planning to marry someone else.

“I…” he stammered and blushed; then he held up a red rose.  “I was… well, I stopped by the ballroom early… to have my guards make sure everything was safe after that poor elf…”  he stopped and coughed.  “Anyway, the decorations are over pretentious and gaudy.  Yet among all of those overly blown pompous flora and material, there was this single rose in a clear vase on one of the tables,” he held it up.  “It reminded me of you.  Even when you were sitting among the Orlesians, your natural beauty outshone all of their grandiose embellishments.  You have been through the Abyss and Fade, yet your beauty both inside and out shine, like this rose you are a gift to us from the maker and… I wanted you to have it, so you know how wonderful you are.”

Andraste’s broken bootlace, how was she supposed to stay mad at him?  She took the rose and sniffed.  “I…” She looked at her family.

“Why don’t I just take that and you can pick it up in the morning?”  Emilie took the rose from Catriona and took it into her room as Catriona and Alistair continued to stare at each other.

“Thank you,” Catriona finally managed to get out.  “It’s beautiful.”

Alistair held out his hand.  “I would also like to enter the ball with you on my arm… and have the first dance with you.”

Catriona lifted her hand slowly and placed it in his.  “I would like that, too.”

Alistair smiled and slipped her arm through his.  He turned to Carrick.  “You should go and find Leliana.  I’ll take care of Cat.”  He watched Carrick hurry off before he began to guide Catriona to the modified ballroom, with Fergus and Emilie behind them.  He couldn’t help the silly grin that stayed on his face as he walked through Skyhold.  As they reached the foyer, there were several other guests who were waiting patiently to be introduced. 

In front of them were several couples, which included Gaspard and Merina, as well as Cullen and the Inquisitor.  Sera, Vivienne, and Cassandra were also among the throng waiting to be introduced to a room full of people  who already knew who they were.  Their attire was varied and bespoke much of their personalities.

Gaspard wore the same exact outfit he had to the ball at the Winter Palace, which surprised Alistair and the Couslands.  They all thought that Orlesians burned their clothes after wearing them once.  Merina was in a dark blue dress.  The back skirt of the dress appeared to have met with some accident, which the princess obviously had not noticed.  A phallic shape was slowly beginning to emerge in a lighter shade of blue.  Both she and Gaspard wore masks, but she was rubbing hers strangely.

Vivienne was also wearing a mask, although hers was a half mask.  She was dressed in white.  It had a large round, ruffled collar and had layer after layer of ruffles that started under the collar.  At least the sea of ruffles was broken by a plunging V-neck that reached her belly button, still it was hideous in Catriona’s opinion.

“So is that what’s going for fashion these days in Orlais?” Catriona indicated Vivienne.

“According to Kemonie D’Vea it is,” Fiona stepped up behind her.  Fiona wore a deep copper dress.  The skirt had a wide open panel in front that revealed an ivory underskirt with white embroidery.  The sleeves were also tied on with wide copper ribbons so the ivory under dress showed at the slightly off the shoulders wide strap of the overdress.  The neckline scooped up for modesty, but accentuated Fiona’s lovely neck and shoulders. 

“I believe he secretly works for Corypheus,” Catriona muttered.

“No, even Corypheus isn’t so evil,” Emilie assured her.  “Only Orlesian fashion is that deranged.”

Vivienne was presently chastising Sera for her fashion choices and Sera was laughing at her.  Only Sera could have pulled off plaid weave for a formal dress.  She wore a Scoop necked overdress with a short hand-kerchiefed hem that exposed much of the full black skirt that she wore underneath.  Catriona thought she looked cute.

Apparently so didn’t Siobhan and Cullen.  “Don’t listen to her, Sera,” Cullen advised.  “You look divine.  If I weren’t so in love with Siobhan, and if you were into men…”

“Well, I’m not wierdy, so don’t think about it,” Sera chastised, but her face belied her comment.

“Remind me to make sure that I make some suitable armor for Vivienne out of plaid weave,” Siobhan murmured to her love.  “It will be funny.”

Siobhan herself wore a dark orange, imperial wasted gown with tied lattice sleeves over a cream underdress that was exposed by the open skirt and bodice.  The underdress was light weight for easy dancing, or so it could be lifted up to run if necessary; even mages sometimes rushed into battle, especially the Inquisitor.  Her lovely ginger hair was pulled up in tiny braids that were adorned with little orange flowers and left loose in the back. 

Beside her, Cullen simply wore the same uniform he had at the Winter Palace, the formal red and blue of the Inquisition.  Although Siobhan kept pointing out that those _weren’t_ the Inquisition’s colors.  She swore Josephine had lost a bet.

 “Why do we have to go through this?” Catriona wondered.  As they continued to be introduced.

“It’s the Orlesians,” Alistair decided.  “They are so busy plotting, they can’t remember who’s who.  It’s the only way they can remember their own names and identities.”

“It doesn’t help that every time they look in a mirror, they see a mask,” Catriona agreed.  “What do they do if they change their masks, do they still recognize themselves?”

They could hear Vivienne being introduced.  “Lady Vivienne, also known as Madame Du-fuss.  Oh… De Fer, fairy tale fashion victim and just a regular mage of Montsimmard’s Subpar Circle of Magi… Look madam, it says it right here.  Veteran of the Battle of Kismiass, although she was on the losing side.”

“Sera,” Cassandra’s teeth were gritted.

“Weren’t me,” she had been busy overseeing other pranks, although she now realized that there had been a plethora of little ones she could have pulled with the name announcements as Josephine wanted them done before hand to make things go smoothly.

“It was me,” Fiona freely admitted.

“Score one for the scary mage,” Sera gave her a high five.

They next stood while the herald went through Cassandra’s full name.  After Cassandra Allegra Portia Pentaghast, was Sera who was introduced as Iva Tiny Cox.  Then Cullen and Siobhan who entered together.

As the Inquisitor and her Commander were introduced, Catriona removed her cloak and handed it to a servant.  Alistair’s eyes widened as he finally saw what she wore underneath.  The emerald green underdress was slightly off of the shoulder, which was accented by the straps of the emerald green bodice she wore.  The bodice also lifted and accentuated her cleavage and pulled in to accentuate her waist and hips.  At the end of the underdress’ sleeves was gold lace.  There was also gold embroidery on the skirt of her dress and the bodice.  The skirt’s embroidery appeared to be climbing vines and the bodice were roses in different styles of bloom.

Around her neck and wrists were more emeralds and gold, although his mother’s pendant also remained in its customary place.  Her hair was set in intricate braids that held a gold circlet with tiny roses wound around it.  The petals of the roses were teeny emeralds.  Slightly larger emeralds also dotted through her hair.  Loose, golden blonde curls teased at her neck and down her back.

Alistair had to fight the urge to grab her cloak and bundle her up before anyone else could see her, but that would mean he would have to stop looking at her himself.  He knew he should be ashamed of the thoughts that were popping into his head, which included carrying her back to his room after he bundled her up.  “I am a bad, bad man,” he admitted.

“What?” She hadn’t heard him say that since she had considered sparing Flemeth and lying to Morrigan about it.  She hadn’t and ended up killing the Witch of the Wilds, but Alistair had been in support of lying to Morrigan.  That night she had encouraged him to show her just how bad of a man he was.  Now that statement got her a bit hot and bothered.

They stepped into the ballroom as the Herald announced them.  “King Alistair Theirin: King of Ferelden and Hero of the Fifth Blight.  And Lady Catriona Branwen Cousland: Member of the House of Cousland, Veteran of the Fifth Blight, and Hero of Ferelden.”

As they stepped into the ballroom, Catriona looked around.  Alistair was right, the decorations were too… Orlesian.  They were over pretentious and slathered in gold.  She noticed Hawke and Merina standing together, they were both staring at her as Alistair led her towards a large table near one of the balconies, grabbing two flutes of wine on the way.  They were soon joined by the rest of her family and Grand Enchanter Fiona.  Carrick had entered with Leliana, but let her go off to speak with Josephine as he sat down his siblings.

The small family talked quietly as guest after guest was introduced.  Then the musicians began to play.  “I hear that the minstrel, Maryden, was a bit put out that she wasn’t asked to perform at the ball.  Josephine wanted to put her in the gardens, but Cabot says that several of his patrons threatened to break her lute if Josephine did; even if that meant she would just sing about the broken lute.”

“That must have put that one scout, Jim, in another twist,” Catriona mused.  “Maryden is the only musician around here that he doesn’t seem to mind.”

“That’s because she isn’t part of the Inquisitor’s personal circle,” Carrick revealed.  “Neither are these guys, though.  Leliana says that Jim has a horrible crush on Cullen and has been jealous of the Inquisitor since the first moment Cullen set eyes on her.”

“Have they found any more of Corypheus’ people in Skyhold?” Fergus changed the subject.

“They searched that kitchen maid’s rooms.  They have reason to believe she had contacts here, but Leliana is still searching for them,” Carrick confided.  “She’s sure one of her own scouts is dirty and is having them all watched.”

“By who?” Emilie pried.

Carrick nodded towards a dwarf whose light auburn hair was held back from  her face by two braids.  Her pretty, freckled face was animated as she spoke to the Inquisitor.  She was dressed in a bronze bodice with a skirt attached that immediately split in the front and met in a low scoop in the back above her knees.  Her leather leggings were black and she wore knee length black boots.  “It’s why Scout Harding is staying near Skyhold until the Inquisitor goes to and returns from the Arbor Wilds.  She also has Carver here, somewhere.  Her presence is being kept hushed.”

“Speaking of the Arbor Wilds,” Alistair squirmed a little.  “I will be going.  We will be travelling behind the main Inquisition force.”  He looked at Fiona and then at Catriona.  “I would like the former Ferelden Wardens to travel as their own branch within Ferelden’s army.  I want you to lead them, Cat.”

She was pleased by the request, but hesitated.  “Don’t they already have a leader?”

Alistair shook his head.  “Nathaniel Howe was leading them, but he hasn’t decided whether or not he will take the Cure; so he will be staying with the Grey Wardens here.  I don’t want them near Corypheus in case they turn out to be as susceptible to the false callings as the Orlesians.”

“It’s been almost ten years since his Joining,” Catriona recalled.  “I guess he has another decade or so in him.”

“How did you know that?” Alistair wondered.

“In another life, I put him through the Joining,” she admitted.  “He had returned to Ameranthine to kill me.  It seemed like a good idea at the time, I needed a decent archer.”

“He came to kill you and you recruited him?” Alistair gave her a sideways look.  “I don’t think I’m comfortable with you recruiting people who want to kill you.  What happened, did he try to hurt you again?”

“No,” she assured him.  “We became friends.  Then he started courting me, so Fergus killed him.”

Emilie slapped her hand against Fergus’ chest.   You wait for your sister’s approval before you kill her beaux’s.”

“It wasn’t me,” he protested.  “Apparently, there is an evil Fergus running around in some parallel world.  We should call him Dark Fergus.”

“Or Dargus,” Carrick suggested.

“What are we discussing?” Leliana smiled as she arrived, a champagne flute in hand, and sat down next to Carrick.

“We were discussing my evil self in that parallel world,” Fergus admitted.

“Oh, you mean Anorgus?” Leliana played with the stem of her glass.  “After all, Anora obviously had full control of the reigns in that marriage and called all the shots.”

Alistair coughed, he really did not like the idea of such a couple running his country.  “I have also asked Cat to lead the former Ferelden Grey Wardens when we join the Inquisition in the Arbor Wilds.”

“That’s a wonderful idea,” Leliana almost envied Catriona for being able to go back into battle while she was trapped in Skyhold where her scouts could always reach her.  “You could take…”  She stopped as an elf in the Inquisition’s formal red and blue uniform, which was matched with a flat unflattering hat, came to their table.  “Solas, I thought you had decided not to go to the Arbor Wilds.”

“I did,” he agreed.  “I just wanted to let Lady Catriona know that I am making some progress on her problem.”

“What problem?” Alistair clutched her hand.

“I am trying to get her back home,” Solas thought this was obvious.  He had spent a lot of time in the Fade since she had joined them, attempting to determine how she had traveled between realities.  It had been quite the adventure.

“Why?” Catriona wondered.  She had never expressed a desire to return to her reality.  “There is a nightmare demon waiting for me.  It was extremely large and looked like a spider. I hate spiders and don’t want to face that thing again. I’m good where I am.”  Never mind that she had no desire to return to that world.

“You need to get home,” Solas insisted.

“She needs to stay here,” Carrick countered.

Alistair had tightened his grip on her hand, as if afraid that Solas would somehow force her to leave his side.  He wasn’t going to let to let that happen, her place was with him even if he didn’t know how to tell her.  It was then that he realized that whether the emotions started with his strange dreams after the Blight or sometime after he met her, he was in love with Catriona Cousland.  He used his grip on her hand to guide her to her feet.  “Let’s go dance.”

Leliana smiled, maliciously, at Solas.  “I have another job for you, one that is a much more pressing matter.  Corypheus has spies and agents in Skyhold.  I think your Fade friends might be of help.

 

Alistair walked with Catriona on to the dance floor and pulled her into his arms.  They fell into a smooth rhythm as they both took a moment to just revel in where they were.  For the last ten years, she would have given almost anything to be back in Alistair’s arms and somehow here she was; being held securely by him as he led her around the other couples.

Alistair had spent ten years with his top advisor, Arl Eamon, had been haranguing him to get married.  A small part of him, however, always remembered how unhappy Eamon’s marriage had made him.  Eamon was happy, but Alistair wasn’t; as a child he wondered if all noble ladies became evil witches when they married.  As he grew, he realized that it was just Orlesian noble ladies, but it caused him to become weary.  He wanted to marry the woman he loved, he just had to find her and figure out a way to do it.  Now he had found her, he just needed to find a way to make her his. 

As the first song ended, Alistair hesitated.  He would be expected to walk Cat off of the dance floor and to find a new partner.  Dancing more than two dances with the same partner would cause the Orlesians, and some of his own people, to gossip; but he found he didn’t care.  Instead, he pulled her closer and continued to move her around the floor.  “I wanted to ask you something,” he began.

“Yes?”  She smiled at him.  “Is something wrong or is something just perplexing you?”

“Neither,” he thought for a minute.  “Or perhaps both.”

“You know you can ask me anything,” she soothed.

“It’s about…”

“I believe this is my dance,” a cultured, yet frigid, voice interrupted them.  They turned to see Talon Hawke and Merina De Chalons glaring at them.  It had been Merina who spoke, she was managing to look haughty despite the fact that she kept twitching her face and was unaware that the light phallic shape on the back of her dress was slowly growing more and more white.

Catriona glanced at Alistair, but he said nothing.  “Fine,” she turned and strolled off of the dance floor with her head held high.  It wasn’t until she was several steps away that she realized that despite his handsomeness, Alistair probably wasn’t used to women fighting over him.  He didn’t tend to notice women’s signals.  He likely didn’t even know that she had expected him to refuse and to just keep dancing with her.  “Cat!”  Someone was calling to her.

Turning, she saw that Alistair had grabbed Merina’s arm and was whispering to her.  It was Hawke who was chasing after her.  “I wanted to dance with you,” he said lamely.

She shook her head.  Had he just really just helped Merina come between her and Alistair yet again so he could dance with her?  And she had thought Alistair had a lot to learn about women.  She didn’t say anything, she just walked out of the hall and grabbed her cloak.

 

The gardens looked particularly lovely that night.  Fairy lights were strung around and little lanterns from Navarra had been installed.  The mages had used some sort of spell to keep the little lights going.  Leliana had also insisted on having dozens of rosebushes planted; Siobhan had greatly approved.  Elan had managed to keep them alive and flourishing.

Siobhan clutched Cullen’s arm as they walked to the Gazebo where Morrigan would often hang out.  Morrigan was currently mingling in the ball room with the mages who had chosen to attend.  Siobhan wondered if Morrigan and Vivienne would survive another encounter.  She should have probably warned Josephine.

“I know you like to dance,” Cullen pulled her closer and led her into the gazebo.

“I know you don’t like to, though,” she was all right with that.  She was surprised things were going as well as they were, because she was becoming weary of balls.

“It’s not that I don’t like to, it’s that I’m not very good at it,” he pulled her into his arms.  “I like any time that you are in my arms.”  He began to dance.

She smiled and blushed a bit at his words.  “I have something I wanted to speak with you about privately.”

“Oh?”  He looked around.  No one else could be seen in the gardens.  “We appear to be alone now, just like I like it.”

She sighed, the times when they were alone were too few and too far between.  “There is a hole in the ceiling of your room.”

“You told me you liked looking at the stars after we…” He blushed a little and trailed off.

She marveled that he could be so sexually dominant and still shy at the same time.  “I do, but… it rained on us the other night.  Plus, your bed is smaller than mine.  For that matter, I could fit your room into mine several times.”

“You’re the Inquisitor,” he pointed out.  “Of course you have a large room.”

“There is enough room in there for all of your things,” she pointed out.  “And… I don’t like waking up without you.  I know I’ll have to do so when I’m in the field, fighting Corypheus.  I want you near me as much as possible in Skyhold.”

“My lady,” he pulled her close and rubbed her nose with his.  “Are you asking me to movie in with you?”

“I am,” she rested her forehead against his, as they continued to sway to the distant music.

“I will,” he smiled.  “I like having you near me, too.”

“Cullen,” she pressed her lips to his.  It was then that she became aware of voices and some shouting.

The couple turned toward the sound and saw a scout, Jim emerge from the darkened patio near where Morrigan kept her eluvian.  No one else followed.

“Scout, what is happening,” Cullen demanded to know, moving in front of Siobhan in case there was any danger.

“Senpai,” Jim blanched, then his face seemed to redden as he realized that Siobhan was behind him.  “I saw a squirrel.  It was a vicious squirrel, but everything is fine now.  If you would like, I will take you to see it.”

“That is quite all right,” Cullen scowled at him.  “I trust you can deal with it.  Go and report to Leliana if it is a concern.”

“I could stay here with…” Jim began.

“Go!” Cullen raised his voice.

Jim ran as Cullen pulled Siobhan back into his arms.  “Now where were we?” He pulled her to him, covering her mouth in a sizzling kiss.  Finally, they were alone again.  When he lifted his head, he noticed a figure in a green cloak was now in the gardens, although the figure ignored them.  A few minutes later, King Alistair also appeared and went straight for the figure.  So much for being alone.

“I don’t think anyone is in the shrine,” Siobhan took his hand and led him further into the shadows.

 

After watching the woman he loved flee from the dance floor, Alistair pulled the spoiled Orlesian Cheese Crumpet that Gaspard and Eamon wanted him to marry aside and once again explained, in simple words so she would understand, that they were _not_ engaged and that he had no plans to marry her… ever.  He then chased after Catriona.  Well, he had stopped when Vivienne made the mistake of trying to cast a freezing spell on Morrigan when the pair got into an argument.  The Orlesian mage was now dangling from a large cobweb in the middle of the ceiling of the ballroom, like a particularly ugly chandelier.

“You can not treat me like this,” Merina had objected.  “We will get married.  It is what is best for your kingdom; I am the best.”  When he ignored her and began looking for Catriona, she chased after him.  “Don’t you dare…” she stopped to scratch under her mask again.  Then she threw the thing off.  Her face, underneath was a splotchy red and she was resisting scratching more.  He could see her hands, half way to her face, clenched in fists.

“My lady,” one of the servants rushed to her.  “I think I should get you to a healer and a seamstress.”

“Why a seamstress?” She wailed.  The servant whispered in her ear and Merina twisted around trying to see the back of her dress.  She screamed and ran out of the ballroom.  As she did so, Sera lifted a glass of wine to her.  She wished Catriona had been in the room to see it.

By that time, Alistair was talking to the servants who directed him to the gardens to find his lost dance partner.  He also heard that Hawke had chased after her.  Were they together?

 

When Alistair entered the gardens, Catriona was standing at a rose bush just enjoying its scent.  Roses would always make her think of him, she realized.  She didn’t see Alistair enter the gardens, but someone else interrupted her thoughts.

“You are still his rose,” Cole appeared seemingly from nowhere.  “He can’t remember why he thinks of you and roses together, it all gets muddled.  The souls merged, as they were the same, but he doesn’t usually remember.  You do, though.”

“The souls?” She still wasn’t sure what he was talking about, but she was beginning to get an inkling and it both scared and excited her. 

“It’s why he dreams, somewhere Tanis does to and he searches for his nightingale,” Cole continued.  “Scared, yet warm.  Determined, yet afraid.  He can’t lose her again, but why again?  He comes,” with that he disappeared.

Catriona looked around to find him and found herself facing Alistair.  “You’re alone,” she stated.

“I am,” _now_ she silently added.

“I was afraid that…” he coughed.  “I have to ask you something and I’m afraid we were interrupted before.”

“We’re alone now,” she pointed out.

“We are,” he agreed, fidgeting.  “I have to ask you about Hawke… you and Hawke.  Is there something going on between you?  Do you have… feelings for him?”

“He’s a friend,” she explained.  “We’ve both gone through tragedy and so are able to relate… at least sometimes.  There is nothing more, though.  Sure, we went on a couple of dates, but that’s it.  It has just been a failed dinner together, which I spent more time with you that night than him, and a ride that was interrupted by Red Templars, where I also spent some of that time with you; not that I minded.”

“What about me?” He pressed.

“What do you mean?” She was a bit confused.  “Are you asking if there is something between you and Talon?  I hope not.”

“No,” he had to laugh a bit.  He did love her sense of humor.  “Is there something between us, could you ever have feelings for me?”

“I do have feelings for you,” wasn’t that obvious?

“Really?”  His voice deepened.  “Then I hope you don’t mind when I do this.”  He grabbed her and kissed her.  Catriona wound her arms around him as her heart jumped with joy.  She felt warmth spread through her, it was the feeling of finally being home again after years of wondering and heartache.  She had been lost for years and this, this was the home she had yearned for.

She stayed in his arms when he finally came up for breath.  “Mind?  I have been wanting you to do that.  As a matter of fact, you should do it often; like right now for example.”

“Oh?”  He was smiling as he brought his mouth down on hers again.  She reveled in the warm feeling that infused her even as her thoughts scattered under his onslaught.  They broke for breath once again, but her lips quickly sought his back out.  From the corner of her eye, she saw a movement.  She broke from her love and stepped quickly behind him to meet the knife that had been aimed at his back.  It embedded in her shoulder, as the assassin tried to run.  She pulled the knife out and threw it at him, catching the would be killer in the neck.  The man fell.

“Cat!” Alistair gently began inspecting her wound.  He pulled off his tunic and pressed it against the wound.  Then he picked her up and carried her back inside.

“I’ll be fine,” she protested.  She was more worried about how she would get the blood out of her dress.  At least the knife had missed the material.

“Why did you do that?”  He objected. 

“Why did I get in the way of an assassin’s knife?” She held the tunic to the wound.  “You’re my prince, the queen always protects her king.”

“Not if the king values her life more than his,” he pointed out.  He ran as he saw his mother.  “She’s hurt.”

“I see that,” Fiona began working on healing Catriona’s wound.

Carrick and Leliana ran to them.  “What happened?” Leliana demanded.  She didn’t like nobles getting hurt under her watch.

“An assassin in the gardens,” Catriona ground out as Fiona continued to heal her.  “He’s dead, the body should still be there.”

“I swear, when I find out who the traitors are, they are going to find themselves hanging from our walls as a warning to anyone else who dare turn to Corypheus,” Leliana ground out as she grabbed Carter and Harding and headed out to investigate the body.

“Whatever happened to the sweet Chantry girl I met in Lothering?” Catriona kept ahold of Alistair’s hand.

“She does seem more blood thirsty,” Alistair settled Cat onto his lap and kissed the top of her head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged.


	35. Leaving for the Arbor Wilds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of our heroes leave Skyhold for the Arbor Wilds

A week after the ball, most of the forces in Skyhold were prepared to march on the Arbor Wilds.  Sera and Catriona had high fived in the Herald’s Rest over their successful ‘prank’ on Princess Merina.  The naughty nob, as Sera referred to her, had been red faced and itchy for almost a week afterward and the Fereldens had begun referring to her as the Prick Princess due to her dress ‘mishap’.

            During one of their jamming sessions the next night, Catriona had tried to get Blackwall to join the former Ferelden Wardens, even though she knew his claims to be in Ferelden during the Fifth Blight to be untrue.  She began to suspect he wasn’t even a real Warden.  This confused Leliana who was looking into the matter.  Blackwall had demurred, though, insisting he would still travel in the Inquisitor’s inner circle.

            Catriona had to admit that part of her would still have liked to travel with them as well, but she was looking forward to her new command.  She felt truly at home with the former Wardens and wanted to stay close to Alistair. 

            At least Alistair was acting less jealous.  Even when Gaspard had sent her a dozen lilies and an invitation to the Winter Palace.  Ironically, she was allergic to lilies.  Alistair had just laughed at his would-be rivals attempt and then sent her a dozen roses and a card that informed her that if she was ever at the Winter Palace, he would make sure that he was also there.  He also took the lilies away and burned them.

            She had seen Hawke twice; both times they were in the company of Varric and several of their mutual friends.  The conversation had been light and pressure free.

            As she readied Clove, Leliana came to talk to her.  “Any idea who the assassin was?” Catriona asked her yet again.

            Leliana nodded.  “I confirmed that he came to Skyhold at the same time as the kitchen maid.  I’m sure they both were sent by Corypheus when he learned of our royal guests, which means someone here told him that they were coming.”

            “Any idea on who, yet?”  It was another reason Catriona wanted to stay by Alistair’s side.

            “I have a suspect or two,” Leliana admitted  “I want to know why, though, before I interrogate them.  It may influence how painful their deaths will be.”

            Catriona had been hoping to bring out Leliana’s softer side again, but in this matter she was in complete agreement with the spy master.  They had tried to kill Alistair and that wasn’t something she would let go of lightly. “I’ll make sure they don’t get another shot at Alistair,” she swore.  “But Gaspard is on his own.”

 

            “What is going on  with Catriona and King Alistair,” Hawke demanded to know of Varric.

            “He’s better for her, Killer,” is all Varric would say.

            “So there is something going on?” Hawke looked positively crestfallen.  While he had spent some of the week consoling Merina she was just a friend with benefits.  He was truly interested in sweet, lost Catriona.  “Do me a favor, Varric.  You’re my best friend and I know she looks up to you and Dorian as if you were her surrogate parents.  Could you try to keep them apart?  Could you do that for me?”

            Varric’s expression was crestfallen.  “I love you Hawke, but I care about her too.  What would you do if Fenris was suddenly alive again and didn’t remember siding with Meredith against you?  Let’s just say I’ll try to ensure that the results are what’s best for everyone.”  He walked away.  As his friend sought out Catriona to say goodbye to her.

            He found her holding Clove’s lead as she chatted with a swarthy, grumpy man that he vaguely recognized.  He had met Nathaniel Howe once in the Deep Roads.  Nate was giving her advice on the men and women he had once led who had left the Wardens and were now under Catriona’s command.  “They’re a good group.  I’ve had them since Stroud left Amaranthine.”

            “Nate, in my reality, I was the one who left Amaranthine.  I know them better than they know me,” she assured him.  “We’ll be all right.  Just take care of the Grey Wardens we’re leaving behind, let Alistair and I know if they start hearing any false callings or other eerie music.  Eerie music without a known source is never good.”

            “All right,” he smiled.  “Do you know that the first day you joined the Wardens in the tavern here, I thought about asking you out?”

            “Oh?”  Didn’t he know she was a Cousland and Fergus might hurt him?  At least this Fergus wouldn’t kill him as her other brother had.

            “Yes, but you were sitting by the king and I saw the…”  He was interrupted midsentence by Hawke.

            “I just wanted to say goodbye,” Hawke announced.  He sent Nate a pointed look, which Nate ignored.  He knew that Hawke had an interest in Catriona and it was his duty, as a vassal of his king, to keep an eye on the man.

            “Why aren’t you coming with us?” Catriona questioned.  “Didn’t you say that Corypheus was your problem?”  No, that was Raven Hawke who had said that.

            “He is,” Talon admitted.  “But I thought I would be  more aid assisting Leliana in finding the traitors in Skyhold.  They may give us a chance to find where Corypheus has been hiding and allow us to take the fight to him.”

            She shrugged.  She needed to get to her soldiers and had other concerns besides the fact that her friend wouldn’t be by her side.  “You’ll be missed,” she kissed his cheek and led Clove to her soldiers.

            Both Alistair and Gaspard were waiting for her, as was Fiona.  The First Enchanter had declared that the Free Mages would be joining this fight.  They were equal partners to the Inquisition and would do their share as well.

“I was just telling Alistair that our forces should travel together to promote military cooperation between our countries,” Gaspard told her.  “It would also give us an opportunity to get to know each other better.”

            “You and Alistair want to get to know each other better?”  She batted her eyelashes innocently.  It was flattering for any woman to have an emperor pursuing her romantically, but she wasn’t interested.  “He is an interesting man and you should get to know him well.  Ask him about cheese and you will learn a thing or two.”

            Alistair just smiled and held out a hand to her.  “Are you ready, princess?”

            She took the hand, but when he turned to assist her onto her horse, she stepped closer and raised her chin expectedly;  her hand moved to cup the back of his head.

            “What about our audience?”  He protested.

            Really?  He was still worried about showing affection in front of others.  “Are you ashamed of me?”

            “Never,” he pulled her close and kissed her in front of the soldiers of both Orlais and Ferelden, holding on to her.  When he released her, she let him help her onto her horse. 

            The Inquisition forces would leave first and then Orlais and Ferelden.  For now, the Inquisitor’s inner circle would stay close to the Inquisition’s soldiers.  Siobhan had insisted she ride at Cullen’s side or Cullen had insisted, no one was sure who had insisted first.  When they reached the Arbor Wilds, however, Cullen would lead the charge, then Orlais and Ferelden.  The Inquisitor and her inner circle would arrive on the scene last, after Corypheus’ forces had been engaged.

            Catriona had another shock when her brothers and sister-in-law rode up beside her.  “What are you guys doing here?”

            “I’m the king’s advisor,” Carrick reminded her.  “You didn’t really think I would stay behind as he rode to battle.  Besides, I want to keep an eye on your two.”

            “We do have to make sure his intentions are honorable,” Fergus added.  “Also, I’m the Teyrn of Cousland, I have a duty to my liege lord.”

            “And Emilie?”  Catriona glanced at her pregnant sister-in-law.

            “I can still fight,” Emilie shrugged.  “I’m pregnant, not incompetent.”

            “She will be travelling with us, but not entering the fight near the Temple of Mythal,” Fergus gave his wife a pointed look.  “She is carrying the heir to the Teyrn of Highever after all.”

            “Fine,” Emilie let out a long suffering sigh.  “I will let my delicate condition get in the way and let you have all the fun.”

            Gaspard was wondering at the insanity of the Fereldens as he led his troops out of Skyhold.  Catriona and Alistair were both thinking about how awesome the Cousland Family was.

 

            The traitor watched as the Inquisition forces left.  If only Leliana had left, too; the spy master terrified them.  Still, with their partner among the forces heading into the Arbor Wilds, Emperor Gaspard and King Alistair wouldn’t be returning.  With any luck, neither would the Inquisitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged


	36. The March to the Arbor Wilds or Blackwall is Surrounded by Caboodling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The combined forces of the Inquisition, Ferelden, and Orlais march to the Arbor Wilds.  
> WARNING: The end is NSFW.

The march to the Arbor Wilds was fast paced, with the armies stopping after nightfall and Commander Cullen leading them the entire way.  Siobhan often watched him standing on hills and ruins, his sword drawn, with a soft smile on her face.

During the first night of camping, Catriona Cousland had decided to eat dinner with her family.  Alistair came up to sit with them and the pair snuggled together.  He seemed nervous about something, but when he went to talk to them Gaspard had decided to join the noble family and began to discuss what he wanted for Alistair’s wedding to Merina.  Catriona left before she could here of someone else taking the place that was once to be hers when the man she loved married.  Alistair admitted his affection for her, but did that mean he was willing to go against Eamon and Orlais for her?

As she lay in her tent that night, she found herself recalling the many times she camped during the Fifth Blight.  She would have her mabari hound near her feet, while she lay curled up against Alistair.  She was now cold and sorely tempted to sneak into Alistair’s tent just so she could snuggle up against him.  She then had to admit to herself that snuggling wasn’t all she wanted.  She wanted to be back in his arms again, to know he was fully hers. 

She sat up to, indeed, go to him when she recalled he still had a fiancé.  She shouldn’t be indulging in the relationship she now had with him, much less one that was of a more carnal nature.  As she lay down, though, she began to argue with herself.  Why he was engaged to an Orlesian, much less one that was the epitome of what Fereldens thought of Orlesians?  She should go to him and demand answers, then convince him to break off the engagement, whether or not it was political. 

She lay awake cursing her own cowardice.

 

On the second day of the trip to Mythal’s Temple in the Arbor Wilds, the Ferelden Forces started out more slowly.  Catriona and Alistair both seemed on edge and sleepy.  There was also an unrelated fight between soldiers when one of the Orlesian Chevaliers had wrinkled their nose at a Ferelden Knight, so the Ferelden broke their nose.

As the Ferelden’s pulled out, Alistair took the lead, with Fergus and Carrick on either side of him.  Catriona rose near the head of the former Wardens.  She glanced towards her family, but it was better if she stayed with her own people.

 Carrick, however, didn’t agree with her decision.  He rode to her, grabbed Clove’s lead and led her to the rest of the Couslands.  “What are you doing over there, sis?”

“It’s better that I stay with my own people,” she insisted.

“You’re avoiding us, why?”  Then he realized as he glanced at Alistair and thought about how she had left the night before.  She really thought Alistair was engaged to another woman.  How had he not seen what was happening before?  He also saw a sure way to ensure that his friend didn’t give into political pressure and marry a Cheese Crumpet.  

Carrick was about to say something more, when Gaspard pulled his horse next to Alistair’s.  “I expect your knight to apologize to my chevalier.”

“For what?” Alistair questioned.  “Geoffrey was just improving your chevalier’s looks.”

Gaspard turned to Catriona.  “My lady, I beg for you to come to Orlais with me.  I can not leave you in the midst of these barbarians.”

That was it.  “I _am_ one of these barbarians.  Alistair, I can’t do it.  I love you too much to let you marry an Orlesian.  I don’t know how you were convinced to do so, but I’ve killed an archdemon; it shouldn’t be as hard to break whatever marriage contract you’ve entered into.”

The announcement met with a mix of reaction.

“You will do no such thing!” Gaspard shouted.

At the same moment Carrick spoke up.  “He isn’t engaged to anyone, much less an Orlesian.”

A silly grin spread across Alistair’s face.  “You love me?”

Catriona asked her own question of Alistair rather than answering his right away.  “Why did you let me think you were betrothed to that… _Orlesian_!”

“I...”  He stumbled a bit.  “I never said I was.  Some of my advisors think it is a good idea and Gaspard is trying to force my hand, so it hasn’t been something I’ve wanted to discuss.  I have refused to marry her, though.  Now about that other thing you said.”          

“What other thing?”  She refused to let this go.  “You know that I thought you were betrothed to that Cheese Crumpet, she kept referring to you as her fiancée.”

.  “You love me?”

She couldn’t help the smile that answered his own.  “With all of my heart.  So you see, I am going to have to insist that you not marry a little Orlesian Cheese Crumpet.  You are too wonderful to be trapped with such a vile creature.”

“I…”  Alistair was interrupted by a scout who came riding to him with a message from Cullen.

“The Commander would like the former Orlesian Grey Wardens to seek out those Wardens still under Corypheus’ control during the battle.  The Inquisitor believes that they may be more reluctant to engage their former allies,” the messenger reported.

“I don’t command the Orlesian Wardens,” Alistair pointed out.  “Perhaps you should talk to Emperor Broody over there,” he indicated Gaspard.

“He has made it clear to me that the Grey Wardens of Orlais are now part of the Inquisition and have been since Adamant fell,” the messenger announced.  “They will be under the orders of Commander Cousland.”

“Wait… what!” Gaspard attempted to interrupt.

The messenger ignored him and continued.  “The Inquisitor is also insisting that Blackwall join them and aid the commander as her lieutenant.”

“I don’t know if I like that,” Alistair responded.

“He’s a good warrior,” Catriona assured her king.  “He will do well, don’t worry that he is Orlesian.”

“Duncan did speak highly of him,” Alistair conceded.  He turned back to the messenger.  “Tell Commander Cullen that I agree to his requests.”

“Excellent,” the messenger smiled.  “It doesn’t hurt that those Wardens saw Commander Cousland walk out of the Fade at Adamant.  They know the Maker sent her to us.  The Wardens will join you tonight and Blackwall will join you before we break for lunch.”  He rode away.

 

Blackwall rode into the Ferelden forces two hours after the messenger left to report back to Cullen.  He began to conference with Catriona on how they would isolate the Wardens still under Corypheus’ sway and convince them that they were serving the Blight.

An hour later, they broke for lunch.  Alistair quickly dismounted from his horse and rushed to Catriona’s side.  He put his hands on her waist and lifted her off of Clove before she could dismount on her own.  “Have I told you that I love you?  No?  Well, I do.”   He held her close and kissed her.  

She held onto him and wound her arms around his neck, as she hooked a leg around his right hip, loving the way he still held onto her almost as much as the words he had just said.  “I love you, too.”

He rocked her a little, then hugged her even closer.  “Maker’s breath, I am a lucky man.”

“Your majesty,” Carrick coughed.  “If you don’t join us, we’re going to eat all the food without you.”

“Since I took the Cure, I’m not as hungry as I used to be,” Alistair managed to shrug while still holding Catriona.  His stomach growled, calling him a liar.

Catriona giggled and pulled back a little, but kept ahold of Alistair’s hand as they settled down against a large log and pulled out a meal of rolls, cheese, and slices of roasted druffalo.  The couple was soon interrupted.

First, Gaspard sat down on the other side of Catriona.  “Since we will be working so closely together, we should get to know each other better.”

“Why will we be working close together?”  She wondered.  “You’re forces will strike at a different area than will the Ferelden or the former Grey Wardens armies.”  She glanced over at Alistair.  “We need to come up with a new name for them… well, us.”

“The Cheese Wardens?”  He suggested.  “We could get together on the anniversary of the Cure being introduced and eat cheese.”

How could she ever doubt that he was indeed her Alistair.  “I don’t know… that sounds awfully cheesy.  “What about the White Wardens to commemorate the cleansing of the Taint from our blood?”

“No, people would think us holy and pious,” Alistair disagreed.  “What about the Green Wardens?”

“You two need to think longer about this,” Blackwall joined them. 

“Perhaps we should consult my advisors when we return to Denerim,” Alistair mused.  Catriona silently watched him wondering if he realized that he had said _we_.

“First we need to defeat Corypheus,” Blackwall reminded them.  “Then there are some missions that Josephine and Leliana want to send the Wardens on.  I think you two might be better at determining the right moves and strategies for the Grey Wardens than a very pretty diplomat who is no warrior and spy master who likes to ruin people and countries.”

Alistair sighed, tell me what you know about what’s going on.

 

After lunch, they rode for another six hours and then broke camp.  The Ferelden and Orlesian soldiers camped even further apart, to try to avoid any further altercations between the two groups, although the Former Wardens still camped in the midst of the rest of the Ferelden army.  The mages camped between the Ferelden army and the Inquisition’s forces, yet Fiona still wondered into the Ferelden encampment to enjoy dinner with the Couslands and her son.  They served lamb stew, it was the worst lamb stew that Fiona or Blackwall had ever tasted.

As Catriona bit into the overly boiled grey goop, she almost began to giggle.  She glanced at Alistair, who was sitting beside her with his leg against hers.  “You have been teaching your men to cook, haven’t you?”

He chuckled.  “No, this is really how most Fereldens cook.  Did you have some fancy Orlesian cook growing up?”

“No,” she assured him.  “Our cook used to by my nanny and she was very Ferelden.”

“I remember nan,” Carrick smiled sadly.  “She was a better cook than Alistair that is for sure.  She also used to scold my dog and then sneak him beef pieces when she thought I wasn’t looking.  I miss her.”

“So do I,” Catriona conceded, it did sound as if he had the exact same nanny that she did.

“I didn’t have a nanny or cook growing up,” Blackwall growled.  “I learned to cook from my mother… and I could have done a better job than this.”

“Good,” Emilie grinned at him.  “You can cook tomorrow then.”

“Don’t look at me,” Fiona took a bite.  “I was born in an alienage and then sold to an evil Orlesian noble who… enslaved me.”  She didn’t want her own son to know the details of her early life and what had happened to her before her powers manifested.  It was her magic that saved her in the end, which was just one reason she believed mages should be proud of their gifts and not imprisoned in towers as if they had committed some heinous crime.  “I don’t cook, either.”

“I’m going to enjoy being with the Wardens tonight,” Blackwall predicted.  “Things in the Inquisitor’s camp have been a little too… amorous.”

“Oh?  How so?”  Fergus was unaware of anything untoward going on in the Inquisition.  “Are they having orgies every night?”

“They might as well be,” the side of Blackwall’s lips twisted.  “Commander Cullen has insisted on joining the Inquisitor at night.  He claimed it was to keep her well-guarded, but from the sounds coming out of that tent, well-guarded means screwing her so thoroughly that she spends an hour calling out his name and praising the Maker.  Then last night, Dorian and Iron Bull both got drunk.  They went from Dorian teaching Bull how to play the Dulcimer to Bull playing with Dorian’s other instrument.  I need away from such goings on.”

“Do you think Wardens don’t copulate?” Fiona was surprised and peculiarly suspicious.  “You are a Grey Warden aren’t you?  You have spent time with other Wardens.”

“Of course,” Blackwall quickly assured her.

“Before Duncan was recruited, our Commander was engaged to another Warden,” Fiona revealed.  “Then he screwed Vivienne just to keep her from realizing that he was robbing her circle.  And I, myself, had sex in the Deep Roads while I was still a Grey Warden.”

“You what?” Blackwall drew back, while Emilie let out a little giggle at the expression of horror on her face.

“I’ve also had sex in the Deep Roads,” Catriona revealed.

“Wait!  What?” Alistair studied her.  “With who?”

“It was you, darling,” she patted his leg.  “Well, the other you.  I could have sworn I’d mentioned it before.”

“You, too?” Blackwall looked around at the other Grey Wardens, apparently imagining orgies going on in the Deep Roads.  “You should be going down there to fight darkspawn not hook up.”

“Can’t they do both?” Emilie smiled than wiggled her eyebrows at her husband.  “What about it Fergus, should we pretend we are two Grey Wardens alone together in the Deep Roads tonight?”

Fergus smiled at her.  “Hmm… it could be fun.”

Blackwall shook his head and rubbed his eyes.  Then continued eating, as he wondered if Corypheus’ armies had this problem.  That only caused him to imagine a pair of Red Templars writhing together in some fiery chasm.

After another hour, Fergus and Emilie retired to their tent, presumably to play Grey Wardens in the Deep Roads.  Blackwall still seemed distressed at the mental image it created, so Carrick decided to take him to visit the different Wardens in the camp to get his mind off of things.  Of course, once the Wardens learned that he had been distressed at all of the hanky panky happening in the Inquisition encampment and that such things were not going on among the Wardens, they happily told him of their own passed conquests with other Grey Wardens. 

Fiona smiled at her son and the woman she had begun to love as a daughter.  “It’s nice to see you two together again.  Don’t mess it up.”  With that she stood.  “I’m going to bed.”

Alistair and Catriona looked at each other.  Instead of approaching the topic she wanted to, she pulled out her psaltery and began to play.  She was delighted when Alistair began to sing and they sang a duet.

_Many times I tried to tell you_.

He sang

She responded. 

_Many times I cried alone._

_Always I’m surprised how well you cut my feelings to the bone_

He began his lines again

_I refuse to ever leave you again_

_I’ve found a way to come back to you and won’t come back easily_

She took up the next line

_I crossed worlds to be with you again_

They sang the chorus together

_We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder_

_We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under_

_Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better_

_We belong, we belong, we belong together_

He leaned in and kissed her.  “I…” he wasn’t sure how to say this.  He was a king and had had women throwing themselves at him for ten years due to his title, but he had never lain with a woman he loved.  “I’m not sure how to ask this… and Fergus and Carrick will probably kill me…”

A bright smile spread across her face.  “You’re sweating,” then she launched herself into his arms as she crushed her lips to his.  “I can’t face another night without you.  I love you and you need to take me to your tent.”

He scooped her up into his arms.  “Yes, I do.”  He carried her to the largest tent on the field.  It was close enough to the fires that it was warm and several candles lit the inside.  In the middle was soft fur bedding and a warm blanket.  Alistair laid her on the bedding while he blew out the candles and then joined her.  He kissed her softly before he began to remove her clothes.

Catriona pushed herself up, wrapping one arm around him, while she levered herself with the other and began nibbling on his left ear.  The arm that was around him sought out the straps and buckling on his clothes.

He moaned, no one had ever figured out just how sensitive his ears were or nibbled and sucked them with such expertise.  He wondered at that for a minute when he realized that she had more experience with him than he did with her.  Still, it had been over ten years for her and he planned to explore the woman underneath him.  He gently pushed her back down as he continued to disrobe her.  He kissed her again before moving to her neck, her reaction was encouraging she began to murmur approvingly and writhe beneath him.  He soon had her top off, as well as her breast band.

With a cocky smile, he let his hands wonder across her torso and gently grasp her beautiful breasts as he continued to administer kisses and nips to her neck.  Her sighs and moans increased and she began to call out his name.  He levered up to look at her.  Maker’s breath, she was a beautiful woman.  He reached down to get rid of her leggings and smalls, but she pushed at him a bit.

She used their new position to whip off his own tunic and then pressed against him for yet another deep kiss, reveling in the feel of his chest hair against her nipples as their tongues twined together.  Her nails scraped lightly down his back.

After several minutes, he pushed away so he could rid her of her boots, leggings, and smalls. Then he dealt with his own.  He looked at her bare and splayed before him and wanted to explore every inch of her, but he was growing too impatient.  He felt as if he were some primal creature who had been searching for his mate for years and finally found her, now he needed to claim her. 

For her part, Catriona was eyeing his naked form.  She noticed a scar on his chest near his heart and traced it with a finger.  Dear Maker, had he almost been taken from her yet again at some point, taken before she could find herself in his world and make her way back to him?  She levered up to kiss the scar, tracing it with her tongue and heard him let out a sound somewhere between a groan and sob in response.  He shifted her up, so the tongue she had been using on his chest met his own.  Their lips were still fused together when he settled his weight on her, she responded by wrapping her legs around his waist and maneuvering one heel under his tight buttocks to encourage him to move into her. 

He responded to her cue and thrust slowly into her, setting a slow languid pace.  He pulled out almost to the tip, then thrust slowly into her again and again.  She matched his pace, feeling the pressure in her build slowly and languorously.  His every movement seemed to linger in her as if he were finally home and planned to stay there.  It was a most glorious homecoming; she was finally back in his arms and he was filling her.  She cried her thanks to the Maker as she matched his pace, looking into his golden-whiskey eyes as they took their time building to an amazingly high crescendo.  When she finally came, she cried her joy to him and to the Maker as the world exploded lethargically around her, taking its time and eking out the length of her orgasm.  He waited until she came down a bit, before he began thrusting again, after three hard, leisurely pumps, he emptied himself into her. 

Afterward, she lay with her head on his shoulder, while he moved his fingers lazily across her thighs.  “I love you,” she murmured.

“I love you, too,” he swore.  “Maker, I don’t know what I did to deserve having you step out of that portal into my world, but I’m glad I did.”

She recalled a comment Cole had once made about the Alistair in her reality’s soul going elsewhere and realized it had merged here.  The Maker had given her back the man she loved and it was she who was the luckiest woman in the universe.  She knew this as she fell asleep in the arms that had been denied her for far too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing much earlier chapters, I actually toyed with putting Hawke and Catriona together for about half a second, then Pat Benatar's We Belong came on Pandora. Nope, she belonged to Alistair, so I had to have them sing an altered version of the song to each other.
> 
> Comments are encouraged.


	37. Meanwhile in Skyhold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana catches one of the two spies and Merina has surprising news.
> 
> WARNING: NSFW near the end, for a couple of paragraphs or so.  
> WARNING: One of the characters is dense, one is tempted to reach into the story and smack them.

Leliana breathed in the fresh air as she took a sip of her mimosa.  She and Josephine had set up breakfast in the courtyard of Skyhold and were now enjoying the fortress’ quietness.  “Even Morrigan is gone!” Leliana crowed.

Josephine grinned.  “It is nice to take a break, isn’t it.  With most of the army, along with our allies and even most of your scouts gone there is a lot less to do.”  She took a bite of her scrambled eggs.  “The only member of the Inquisitor’s Inner Circle still here is Solas and he is keeping his nose in a book or spending time in the Fade.”

Leliana frowned.  “Is he still trying to send Cat back to her own reality?   She doesn’t want to go and no one else here wants her to go, it’s a waste of a resource.”

Josephine shrugged.  “At least it keeps him out of our hair.”

“That’s true,” Leliana conceded.  “Yet, I like knowing what he is up to.”  She watched as Talon Hawke and Merina DeChalon walked by, talking softly.  “Speaking of which, wasn’t your sister supposed to be keeping an eye on Princess Merina,” she whispered when she was sure the pair was out of ear shot.  “I rarely see them together.”

“Merina is a bad influence,” the ambassador griped.  “She has Yvette dressed in the most ridiculous outfits, she looks like a putana.  At least the outfits were better than some of the ones that Merina herself wears, but still…”

“Then why have you been trying to pressure King Alistair into marrying the little wanton?" Leliana pointed out.

“It would bring peace between our neighbors,” Josephine defended  “Besides, marriage would hopefully calm the girl a bit, I’m sure that’s all Gaspard wants.”

“Right,” Leliana took another sip of her mimosa in an attempt to suppress her desire to roll her eyes at her friend.  As she did so, she realized that Hawke and Merina were now standing on a nearby wall, unaware that their voices were trailing down and they could be overheard.

“My skin is still blotchy,” Merina was bemoaning.  “I need you to find out who put that itching powder in mask, and ruined my dress, and avenge me, my Captivating Champion.”

“You are still beautiful,” he assured her.  “You still make me want to do… naughty things to you over and over again.  I don’t think anything could get me to stop wanting… that.”

“Not even your precious Ferelden Hero?” Merina’s eavesdroppers could hear the pout in her voice.

“Not even her,” he assured her.  “When I, finally, win her, I will still make time for my naughty girl.”

“And I will still find time for you, my Champion, after I marry the king of that barbaric country she comes from,” his paramour swore.

Leliana looked up at the couple and noticed that Hawke had his hand on Merina’s bottom and was pressing her close.  “Do they think we can’t see them?” Leliana wondered.  She tried not to gloat, but she now had the perfect ammunition to force Gaspard to sign the peace treaty without Alistair having to marry someone he didn’t want to.  She still wondered how Gaspard and Josephine seemed to forget that she and the King of Ferelden were both veterans of the Fifth Blight and former companions of the Hero of Ferelden.  Heck, they had both had to put up with Morrigan for a year, naturally they had become good friends through their suffering.

“What?” Josephine looked to, just as Hawke looked around before shoving his tongue into Merina’s mouth.  He even looked up, but not down.  “What is he doing?”

“If I weren’t so smitten with Carrick lately, I’d demonstrated for you,” Leliana smirked.  “As it is, I’ll get Blackwall to do so when he returns.”

“Blackwall?” Josephine tried to look innocent.

“Oh, like I haven’t noticed that he started bringing you flowers the day after the ball,” the spy master guffawed.  “I do know how to do my job.”  She turned to face another wall and something else caught her attention.  Leliana and Josephine watched as one member of the Inquisition tied a message to the leg of a Ghislain Hawk.  Leliana didn’t use Ghislain Hawks at all, much less to send messages.  The birds were native to northern Orlais.  “The Shrine of Dumat where Samson was based was in Northern Orlais,” she said out loud.  She stood and ran to a messenger.  “Go find Harding this instant.  Tell her _The Nug King says that tomorrow there will be rain from Northern Orlais_.”

“Yes, my lady,” the messenger knew better than to try to make sense of the sentence.

“What’s going on?” Josephine’s head was spinning.  First she no longer needed to worry about the Champion of Kirkwall competing with the Emperor of Orlais for the Hero of Ferelden’s affections and then Leliana was talking about the Nug King making weather predictions.  Perhaps it was a good thing that she hadn’t been a bard for long.  She did, however, realize that Leliana had just discovered Corypheus’ spy, at least one of them.

 

The Ghislain Hawk soared into the sky, grateful to be returning to its home.  Skyhold was too cold and it was kept in a stuffy cage by that annoying woman who kept singing to it.  It was finally free now, though.  It was going… ow.  The hawk did not see the pretty dwarf who aimed her bow expertly at it or the arrow that ended its life.

It was laying on the ground, dead, never to see its beautiful warm sky or nest mates again, when the scout removed its message from its leg.  She did see to it that it had a good Andrastian burial at least, in the cold regions far from its home.

 

Leliana sat behind Josephine’s desk as two of her scouts dragged the traitor in.  Another carried her lute behind her, whispering threats to it if she didn’t talk.  Josephine stood off to the side, watching the proceedings.  “I don’t believe it,” Josie shook her head.

“Maryden,” Leliana crossed her arms and regarded the prisoner.  “When she returns, the Inquisitor will sit in final judgement of you.  What Josephine relates to you when you are brought forth, however, depends greatly on how much you cooperate here.”  She threw the message that Harding had retrieved from Maryden’s hawk.  Would you care to explain this?”

Maryden glanced at the paper.  “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Oh, you do,” Leliana nodded to the guard who placed Maryden’s lute in front of her.  “Nice kindling.  This message confirms that both assassins sent by Corypheus are dead, but also mentions that I have a traitor among my scouts and that that scout is carrying another message to Corypheus’ agents in the Arbor Wilds.  In addition, the number written on this paper just happens to coincide with how many people are left in Skyhold right now.” 

“You don’t understand,” is all Maryden said.

Leliana began to play Maryden’s lute.  “Mine is better,” she murmured, but continued to play.  She didn’t stop when she turned back to the minstrel.  “You have a sister, don’t you?  Therese is her name, I believe.”

“Don’t threaten my sister,” Maryden’s back straitened, then her shoulders slumped.  “You can’t do anything to her.”

“Is that because no one has heard from her in months?”  Leliana wondered.  “Why didn’t you come to us when she disappeared?”

“I know where she is,” Maryden crossed her arms and faced the fireplace.

“I think you should tell us where she is now,” Josephine’s voice was gentle.

“Corypheus has her,” Maryden’s voice broke.  “She ran fowl of a group of Venatori.  She told them if she hurt her, the Inquisitor would come after them, because I was a part of the Inquisition.  Samson sent word that he had her.  Then Calpernia had a messenger crystal sent to me.  She lets me talk to Therese once a week so I know that she is alive as long as I cooperate.  If I had told you, she would be dead.”

“How many people have died due to you spilling secrets.  How many would have died if your last message had reached Corypheus?” Leliana challenged.  “Tell us who the scout is and we’ll try to save your sister.”

“We’ll let the Inquisitor know that you cooperated and why you felt it necessary to betray us,” Josephine assured her. 

“If you don’t cooperate, you’ll be executed and there will be no one to help your sister,” Leliana pointed out.  “The choice is yours.”

 

Unaware of the dangerous negotiations going on in another part of the castle, Talon Hawke propped himself up on his elbows as he thrust into his lover again and again.  He pushed up on his hands to get even better leverage as he deepened his strokes and quickened his pace.

Merina jutted her hips up to meet her inamorto’s incursion into her Deep Roads.  They had not even gotten her clothes fully off.  Her bodice lay open, exposing her lack of a chemise or breast ban, while her short skirt bunched around her waist where Hawke had pushed it out of his way.  His own pants were pushed down around his thighs.  She reveled in his force and impatience to be in her again and again while he still ensured that she found pleasure in his attentions.

“Come for me, my fiendish flower,” a bead of sweat fell from his forehead onto hers as he tried to hold out on his own satisfaction.  “Let me hear those lovely, lascivious cries.”

She obeyed, letting herself cry out again and again and soar as she pulsed around him; her body vibrating around the champion’s lance.  As she stilled, he penetrated even more deeply into her, letting his seed jut into her womb as a sign that he had been in there.

As he collapsed, it occurred to him that there might be other consequence to his fondness of finishing as deep inside the tempting vixen he enjoyed himself with as possible.  “You are taking herbs to keep there from being any… side effects to our little adventures together, aren’t you, flower?”

She blinked at him in confusion.  “What do you mean, my Champion?  I visit a healer to make sure I don’t catch any diseases from my lovers.  If I do, they take care of it.  That’s why we keep the mages imprisoned in circles, right?  It’s so they can serve us.”

Did she just really say that?  He often found her flightiness to be refreshing, especially after the years spent with a very broody lover.  However, he didn’t like that attitude.  He was sure he could change her, though, especially if she married the pro-mage King of Ferelden.  That would mean he would take her to Ferelden, though, and he would be without her ability to make him laugh.  He enjoyed laughing he discovered.  He wasn’t sure when he had stopped.  “So you are disease free?”

She giggled.  “Yes, I just saw a healer before the mages left for the Arbor Wilds.  They said I had no diseases, but might want to be concerned about the intruder in my inner courtyard.  I said I’d send word to my castle, but she just laughed and said the problem would take care of itself in about eight months.”

“An intruder in your inner courtyard… eight months?”  Merina obviously hadn’t understood what the healer was telling her.  “Flower, when is the last time you had your women’s course?”

She blinked in confusion.  “I missed them this month, but that was just part of  the prank those awful Inquisition people pulled on me at the ball, I’m sure of it.”

“I don’t think so,” he sighed.  He place a hand on her stomach.  He had lost all of his family, yet here was a new member; even if its mother didn’t realize it yet.  “What would you do if you became pregnant?”

“I’d… well, I’d tell Pardy and he would decide whether I had to somehow get rid of it or seduce someone like King Alistair,” she answered.  “He swore at the ball he would never marry me after we interrupted his dance with the Cousland girl.  I’m not sure I _can_ seduce him.”

Hawke’s jaw tightened.  He wouldn’t let Gaspard do something to his baby.  “My Fiendish Flower, you are pregnant, that’s what the healer meant.  Gaspard isn’t here, but don’t forget that I’m the Champion of Kirkwall, I’m your Champion and our baby’s.  Let me take care of you.”

“I first sought you out because you are the Champion, which is what made you so brave and handsome,  so O.K.,” she sat up and faced him.  “What do you want to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged.


	38. Bad Guys Be Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corypheus and his minions plot and begin the Battle of the Temple of Mythal.

Corypheus would have been whistling if he were the whistling type.  It was true that the assassins he had sent to Skyhold to kill Emperor Gaspard and King Alistair were both dead, but he still had his two spies left in the Inquisition and by the end of the day, the Well of Sorrows would be his.

He watched as Samson put on the armor that the Tranquil Maddox had made for him.  It surprised him how close Samson seemed to be to the tranquil and how he actually care about the others under his command.  Corypheus supposed that it was a good thing Samson didn’t know what the Venatori had done to the rest of the tranquils.  Even now, their skulls highlighted the shards needed to open the doors of a temple in a lost oasis.

“My god,” a messenger bowed to him.  “We received word from… Scout Jim.  He was able to sneak away from his fellows last night.  It seems that the Inquisition was foolish enough to bring the rulers of both Ferelden and Orlais with them and they will be on the battlefield today.”

“Battlefield?” Corypheus questioned.

“Yes, the Inquisitor’s forces are camped nearby and they plan to get to the Temple of Mythal before you do.  They are foolish enough to challenge a god,” the messenger obviously did not think highly of their chances.  “He also relays that the false Herald of the Maker who is also called the Hero of Ferelden will be targeting your Grey Wardens.  He assures us that King Alistair, and the Ferelden forces, are sure to stay near her.”

“Finally, I’ll be able to rid myself of the troublesome Inquisitor, as well as the King of Ferelden today,” Corypheus laughed.  “Calpernia,” he turned to his head mage.  “I want you to stay near the Grey Warden mages.  Kill King Alistair of Ferelden.  If you have time, then seek out Gaspard.”

“Yes, my lord and god,” she bowed to him and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged.


	39. The Battle of For the Temple of Mythal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes fight Corypheus' forces.

The tent was shaded and smelled of recent amorous activity.  It also provided a little sanctuary from the bustling activity that could be heard outside its walls.  Cullen lay with Siobhan cradled in his arms, he head resting on his chest as they both regained their breath after the morning tryst.  “I should go out there with my men,” he didn’t make any actual attempt to move.

Siobhan turned her head to kiss his shoulder.  “You slept well last night, which is a good sign.  I don’t want to get up, but Morrigan would probably come in eventually to drag us out.  She is determined to get this eluvian before Corypheus and I don’t want him finding a new way into the Fade.”

“That would be bad,” he agreed.  “Which means we need to find clothes so we can go fight him.”

They slowly dressed and stepped out of their tent, to see the others stirring as well.  Varric and Cassandra were still up and the dwarf had stationed the seeker in front of his drums.  He was about to have her do a morning revelry.  As Cassandra began to beat out the morning call, Dorian and Iron Bull both emerged from the Bull’s tent.  The Bull playfully smacked the mage on the butt, while he grinned from ear to ear.

“My men will go first and try to cut the first swath to the temple,” Cullen could see the spires of the temple in the distance.  “Then Orlais will follow.  Right behind them will be Ferelden and then the mages.”

Siobhan nodded.  “Cat’s forces are going to take care of any Wardens left, whether that is talking them down or killing them.  Somehow, having the Hero of Ferelden kill any who cling to their loyalty to Corypheus seems poetic.”

“Hmm… poetic justice, another reason I love you,” Cullen kissed her lightly.  “You will be careful today.”

“As will you,” she returned the kiss and then watched him strode towards their soldiers while she sought out the remaining members of her inner circle whom she had brought to fight at her side.

 

Catriona Cousland could not keep the grin off of her face as she levered herself up over the man she loved, letting her soft blonde curls curtain them as she kissed him awake.  “It’s time to wake up, my handsome prince.”

“I thought I was your virile king,” he pouted as he blinked his eyes awake.  “That’s what you called me last night, anyway.”

“Oh, you are,” she kissed him again.

He enjoyed when she leaned over him like this, her golden lochs shielding them from the rest of the world.  “Do we have to get up?” He griped.

She slowly sat up.  “We have an arch-darkspawn to help defeat.  We may have undone the Calling, but that doesn’t mean we abandoned the fight against the Blight.”  She slowly dressed and braided her hair up in preparation for battle, while he donned his armor. 

The couple stayed together during breakfast, where they were joined by his mother and her brothers.  Then they went to prepare their men.  Right before they separated he grabbed her and pulled her close.  “I’ll be nearby the entire time, but be careful.  I love you.  Always,” he kissed her and then turned to his soldiers.

Fiona studied Catriona’s face as the latter stared after Alistair.  “What’s wrong?”

“That’s what he said right before the Battle of Denerim,” Catriona revealed.  “The Battle where he died, sacrificing himself to kill the archdemon.”

 

Corypheus’ army set a brutal pace towards the Temple of Mythal, few taking time to wonder how the temple had managed to stand through the tests of time that had left the society of those who originally worshipped her in ruins.  As they trespassed onto her sacred grounds, they found that the Inquisition forces on their heels were not their only problems.  Strange appearing elven assassins seemed to materialize from nowhere, striking and disappearing again.

The soldiers managed to cut a clear path for General Samson, their god’s vessel.  Samson would take his Red Templars into the heart of the temple and there drink from the Well of Sorrows.  He would then carry the knowledge back to Corypheus.  No one knew how their lord had learned of the well, but they were certain it would be there and that Samson would easily make it there.

After the path was cleared, they stayed to defend Corypheus and Samson’s backs.  It was still early morning when the Inquisition challenged them.

Cullen Rutherford led the charge against Corypheus’ converts.  Dressed in his full lionesk armor, he lifted his gleaming long sword.  “For the Inquisitor and Andraste!”

“For the Inquisitor,” his soldiers shouted as they charged, those manning the trebuchets left in the back.  The battle was engaged.

Next came the Orlesian forces.  Gaspard was not thrill when his soldiers also started calling ‘Inquisitor’ as they clashed with Corypheus’ army instead of calling figuratively upon him.  Then the Free Mages, led by Grand Enchanter Fiona, entered the conflict, they quickly engaged the Venatori.  It was as if they held each Tevintor extremist responsible for the actions of Alexis; the magister who had attempted to enslave them to Corypheus.  It also didn’t help that they had learned what the Venatori had done to those who had been forced to become Tranquil under the iron fists of the Templars.  The magic of Southern Thedas was unleashed and taking no prisoners.

Close behind the Free Mages was the army of Ferelden, with their beloved king at their head.  Alistair was determined to keep them close enough to the Former Grey Wardens that they could lend any aid the Former Wardens, who he already nick named the Cheese Wardens, they might need.  He reminded his people that many of those Wardens were Fereldens who had risked their lives to ensure another Blight did not devastate their beloved country.

The last group to advance into the conflict was the Former Grey Wardens, with Catriona Cousland: The Hero of Another Ferelden at their head.  They cut through the Red Templars and Venatori while they made their way to their former comrades, displaying why they were chosen as Grey Wardens in the first place.  Some of the Wardens who were still under Corypheus’ thrall faced their old friends and fought, they were quickly crushed.  There were others, though, who put down their swords and staffs in surrender.  They had heard of this second herald, a Grey Warden, who was sent by the Maker to restore the honor of their order and watching her lead those who had left their order made them believe that she and not an arch-darkspawn was the answer to fighting the Blight.

 

Catriona was pleased with how easily her unit worked together, almost as one.  They would cheer every time one of the Grey Wardens who had succumbed to their fear upon hearing Corypheus’ false Callings put down their weapon.  More than once, one would embrace a former comrade.  One of her men had even tearfully told an old friend he had come to fight that the Warden’s Herald had brought with her a cure that would ensure that his friend didn’t hear the Calling ever again. 

She looked over to where Alistair fought nearby.  Her heart leapt at the sight of him.  He still wielded his sword and shield as if he were born with them in his hands.  His expression was grim, yet determined as felled enemy after enemy.  Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a movement and her own widened.  “Blackwall, you’re in command until I get back, Ephiny will be your second,” she sprinted towards the man she loved.  This was not going to happen again.

“What?  My lady, what are you…” he watched as she continued to run full speed into the middle of the Ferelden forces.

 

Calpernia faced the Free Mages as they attacked her Venatori forces.  She tried to outmaneuver them, but it was clear that their leader, whoever they might be, had more military training than one of the wimpy Circle Mages should.  She would like to find this person and face them herself, but she had a couple of monarchs to rid Thedas of.

She left the bulk of her Venatori behind, taking only a contingent of her best six warriors and mages with her.  She cut her way through the Orlesian forces until Emperor Gaspard was in her sights.  He was easy to identify, even if she hadn’t studied portraits of him.  He was dressed in onyx armor that gleamed in the sun and on his head was a helmet with a black crown that sparkled with obsidians.  He was wielding sword and shield as he fought with his men to take down one of Samson’s Behemoths, a Red Templar who had been transformed into a large brute by red lyrium.  He never even turned as she approached, he didn’t even realize the danger until an ice mine she had cast just behind him activated.  When he froze, she blasted him with winter’s chill.  The emperor collapsed to the ground while several of his men rushed to his side.  One wailed in grief.  She was impressed that the others continued to fight, she wondered if the Fereldens would react the same when she killed their king.

She moved quickly, her six Venatori still with her.  She found King Alistair an hour later, fighting in the midst of the battle as Gaspard had.  He wielded his sword and shield expertly, she had to give that to him.  If the Orlesians had seen the Ferelden King like this, would they have ever supported a wimp like Celene when the Fereldens were raised with a weapon in hand, all except their elves that was.  She raised her staff and cast Winter’s Grasp at him.  Blood of the elder one!  She stopped in shock as a woman in rogue armor appeared in front of the king and deflected her spell with two crossed long swords.

 

Catriona Cousland faced the mage who headed the Venatori Mage, Calpernia.  “You will not touch my king.”

“Who are you?” Calpernia cast a freezing mine under the rogue.

“I’m his queen, you bitch,” Catriona easily dodged out of the way and then grabbed Alistair’s arm to keep him behind her.  “Jordan, Sean, defend your king,” she ordered two soldiers as she easily dodged Calpernia’s next attack and blended into the shadows, seeming to disappear.

Calpernia threw up her barriers as she began to cast a blizzard.

Catriona reappeared behind Calpernia.  “You want to know who I am?  I am Catriona Cousland: The Hero of Ferelden, delivered to this reality from the one I was born in by the hand of the Maker.  This is my chest board and I’m the queen and you chose to go after my king.”  She studied Calpernia’s barrier for a split second.  The she used her honed lethality, while mixing the deadly strike move with the pinpoint strike.  Starfang slid through Calpurnia’s barrier and between her shoulder blades.  As the mage fell to her knees, she implemented coup de grace and slid the Maker’s Hand, her other sword, into Calpernia’s back while Starfang struck again, decapitating Calpurnia.

When she turned back to the battle, she was surprised to see several of the Ferelden soldiers, including Alistair, and her own Former Wardens watching them.  Ephiny stepped forward.  “My lady, I have already sworn to follow you.  However, I shall add a personal pledge of fealty and friendship to my other oaths, Hero.”  The Former Wardens behind her yelled out in agreement.

One of the Grey Wardens that they had been trying to convince to stand down and leave the service of the archdarkspawn who thought himself a god, also stepped forward.  “That was Calpernia, she and Samson were second only to Corypheus himself.  You truly were sent to by the Maker." 

“So,” Alistair coughed.  “You’re my queen?”

“Well,” she hesitated a moment.  “Yes.  It’s time you learned that you are too valuable to risk, much less that you can’t be the one to be sacrificed.  That’s my job.”

He rushed to her and pulled her into his arms, then he covered her mouth with his in a deep, sizzling kiss.  “So,” his voice drawled out.  “You’re my queen?  I like that.”

“I meant metaphorically,” she fidgeted and tried to step back.

“Oh, no, I’m not letting you get out of this that easily,” he kept his hold on her.  “You declared yourself my queen in front of Ferelden’s Forces and her enemies.  I’m going to have to hold you to that.”

“He’s right, Cat,” Carrick spoke up.  He wouldn’t have said what he said next if he didn’t know his twin was deeply and desperately in love with Alistair.  “I heard you declare yourself queen and I think we all heard it.  Unless it’s something you truly do not want, then I think we should return to Skyhold or Denerim and make it official.”

Catriona glared at her brother for a moment, he was her twin and did know her mind better than anyone else, but still…  Then again, was Alistair really saying what she thought he was saying?  She looked up into his amber colored eyes.  “Do you want me to be your queen?”

He gave her another kiss.  “Tell me one thing, why do you wear my mother’s amulet?”

“I’ve told you why before.  You, the other you, put it on me when we became betrothed,” she admitted.

“See,” he chuckled.  “You are destined to be my queen already.  We just need to reset the date and get the blessing of some chantry sister.”

“They have one of those back at Skyhold,” she recalled Sister Giselle’s everlasting presence in Skyhold’s gardens.  The gardens would be a beautiful place for a ceremony, especially now that the rosebushes had been added.

“So they do,” he looked back at the battle.  “I guess we should return to…” He trailed off as Siobhan and her inner circle came through and killed any of Corypheus’ forces that were left standing.  He and Morrigan sneered at each other in greeting, and out of habit.

Vivienne looked down at the headless body that was still nearby.  “Is that...?”

“Yes, it’s Calpernia,” Catriona snapped.  “It seems that it takes a Ferelden to rid Thedas of Corypheus’ generals.  You Orlesians are obviously not up to the job.  If Siobhan wants to catch up to Samson and stop him, she might as well leave you behind.”

Vivienne just harrumphed and chased after Siobhan and the rest of her team.

 

Cullen was fighting three behemoths, and two Red Templar generals, with a handful of the Inquisition’s best former Templars right outside the gates to the Temple of Mythal.  They were holding their own, but Cullen wasn’t sure they could take on more if anyone else slipped though.  He quickly dodged a swinging behemoth arm and then noticed that the air around him had been charged.  A storm formed around him and lightning lanced out to strike his opponent.  His Inquisitor had arrived.

He killed the behemoth as Siobhan and her team burst upon the scene.  One of the generals became a pincushion, holding Bianca’s used bolts.  He fell, as his companion stepped back onto a fire mine.  He screamed and began to run, only to have a wisp appear from the behemoths body and kill him.

That left only two behemoths.  Cullen turned to face one of them, but Sera suddenly sailed through the air, and passed him, with a pair of daggers in hand.  She administered her infamous Thousand cuts, which left the Behemoth quite dead.  When he then turned to the last one, he saw it in two pieces and Iron Bull and Cassandra high fiving each other.

Vivienne and Morrigan arrived last on the scene.  Morrigan was telling Vivienne, in fine detail, how she was the worst court enchanter ever and all of the mean things Celene had said about the Orlesian enchantress behind her back.  An elven assassin materialized near them only to have Morrigan run him through with the sharp end of her staff.  “Didst he think I did not know he was there?”

“I see why you keep your crazy friends around, love,” he commented to Siobhan.

“They keep me sane,” she shrugged, then placed a quick kiss on his mouth.

“Samson and Corypheus are already in the temple,” he told her.  “You need to hurry.”

“I’ll take care of  it,” she assured him.  “I’m not letting Samson get away.”

“He has a lot of lives to answer for,” Cullen was still bitterly angry about those Templars Samson had helped corrupt, those men and women who had been tricked or forced into taking red lyrium and were no longer responsible for their actions.  “Take care of yourself too, though.  He isn’t worth losing you, nothing is.”

“Just make sure you’re still waiting for me when I get back,” they kissed again and then she ran through the gates.

 

Siobhan ran through the gates into the first courtyard between the first and the portcullis. She watched as Corypheus himself, was stopped at the bridge by strange elves. He questioned them about something called the Well of Sorrows and then killed them.  Siobhan looked at Morrigan who just shook her head and shrugged.  When he tried to proceed, though was caught in a magic booby trap and died.

“Well, that was unexpected,” Dorian quipped.

“’Tis too convenient,” Morrigan declared.

Sure enough, one of the bodies of the Grey Wardens who had accompanied Corypheus personally began to twitch and the writhe. Siobhan and her inner circle watched as Corypheus rose from the body. Nothing was left of the original inhabitant.

“Well, that’s unfortunate,” Dorian decided.

“It’s weird,” Sera shook. “It’s weird and scary and all badness. He was dead and now he’s not! How do we kill him?”

“We’ll figure something out,” Siobhan led her people across the bridge. They were halfway across the bridge when Corypheus’ dragon appeared and began shooting red lyrium at them.  They barely managed to shut the door in time.

“Solas may have been helpful to bring along,” Vivienne insisted as they went further into the temple. 

“How?” Sera guffawed.  “He could say, this feels very Fady.  The Fade is strong here.”

“Or ‘the spirits are very near the veil,” Dorian added.

They soon found themselves at another set of doors, just in time to see Samson going through them.  There seemed to be a magical barrier around them.  “We don’t have time for this!” Cassandra cursed.

Morrigan took Siobhan to a tiled area, tried to decipher the writing on an obelisk in the middle and declare there was a well.  Then she insisted that Siobhan walk the Parishioner’s Path to get through the door.  Siobhan figured out how to step on tiles in the correct order while Sera looted the bodies of Samson’s men that the elves had left behind.  She didn’t like the stupid elven magic puzzles.  Neither did Siobhan for that matter, and she was a mage.

The made it through the next door just in time to see Samson jump down a hole.  She and her companions quickly disposed of the men he left behind and jumped in after him.

“You could have done the other puzzles,” Morrigan protested.  There had been four more that would get them through the front door.

“Cullen is right outside of this temple fighting to give us time.  I’m not chancing him,” Siobhan insisted.

“No dear, you know it is better to just solve the puzzles,” Vivienne insisted.

“Fine,” Siobhan shouted.  “You go climb out of these catacombs and do them.  I don’t have time for such silliness.”

After killing a few dozen more Red Templars, they emerged in the main antechamber of the temple where Siobhan got in a pissing match with an annoying ancient elf named Abelas, while Sera insulted him and his people.  He then went to defend the well and Morrigan flew after him.

The Inquisitor’s team easily killed the ancient elves who were pointing their arrows at them and ran through the temple, killing the elves and Corypheus’ forces as they went.  Soon they emerged to find Samson killing the last of the Well’s defendants.

“Samson,” Siobhan smiled maliciously at him.  “Cullen sends his regards.”   She destroyed the armor he was wearing.  Thank you, Dagna.  Then she attacked.  Soon, his behemoths were dead and Abelas was trying to stop them.  He tried to destroy the Well, as well, but earned a well-deserved dagger from Morrigan.

“See,” Morrigan pointed across the well.  “There is an eluvian.”

“You were right,” Siobhan threw up her hands.  “I’m sorry I ever doubted you.”

After a short debate, Morrigan drank from the Well of Spookiness just in time to see Corypheus, literally, fly in.  She activated the mirror-portal.  As they escaped through, a figure rose from the water and blocked Corypheus from following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged.


	40. O.K.  We're Out of Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen ties up a few loose ends so he can rush to the Inquisitor's side.

Cullen ran into the middle courtyard of the Temple of Mythal in time to see the Inquisitor and her party leap through the eluvian.  He also noticed Corypheus and turned to face him.  Corypheus, however, didn’t notice Cullen and floated away.  All Cullen could think was that he needed to get back to Skyhold and make sure Siobhan was all right.

He was half tempted to run after her, but then spied something on the ground; Samson.  He looked down at the former Templar, ready to gloat that his love had finally killed the man that led so many to ruin, but he realized that Samson was still breathing.  “Andraste’s stained knickers.”

Cullen ran back out of the temple and spied his people.  “Rylen!  You are in charge.  Samson is unconscious by a pool in the courtyard, have someone secure him and drag him back to Skyhold.  Get the soldiers back there, too.  I’m going on ahead.  I must make sure the Inquisitor… and her people… are o.k.”

Rylen nodded.  “What’s left of Corypheus’ force is fleeing.  I know the Orlesians took some harsh losses, but every other contingent group seems to be fine.”

Cullen nodded.  “I’ll check in on them as I go.”  The first group he encountered was the Free Mages.

Fiona stood at the head of her people.  “The few Venatori who are left are on the run,” she reported.  “It seems they thought the Free Mages a bunch of wimps who were only throwing a temper tantrum when they rebelled against the Templars.”

“We showed them differently!” one of her mages shouted.

“That’s right,” another declared.  “Those Tevintors have had it easy, it makes them over confident and they can’t see a sneak spell a mile away.”  Her companions cheered in agreement.

Cullen’s next stop was the Orlesian contingent.  Things there were less cheerful.  Two men were standing over the body of Emperor Gaspard.  “Go to Grand Enchanter Fiona,” he ordered.  “Have her send a healer.”

“He’s dead,” Dawson, one of the Chevaliers, insisted.  “Why would you let a mage desecrate his body on top of it?”

Cullen tried to stop himself from rolling his eyes.  Did he ever sound so bigoted and ignorant?

“We’ll make sure not to use a healer on you if you get seriously hurt,” one of his companions, Edith, commented.  She added under her breath.  “It will be doing Thedas a favor.”  She ran for the healer.

Cullen turned to the second chevalier, Dawson.  “If you have a problem with mages, why are you fighting for the Inquisition?  The Inquisitor is a mage.”

“I fight for Gaspard,” Dawson explained.  “And the Inquisitor isn’t a mage, that’s just a scandalous lie made up by either the Fereldens or the mages themselves… or possibly Ferelden mages.”

“I suggest you make sure you return to Orlais, then,” Cullen told him.  “I don’t need your type of thinking around my soldiers.”

“My lord,” Edith returned with one of the mages.  “I came back as fast as I can.  Lady Fiona says she is checking on the Ferelden king, after she heard about Gaspard she is concerned, but she will come to see the situation with Gaspard herself.”

“He’s dead!” Dawson wailed.  “What situation is there to check on?”

The healer was young, but knew what he was doing.  “He isn’t dead, just extremely maimed.  Give me room to work.”  He began using his magic to examine Gaspard’s internal organs and stabilize them.

“Your accent’s Ferelden, get your hands off of him you Ferelden Mage!” Dawson went to grab the healer, but Edith and Cullen grabbed both of his arms.

“I’ll take care of him,” Edith hulled her companion off while the healer, Ezra, looked around for help.

“You, chevalier,” he called to another of the Orlesians.  “What is your name?”

The chevalier bowed deeply.  “I am Jay, how can I be of service.”

“Your emperor is not dead,” Ezra declared, but he is hurt quite badly.  “Can you help me to construct a litter and lift him on it.  It’s going to be a slow journey back to Skyhold for him.”

Jay nodded and the pair got to work.

Cullen left him as he went to check on the Fereldens himself.  The atmosphere among the Ferelden contingent was the opposite of that of the Orlesians.  The Fereldens were in a celebratory mood.  In the center of a makeshift celebration was their king and Cat, Grand Enchantress Fiona was embracing them both.  He spied Blackwall and went to him.  “What is going on?  They’re acting as if they killed Corypheus himself.”

Blackwall grinned.  “They likely think this is even better.  Somehow in the middle of the battle, King Alistair and Commander Cousland became betrothed.”

“In the middle of the battle?” Cullen hoped that when he finally found the courage to propose to Siobhan it would be a bit more romantic than that.

Blackwall just shrugged.  “They’re Fereldens and former Grey Wardens, they likely think battles are romantic.”

Cullen made his way to the happy couple.  “The Inquisitor and her team went through an eluvian, I’m going back to Skyhold to make sure she made it safely back there.”

“I’m sure she’s fine,” Catriona assured him.  “Morrigan knows how to navigate her way through those mirrors.”

“Morrigan may be malicious and maniacal, but she isn’t incompetent,” Alistair agreed.  “Still, if it were Cat I’d be rushing back.  We’ll make sure our people make it back.”

“Also, tell Leliana I found something,” Catriona added.  “It was on Calpernia’s body.  I know who one of Corypheus’ spies are.  I’ll let her deal with it herself, but I don’t want to say anything now as the note indicates two spies within Skyhold.”

Cullen didn’t like to think that there were two people who would betray the Inquisition, but he knew people too well to be overly surprised.  “I’ll…” then the rest of her words hit him.  “Calpernia’s body?”

“I looted it after I killed her,” Catriona admitted.  “It’s a force of habit.”

“One the Inquisitor shares,” Cullen sighed.  “I’ll let her know.”  With that he mounted his horse and raced back to the Frostback Mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged.


	41. The Commander Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen gets back to Skyhold. Stuff is happening.

“There is no way you can read in that position, beautiful,” Dorian patted Siobhan’s legs.  The Inquisitor was presently sitting beside him, her feet on his lap, slumped in her chair, with a book over her face.

“I can’t concentrate,” she whined. 

“It wouldn’t have something to do with a handsome strapping Templar, would it?” He teased her.

“Of course it’s because Cullen hasn’t returned from the Arbor Wilds,” she sat a little up.  “I’m worried about him.  What if he was injured… or worse.  What if…”

“Leliana’s scouts should be back soon,” he assured her.  “They will have word as to what happened to our soldiers.  I bet Cullen is riding as fast as he can, right now, just to get back to your side.  If you can’t relax, perhaps you should work.”

Siobhan sighed.  “Josephine wants me to judge Maryden already, but Leliana is waiting for the ‘other spy’ to return so she can get more proof against him.  Besides, Josephine is trying to figure out the best way to spin some upcoming scandal with Orlais.”

“Ooh,” Dorian was interested.  “A new scandal in Orlais, do tell.”

That did cause her to giggle a bit.  “Well, it would seem that Princess Merina has somehow become pregnant.”

“Why would that…” Dorian trailed off for a minute.  “She claims to be engaged to King Alistair, but Alistair hasn’t been playing The Inquisitor and Her Commander with Merina, so the baby isn’t his.  He is in love with our own Princess, the reports from the Ferelden camp were that they had finally admitted their feelings for each other and were also shaking the sheets on the way to Mythal’s Temple.”

“The Inquisitor and her Commander?”  Siobhan’s eyes widened.

“That’s what everyone in Skyhold is calling it these days,” he grinned at her.  “Didn’t you know that you two are our leaders… and our inspiration.”

“Andraste help me,” she closed her eyes.

“So who is the father?” Dorian prompted.

“Oh,” Siobhan opened her eyes back up.  “It’s Talon Hawke.”

Dorian leaned forward.  “The Champion of Kirkwall?  _That_ Talon Hawke?  Isn’t he supposed to be all infatuated with Catriona Cousland?”

“It didn’t stop him from having a tumble or two… or three with Merina DeChalons, though,” Siobhan pointed out.  “It’s a good thing Cat isn’t infatuated with him, if Cullen were to do something like that, he wouldn’t…” she paused.  “Wait, do you and Iron Bull call it Playing the Inquisitor and Commander when you are together?”

Dorian actually blushed.  “No, we call it the Randy Qunari Invader and the Courageous Tevintor Magister.”

Siobhan giggled.  “Is it a battle between you two then every…”  She stopped as there was a commotion out in the courtyard.  She looked out the window, but couldn’t tell what was going on.  Then she heard shouting about the Commander returning.  “Cullen!”  She turned and jumped over the railing, landing neatly on Solas’ desk and scattering his paper work.  Then she ran out into the courtyard.  She heard Dorian comment about always being right from somewhere behind her.

Cullen spied her the moment she ran out the doors and jumped off of his horse to gather her into his arms.  “You’re all right.”

“Of course I am,” she clung to him.  “How did you get back so fast?”

“I’ve been racing here since the moment you went through the eluvian,” he picked her up and carried her to their room, not caring who saw them.  “Were you hurt at all during the battle?”

“No,” she wrapped kept her arms wrapped around his neck and laid her head on his chest.  “I’m fine, not even a scratch.”

“I’m sorry, my lady,” he kicked open their bedroom door.  “I’m going to have to do a thorough examination to ensure that for myself.”

“As you wish, my love,” she conceded.

 

“We have had several problems creep up while you were gone,” Josephine announced the next day when Siobhan and Cullen joined her and Leliana at the war table.  Morrigan was also there, but she obviously thought several of Josephine’s concerns were just plain silly.

“What are the more pressing ones?” Siobhan prompted.

“Well, Commander Howe of the Ferelden Wardens decided to investigate the false calling,” Josephine began.  “He said that he didn’t want anything unduly influencing his Wardens.  As he did so, a nearby town was actually attacked by darkspawn.  He realized that all of the activity was connected and looked into things further.  He tracked some unusual activity to Marquis Effiloche Bouffon and now has her trapped in her fortress in the Gamordan Peaks.”

“We had been investigating her for smuggling and illegal mining,” Cullen recalled.  “I was afraid it was red lyrium that she was dealing in.”

“It’s a good thing you were looking at her,” Leliana announced.  “I have discovered that she is allied with Lady Ginette Lagaspe.  When Howe maneuvered against Bouffon, Lagaspe came with Venatori mages to defend the marquis.”

“The Ferelden and Orlesian Grey Wardens are in agreement that these Venatori Mages have been using blood magic, along with their ties to Corypheus, to influence their minds and those of the Wardens who fell victim to Corypheus’ deception.  They want to mount an assault, but can not with demons harassing their flanks and defending the mountain.”

“There ‘tis another group whom you are not considering sending in,” Morrigan pointed out.

Siobhan new exactly whom she meant, she turned to Cullen.  “How long will it be before the Cured Wardens return?”

“They should be here within the next two days,” Cullen estimated.  “Leliana, can one of your scouts get a message to them?  We can have them change direction and go to the Grey Wardens aid now.  I imagine both Commander Cousland and King Alistair will want to give aid in this matter.  Neither is happy about the false calling and both used to be Wardens.”

“I’ll send someone out immediately,” she promised.

“Although,” Cullen hoped Leliana wouldn’t hurt him when he revealed the next piece of news.  “It seems that Commander Cousland is carrying proof that one of your scouts has been spying for Corypheus.”

“What?” Leliana was surprised.  “I have a suspicion of who it is, but more proof would be nice before I have him brought before the Inquisitor.”

“You aren’t going to just execute him?” Siobhan was surprised.

“No,” Leliana had already decided how to proceed in this manner.  “They tried to kill two kings.  They will be judged so all may see that the Inquisition can meet out justice fairly.”

“They may still succeed where one of the nation’s leaders is concerned,” Cullen rubbed the bridge of his nose.  “Gaspard was hurt pretty badly in battle.  The Orlesians won’t be here for at least another week.  They are moving slowly, accompanied by the mages so their healers can aid him if need be.”

“That gives me a little more time with my other problem,” Josephine hated how happy she was about that.

“Does that have anything to do with Hawke knocking up Gaspard’s cousin?” Siobhan wondered.

“He did _what_?” Cullen’s eyebrows shot up, but then he thought about the man he had known in Kirkwall.  “No, no I’m not that shocked.  There were rumors about an orgy that involved himself, Fenris, Isabela, and Zevran.  I have found out that the rumors are true.”

“It’s even worse,” Josephine was frowning and she was fidgeting with a quill.  “He… they...”  She stopped and took a deep breath.  “Yvette has informed me that they have eloped.  They had Mother Gisselle marry them in secret.  They, purportedly, are quite happy.  They even tried to leave and let the Inquisition clean up their mess.”

“But I stopped them,” Leliana smiled.

Josephine returned the smile.  “They will have to face him themselves.”

“Let’s see if Gaspard even lives before we deal with that,” Siobhan decided.  “It will be hard to judge his reaction if he’s dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged.


	42. The Fereldens to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair and Cat join the Grey Wardens to eliminate a marquis and her demons.

“In every disagreement in marriage, remember this on important truth: My spouse is my partner, not my enemy; we will either win together or we will lose together,” Fergus advised Alistair as they rode near the head of the joint Ferelden and Former Grey Warden forces, along a road just north of the Dales.  “This is my sister you are marrying, the enemy you should be afraid of, if you forget this, is me.  Got it?”

Alistair grinned at the highest ranking teyrn in his kingdom, the man who was also the head of his future wife’s family.  He would never order Catriona to do something, but he would probably go through any length to protect her.  “I’ve got it.  She’s an even more dangerous enemy than you, though.”

“That she is,” Fergus glanced adoringly at his sister, who was trying to ignore him. 

“She killed an archdemon and everything,” Alistair added.

“I hope I can have as positive influence on my husband as you have had on yours,” Catriona commented to Emilie.  “I may pretend to not like his advice to Alistair, but I missed having a family who would cherish and champion me when I was in… before you guys came into my life.”

Emilie smiled.  “Thank you.  I married a good man, I hate to think anything or anyone could make him less so.  Speaking of marriage, have you and Alistair set a date?  We should be to Skyhold tomorrow and it’s time to figure out when you’re going to get married.  Perhaps send out invitations?”

“Everyone I want there is either at Skyhold or their way back,” Catriona shrugged.  “Alistair said there were a few invitations that he wanted to send to Denerim, though.  We were thinking of All Soul’s day, so Matrinalis.”

“It’s already the end of Eluviesta,” Emilie pointed out.  “That doesn’t give you much time to get everything ready.”

“What do I need besides my dress and fiancée?” Catriona wondered.  “The gardens will be perfect and there are sisters at Skyhold who can perform the ceremony.  It isn’t as if we’re planning to throw a ball and invite the Orlesians.”

“You know Josephine will want to have a ball,” Carrick interjected.  “Plus, it would give Leliana a chance to gather more gossip.”

“Then she can plan it,” Catriona shrugged.  “I want something simpler.”

“Of course you…” Carrick became distracted.  “There is a messenger coming.”

Sure enough, a slight built man on a sleek horse raced towards them.  Alistair raised a hand and halted the troops behind them.  “Speak.”

“I come from the Inquisitor,” the man’s voice was proud.  “She has a message for you.”  He handed it over. 

Alistair quickly read the message and then handed it back to Catriona.  “It looks like we’re changing direction.  We have a marquis to deal with.”

Fergus glanced back at his wife, whose pregnancy was beginning to show.  She nodded.  “I’ll take Emilie back to Skyhold, but leave the Highever forces with you.  They’ll follow Carrick.”

“Agreed,” Carrick nodded.

“Could you check on Falon ‘Din while you’re there?” Catriona requested.  “Leliana is supposed to be taking care of him, but I worry; especially as I have the horse he left me for with me.”

“I will,” Fergus chuckled.

“I’ll also get things started for your wedding,” Emilie promised.  “You wanted the gardens on All Soul’s Day?”

“Yes,” Catriona agreed.  “And can you have Melody sketch some ideas for a wedding dress for me?  She’s the one who designed the dress I wore at the Inquisition Ball for the royals.  I trust her to know what will be flattering.”

“I did like the dress at the ball,” Alistair recalled wanting to rip it off of her.  He supposed he shouldn’t do that with her wedding dress, either.  Then again… it would be their wedding night.

“I’ll take care of it,” Emilie promised.  “Do you have any requests for colors?”

“Blue,” Catriona remembered that it was Alistair’s favorite color. 

“I’ll get Fiona’s help,” Emilie added.  “Everything will be waiting for you as soon as you take care of this Marquis.”

 

The Grey Wardens were happy to see the reinforcements that arrived to aid them against Marquis Bouffon.  They were, especially, glad to see their former comrades among them.  Not only those who had been at Skyhold, but took the Cure, were there, so were those who had defected from Corypheus’ service.  The reaction of those to being back in battle were mixed when they learned that with the Marquis was the Venatori mage responsible for the false Calling.  Some just wanted to get to Skyhold to take the promised cure.  The others wanted revenge.

The night that they arrived, both Alistair and Catriona visited all of the men to assess the situation.  The men were in high spirits and anxious to fight, but heard that Josephine had ordered siege equipment to move in.  Most trusted the Inquisition’s siege equipment after Adamant and were willing to wait.  After listening to the opinions of the troops, the pair had dinner with their advisors; who consisted of Blackwall, Nathaniel Howe, a younger Orlesian Warden named Logan, and Carrick around a warm fire as they enjoyed stew.

“Leliana promised us siege equipment if we waited until it arrived tomorrow night,” Alistair announced.  “We will do so.  In the meantime, tomorrow Carrick will lead the Ferelden forces around back to ensure the Marquis and her friend do not escape.”

“What about the demons that her little Venatori friend called up?” Nate asked.

“Why haven’t you taken care of those already?” Catriona wondered.  “In my reality, you helped take down the architect and his mother.  A handful of demons shouldn’t be any problem for you.”

Nate smiled at her.  “Are you sure you want to marry the king, we could have fun together.”

“Nate,” Alistair’s teeth were gritted.

“I’ll take Nate, Sigrun, and a handful of other Ferelden Wardens and take care of those pesky demons,” Catriona declared.

“Be careful, Cat,” Alistair cautioned.

“I’ll be fine,” she assured him.

 

After the advisors had left, Catriona pulled her psaltery back out and began to play.  Alistair soon joined his voice to hers.  The song was one that Leliana had song during the fifth Blight.  She said that it had been originally written by a famous minstrel from the Free Marches before the First Blight and was passed down among one of the ancient tribes.

_Old Mages say_ __  
Only fools and Templars rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay by your side?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?  
  
Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Alistair gently took the psaltery from Catriona’s hands and put it back in its case.  Then he picked her up and carried her into their tent.  As he laid her down on the bedding and began removing her clothes, he made a confession.  “You know, I have been in love with you all along.”  He kissed her.

“How?” She returned the kiss, fingers searching for the buckled of his armor.

“I used to dream about you,” he laid a kiss on her neck and then removed her top.  “We were outside of Denerim in the midst of the final battle there.  I promised to always love you.”  Her boots came next.  “I don’t break my promises.”

“Cole once said something about it being impossible to destroy a soul, that it would have found an anchor,” she recalled.  She laid a hand on his cheek.  “I think it just merged with a piece of itself.  How did I get lucky enough to follow?”

“I’m a lucky man,” he settled down on top of her.  “Luckier than I knew.”

 

“It all started when the Marquis had a darkspawn outbreak in the local town,” Nate recounted the events of the past few weeks to Cat the next day.  “Josephine wanted to send in the Inquisition’s forces, she didn’t think it was really darkspawn.  Leliana wanted to send in a couple of scouts to see if there were really darkspawn, and Cullen insisted that this was a matter for Grey Wardens.  We left shortly after you went to the Arbor Wilds, they had decided a course of action right before we left.”

“Thank goodness the Inquisitor decided to listen to Cullen that time,” Catriona sliced through a demon, as they continued to travel over the hillside with a small group of Grey Wardens, picking off the creatures.  “I could just see the discussion if they had all been sure it was darkspawn they were facing.  ‘We should negotiate with these darkspawn, figure out their motivation’,” she did a perfect imitation of Josephine’s voice.  “ ‘I’ll ruin those darkspawn’s reputation so badly they will have no choice but to crawl back into the Deep Roads from wince they came,’ is what Leliana would decide.  She used to be pretty good in a battle against the creatures, though.  Cullen would opt to just punch them into oblivion, which is close enough to my philosophy with the creatures,” she admitted.

Nate laughed.  “I’m afraid you’re right.  There were a couple times they sent orders that would have gotten our Wardens killed.  It was a good thing that as the Commander of the Grey Wardens of Amaranthine, I could refuse to follow those orders.  I had the Inquisition’s Wardens follow my lead and threatened to absorb the remainder into the Ferelden Forces if they did not do so.”

“What sort of orders?” Catriona prompted as she beheaded another demon.

Nate gave her a list of ones that would have included results of being ambushed by the Marquis and her forces or crushed in a dangerous cave, as he picked off several demons with his bow.

“Blackwall already suggested that I join the Inquisitor’s advisors, and take the initiative in advising the Inquisitior as far as the Grey Wardens are concerned.  I think he’s right, at least until Alistair and I return to Denerim, then another Warden needs to hold the Inquisitor’s ear as long as she insists on using the Orlesian Wardens.”

“I don’t want the Orlesian Wardens completely wiped out,” Nate agreed.  “Please, do it.”

“Neither do I,” she admitted.  “These aren’t even the ones responsible for leaving Alistair and I to fight an entire Blight on our own.  Those ones are pretty much gone.”

“As Ferelden nobles we also shouldn’t care if Orlais was caught in a Blight without Wardens, but I don’t want to see that either,” Nate released an arrow that killed the last of the demons they could see.  “I say we do another ride around and make sure the demons are gone.  Then I should get you  back to your own soldiers and king, they tend to worry about you.”

She smiled.  “I like being worried about.”

“Give me another five years and I’ll start worrying about you, too,” Nate rode a bit ahead.  “It is better than worrying about the Calling.”

 

The siege equipment Josephine had promised showed up within the week, as scheduled.  The combined forces easily destroyed the Marquis’ estate and took her and her friend hostage.  The Cured Wardens took the prisoners to Skyhold, accompanied by their Commander and her king; along with the Ferelden forces.

“That was easy,” Catriona commented to Alistair as they made their way to Skyhold.

“Just think how much trouble there could have been if we weren’t there, though,” he pointed out.  “Josephine would be trying to negotiate with the demons and Leliana would insist on ruining their reputation.  I would hate to think what the Orlesian Grey Wardens would look like.”

“True,” Catriona agreed.  “Now to Skyhold, I have a wedding to plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged.  
> The song is, of course, inspired by Elvis Presley's "Fools Rush In";


	43. Well, That's a Convenient Injury... For Everyone Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ferelden and Orlesian forces return to Skyhold. Plans are advanced.

Despite the delay, the Ferelden forces still beat the Orlesians back to Skyhold, as the Orlesians had a heavy burden that slowed them down.  They were greeted by the Free Mages and the few of their forces they had set ahead. 

Although she was well aware of Emilie and Fiona’s excitement to begin planning her wedding, the first place that Catriona went was Leliana’s rookery.  She presented her with the notes she hand found on Calpernia. 

“How did you get these from her?” Leliana wondered.

“The traditional way,” Catriona shrugged.  “I lopped off her head in battle and looted the body.”

“I’ll take care of the matter immediately, both traitors will be tried the day after tomorrow.  That way the Orlesians may be present.  They are none too happy about their emperor’s injuries,” Leliana made a face.

“There is another matter I would like to address, it will be with Inquisitor Trevelyan, but should know as well,” Catriona faced Leliana to gauge her reaction.  “I’m not happy about how your Grey Wardens were nearly killed off.  I am requesting that as long as you are using them, a Grey Warden or former Grey Warden be among the advisors.  Preferably, I would like it to be that advisor for now.”

“Agreed,” Leliana nodded.  “Siobhan will agree as well.  We did come perilously close to losing them.  Josie never imagined that Marquis Bouffon could be allied with Corypheus.  Talk to Siobhan as soon as you can pry her out from under Cullen.”

Catriona wasn’t sure if Leliana was making a joke or not.  She walked down the stairs and spied Dorian in his usual seat.  She sat down beside him for a second.  “How was your time in the Arbor Wilds?  I didn’t get to see you while we were there.  Although, Blackwall was very talkative about you and Iron Bull”

“Well, Blackwall talks too much,” Dorian tossed his hair.  “We… well, it’s complicated, but let’s talk about you, missy.  I leave you alone for a few weeks and you come back engaged.  Congratulations, of course, as you came back engaged to tall, blonde, and handsome.  He is quite the cutie, although not as handsome as me.”

“No one is as handsome as you, Dorian,” she pointed out.

“That is true,” he agreed.  “Does he treat you right?  If he doesn’t, you let me know.  I know some curses I could put on him.”

She laughed.  “Morrigan would probably help you, but that’s just because she loves to torture Alistair.  Speaking of potential torture, I should find out what Emilie and Fiona have been planning for my wedding.  I let them start preparations while I was off fighting.”

Dorian managed to look both elegant and affronted.  “You are letting an elven mage help with your wedding and didn’t ask me?”

“Well… you went through the eluvian and weren’t around to ask,” she pointed out.  “Dorian, will you help plan my wedding, without upsetting Emilie and my… Fiona?”  

“Of course,” he stood.  “It will be fabulous.  I’ll meet you in the gardens in an hour.”

Catriona turned towards the stairs, then changed her mind.  She grabbed the nearby rails and jumped over, landing on Solas desk.  Siobhan was right, this was fun.

Solas, who had been sound asleep among his papers, bolted up.  “Inquisitor… Catriona?  I… I still haven’t figured out how the Fade moved you between realities, but I’m still working on it.  Why… why are you on my desk?”

“It’s O.K.  You don’t need to figure anything out, it was the Maker’s will,” she assured him.  “Why do you have a desk anyway?”

He didn’t answer.

 

Alistair had had a long day.  After arriving in Skyhold, he had been greeted with a stack of papers.  Eamon was still trying to get him to marry Merina.  Ironically, he had just read the letter when Josephine had pulled him aside to tell him that his betrothed was pregnant by another man.  He had been halfway through challenging her for insulting Catriona’s honor when he realized that she meant Princess Merina.

After explaining to the ambassador that he was, in fact, engaged to someone else, he employed her to send out several invitations to the wedding.  Rather than be worried about the fact that he not only refused to marry Merina, but was engaged to Catriona, she was delighted at the prospect of a royal wedding taking place in Skyhold.  Apparently, it would be a social coup.  Of course, she then threw a bit of a fit when she learned that others were already planning the ceremony and reception.  He patted her shoulder and reminded her she would be the one dealing with their guests.  That seemed to cheer her up.

Now all he wanted was a relaxing hour to himself.  For a second, he was distressed when he opened his bedroom door and realized it wasn’t empty.  Then he realized who was there.  Falon ‘Din the Cat sat on his bed and gave him a small mew.

“He’s been meowing angrily at me for the last twenty minutes,” Catriona sat in a large tub in the middle of the room, her smooth, naked back to him.  Her hair was piled on her head, although sever loose curled tendrils floated around her.  “He’s angry that I took Clove away from him for so long.”

Alistair’s gaze stayed on her back.  “Not that I’m complaining, but what brings you here?”  He walked forward so he could run a finger down her spine. 

She curled in to give him better access.  “My ‘helpful’ wedding planners have taken over my room, so I’ve retreated to yours… permanently.”

“Really?”  He took the cloth and soap from her and began washing her.

She was silent for a bit, enjoying his administrations.  “Hmm.  Melody and I have agreed to meet at a secret location tomorrow so we can discuss the wedding dress in peace.”

He curled his hands around her ribcage and began running kisses up and down her back and across her shoulders.  “What are they trying to do?”

“They were fighting about my bouquet when I walked in,” she turned her head to him and he obliged her, pressing his lips to hers in a soft, tender kiss.  Then he followed it up with a deeper more sizzling one.

“What about your bouquet?”  He took her hand and helped her to her feet, wrapping a blanket around her.

“It seems that Leliana put it in Emilie’s head that I had to have Andraste’s Grace in my bouquet, as it is a rare, wonderful flower of Ferelden,” Catriona wrapped her arms around Alistair’s neck as he carried her to their bed.  “Your mother was insisting that it had to be roses, red roses.”

“I like roses,” Alistair placed her so she was facing the wall.  Then he took the blanket and dried her off; throwing it on the ground when he was done.

“So do I,” she placed her hands on the wall for balance as he began kissing her shoulders again, while his hands snaked to the front to cup and fondle her breasts.  “They were told, in no uncertain terms that it would be red roses,” she ended on a moan.  He was now rubbing one nipple between his fingers, while the other hand slid between her legs.

“Does this mean you will be sleeping in here from now on?”  He moved the hand between her legs, so he could untie the lacings on his trousers.

“It does,” she turned her head for another kiss before he slipped into her from behind.

“Good,” he panted as he moved in and out of her body, reveling in her moans.  She pressed back, drawing him further in.

“I’m going to need another bath after this,” she managed as the pressure in her built and she groaned again at the feeling of him so fully in her.

He nipped her ear.  “In a few hours, I plan to hide out here with you as long as possible.”

“We…” she had to stop as she let out a soft scream of completion.  She finally found her voice as she came down, although it was shaky.  “We… don’t have… Grey Warden stamina anymore.”

He continued moving in her.  “We don’t, but we are healthy and in love.  Plus, we have an heir to make and we should practice trying as much as possible.”

She came again as the words from so long ago came back to her.  He had been concerned that the taint would keep them from producing an heir.  Her response had been that that didn’t mean they couldn’t try and he had pointed out that it was a good thing they had gotten started on that trying early.  She suddenly realized that they now could have an heir together.  The baby they had been afraid they couldn’t make could still be theirs.  She came again and this time he followed her.

As they lay tangled in the sheets, he shyly brought up the matter again.  “I want you in my life.  Do you mind if I’d also like an heir with you?  I know Eamon is going to insist we produce one, but I don’t want to pressure you.”

She tangled her hand in his hair.  “I’ve waited a decade to start a family with you; I think it’s time to try.”

“Besides, our baby will be so much prettier than Hawke and Merina’s,” he added.  “We have to show the world what two Fereldens can do together.”

“What?”  No one had told her of her former suitor’s misbehavior.  “Hawke got Merina pregnant?  When?”

“I don’t know when,” he sat up.  “I wasn’t there for the actual event.  She found out while we were in the Arbor Wilds and they eloped.”

Catriona started to laugh.  “Well, so much for the anger of Orlais.  I thought they might try and stop us.  Here I was ready to duel Gaspard for you.”

“Wouldn’t you have to duel Merina?” Alistair wondered.

“That wouldn’t be a fair fight,” Catriona waved her hand.  “Does she even know which end of a sword to hold?”

“Apparently, she knew which end of Hawke’s sword went where,” Alistair answered.

Cat grabbed his arm and pulled him back down, rolling on to him.  “Well, we can’t let the Champion of Kirkwall and the Bimbo of Orlais outdo us.”

 

The Orlesians arrived at Skyhold the next day.  Emperor Gaspard was rushed to his room, where his own personal healer examined him.  He had to give credit to the healer on the battlefield who managed to keep the emperor alive.  He also had a troubling diagnosis, troubling for the Orlesians that was.  Gaspard was finally awake, but couldn’t remember any events for the past year.

The Orlesian advisors decided to keep the memory loss, which the healers hoped was temporary, a secret; thus a large portion of Skyhold’s residence knew.  Fiona quickly told Alistair and the two came up with an idea of how to take care of a little problem.

Varric told Hawke and Hawke quickly saw how he could take advantage of the situation.

This led to the two couples finding themselves in Gaspard’s room together and they quickly decided to work together.

“Oh, Pardy,” Merina sat down beside her cousin.  “I was so worried about you.  You went off to help the Inquisition fight Corypheus just after you gave your blessing to Hawke and I to be wed.  You were delighted to learn of our coming heir and now you return and you don’t even remember that you were going to throw a huge party to celebrate my marriage to the Champion of Kirkwall.  Remember, you said that a Champion was the one title our family lacked.

“I agreed to let you marry... _him_ ,” that didn’t sound right.

“Well, you were drunk that night,” Alistair came to his bedside.  “You had just been reveling over the fact that we had come to an agreement on the peace accord, which you still haven’t signed.”

“I was?” Gaspard was confused.  “That did explain why he was at Skyhold.  Isn’t Celene empress, though?”

“Celene is dead,” Catriona reminded him.  “You are now emperor.”

“Yes,” Hawke handed him a quill.  “You really should sign it.”

“O.K.”  The emperor was so befuddled he signed the paper.

“Wait,” he turned back to Merina.  “Didn’t you want a high ranking husband?”

“I wanted one who was a hero,” she fluttered her eyelashes at Hawke.  “He is a well-known hero after all, Perdy.  Plus, we’re having a baby.  The next generation of deChelons should not have just _any_ father.”  She glanced at Alistair as if saying he were the ‘just any’.

“Get better, Gaspard.  Your country needs you,” Catriona patted his leg.

“Did I kill Celene?”  That didn’t sound right to her heir.

“No,” Alistair slipped his arm around Catriona.  “She was a casualty of this war.  After your sister went crazy and killed her in the name of the false god Corypheus,  you stepped up to be a better ruler.  One who will bring peace to his people.”

“Peace?”  That really didn’t sound like him, had he changed recently?  He must have as everyone in the room was sure this was the case.  “O.K.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged.


	44. Judgement Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor judges more people.

Sometimes, being Inquisitor sucked.  Siobhan decided that it was definitely one of those times as she was called on to try two traitors from within the Inquisition’s ranks.  She knew the names of both and had seen the evidence against each, yet both would have their say.

“First up is Maryden Halewell,” Josephine announced.  Maryden was escorted in by two guards.  “She is accused of spying on the Inquisition for Corypheus and in aiding the infiltration of a pair of assassins, who have since been dealt with.  This is countered by the fact that Corypheus abducted her sister and held her as a hostage to ensure Maryden’s cooperation.”

Siobhan knew that the girl had been rescued since the minstrel’s arrest.  It was an easy matter with the capture of Samson and death of Calpernia.  “People have died because of your actions, Maryden.  What say you in your defense?”

“I know you have siblings Inquisitor,” Maryden pointed out.  “What would you have done if Corypheus had one of them?  Besides, your friends kept stealing my patrons.  They would go listen to them sing and play instead of me, it was horrible.”

“I would have told my advisors,” Siobhan pointed out.  “I would have let them know that I was in trouble.  I wouldn’t have betrayed those I trusted.  Nor would I have let innocent people die.  For your crimes, you will write a ballad about your misdeeds and travel around Thedas singing it so everyone will know what you have done.”

“In Orlais, she would be drawn and quartered,” Merina grumbled.  “Then her head would be left on a pike as a warning to anyone else who would even consider betraying us.”

“Of course they would,” Hawke soothed her.

“One reason for this leniency was that you gave us the name of your co-conspirator, although the real proof came from the Fereldens,” Siobhan pointed out.

“Bring in the next prisoner,” Josephine ordered.

Two more guards appeared dragging a struggling Jim in.  “I didn’t do anything wrong!” Jim screamed.  “It was that Inquisitor of yours!  She’s a witch!  She bespelled Cullen, the Great Cully Wully, so he thinks he’s in love with her, although he should be mine.  Then she lets those friends of hers do whatever they want and no one else notices, but me!”

“I’m a mage, but not a witch,” Siobhan shook her head. 

“You have bewitched my Senpei!” Jim shouted at her.

“Is that your defense?”  Josephine was absolutely baffled.  “You betrayed the Inquisition over jealousy?”

“I had to make him see what she really is,” he babbled.  “You all needed to see what she and her friends are.  Corypheus is a god; he could give me whatever… whoever I wanted.  And if I worked for him, his friends wouldn’t interrupt my naps.”

“Those would be the naps you took when you were supposed to be working?” Josephine clarified. 

“Your defense is that you are in love with the same man I am and he returns my affections?”  Siobhan was flabbergasted.

            “Also, that we won’t let him nap,” Josephine supplied.

            “You are responsible for several deaths and multiple attacks on both King Alistair and Emperor Gaspard, because you were jealous… and because you were unable to nap while on duty?”  Siobhan had to repeat it to try and force the defence to make some sense.

            “It is you who are jealous,” Jim shot back.  “Jealous of me and the god I serve.  Calpernia showed me how I could get everything I wanted if I served her and Corypheus instead.”

            Siobhan glanced over at Cullen who shook his head and shrugged.  He had no idea where Jim’s obsessions had come from or what to do about them.

            “As Gaspard was grievously injured as a result of the attack that you arranged with Calpernia, I have agreed to turn you over to Orlais,” Siobhan announced. 

            “Yes,” Merina chuckled maniacally.

            “The crazy pregnant woman who is presently running things until Gaspard’s recovery has several ideas of what to do with you,” Siobhan continued.  “She will be going over them with you, before she enacts her sentence.  You will remain in our dungeons until you are taken to Orlais with her, as Cassandra and Josephine insist that there be no entrains strewn across Skyhold.”

            “What!”  Jim looked over at Merina, who gave him a smile and a wave.  “No!  I’m sorry!  I won’t do it again!”   He screamed as he was dragged away.

            Siobhan stood and went to Cullen, laying her head on his chest.  She didn’t care how many saw them or how Josephine disapproved of their public displays of affection.  “What happened to him?”

            Cullen shrugged.  “I should have just thrown him over the battlements those times he interrupted our kisses.  It seems he was never… fully stable.  Come, love, you need a break.”  He led her away.

            An hour’s break was all that Siobhan was able to enjoy before she had to take on the sentencing of yet another prisoner.  This time, it was Cullen who brought introduced the prisoner.

            “Forgive me, but I insisted on overseeing the sentencing of this prisoner,” Cullen announced.  “I present Raleigh Samson for judgement.  His crimes,” Cullen’s voice broke.  “You know his crimes and what he did to those under command.  Several countries are interested in him and he is considered too valuable to execute.”

            “How?” Siobhan questioned.  “He might have information on Corypheus, but he’ll never get it.  How is he too valuable to execute?”

            “Orlais has no problem with him being executed,” Merina spoke up.  “The baby enjoys a bit of blood sport,” she rubbed her now extending abdomen.

            Alistair and Catriona looked at each other, Cat nodded at her fiancée.  “Ferelden also has no problem with Samson being executed and agree that there is little to gain from keeping him alive.  We enquire as to who said he was more valuable alive.”

            Cullen turned to Josephine who sputtered.  “Well… well… Antiva,” her voice was low.

            “And?” Siobhan prompted.

            “Tevintor,” Josephine sighed.  “That’s it.”

            Merina clapped her hands.  “Does that mean we get to kill him?”

            Samson’s eyes were wide as he looked at the blood thirsty princess.  “Corypheus will save me.”

            “No, he won’t,” Siobhan shook her head.  “He was done with you and you know it.  Your men were the ones who deserved your loyalty and you betrayed them when you gave them that red poison.”

            “So are you going to throw me in one of your dungeons and forget about me,” Samson laughed.  “It won’t take me long to die, the red lyrium will do its job sooner rather than later.”

            Alistair and Catriona had been whispering to each other.  Alistair stepped forward.  “In light of the newly signed peace accord between Ferelden and Orlais, I would like to recommend that the Inquisition hand Samson over to its neighbors and then concede the prisoner the Orlesians as a show of goodwill to the Orlesians.”  He looked at Cullen and then back at Siobhan.  “I was handed to the Chantry when I was only ten and would have been a Templar myself if Duncan had not rescued me.  I could have, also, been a victim to that stuff and had my mind corrupted.  We can’t allow someone who knowingly did that to someone just kick his heels up in the dungeons.”

            Siobhan glanced at Merina who was rubbing her hands together, as if contemplating what to do to Samson.  She noticed the Inquisitor’s gaze on her and nodded regally.  “Orlais appreciates this gesture of goodwill.”

            “Very well,” Siobhan would be happy to see Samson getting what is coming to him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome. No, I will not be showing Samson's execution. This work is not marked high enough for that much graphic violence. Merina's baby likes it's blood sport really bloody.


	45. Coryfish Interrupts the Peaceful Interlude in Skyhold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is news, there is snuggling, Corypheus decides to reopen the rift in Haven, the Inquisitor deals with him.

Two weeks after Maryden and Jim were tried, Solas figured out how to send Catriona back to her own reality.  He rushed to tell her, but was intercepted by Varric who told him that Bianca would be paying him a visit if he tried to send Princess back.

            Varric then managed to get Hawke alone on the battlements.  “Hawke, we need to talk.”

            “Oh?” Hawke raised his eyebrows.  “You mean you didn’t get me up here so you could push me off the wall?”

            “Should I be trying to?”  Varric asked.

            “I think I might have hurt Cat,” Hawke sighed.  “I didn’t mean to, but when I found out that Merina was pregnant I saw my chance at regaining a family.  I’m very fond of Merina,” he laughed a little.  “She is the anti-Fenris, that’s for sure.”

            “She’s a silly headed, vacuous woman who is more concerned about fashion than what is happening in Thedas,” Varric pointed out.  “She also seems to have a bit of a blood-thirsty streak.”

            “Exactly,” Hawke agreed.  “She is not concerned enough about what the Chantry thinks or the Mage-Templar conflicts to care that I’m a mage.  I’m not even sure she’s noticed that I’m one.  She does make me laugh, sometimes not intentionally, but she makes me laugh.  I’m happy with her.  We’ll be going back to live at her castle when Gaspard is well enough to travel.  That is if she isn’t too close to her due date.  Varric,” Hawke’s eyes filled with tears.  “I’m going to be a daddy.  Say you’re happy for me, for that if nothing else.”

            Varric sighed; it was too hard to stay mad at Hawke.  “I’m happy for you, but mess with my Princess again and I won’t try and hold Bianca back.  Although… Cat was already engaged when you eloped with Merina.  You do know she is marrying King Alistair, don’t you?”

            “I know,” Hawke sighed.  “I can’t believe she threw me over for him.  He might be the great love she’d lost, but… I’m the Champion of Kirkwall.”

            “He’s the King of Ferelden,” Varric pointed out.

 

            Four weeks after the arrest of the two traitors in Skyhold, Catriona had to formally withdraw from Siobhan’s inner circle and let Ephinie know that she would be overseeing any battles the former Wardens were called into for the next year.  It started when Alistair insisted she see a healer after her third day of starting her morning kneeling over the chamber pot.

            When Cat didn’t immediately go to the healer, as she was still wearing a nightgown and her blonde curls were matted around her face, Alistair ran and got his mother.  He was dressed only in his trousers and running barefoot through the fortress.  Fiona laughed at Alistair’s panic as she examined Catriona.  “The sickness should pass within the next month or two, but I believe we have some herbs in the mage tower that will help and I’ll leave you the recipe.  The cause of the illness will pass in another seven to eight months, though.”

            “Months?”  Alistair began to pace.  “What’s wrong with her?  Is there anything I can do?”

            “You’ve done enough, young man,” Fiona pushed Cat’s hair away from her face and smiled brightly at her.  “Congratulations, you’re going to have a baby.”

            “A baby?” Alistair repeated and sat down on the bed for a moment taking it in.  “Maker, I am a lucky man.”  He rushed to Catriona and gathered her in his arms.  “We did it.  The Maker sent me you… and the Cure and now…” he just held onto her tightly.

            Catriona clung to him and laughed.  Just a year ago, she would have said this were impossible.  She was back in the arms of the man she loved and they were going to have the heir they had so dearly desired. 

            Fiona turned to leave.  “I’ll have my best healer come back with those herbs.  I hope I’ll now be welcome in Ferelden, if only to see my grandchild.”

            “You’ll always be welcome,” Alistair assured her.

            Fiona opened the door only to see Solas standing there with a raised fist. 

            “Oh, I’m sorry if I’m interrupting,” he strode in.  “I have wonderful news.  I’ve figured out how to repeat the events that sent you here.  We’d just need the Inquisitor to open another rift in the Fade at the same time the Inquisitor in the reality you’re from opens one.  Then you will need to…”

            “Solas, shut up,” Catriona demanded. “I’m not going back.  Why would they open one?  Do you think Stroud is there, trying to get back here?  Have you met the man?  He was killed by that fear demon; I have no doubt about it.  I have a wedding in less than two months and a baby on the way.  I’m staying here.  You can go visit that other reality if you want, tell Fergus and Anora I said to stuff it.”

            “I.., well,” he stammered.  “Perhaps I could convince Sera to go.  I’ll tell her it’s a funny prank.”  With that he left.

 

            Six weeks after the two traitors were tried, Corypheus became desperate.  He went to the ruins of the Temple of Andraste in Haven and reopened the original rift.

            Cassandra had just rushed to talk to Varric when it happened.  She found him in the main hall working on his newest story, _The Other Hero_.  “You did it!” 

            “No, whatever it is, Seeker, I didn’t do it,” he threw his hands up and backed up a bit.”

            She threw her arms around him and embraced him.  “Yes, you did, you wonderful man.”

            “Um… What did I do?” He wrapped his arms around her.  This felt quite nice. 

            “I just got my invitation to the wedding,” she planted a short, loud, kiss on him.  “You helped to get Catriona and Alistair back together.  True love won and you made sure of it, like I asked you to.  You did it for me, didn’t you?  It’s so romantic.”

            “O.K.”  He wasn’t going to argue with that.  “Do you want to talk about this over drinks at the Herald’s rest later?”

            There was a loud gasp.  How many people were listening to them?  Then Siobhan ran out.  “It’s the rift, the main one in Haven.  Corypheus has reopened it and we’re going to close it and put an end to him.  Let’s go.”

            “Of course,” Cassandra stood and rushed out.  She turned to Varric as he followed.  “We’ll have that drink afterwards.”

 

            That last battle between Corypheus and the Inquisitor became a thing of legends.  He declared that there was no maker and that he was now God.  She replied that the Maker had sent her to stop him and proceeded to do just that.

            In the end, the rift was closed and Siobhan threw Corypheus’ mangled body into it.  As it closed, the ball he had used to open it, the one that originally threw Thedas into chaos broke.  Solace was the only one who was broken up over the ball breaking.  He was also the only one who did not return to Skyhold with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome.


	46. We Have Smote Our Enemy, Now Let's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those at Skyhold celebrate Corypheus' defeat and death.

When news reached Skyhold of the Inquisitor’s victory, there was dancing in the courtyard.  Workers and noble alike linked armed and moved to the quickly assembled band that formed to give their feet rhythm.

            Leliana sang, as did Commander Cullen and King Alistair.  Although, the king quickly relieved his intended bride of her psaltery and danced with her himself.  Mother Gisselle surprised everyone by picking up the instrument and continuing the tune.

            After that day, Commander Cullen took to pacing until it was announced that the Inquisitor and those who had gone with her, including Morrigan and Scout Harding had returned.  The people of Skyhold lined up to welcome their savior, who only had eyes for one man as she walked through the gates. 

            Siobhan quickly spied Cullen where he stood with the rest of her advisors.  She walked up to them and they bowed.  Then Cullen opened his arms to her and she rushed to them, embracing him tightly, before he led her to the landing to greet her people.  She kept her hand firmly in his.

            Leliana interrupted the couple as they walked back into the castle that had become their home.  “There has been no sign of Solas,” she reported.

            “Why are you bothering to look?” Siobhan shrugged.  “He went off on a snit about the ancient elven ball of badness being broken.  He’s probably in the Fade somewhere trying to fix it.  The war is over, Corypheus is dead.  Solas is free to go where he wants.  I say we get this wedding taken care of in a few weeks and get the royals out of our home so we can relax.”

            “Actually, now that you have defeated Corypheus, we have royals and nobles lining up to meet you,” Leliana informed her.

            “I think we’re needed back in the field, darling,” Cullen announced.  “Yes, we have clean up to do and more rifts to close.”

            “You’ll be accompanying me naturally, to keep order,” she kissed his cheek.

            “Naturally,” he agreed.  “Our first stop will be back in the Emerald Graves.

 

            The Inquisitor and her Commander again plotted when they could leave as they endured party Josephine insisted on throwing that night.  “I need to stay for Catriona’s wedding.  Then I say we take off for Emprise du Lion.  I hear they have a dragon problem.”

            “Let Iron Bull and Cassandra take care of the dragons, darling,” Cullen suggested.

            “Ah, you’re just jealous,” she pouted.  “You can come fight it, too.”

            “O.K.”  He relented.  “But only because everyone else, including Harding, has gotten to kill one and I haven’t.”

            “Uh, huh,” she laid her head on his shoulder for a moment.  “You know, Dorian says that Bull gets even more… amorous after he fights a dragon.  Should we see if there are similar effects on one of us?”

            “Hmm, we should for science,” he agreed.  “As much as I love having your attention all to myself, aren’t you supposed to be mingling my love?”

            She sighed.  “Fine, but I won’t enjoy it.”  She went to talk to her friends.  Sera was already half under a table.  Iron Bull seemed to be holding court, with Dorian on his lap.  More surprising were Varric and Cassandra cuddled together in a corner.  She wasn’t sure she wanted to interrupt whatever was going on there.

            Vivienne was once again keeping her distance from the rest of Siobhan’s inner circle.  Siobhan would have thought ‘the rest of her friends’, but Vivienne was no one’s friend.  The enchantress appeared to be trying to kiss up to the Orlesians.  As it was Merina and Hawke she was trying to kiss up to, Siobhan decided to go and eavesdrop on the conversation.

            “Morrigan was Celene’s last advisor, yes,” Vivienne was saying.  “But I’m the one who did the job real credit.”

            “Perdy doesn’t want a court enchanter and I don’t need one,” Merina replied.

            “Of course you do, darling,” Vivienne insisted.

            “No, my Pooki-bear is a greater mage then you’ll ever be and he will already be in my castle,” Merina hugged one of Hawke’s arms to her.  “Isn’t that right, Pooki-Bear?”

            “That’s right, Snuggle Pie,” he kissed the top of her head.

            “Besides,” she made a face at Vivienne.  “You want to put all of the mages back in circles.  I’ve found out they’re horrible places.  Pooki-Bear is even going to let the mage who blew up the chantry to free his people come and visit when our baby is born.  My baby could be a mage and you want to take it from me and imprison it, so I’m not going to let you anywhere near my castle or Pardy’s court.”

            Vivienne’s mouth opened and closed.  It was clear that she didn’t know how to argue with Merina and Hawke just indulged whatever his wife wanted.

            Siobhan moved over to where Leliana was talking to Carrick and Josephine.  “Josie, aren’t you at least going to let your sister out for this party?”

            “I did,” she indicated where Yvette stood between a guard and an elderly matron, appearing annoyed and bored.

            “Are you going to let her mingle?” Carrick wondered.

            “No, every time I let her socialize, she gets into trouble,” Josephine announced.  “You should have seen the outfit she was wearing when she first walked in here.  Merina has been a bad influence.  She is the one who picked out the outfit.  It was Qunari inspired, she claimed.  What it was was a bunch of ropes tied together.  The only cloth was in the skirt.  I made her turn around and change clothes.”

            Leliana shook her head.  “Let the girl experiment a little in fashion.”

            “You say that because she isn’t your sister,” Carrick pointed out.  “Speaking of family, can I convince you to come to Ferelden when I become an uncle, Leliana?”

            “Which time?  You have two on the way,” Leliana pointed out.  Then she noticed Siobhan.  “Oh, Inquisitor, how are you enjoying the party?”

            “Half of my friends are dead drunk and the other half are snuggled up together,” Siobhan observed.  “I would like to be snuggled up with my own man, but he insists I mingle.  I’m sure one of you said something to him to think that’s what I’m supposed to be doing,” she glared at Josephine for a moment.  “So far the best entertainment has been watching Vivienne try and kiss up to Princess Merina.  The airheaded princess had caused the self-centered enchantress to become fully vacuous.  Other than that, the port is a little dry.”

            “What?” Josephine screeched.  “I must speak to the caterers at once,” she ran off.

            “Maybe I shouldn’t have mentioned the port,” Siobhan watched after her.

            “She’ll be fine,” Leliana assured her.  “Try the petite fours.”

            “Ooh, little cakes,” Siobhan grinned.  “I love little cakes.  You were saying something about Carrick becoming an uncle before he left when I interrupted.”

            “Oh, yes, Lady Cousland is due shortly after Cat’s wedding,” Leliana explained.  “I doubt she’ll be able to travel, as far along as she is in her pregnancy.”

            “Then the heir of Highever will be born here in Skyhold,” Siobhan liked the idea.  “It is a nice tie to the Inquisition.”

            “Indeed, my lady,” Carrick bowed.  “I’m trying to get Leliana to visit Ferelden more, hopefully Denerim.”

            “Are you going back with King Alistair then?” Siobhan was a bit surprised he was leaving with the royal entourage.

            “Cat has volunteered to take my place as advisor and to leave me here to help the Inquisition,” Carrick admitted.  “I think she just feels guilty for leaving you, my lady.  I told her that I could just see her as an advisor.  ‘Oh, your, majesty, what I think you should do is forget about Orlais, throw me on this table, and conquer me with your meat sword’.  She kicked me and challenged me to another game of chess.”

            “Cullen and I have… conquered… each other on the war table a few times,” Siobhan admitted.  “He’s still a good advisor… well, as good as any of my advisors are.”

            Leliana sputtered, while Carrick’s wine came out of his nose.  “I… should have realized it,” Leliana finally said.  “Don’t tell Josephine.”

            “She’ll know about that before I tell her about the time on her desk,” Siobhan admitted.  “… or the time Cat and King Alistair did it on her desk.  Cat admitted that to me.  It was after they brought back the signed peace treaty.”

            “O.K.  I think I’ll stay here until those two get passed the honeymoon phase,” Carrick decided.  “I now have the image of my best friend and my twin sister…” He shouldn’t have teased her, he was probably just giving her ideas.

            “Good,” Leliana smiled.  “I like having you around.”

            Siobhan scanned the room.  Gaspard was also there, but he was guarded by his healer and a body guard that Hawke had appointed to ensure no one besides him and his wife took advantage of the emperor’s memory problems.  It seemed the perfect opportunity for an escape.  She slipped quietly towards the door to her rooms.

            “I decided that I did want to monopolize all of your time,” a deep, sexy voice said behind her.

            Her grin was huge as she turned around.  “Oh?  And here I was sneaking to our room.”

            “That would be the perfect place to… monopolize… you,” he reached out and pulled her to him as he opened the door.  “I believe I’ll just keep your attention all night long.  Hopefully everyone else will be so drunk, they’ll let us sleep in.”  His lips were fused to hers as he led her inside and kicked the door close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged


	47. The Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding guest arrive, there is a wedding, more things happen.

Less than two weeks before Alistair Theirin married Catriona Cousland, their guests began to arrive.  Mostly, they were his guests as everyone the bride knew, and who knew the bride in return, were already at Skyhold.

            The strangest arrival to her was that of Zevran Araini.  He had been delighted when the bride had come up and embraced him.  Then he became really freaked out when she knew more about him than anyone else in Thedas.  He also became completely weirded out when she began advising him on why he should be careful when he drinks, especially if he doesn’t know if any Crows are there.  The groom just told him to stay away from his bride.

            The last guests to arrive, where also the only guests to show up in a carriage instead of by horseback.  The Guerrins decided that they would be a fashionably late as possible.

 

            “I can’t believe Alistair did not marry the Orlesian chit as I advised,” Eamon was still put out about the king picking a different bride, although he supposed he should be happy the man was finally going to marry.

            “Worse,” Isolde grumbled from the cushioned bench that faced him.  “He is marrying a Cousland.  They were already considered the most powerful noble family in Ferelden.  This will just make them more powerful.  How do we keep competing with them?  For that matter, since when does Fergus have a little sister?”  She had liked the idea of one of her fellow countrymen also being trapped in Denerim.  It would have been nice to suck up to a fellow Orlesian sitting on the throne.

            “They say she…” Eamon paused as their carriage stopped and looked out the window.  “We’re through the gates, but I know I told that driver you like so much, Oscar, to stop by the stairs leading to the main hall.” 

            Their door was yanked open and Fiona climbed into the carriage.  “I was told that you were coming,” she sat beside Isolde and folded her arms.  “Where should I begin?”

            “Who is this woman, Eamon?” Isolde demanded to know.

            “She’s…” He couldn’t believe it.  “She’s the Grey Warden called Fiona.  Shouldn’t you have gone to your Calling by now?”

            “I haven’t had to worry about the Calling in decades,  not since I had Duncan place a beautiful baby boy with you whom you were trusted to raise,” she looked at both of them.  “I guess it’s a good thing that your children keep turning out to be mages, because you are shitty parents.”

            “How dare you!” Isolde gasped.  She still stung from the realization that not only had Connor been a mage, so was her little Rowan.

            “How dare I?” Fiona’s voice rose.  “Oh, that’s rich.  How dare you?  You forced him to sleep in the stables, you incompetent cheese crumpet.  You came along and felt that a little boy was a threat, because of rumors that Eamon was his father.   No, Eamon’s bastards are all being raised by their mothers, he doesn’t even acknowledge them; even all of Orlais knows that.”

            “Now Fiona…” Eamon blanched.

            “He was a little boy, only six year old!  The king’s son!  And he was sleeping with the Mabari puppies, you worthless excuse for a formal Arl,” sparks were starting to come off of Fiona and the pair were worried for their lives.  “Then after four years of being ignored and of watching Isolde eat the name-day cake the cook had made for him, not to mention the two of you only giving him a thin blanket to stay warm in the kennels during the winter, you shipped him off to the Chantry!  The Chantry!  So you could ignore his existence while you forced him to learn to hunt mages.  What?  Did you hope that he would learn to hate my people?  Isolde, you do realize your family has mages in it, don’t you?  Of course you don’t, because you’re an idiot.”

            Alistair and Catriona slowly approached the carriage, ready to pull his mother out if she accidentally set it on fire.  Alistair was ready to pull everyone out, but Cat only worried about Fiona.   They could hear her voice drifting out of the vehicle.  “You came back into Redcliffe and started persecuting a three year old!  How do you get jealous of  a toddler?”

            “Wow, she is mad,” Alistair commented.

            “He was pretty much raised by the dogs!” Fiona’s voice came out again.

            “You did once tell me that you were raised by dogs,” Catriona commented.  “You said they were Anderfells, though.”

            “And strict Andrastians,” he remembered that conversation.

            “Rowan and Connor were lucky to live long enough to end up mages,” Fiona was still shouting.  “You two shouldn’t be raising puppies, much less children!  If you go anywhere near the prince or princess, I’ll turn you into toads.  The College of Mages will be set up in Denerim, so I’ll be around to know.  You know, just so you don’t forget my warning, I think you should spend the next day or so as toads so you know what it feels like!”  There were a couple of screams and then silence.”  Fiona jumped out of the carriage and saw Alistair and Catriona there.  “The Guerrins have arrived.”

            “So I see,” Alistair nodded.  “I’ll just have Josephine show them to their rooms.

            “You don’t want to talk to them?” Cat teased.

            “I’m afraid my… Fiona will turn them into toads if they get anywhere near you while pregnant,” he confessed.

            “He’s not wrong!” Fiona shouted back.  “Of course, I already have.  So you might want to let Josephine know she’s have to catch them first.  Maybe I can try turning them into children next and make them sleep in the kennels.  I like that idea.”  She continued to walk away.

 

            Isolde Guerrin was still griping on the morning of the wedding.  “I can’t believe they are going to be so disrespectful as to marry on All Souls Day.  Do they want ghosts to haunt their wedding?”

            “Maybe I’ll see my son again, then,” Eamon sniped at his wife. 

            Isolde clamped her mouth shut.  Even though Tanis Tabris had killed Connor, she blamed herself for his death.  If she hadn’t tried to hide his magic, he would still be alive.  At least they were human again to attend what should be the Ferelden event of the year.

 

            The bride had slept in her own room the night before, despite her groom’s objection.  It had been something of a slumber party as Leliana, Siobhan, Cassandra, Sera, Emilie, and Fiona had slept in there with her.  They had stayed up half the night telling ghost stories and tales of battle.  They had also convinced Sera not to pull any pranks on the wedding guests until after the wedding vows had been made.  Catriona gave her free reign during the reception and gave her a list of the best victims.

            Emilie began instructing her lady-in-waiting on how to do Cat’s hair.  Then Melody came in with the dress that Catriona had picked from the designs.  The underdress was gold with gauzy arms, but a heavy A-line skirt.  The overdress was red with gold embroidery and opened to show the skirt.  She wore gold and ruby jewelry, along with the amulet Fiona had put around Alistair’s neck when she sent her beloved infant boy away to what she thought would be a better life.  On her head was a gold circlet with little red roses twined around it.  The lady-in-waiting twined Cat’s hair around it as she bound it up, so loose golden curls cascaded down her back.

            When the bride entered the garden, it had been set up with chairs draped in gold organza and red roses were everywhere.  The groom stood under an arched arbor with more climbing flowers and smiled brightly when he saw her.  Maker, he was a lucky man.  He got to marry the woman he loved.

            Fergus waited for his sister as her attendants rushed to their seats.  He smiled at her, this extra edition to his family that the Maker had brought to him.  He remembered burning incense in the shrine to Andraste in Cousland Castle a year before.  He had thanked the Maker that he still had his brother and for giving him a sweet, pretty, loving wife who made his life better, but then pleaded to give him back more of what he’d lost.  Including himself and his wife, there had been only three Couslands left.  He wanted more and the next generation to continue the line.  The Maker had given him a sister and then his child who would be born within just a month or so.  Now he also had a new niece or nephew on the way.  “You look lovely, Princess,” he told his sister as she linked her arm with his.

            “I’m nervous,” she admitted.  “Who knew I’d be nervous.  I’ve waited more than ten years to finally marry him.”

            He patted her hand.  “He loves you that is all that matters.”

            She kept her eyes on the man she loved as she walked to him.  Their eyes held each other’s the entire time she walked.  She didn’t even see their guests.  Then she placed her hands in his as Fergus kissed her cheek and went to sit with Emilie.

            “My friends,” Mother Gisselle started.  “Some may find All Soul’s Day a strange day in which to choose to wed.  However, the bride and groom wanted to share this day with all of those they love; this includes the many they have lost.  The Maker has brought them through far distances and trials to bring them together, but neither will forget those who helped them get here; even if they lost their own lives along the way.  Parents, mentors, and friends will not be forgotten and will likewise rejoice as Alistair Theirin and Catriona Cousland bound their lives… and their souls… together.” 

            Sera cried when Alistair and Cat swore to love each other forever.  Emilie glowed, as the couple was bound together.  Then the King of Ferelden and his new queen turned to greet their guests and the reception started.  It was a party that outdid even the one that celebrated the demise of Corypheus.

            The Inquisitor’s inner circle, accompanied by the bride’s twin brother, played and sang for the newlyweds and their guests, with the bride and groom joining in on occasion.  There was dancing and laughing, as well as tears of joy and quiet moments of reflection.

            Somehow Alistair had gotten Cullen and Leliana to both agree to sing.  He even got Cullen to sing a song that Catriona had found in her travels which had been written by a Cavalier for his bride.  It spoke of fidelity and standing together through trials.  The Commander’s cheeks were pink as he began. 

_When it's love you give_  
I'll be a man of good faith.  
Then in love you live.  
I'll make a stand. I won't break.  
I'll be the rock you can build on,  
Be there when you're old,  
To have and to hold.

            He relaxed as he watched the couple, his own king and queen dancing with each other.  The pair never looked from each other’s faces, their eyes locked.  The guests and the rest of the world momentarily melted away as they celebrated the union that had been denied to them for so long due to tragedy.

_When there's love inside_  
I swear I'll always be strong.  
Then there's a reason why.  
I'll prove to you we belong.  
I'll be the wall that protects you  
From the wind and the rain,  
From the hurt and the pain.

            Cullen continued to lose his hesitation and embarrassment over singing in front of the large group.  He searched the crowd and quickly found his own love.  Siobhan was standing only a few feet away, watching him raptly.  He went to her and took her hand, leading her back to the little impromptu stage as he continued to sing.

_Let's make it all for one and all for love._  
Let the one you hold be the one you want,  
The one you need,  
'Cause when it's all for one it's one for all.  
When there's someone that should know  
Then just let your feelings show  
And make it all for one and all for love. 

            The Commander pulled his Inquisitor against his side, pausing to kiss the top of her head and then continued on.

_When it's love you make_  
I'll be the fire in your night.  
Then it's love you take.  
I will defend, I will fight.  
I'll be there when you need me.  
When honor's at stake,  
This vow I will make:

            Few were surprised when Carrick pulled Leliana to the dance area with him.  Even fewer were shocked when Iron Bull and Dorian joined the other couples.  Some were surprised, though when Varric took Cassandra into his arms and began to dance with her.  Those who knew of the burgeoning relationship were delighted for the couple.  There were a few of their friends who were worried about Bianca, the dwarf not the crossbow’s,  reaction when she learned of the relationship; but they all agreed that it was more healthy than Varric being with a woman who legally belonged to another. 

_That is all for one and all for love._  
It's all for love.  
Let the one you hold be the one you want,  
The one you need,  
'Cause when it's all for one it's one for all.  
When there's someone that should know  
Then just let your feelings show  
And make it all for one and all for love.

            Hawke led Merina to the dance area as well.  The princess’ pregnancy was showing and Gaspard gave out that he was delighted with the union; although he couldn’t remember if he was or not.  He felt that there was no reason to disparage the match when there was little he could do about it anymore.  The couple seemed happy enough with each other.  Merina liked to brag about the great mage warrior she had married and even declared that if Bianca: The Dwarf tried to go after Cassandra for stealing her man, her Pooki-Bear would take care of the meddlesome shorty.

_Don't lay our love to rest_  
'cause we could stand up to the test.  
We got everything and more than we had planned,  
More than the rivers that run the land.  
We've got it all in our hands.

Those dancing and those watching didn’t know what the future would bring, but none could deny that this was a day to celebrate.  It was a day that fates, or the Forgotten, or the dark forces that tried to bind the Thedosians in misery had tried to stop and had succeeded in doing so for a decade had been defeated by the Maker and the love of His children.

_Now it's all for one and all for love._  
It's all for love.  
Let the one you hold be the one you want,  
The one you need,  
'Cause when it's all for one it's one for all.  
It's one for all.  
When there's someone that should know  
Then just let your feelings show.  
When there's someone that you want,  
When there's someone that you need  
Let's make it all, all for one and all for love

            When Cullen finished singing, he lifted Siobhan’s finger with his chin and kissed her.  “Come dance with me,” he led her away as others took over providing music for those joined hand in hand in rhythmic celebration.

            The party went on deep into the night, although the royal couple snuck away to be alone.  Others continued to rejoice in the reunion.  Very few, those there for only political reasons did not rejoice into the night.  Even the Guerrins were overjoyed to have their human forms back, although they kept a wary eye on Fiona as they were afraid of what she would do next.

 

            The King and Queen of Ferelden stayed at Skyhold for another two months, so Catriona could be there for the birth of her new nephew.  Fergus and Emilie would wait until Bryce Oren Cousland was a few months old before taking him back to Highever, where further celebrations took place.  The Couslands’ joy at their next generation being renewed could be felt throughout Ferelden and into Orlais.

            Then almost six months after their parent’s marriage, Duncan Varric Theirin and Siobhan Eleanor Fiona Cassandra Sera Theirin were born.  Both parents had chosen to name their daughter after the Inquisitor who had opened the rift that brought them back together.  To commemorate the occasion, Alistair decided the College of Enchanters needed an office in the castle of Denerim itself, which allowed Fiona to be near her grandchildren.  She still wanted to keep her relationship to the royal family hushed, but everyone knew she had become a surrogate mother to the queen so no one questioned her constant presence or the princess having her name as part of her own.

            Alistair was by his wife’s side as she nursed Duncan and he rocked Siobhan to sleep.  “I still can’t believe the Maker sent you to me and then gave us these two little ones.  Who are both more beautiful than Hawke and Merina’s boy, by the way.”

            “Well, it took us ten years to find each other again,” she reminded him.  “I guess the Maker had to send them both to us to make up for lost time.”

            “Hmm… I can’t wait until you’re recovered enough to make up for lost time,” he kissed her cheek.

            “I’m just glad to be by your side again,” she leaned against him.  “I won’t ever leave it again.”

            “I’m not going anywhere,” he swore.  “You’re stuck with me forever.”

            “Then I’m the luckiest woman in any dimension,” she swore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Cullen is singing is All For Love by Bryan Adams, its his song. I wrote none of it.  
> Comments are encouraged.


	48. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an event added to the end of the story that may or may not turn into another one.

** The Hinterlands-9:41 Dragon **

 

            The Inquisition soldiers guarded what they hoped was the last rift in Ferelden.  They had discovered the rift in a bear den and sent for the Inquisitor to close it.  Corypheus had been dead for a year and the Inquisition was still cleaning up the rifts.  For now, their job was to take care of any demons that came out of it.  What did come out of it wasn’t what they expected.

            “Captain!”  One of the lieutenants called to her superior.  “You need to come and see this.”

            “What is it?”  The captain rushed over to see an elf lying on the ground.

            “She fell right out of the rift she did,” the lieutenant insisted.

            The captain knelt beside the elf.  “Who are you?”

            “I’m Mahariel,” the elf responded.  “I’m Artemis Mahariel.  “I stayed behind in the Fade so the Inquisitor and Hawke could escape.”

            “You’re not Stroud,” the lieutenant insisted.

            “No, I’m the Hero of Ferelden,” the elf declared.  “Don’t you know me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking Cat and Alistair's journey with me. It's been fun. Our heroes are happy now, so I'm going to leave them that way.


End file.
